Through the eye of the beholder
by AthyWatson
Summary: Elisa Catani always thought of herself as a true journalist, truth and fairness were very important to her. Her first major article is about superstar Michael Jackson. She soon discovers that ethics and fairness in Hollywood is the exception not the rule.
1. Chapter 1

Elisa Catani sat in her little cubicle staring at her computer screen. The chaos of the news room around her made her want to scream. She was grateful to her father for getting her this job, she knew that jobs as a journalist in LA were not easy to come by. However, writing for a small local newspaper about the local flower festival is not what she had in mind.

She hated being in a cramped news room with 15 other employees that never seemed to shut up and work. Their consent chatter made her want to blow her brains out. Her coworkers were arrogant and conceited, especially a middle age woman who wrote for the gossip column, who walked around as if she was curing cancer. 

Just as Elisa was getting back into her riveting article about flowers, she sensed someone behind her. The smell of cheap perfume tipped her off too exactly who it was. 

"Yes Anna, can I help you?" She said not turning around. Anna took a sip of her coffee and sat next to Elisa's keyboard. She knew that Elisa hated when she did that, which is precisely why she smiled sarcastically down at her. 

"I just finished my amazing article about the Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt, there up in coming divorce is making great news." Anna said smiling as if she just won the lottery. Elisa glanced up at her than returned to her article. 

"I'm so glad that rumors about a splitting Hollywood couple, is making you so happy." Elisa said continuing to type. Anna sighed and looked at Elisa's computer screen. Elisa could feel her coffee breath on her neck and wanted to strangle her. 

"Wow" Anna said sounding surprised. Finally Elisa stopped and turned around in her chair to face her. "What?" she said. 

"I'm just surprised that your article sounds interesting. Not a lot of people can take something as boring as a flower festival sound interesting and saying…" she paused and looked at Elisa's computer screen. "That this flower festival will brighten your day and in slay your senses with its aroma and cheerfulness was a great ending." Anna said reading the last line of the article. 

"I have to say I am impressed that you took something boring and made it sound appealing." Elisa was shocked, Anna had never complimented her work before and she did not know wither she was serious or not. 

"Thank you, it means a lot that you like it." She said lying, she did not respect Anna as a writer and her opinion meant nothing to her. 

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you." Both ladies turned to see their boss walking towards them. Gary was a great Editor and Chief, he was firm and was an amazing writer. His people skills however were not so great, he loved gossip and since 70% of the papers revenue came from the gossip column he worshiped Anna. 

"There is a huge press conference that I need you to cover." He said to Anna ignoring Elisa. Anna's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. 

"Gladly. When and where?" Anna said taking the press badge from Gary. "It's a press conference regarding the baby dangling incident." He said. Anna smile only seemed to get bigger, the worse the news the more juicy her stories are and the more happy she was. 

"Yeah, I heard about that. Wacko Jacko trying to throw this newborn baby out of some hotel window." Anna said. 

"I am sure he was not trying to throw his new born baby out of a window. He was probably just leaning over to far and the tabloids manipulated the situation." Elisa said firmly. Gary finally turned to face her. 

"Well whatever his intention was the "incident" is big news. So Anna the press conference is in an hour I need you to…." He was cut off by Anna holding up her hand. 

"Wait, its today? I told you two weeks ago that I had to take this afternoon off. I have an important doctor's appointment."

It took all of Elisa's professionalism not to laugh. Important doctor's appointment was code for I have to go see my plastic surgeon. Gary sighed and took the press pass back. "I guess I'll just have to go. I can be late to my grandsons birthday party it's ok." His sarcasm could be seen a mile away but Anna seemed oblivious. 

"Well, now that we have that settled I have to get going." Anna grabbed her coffee cup and walked away. Gary turned to walk back to his office, Elisa followed. 

"Gary I would be happy to cover the news conference. I know that I am a new employee but I think I have proven that I am a good asset to you. "Elisa said firmly.  
Gary sat at his desk and watched her for a few moments. She stood patiently waiting for his reply. 

"I don't know Elisa, this is a very important press conference. There are going to be a lot of important people there." Elisa tried not to show that she was offended. 

"Sir, I may be one of your younger writers but I am not naïve or incompetent. I have been writing fluff pieces for a while now and I know I am ready for something more substantial. I will not let you down."

Gary smiled at her little speech and handed her the press badge. "I want an article on my desk by tomorrow morning." Elisa smiled and walked proudly out of his office.

When Elisa reached her apartment she only had 45 minutes to change and get ready for the press conference. She ignored the red light flashing on her answering machine, 18 messages in a 6 hour period. The only person who was that persistent is her mother, and Elisa had no time for her now. Elisa was so nervous, her seat at the press conference was in the front row which made her butterflies worse. Elisa put on some lip gloss and tied up her long black hair, she had no time for a shower and her frizzy hair was not making an appearance on the 6 o'clock news. She took one more look in mirror, and was only slightly satisfied with her appearance before leaving.

"The press conference is starting Mr. Michael don't you want to know what they are saying?" said Grace who was cleaning up toys off the floor.

Michael who did not even want to see the t.v screen yelled from the next room. 

"No thank you, I am trying to put Blanket down for a nap. I don't need to hear that the world thinks I am a bad father." Michael said, sadly as he held blanket in his arms rocking him back and forth, humming a soothing melody.

He could not believe that the world thought that he tried to throw his son over a balcony. The tabloids have always been cruel and manipulated but saying that he was trying to kill his son was going too far. He was a good father damn it and no one could ever make him think otherwise. He stared down with his beautiful baby boy in his arms watching him sleep. He always thought that Blanket would grow up with no press and no drama in his life, but now he will be forever known as the son of a "crazy" father who dangled him from a balcony. Michael began to cry softly and placed Blanket in his crib, he sat on the bed for a new minutes listening to the faint sound of the T.V in the distance. 

"Mr. Michael, you have to come see this!" Grace said sounding surprised. Michael came into the room expecting the worst.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He said looking around. Grace was holding her hand over her heart smiling wide; she said nothing only happily pointed to the t.v screen. Grace grabbed the remote to rewind the TiVo. 

"It was amazing Mr. Michael you have to hear this." Grace said pressing play. Michael sat on the couch and watched as a woman stood at a podium answering questions, she pointing into a crowd of hands choosing the next person to ask a question. 

"All right now watch this." Grace said happily. A young reporter with huge green eyes and black hair stood up. 

"Hello, My name is Elisa Catani I am a reporter for the Sun Valley News. My question is, what is your opinion on the tabloids manipulating the situation?" She said firmly.

The woman at the podium seemed annoyed and confused. "I don't really understand your question." She said.

Elisa continued, "I am saying that the tabloids obviously manipulated the situation, anyone can see that from the video footage you just showed. The camera angels were off, and the footage was slowed down to make the dangling seem longer when in reality the incident could not have lasted more than a few seconds. Please do not misunderstand me, I am not suggesting that it was a smart move for Mr. Jackson to have a baby in his arms as he leaned over a balcony but he was obviously gripping his child tightly. Doesn't ever parent make mistakes do you think that he deserves to lose his children."

Michael smiled at the ravened hair reporter. The camera's turned back to the woman at the podium who just stood in silence. Before she could say anything however, a large man came up to the podium and announced that the press conference was over. 

Grace paused the TiVo and turned to Michael. "Now, you see not everyone thinks that you deserve to have your kids taken away." Michael said nothing. He was very intrigued by this reporter and admired her for being unbiased and fair.

He most definitely would be finding out more about Ms. Elisa Catani

Michael sat outside on his patio eating breakfast with his kids. Paris was making swirls in her oatmeal while Prince pretended his toast was an airplane. Usually Michael would be playing with his food right along with his kids but this morning was different. It had been a week since the "incident" and the press was hounded him more than usual.

He still felt that he did nothing wrong but of course to be accepted by the social norm he had to apologize. His people told the press that it was a "huge mistake" and he thanked god that no one filed charges or contacted social services. The last thing he needed right now was a stranger wondering around his house or asking his kids questions. 

"Daddy you wanna play with me?" Prince said smiling up at him finally eating his toast. Michael smiled at Prince and launched a strawberry at him while he tried to attack him with his toast "airplane". Prince was about to attack his father with a strawberry when one of Michaels body guards came to the table with Grace. 

"Mr. Jackson, we have the information you asked for." Michael thanked him and followed him inside. Grace took his place at the table and urged the kids to finish their breakfast. 

Michael went into the library with his bodyguard and closed the door. "Tell me everything." Michael said eagerly. 

The bodyguard opened a large yellow folder and took out a few papers. "Her name is Erica Catani, she is 31 and has been working at the Sun Valley Newspaper for about 7 months. She is an Italian American who is originally from New Jersey. She graduated from Columbia University with a degree in Journalism & International and Public Affairs." Michael nodded slowly looking down at his shoes. His body guard waited for a response, while trying to read his expression. He was like stone, he had no idea what he was thinking. 

"Do you want more in-depth info? I can get her school transcripts, we can even get her driving records." Michael laughed at the suggestion. 

"No Thank you, the info you gave me is fine. I don't want you to stalk her." The bodyguard nodded handed Michael the envelope and went back to patrolling the property. 

Michael took the rest of the papers out of the envelope, there were a couple of clippings of her columns and even a copy of her diploma from Columbia. Michael smiled, because he had no idea how his people can get this info but he was sure glad they did. Ms. Elisa Catani had been on his mind since the press conference and he did not understand why.

He shuffled through the articles and noticed that one of them had a small photo of her in the corner. He stared deep into her beautiful eyes. She did not look 31, her olive skin and long raven colored hair made it hard for him to look away. Her eyes were the most enchanting color green which seemed to sparkle. They looked so innocent, like a child looking out at the world. That sparkle was hard to find, he usually only found it in the eyes of children.

She really did intrigue him, she was so firm and fair at the press conference. She spoke as if she was preaching not asking a question. He had never known of anyone in the press to publicly speak up for him and he most certainly was not going to take this lightly. He had to thank you somehow.

********************************************************* 

Elisa finished her article much later than she expected it was 1 am when she finally decided that every coma and period was in its proper place. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, no bias no judgment just news. She was unsure about how her boss would react to her writing, but she was not a gossip columnist like Anna she reported the news.

When she finally got into work she went straight to Gary's office. She placed the article on his desk and said good morning to get his attention. He turned in his chair and smiled before he picked up the article, however she quickly stopped him. 

"Now before you read it let me just say that I am not Anna. This is a very delicate situation, and I treated it as such. I did not make it more "juicy" I merely did my job and reported the facts of what happened along with what happened at the press conference."

Gary's placed the article back down and began to slowly sway back and forth in his chair.  
"That was quite a question you asked yesterday Elisa. The old bag did not even see it coming." Elisa did not know what to say she just sat in the chair in front of his desk and listened. 

"You know I was shocked by what you said, but intrigued. All parents do make mistakes and the tabloids are manipulating the situation." Elisa smile only lasted a few seconds, it quickly disappeared as Gary continued. "However, this was not a regular parent this was Michael Jackson can you really blame the press for what they did." He said. 

Elisa truly did not know how to answer. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." She said confused. Gary finally stopped swaying his chair and leaned forward. 

"The man is weird! He lives in a fantasy world. He thinks he is the modern day Peter Pan. Do you really think that the tabloids are going to be lenient with a star like that?" 

Elisa knew that Michael Jackson was different, his talent seemed other worldly and his popularity was unmatched and universal. However she did not understand why that would make him a target or why the press could attack him because he was unique. 

"Gary, I know that Michael Jackson is not the typical pop star. He is more than that, he is an icon. However, I truly don't understand why the press and tabloids think it's ok to taunt him and falsify the truth. I mean the truth itself was a great story. Michael Jackson made the mistake of leaning to far over a balcony with his child BUT suggesting that he wanted to kill his new born baby is malicious. There are a lot of eccentric celebrities out there, but none of them have a "kick me" sign on their back that he does. He always seems to be a target. As for yesterday I was just doing my job." Gary knew she was right, but he also knew that you had to go with the flow when it came to huge stories like this. He would not put his newspaper out there as the one that defended Michael Jackson. 

"Alright you go get a cup of coffee or something while I read your article." Elisa left his office feeling extremely nervous. With a fresh cup of coffee in her hand she made her way to her cubicle. The nervous feeling she was experiencing quickly turned to nausea as she saw Anna waiting for her. 

"Good morning Anne, How was your doctor's appointment?" Elisa asked setting down not making eye contact. Anna flipped her fake blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned against her desk. 

"It was uneventful, yet I did see something interesting on T.V in the waiting room." Elisa hated when she tried to act sarcastic it only made her hate her more. 

"I am assuming you are referring to the press conference." Elisa said dryly turning on her computer screen. 

"Of course that's what I'm referring too. I have to stay you are not as smart as I thought you were. You were the only reporter there that seemed to be taking Jacko's side." Elisa stopped her before she could finish. 

"Now you see that's where you are wrong. I did not take anyone side. A good reporter is unbiased and reports the facts." Anna just smiled and flipped her hair again. 

"Honey this is Hollywood, you do not work for the New York Times. If you want to make it in this town let me give you some advice. Jump off your ivory tower and start swimming in the shark tank." Elisa just smiled and stood up again. 

"Thanks for the advice." Her smile was so fake even Stevie Wonder could see it. Trying not to show her anger she walked back over to Gary's office. She knocked on the door frame to get his attention. 

"Wow, I actually like it. Its unbiased and safe, so no matter how this turns out we won't be involved in any backlash." He said, Elisa walked in and sat down. 

"Does that mean it's going to be printed tomorrow" she said hopefully. Gary nodded and handed it back to her. 

"No, we will run it on Friday. I want the tabloids to write there side so we sound like the good guys. Take that copy over to one of the copy editors." Elisa was beyond words excited her first real story in LA and who knew it would be about Michael Jackson! 

When she got home that evening she could not stop thinking about Michael Jackson. His music was ringing in her ears and of course every magazine had his picture on the cover. Every news stream seem to talking about the incident and every celebrity had their take on it. Cher was now making claims that she thought he was an unfit father and his kids should be taken away. "Yeah because Cher is freaking, Mother Teresa" Elisa thought out loud munching on chips. The story was truly everywhere and Elisa was tired of hearing it.

**************************************************************************

Michael woke up Friday morning feeling anxious, he had been waking up every morning with butterflies in anticipation for Elisa article in the paper. Her article about the press conference had not been published yet and he was desperately wanted to read her take on the events. 

When he went into his office that morning and shuffled through the numerous newspapers on his desk looking for her name. Her article was on the front page of the Sun Valley Newspaper with that picture that he loved to look at so much. The Incident Seen Around The World. Was the title of her article. He was very impressed by her writing ability.

True to her character she was unbiased and did not judge him. She used his real name not Wacko Jacko, and did not seem angry or outraged. Her writing was calm and neutral. He truly could not take it anymore he had to show his appreciation, he also had the strongest urge to meet her. He wanted to see if that sparkle in her eye was present in real life.

He wanted to see if she truly spoke with such passion or was it only when she was working. He needed to meet her, but how?

********************************************************************************  
Elisa carried a huge stack of newspapers as she made her way up to her apartment. Her mother wanted to send a copy to every person she knew and Elisa knew that going along with it was best, you can't argue with a proud Italian mother. When she reached her door she stopped died in her tracks, a huge bouquet of roses and lilies where on the floor in front of her door. Along with a huge jar of what looked like colorful chocolate candies. She opened the envelope that was tucked into the leaves and dropped everything she was carrying on the floor. The letter was hand written on Neverland stationary.

" Thank you for your professionalism and faith.  
Enclosed is a jar of my favorite chocolates.  
One piece of every kind word in your wonderful article."  
- MJ

Elisa could not believe her eyes. Michael Jackson had just sent her flowers and chocolates! Her eyes were glued on his handwriting, she reread the note about 50 times before realizing that her purse and papers where all over the floor. She gathered up her things and went inside her apartment where she ate the wonderful chocolate and reread the note over and over again until she went to sleep.

The recording studio was always a place of refuge for Michael. It was the only place where he could truly relax. One day recording music could do what a week in Hawaii could do for others. He and his producer Teddy sat in the small room, bouncing ideas off each other. He was a genius when it came to creating beats, synthesizing sounds and creating music. He was usually very focused when it came to his craft but today he was haunted by raven colored hair and huge green eyes. Every time he closed his eyes to immerse himself in the beat, he would see Elisa's eyes sparkle. Michael had no idea he was daydreaming until he heard fingers snapping next to his ear.

"Hello Michael, you there?" Teddy said smiling. Michael smiled and turned off the beat that was playing.

"So what's your answer?" Michael looked confused. "I'm sorry, what?" He said.

"The BET Awards want you to present James Brown with the lifetime achievement award. They need an answer today." Teddy said. Michael giggled and smiled like a little kid in a candy store.

"Of course I will! This is fantastic! That man has influenced me more than any other artist. He is my idol!" Michael was so pleased, James Brown was the reason that Michael loved music. This was a dream come true.

"If you agree to this Michael, they are going to expect you to attend the after party. There will be press everywhere. Do you think you can handle it?" Teddy said playing a new beat. Michael had not thought out the press, they were still hounding him about what happened with Blanket. The worse part of the publicity storm had blown over but now it was time for the aftershocks. He hated being in the public eye but he was not going to miss the chance to honor his idol. Just as the beat changed his thoughts went back to Elisa, if he had to deal with the press that would at least be a good way to finally meet her.

"Do you know how much press will be there? Do newspapers cover these events?" Michael asked cautiously.

"I am not sure, I guess if BET sends them a press pass they can. As for how much press is going to be there, there will be plenty. So you still want to do it?" Teddy asked. Michael nodded leaning back in his chair feeling anxious. He did not usually get nervous, when Teddy told him what BET was planning for James Brown he was excited and already began to visualize what he would say to his idol. The prospect of finally meeting Elisa however made him feel nauseas. He had met presidents, prime ministers and CEO'S, none of them made him nervous. Yet, meeting a young reporter with beautiful eyes made his head spin. He needed to get some air and make a few phone calls. He had to make sure that she was there.

Elisa's 15 minutes of fame in the news room were over. The compliments had died down and everything went back to normal. Anna was the queen bee again, and everyone else reported their usual boring and mundane stories. Elisa was working on her article about the teachers union when Gary called her into his office. Anna smirk at her as she walked by making Elisa uneasy, she felt like she was back in high school being called into the principal's office. When she entered his office he asked her to close the door and sit down.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with." He said coolly. Elisa shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." She said, honestly.

"I just got off the phone with Janice Roberts; she is a VP down at BET. They are doing a special tribute to James Brown this year at the BET Awards and want a lot of press to cover it. She specifically asked for you to represent our paper." Gary said excitedly. Elisa had no idea what to say. She was honored but also confused, why would they ask for her personally?

"Did Mrs. Roberts give a reason to why she wanted me to cover it?" She said curiously.

Gary looked confused. "Does it really matter? This is a really big break for us. They have sent us press passes to cover their press conferences and have given us clearance to be on the red carpet, but never have they given one of our journalists an all access pass. You have clearance to the entire event. You can be backstage; you can go to the after party. You can even meet James Brown!"

Elisa had no idea what to say, she just sat there smiling hysterically. She was not expected this when she walked into his office. She was going to be covering a true star studded Hollywood event. She was going to meet James Brown! Usually when she was given an assignment she began to think of questions to ask, and would began to mold the story in her mind. But now the only thing she could think of was what she was going to wear!

"I have to admit you have really been a huge asset to me these couple of weeks. You must have a guardian angel or something." He said jokingly. Elisa just continued to smile.

Elisa left work a little early that day to clear her head and to prepare for the awards. From the moment she walked out of Gary's office she felt Anna eyes burning the back of her head and could not take being stared at by her and the rest of her coworkers. When she got home she noticed 12 messages on her machine, she deleted them all knowing who they were from and picked up the phone.

"Finally you call me back, I was worried sick!" Elisa mom said on the other end. Elisa sighed and took off her shoes.

"Why would you be worried sick ma, I am at work." She said. Elisa could hear loud chattering and banging of pots and pans. "Ma, what are you doing?" She said moving the phone away from her ear.

"I am making lasagna with your aunt Sue, the whole family is here. I'll go into the other room, I can barely hear you" Elisa heard a door closing, the chattering was now faint.

"So ma, why did you leave me 12 messages?" Elisa said propping herself up on her couch.

"Is it a crime to want to speak to my child, I never hear from you anymore." Her accent was showing, so Elisa knew she was growing annoyed.

"Ma, I am working it's not like I'm avoiding you." Elisa said.

"Well, now that I finally have you on the phone. How are you? Any exciting news? Any men in your life"

"Nah, its just me, myself and I as usual. I do have some big news though. I was asked to cover the BET Awards." Elisa said waiting to hear one of her mom's famous shrieks. To her surprise her mother was silent.

"Ma, you there?" she said. "Yeah I'm here what is BET?" she said. Elisa smiled.

"It's a music award show ma, I get to go backstage and meet James Brown!" Elisa said giggling.

Her mother's silence was broken by a loud shriek and Elisa held the phone in front of her waiting for her mother's "oh my gods" to stop.

"Honey, you have to get your father an autograph. Oh my lord, what are you going to wear? What are you doing with your hair? Are you going to bring a date? This is so exciting, James Brown!" Elisa smiled and let her mother rant for a few minutes. It was rare for her mother to get so excited.

"I am not bringing a date and I don't know what I am going to wear yet. I have a few days to find something and I do live in L.A so finding a dress should be no problem." She said quickly before her mother could rant some more.

"Hey ma, I have another line. I'll call you later." Elisa lied, her mother wished her a good night and hung up. Elisa did not like speaking to her mother. Her mother was a complex woman that always had something negative to say and Elisa had learned at a very young age how to deal with her. She always kept their calls short, and always ended them on a happy note. Small talk did not work with her mother, she always seemed to bring up something that was either hurtful or rude so Elisa always made some excuses to hang up before the awkward silence occurred.

Elisa laid down on her cough and stared at the flowers that Michael had sent her. They were dried now but still made a beautiful center piece on her coffee table. She could still not believe that he sent her them. She could not believe that he would be so kind to someone he had never meant. She had always read that he was a kind and loving person, and she truly believed her was.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, the initial shock of her new assignment was wearing off and now her professional side was coming out. She began to think of what she would ask, how she would report the show and who she would meet. Just then she thought of something that made her jump up right and break into a cold sweat. What if Michael Jackson was there? What if she met him? What would she say to him?

Michael was back in the recording studio, this time he was alone. He had asked Teddy to do him a favor and he was waiting patiently to hear back from him. Michael always was a patient man, he never liked to push things he always just kind of stood back and let them unfold in his own image. This favor he asked from Teddy though was not something he was going to be patient with. He looked at the clock every few minutes and drowned himself in beats to pass the time. Finally, the door of the studio and Teddy walked in smiling.

"So? I take your smile as a good thing." He said. Teddy sat down in the chair opposite them and laughed.

"Have I ever let you down Mike? I spoke to Janice and she agreed." Michael had not been this happy or nervous in a long time. In a few day he would finally she the eyes that have been haunting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat in the back of a huge black SUV, he was waiting for his bodyguards to clear the area before he could sneak in through the back of the Kodak theater. His presents at the award show was a secret, BET wanted the lifetime achievement award to be a surprise to James Brown. The plan was that when James Brown finished his performance that evening Michael would come out, fasten his infamous satin cape on his back and present him with the award.

"We have to move quick Mr. Jackson, the press is starting to gather." His bodyguard said after opening the door.

Michael quickly hopped out and hastened through the security door. The long slim hallways where lined with pipes and security signs. He always had to sneak in through the back, it broke his heart thinking of all the atriums and beautiful theaters that he never got to see. His view was always of steel back ways and service elevators. When he finally reached a hall that remotely resembled something you would see in a theater he was taken through another slim hallway and put in a dressing room. There he sat alone with his bodyguards waiting for the show to start. He could hear footsteps and voices but saw no faces, the theater was filling up with people and Elisa was one of them. Yet, he stayed alone in a small dressing room with his bodyguards in silence.

Elisa had gone shopping on Rodeo Drive that very morning and found the perfect dress. It was on the expensive side but she would not be meeting James Brown in something that she picked up at Macy's. Her dress was a tight white cocktail dress that was covered with sequined silver deigns. It showed off her Italian curves, yet it was knee length so it was not to sultry. She blow dried her hair and placed her layers into large curlers which made her hair look full and slightly wavy. Her makeup was minimal, only a little to set off her large green eyes and olive toned skin.

She was placing a notepad and her V.I.P badge in a silver clutch when she heard her door buzz. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and knew it was the papers photographer Daniel. She locked up her apartment quickly and made her way down stairs. When she walked outside, Daniel who was leaning against his truck looking impatient stared at her with amazement. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gapped opened. Elisa blushed and felt extremely embarrassed.

"Is it too much? I will go change, I don't want anyone thinking I'm trying to flaunt my sexuality." She said nervously. Daniel spoke before she had time to turn around.

"No! It's not too much, it's just. Wow, you look beautiful." He said in the sweetest voice.

Elisa blushed again and made her way to the passenger side door. Daniel smiled at her and opened the door to let her in, glancing at her behind as she climbed into the set. The drive over to the Kodak Theater was a quite one. Elisa was deep in thought mentally reciting the questions she wanted to ask over and over in her mind, while Daniel kept thinking about Elisa's curves and how the dress she wore showed them off perfectly.

When they reached the Kodak Theater Daniel gathered his equipment and they made their way to the red carpet. Making their way through a sea of paparazzi and cameras they finally reached the front of the theater. They had a perfect view of every star that walked by and Elisa was going to take this opportunity to meet every one of them. After about a half an hour of waiting the celebrities starting arriving and Elisa's nervousness was now sky high, Daniel seemed unfazed. He was used to these events; and stood confident with his camera snapping every celebrity he could see. Casting her fear and nervousness aside she began to ask questions to the celebrities as they walked by. She was so star struck, she met 50 cent, Ashanti, Puffy, Snoop Dog, Vivica A. Fox and countless others. When the red carpet began to look bare she and Daniel made their way inside. She now had her V.I.P badge around her neck so she walked right in without any problems. She and Daniel navigated their way backstage so that they could have the perfect view of every celeb that won or that was presenting. This night was going to be a night she would always remember.

"Mr. Jackson we are now ready for you" said Janice as she walked in to his dressing room. Michael sprung up from his set happily. Janice lead him to the side of the stage where she handed him the satin cape.

"I think you know what do to with this." She said smiling wide. "Now when his performance is over, you just go out on stage and do your thang." Michael giggled and nodded his head showing that he understood. The performance had started and he began tapping his feet to the sound of James Brown. He was so immersed in the music he did not notice that Elisa was standing not 10 feet from him.

Elisa noticed him however. She saw him coming down the hall with his entourage and was speechless. Seeing Michael Jackson in person was like seeing a mythical creature, they are beautiful and perfect and when you see them you are not sure if they are really there. That's what see felt when she saw him walking down the hall, she knew he was only human but there was something radiating from him. The most talented man in music history was standing only a few feet away from her, she was so taken away by his presents she forgot all about the legend that was on stage.

The song was finishing and Michael knew it was his que, he walked out on stage and placed the satin cape on his idols back. When James Brown noticed who it was he went crazy. Him and Michael began to dance together and Elisa was I aw at how they glided across the stage. Michael began to get embarrassed and went to the microphone.

"_I'd like to say, What is a genius?_

_What is a genius? One who's inspiration_

_Demands change, a genius… I couldn't refuse_

_To give this award tonight because nobody has influenced_

_Me more than this man right here. And I am happy from the _

_Bottom of my heart, since I was a child at 6 years old he was_

_The one that I looked up to more than any other entertainer and I _

_Still do today. So I would like to say, Ladies and gentleman I _

_Am deeply honored to present to James Brown this years lifetime_

_Achievement award and nobody deserves it more than this man"_

He said overcome with emotion. The backround music began to play and they made their way off the stage surrounded by their entourage and bodyguards. Elisa could not believe that she had been only a few feet from Michael Jackson and James Brown. Maybe Gary was right maybe she did have a guardian angel.

"Alright Ms. Catani now you 15 minutes to personally interview James Brown before he leaves to the after party. Now if you follow me I will take you to his dressing room." A woman with a headset and a clip board said to her after the stage was cleared and the next presenter made their way to the microphone. Elisa and Daniel followed closely behind her.

"You are extremely lucky, it's very rare for a celebrity to ask for a specific reporter or paper to cover this type of event." Said the woman, not looking up from her clip board. Elisa was totally baffled, she looked over at Daniel but he was just as confused as she was.

"I'm sorry but who is this celebrity that asked for me personally?" she said curiously.

"Mr. Jackson. He called my superiors and insistent that you have access to the entire show. He also insisted that you get a private interview with Mr. Brown." Said the woman, still focusing on her clip board as they made their way to the dressing room.

Elisa was in utter shock, why would Michael Jackson do that for her? Why would he insist that she have a V.I.P pass and have access to the entire show? Her mind was swimming with thoughts when they reached James Browns dressing room. The woman who lead them knocked on the door and entered with her and Daniel. The dressing room was a fair size and was filled with numerous people, the sound of laughter was the first thing Elisa heard.

"Mr. Brown, there is a reporter here to see you." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Brown it is an honor to meet you. My name is Elisa Catani and I am a reporter for the Sun Valley news. This is Daniel Callaway." Elisa said apprehensively. James Brown walked over to her and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling." He said smiling at her and Daniel. James than turned back to Michael and singled him to come over to him.

"Ms. Catani I am sure you who this man is." He said as soon as Michael was close enough.

"Please Mr. Brown call me Elisa and of course I know who this is. It's a honor to met you Mr. Jackson." She said happily shaking his hand.

Chatting with James Brown came so naturally to Michael. He felt like he knew him for years. He was still a bit shy because the room was filled with people he did not know, but he still felt at ease with James. They talked about music and movies, and they even exchanged phone numbers. Michaels heard began to quicken when he saw Janice enter the dressing room with Elisa. He admired her photo in the paper but seeing her in real life took his breath away. She looked absolutely gorgeous, the dress she wore made his throat go dry and his body quiver. He felt like he was on fire. When James signaled him to come over to him, he began to sweat. And he was speechless when he shock her hand and noticed that she truly did have a sparkle in her eyes. Her hand was soft and her voice was elegant and refined. He felt his hand tingle when the separated and he had the greatest urge to touch her again. He stayed quite as she asked her questions and he prayed to god no one would try to speak to him because all he wanted to do was concentrate on her voice.

When the questions were over, James shook her hand again and said that he would see her at the after party. He also asked if she was bringing a date, that questions caused Michael to break in a cold sweat, the possibly of her being in a relationship made him crazy and he did not understand why.

She sweetly answered that she would be going alone and Michael breathed again. James laughed at her answer.

"Now come on a beautiful woman like yourself going to a Hollywood swary alone. I will not allow it. Michael why don't you escort the lovely lady, you already look like a couple, did you two plan this." James said slyly pointing form one to the other noticing that they were both in white and silver.

Both Michael and Elisa blushed at the idea. Michael had no idea what to say, he would feel more comfortable at the party if he had someone to talk to but how could he ask her now?

"I am sure Mr. Jackson will be too busy with the other guest to escort me." She said to James.

For some reason the words "Mr. Jackson" cut like a knife, he is did not want to be Mr. Jackson with her he wanted to be just Michael.

"Not at all, I would love to escort you. I wanted to speak to you anyway. This can be our opportunity to get to know each other better." Michael said, using every ounce of will he had not to sound nervous.

Michael could see shock in her beautiful eyes and a hint of red in her checks. Making her blush was the highlight of his night.

Cameras were prohibited at the after party so after the interview and once the tension between Elisa and Michael eased up Elisa walked Daniel out of the dressing room to say good night. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Elisa began to freak out and fan her face.

"Oh my god! I think I just agreed to go out on a date with Michael Jackson!" She said breathing heavily. Daniel who was putting his camera back in his bag looked so calm that it irritated Elisa.

"I don't think you have to worry, I don't think you are his cup of tea." He said smiling. Elisa stopped freaking out and turned to glare at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Daniel read the look on her face, and knew that she took his words the wrong way.

"I don't mean that you are not good enough or not pretty enough, I mean I think he plays for the other team. If you know what I mean." He said cautiously not wanting her to feel offended.

Elisa stood confused for a few moments trying to figure out what he meant, than she finally realized what he was trying to say.

"He is not gay, Daniel. He is shy. There is a difference." She said knowingly. Daniel just smiled and zipped up his camera bag.

"Whatever you say, I have my own opinion about him. I mean he is just so…um" He paused, trying to think of the best word to describe him. "I don't know, so unique I guess."

Unique seemed to be the word that everyone used to describe him. Since when did unique equal gay?

Elisa just smiled at him and gave him a hug, she wished him good night and walked back into the dressing room.

James was fixing his hair in the mirror and Michael was talking to one of his bodyguards in the corner. The butterflies in Elisa's stomach were more aggressive now, she was so nervous. Not only was she going to spend the night with two music icons but she was also going to ride over to the party across town with Michael Jackson. If she was dreaming than she had better wake up soon, because it was getting to be too much for her to handle.

The bodyguard that Michael was speaking to nodded his head and walked away, when Michael noticed she was back in the room he walked over to her.

"I hope I did not put you on the spot this evening, if you would rather go to the party alone I understand completely." He said genuinely

Elisa was touched by his manners and concern. "I would love to spend the evening with you Mr. Jackson, I just want one thing answered first." She said.

You can ask me anything you like." He said, Elisa looked around and saw that a few people where listening in on their conversation. The last thing she wanted was there conversation to be in the tabloids or on the 6 o'clock news.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Michael followed her gaze and saw her concerns. He nodded and directed her to the door.

"We can talk in the car, the party is across town so we have plenty of time." She thanked him and followed him through the slim hallways and steel back ways until they reached his a black SUV that was in an alley behind the Kodak Theater. Only once they were inside and on the road did she speak again.

"First I would like to thank you for the flowers and chocolates. They were exquisite and the chocolates were delicious." She said smiling. "However, you truly did not have to go through the trouble of sending them and you certainly did not have to arrange this opportunity for me. A note would have sufficed." She said keenly.

Michael smiled at her honestly; he knew she would not understand. His life was a complex life that very few understood. People would assume that everywhere he went he was meant with kindness and respect but truly it was the opposite. His fans of course showed him love and the music industry supported him only when it was required for them to do so. The rest of the world ignored him, they used him for his fame and name than casted him aside like an animal. How could he make her see that her kind words meant the world to him? How could she ever understand that her unbiased and professional behavior was the exception not the norm.

"Your kind words and professional behavior was truly a shock to me. The press never speaks my name without ridicule or distain. They always cast me out as the freak, as the eccentric artist that is lost in a fantasy world. I truly believe that they think I am not human, they think I don't feel pain or get angry at their remarks. I might be a global pop star but I have a heart and I feel pain. Your words at the press conference might have felt like a breeze to you, but to me it was a monsoon. A stranger has never defended me against the press and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Flowers, chocolates and calling in a favors was nothing compared to what you did for me."

Elisa's body went rigid his words were so beautiful they made her want to cry. He had so much honesty and sadness in his eyes that it made her want to hug him and tell him it would all be alright. The world had no idea who this man was. He being a pop star was just the tip of the ice berg. The man before her had a beautiful and kind soul, he had been stripped and abounded by the world and it was not fair.

"I can't even begin to imagine how lonely you must feel. You have always been on the outside looking in. I suppose it must be hard for people to understand that." He nodded in agreement.

They both sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Elisa was still in shock by Michaels beautiful words and Michael was trying so hard not to stare at her beautiful body. The dress she wore was driving him crazy.

"You look beautiful tonight, white suits you." He said quietly watching her blush, he loved making her blush.

"Thank you, the color white suits you too. I have to admit I have always admired you for your unfearing fashion sense. It seems you can pull off just about anything." She smiled, knowing that she now made him blush.

"I would not say that." He said, trying hard to hide his red face.

"You are just being modest. I can't think of anyone that can pull off a red leather suit or gold pants. Yet, you do it with ease." She said giggling.

Michael's face was now tomato red and his smile let up the dark SUV. "I can honestly say, you are the first to compliment me on those gold pants." He said laughing.

Elisa was surprised to hear that, she knew plenty of women that would complement him on those pants. His inner circle obviously walked on egg shells around him.

"Mr. Jackson…." Michael cut her off before she could say anything further.

"Please enough with the formalities, call me Michael" He said urgently. Elisa nodded.

"Michael, I know this is kind of a personal question. But, what did happen that day in Germany? I would rather hear the story from you than from a quack Psychiatrist or a trash tabloid."

Michael hesitated for a second because the SUV stopped suddenly. He looked out the window to see if they had reached the club but noticed that it was just a police officer directing traffic. He looked back over at Elisa who was watching him patiently.

"Looking back on what happen I see that it was not the proper thing to do. The fans below were chanting that they wanted to see my child and I was kind enough to let them see. I was holding my son tight and he was never in any danger." Elisa could see in his eyes that he was becoming upset. "The press had no right to make the world believe that I was trying to kill my son, I would never harm any child. Why do people read those trash magazines, I will never know."

He looked out the window to hide a tear that was sliding down his check. Elisa stared at her hands feeling mortified. The last thing she wanted was for him to get upset.

"For what it's worth I never thought you wanted to hurt your son. I knew from the beginning that the press was being cruel." She said waiting for him to turn his head back. He tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear wiping his tears as he did it, then turned to face her.

"Thank you" was all he said. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they reached the club they again had to park in an alley this time however they had to park down the street so that they did not draw any attention. Michael escorted her out of the car and stood close to her as his bodyguards cleared the area.

He smiled so good, his cologne was not over powering but it intoxicated her. She smiled a hint of flowers in his fragrance and it intrigued her. Cologne was usually strong and musky but Michael smelled fresh and pure.

When the coast was clear they made their way down the alley, Elisa could hear police sirens and music in the distance. She was not used to sneaking into places and admired Michael for having to do it all his life. When they reached the back door the music became incredibly loud and the air was filled with cigarettes and alcohol. They were met with more security and lead to a room that was roped off high above the dance floor. The room was lined with windows and had modern chairs and tables all around the perimeter. Elisa followed Michael who sat in a black leather love seat in the corner. As soon as they sat down a waitress asked them what they wanted to drink.

Being Italian Elisa had grown up drinking red wine but the smell of hard alcohol and cigarettes she inhaled when they entered the club caused her to rethink her drink chooses for the night.

"I am not much of a drinker, I'll just have a club soda." Michael said, Elisa was relieved that he did not want to drink either. "I'll have the same." The waitress winked at Michael before leaving causing him to blush again.

"Are we going to have this room to ourselves?" she asked looking around the empty room. Before Michael could answer the door opened and James Brown and a large group of people entered. James was all smiles and looked a little drunk surrounded by beautiful woman.

"Hey Michael, your early. I thought you would want the car ride to last a lot longer if you know what I mean." He said looking over at them.

Elisa felt like jumping through one of the windows, everyone in the room turned to look at them. Michael looked like he wanted to do the same, but he hide his embarrassment with a smile.

"I'm a gentleman remember James." He said. James laughed again and ordered shots for the whole room. The room was filling up quick with celebrities as well as with drunken socialites. Ignoring the crowd of hysterics and sin around them they talked. They both came from big families, yet Elisa was an only child but she had more cousins than she knew what to do with. They talked about her college years and why she wanted to be a journalist.

Her voice was a constant joy for Michael, she spoke with such honesty and ease that it made him want to listen to her forever. They were not having small talk they were having meaningful conversations which was something he was not used to having.

Elisa truly had never met anyone like Michael Jackson. He was truly a unique individual. His life was spectacular that when he told her stories about his past she felt like she was reading fiction. He was also very knowledgeable, he spoke of his favorite artwork and opera's and they even got into a heated argument over who was at fault in Romeo and Juliet. Elisa was determined that it was Romeos fault for not telling Tybalt why he could not duel with him. If Romeo told the truth than Mercutio would not have been murdered, Romeo would not have killed Tybalt and been banished from Verona. Michael however blamed it on the priest, if the priest hand delivered the note to Romeo inside of trusting a messenger than Romeo would not have truly believed that Juliet was died. Elisa was very impressed with his logic, she never heard anyone place blame on the priest before. They were so immersed in their conversation that neither of them noticed a tall man standing in front of them trying to get their attention.

"Yo, Mike!" said a tall black man said jokingly. Elisa looked up in shock, it was Chris Tucker.

Michael jumped up and hugged him affectionately. "I didn't know you were coming tonight." He said happily.

"Come on man, did you really think I was going to miss out on partying with James Brown? You must be tripping." He said loudly. Chris than looked over at Elisa and smirk at Michael.

"I'm sorry man I did not mean to interrupt you." He said. "How you doing beautiful, I'm Chris." Elisa stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm a huge fan of yours Mr. Tucker." He was so taken back he let out a little squeak.

"Mr. Tucker? I can't have beautiful young ladies addressing me to formally." He said before leaning close to whisper something in her ear. "If you get bored of Mikey over here, you come and find me." He said. Elisa let out a girlish giggle,

"I don't think so but thank you for the offer." She said still laughing. Michael loved it when she laughed, he noticed that her eyes turned emerald green when she was laughing.

"Well I will leave you too alone, Mikey I will see you soon." He said before hugging him again. He then noticed a beautiful Asian woman across the room and loudly left to pursue her.

Elisa did not want this night to end she was having so much fun with Michael. The other celebrities in the room also were being very nice, she suspected that they were because she was sitting with Michael Jackson but at this point she did not care.

At about 2 am, the party in the V.I.P started to die down, most of the people were leaving to go to other parties or they were just to drunk to function so there handlers came in to escort them out before there picture came the front of some tabloid.

Michael and Elisa along with his bodyguards walked through the same dark alleyway to his car hiding from the paparazzi as they went. The ride back to her apartment was filling with them reminiscing about who and what they saw at the party. Of course Elisa was more star struck than Michael but he smiled and loved hearing the excitement in her voice.

When they reached her apartment her street was vacant so his bodyguards let him walk her to her door. They talked and laughed until they reached her door. Than a awkward silence filled the hall.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you so much for everything you did for me. I will never forget it." She said.

"It was my pleasure, do you think we can talk again?" he said shyly. Elisa smiled, she was waiting for him to ask, and thank god he did because she was not the type of girl to make the first move.

"I would love that, she took out a business card and wrote her home phone on the back before handing it to him." He smirked and placed it securely in his inside jacket pocket. He then wondered if he should ask her for a piece of paper so that he could write down his, but she was one step ahead of him. She took out her cell phone and handing it to him. He added his home number and made sure it was saved before handing it back to him. The awkward silence was back and they both stood waiting for the other to speak, just than Elisa's phone began to ring. Taken this as a golden opportunity he quickly wished her good night and kissed the check before leaving.

Elisa not having time to digest what just happened opened her door and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey rookie how did it go, I want to know everything." Said a curious but irritating voice.

"To be honest Anna, it was rather uneventful."

Elisa slept in the day after the Awards, she promised herself that she was going to get up early to start her article but she was too exhausted. Her cheek still tingled where Michael had kissed her and she still blushed every time she thought of him. She wanted to kill Anna for interrupting there moment, I mean who called someone at 3 am anyway?

She was pouring herself coffee when a sudden realization almost made her drop her cup. What if Anna had not called, would she and Michael have kissed, really kissed? The thought of kissing Michael made her knees go weak. Her life had somehow changed dramatically ever sense the press conference. She still looked the same, she still worked and lived in the same place but something had changed. Michael had changed something within her, he now took up all her thoughts. Everything reminded her of him, she felt like she was under some sort of spell.

Elisa sat on her balcony watching the clouds go by drinking her coffee. The weather was perfect, the sun was shining the birds were chirping but Elisa could still not focus on anything except Michael. Before the press conference she hardly ever thought of him, I mean she was a fan of his music but she did not find him all that fascinating. Now after meeting him and knowing more about him she realized how incredible he was. He was not only truly a musical and dancing genius but he was highly intelligent and incredibly kind.

When he spoke to her about his childhood he spoke with such sadness, yet when he spoke of creating music his eyes would lit up. Elisa could see that he was a true visionary and pioneer, he was created in god's image as the perfect entertainer.

After her morning coffee she took a shower and spent the rest of her day at her laptop. Gary told her that her article could be no more than 1,000 words so she was painstakingly editing it, choosing what she should keep and cut. She was working on the last paragraph of her article when the phone. She held her breath wishing it was Michael.

"Hello?" she said. "Hey girl, now that you have had a good night sleep. Can you please tell me what happened last night?" Anna said eagerly. Elisa exhaled and propped herself lazily on her couch.

"You could always wait to read my article on Monday." She said knowing it would make her mad.

"Now come on, you are not going to make me beg." She said sadly. Elisa sighed and told her only the basics. She told her that she met James Brown as well as a lot of people on the red carpet and that she saw the whole show from backstage.

"Wow, James Brown. Did you meet Michael Jackson? I saw that he presented the award to him." Anna said curiously. Elisa's heart began to pound, it was so loud she could hear it in her ears.

"Yeah we met in James Brown's dressing room, he is nice." Elisa said trying not to giggle.

Anna than began to babble about a huge story she was investigating about Lindsay Lohan and Elisa zoned her out. She stared at the dried flower arrangement on her coffee table. Thinking about Michael made her cheek tingle again. With an occasional "yeah" and "wow" to Anna she remembered when she first saw Michael's handwriting on the thank you note, which was truly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Anna said annoyingly. Elisa was snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Hey I have to go I have something in the oven." She said quickly hanging up on her and returned to her article.

She finished it, proof read it and emailed it to Gary. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders the moment she pressed send. The article was her big break and if Gary liked it, she hoped that he would start giving her more substantial things to report about. It seemed that defending Michael Jackson saved her career.

Michael and Chris Tucker walked around Neverland watching the kids play from a distance. Chris was one of his closes friends, he was completely trustworthy and supplied Michael with endless hours of amusement. Today however, there conversation was on more serious matters.

"I am telling you Chris, I have never felt this way before. I can't stop thinking about her." Michael said walking along a long stone path holding a huge black umbrella.

"She is incredibly beautiful Mike." Chris said. Michael agreed she was incredibly beautiful but that was not why he was so drawn to her.

"It's more than just her beauty, it's her character. She is so intelligent and passionate. When she speaks she speaks with conviction and she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Chris stared at Michael with amazement. He had never heard Michael talk about a woman in that way, it was like he was a love sick teenager. His eyes were not full of lust they were full of respect and admiration.

"I think someone is falling in love."Chris said smiling wide. Michael instead of immediately correcting him just stared off into the distance. Was he falling in love?

He had been in love before, but he had never had any of the feelings he was experiencing with another woman. He was nervous all the time, he began to sweat when he thought of her, and his mind would wonder off at random times to think of her. He was not like that with Lisa Marie, Brooke, Debbie or even Diana. He was always in control of his feelings, he was always incredibly focused now he felt like he was losing his mind.

"Maybe you should ask her out on a date Mike. From what I saw at the party she was into you, just as much as you were in to her." Chris said.

The suggestion made Michael want to laugh out loud. A date, where could he possibly take her? Everywhere he went he was mulled by Paparazzi.

"Chris you know that is not possible, not only would it be chaos but I would be throwing her to wolfs if I did that. I mean where would we go?" He said stopping and sitting on a bench as Paris and Prince threw a frisbee back and forth.

"Why not just have her come here to Neverland. This place is like a small city, you both can watch a movie than have dinner. I am sure she would love to ride some of your rides, and maybe later she could ride your ride if you catch my drift." Chris said poking him with his elbow.

Michael felt embarrassed but said nothing back at him. He had thought about it, she was a beautiful, kind and passionate woman. Any man would have to be blind or stupid not to think about it.

"Do you think that would be wise with the kids here?" He said uncertainly. "What if they are uncomfortable?"

Chris turned to him and spoke honestly. "Mike I think you are making up excuses, you obviously like this girl. Just ask her, she would be a fool to say no. And as for your kids, they will be happy as long their father is happy. Do something for yourself for once."

Michael nodded but remained silent. Chris was right he was making excuses. He truly liked Elisa and he was not the type of man that let fear run his life. He would call her tonight after he put the kids to bed.

Michael and Chris dropped the subject of Elisa and focused on Paris and Prince. Just then, Michael's personal chief paced up the stone path to meet them.

"Mr. Jackson, security wants to see you at in kitchen." Chris and Michael exchanged glances and walked back toward the house.

When Michael walked into his kitchen he saw his bodyguard and maid standing next to a young boy who looked extremely agitated.

"What happened, Gavin are you ok?" Michael said to the young boy. When he did not answer him he turned to his bodyguard.

"We caught Gavin in your wine cellar again, trying to open a bottle of wine." He said staring angry at the young boy. Michael was shocked.

"Gavin how many times have I told you to not play down there?" he said. Gavin remained silent.

Gavin was a young cancer survivor that Michael had befriended. Michael had helped pay for his cancer treatments and had provided emotional and well as financial support to him and his whole family. Gavin and his family were constantly staying at Neverland.

"I was just playing I was not going to drink it." He said looking bored.

"Mr. Jackson he has also trashed the guest room upstairs. The room looks like a hurricane blew through it." Michael's maid, Sofia said.

"Gavin, can you please tell me why you trashed the guest room and why you were in the wine cellar." Michael said kindly.

"I want to go home, I am calling my mom." He said, getting up and storming out of the room.

Michael sighed and looked over at the guard. "He did not drink any wine did he?" he asked looking concerned.

"No, Sofia walked in just as he took the cork off." He said. Michael thanked them both and told them they could go back to their duties.

"I am telling you man there is something wrong with that kid. There is something fishy about that whole family. You better keep your eyes peeled." Chris said.

"Give the kid a break, he has had a hard life." Michael said, showing sympathy.

"So? You and I have had hard lives but we still show respect. That kid does not seem to appreciate all that you did for him. And his family relies on you way too much. Just because you fixed the kids wings does not mean you have to fly with him. Let him fly away. You have your own life to lead."

Michael ignored him. Chris had never liked Gavin or his family but he was certain that they were good people.

The rest of Michaels evening was stressful. He had a meeting with the head of security because paparazzi had somehow gotten onto the grounds, so they had to come up with a new security plan. He also had an argument with Gavin's mother Janet. Gavin had told her that the guard yelled at him and bruised his arm and Michael had to assure her that Gavin was just exaggerating.

When the house finally died down Michael put his children to bed and went into his private dance studio. He turned on his sister Janet's record and danced his stress away. Dancing had always been a release for him, he did not have to think about anything except the beat while he dance which calmed him down. He could escape the pressure of the outside world with just a few dance steps. When Janet's track was done he sat against the wall and stared at the huge empty room around him. He build this studio to be just his, all of Neverland was his, he used to love the idea of being alone in a magical and secluded area away from the outside world. Now he realized how lonely his life truly was. His kids were a constant joy and his friends were wonderful but there was something missing. He was almost 43 and his life was not what he had pictured it would be at that age. He always thought he would retire, marry a wonderful woman and live a happy quite life. However, he was far from retired, he had no woman in his life and he was not happy.

Suddenly Michael's thoughts shifted to Elisa. She had only been in his life for a few weeks but she had changed something in him. Chris was right he was falling for her. It was a feeling that was so new and scary to him. When he fall in love with Lisa it was because he thought she understood him completely. However he soon came to realize how truly different they were. Even with Brook and Diana he was attracted to their grace and kindness, yet he had not seen either of them in years. If they truly loved him why was either of them in his life?

He could not take it anymore he had to change his life, he was not going to be a tortured and misunderstood artist anymore. He was going to be happy and live a full life.

Elisa sat watching the evening news. Michael ran through her thoughts all day and thought if she watched some news it would distract her. Yet the moment she turned on the broadcast a picture of him was on the screen.

"Living with Michael Jackson a documentary by Martin Bashir, shows Michael the way you have never seen him before. The documentary airs this Friday check your local listings for show times." Said a blonde anchor woman.

Elisa was curious to see how the world would perceive him after watching it. The fact that it was done by Martin Bashir worried her, she hated his reporting skills. He always seemed to place his own judgment on what he was reporting and Elisa did not trust him. However, if Michael did than who was she to judge a man she had never met.

She continued to flip through the channels trying to find something entertaining. She flipped through teen dramas about spoiled rich kids, and shows devoted to how much money celebrities spend on their pets. Television was not what it used to be, there was no substance on T.V anymore. She was about to turn it off when she found I love Lucy, that show never gets old.

Five minutes into the show her phone rang.

"It had better not be Anna" she thought as she got up to answer it. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi, I hope I am not waking you. It's Michael." Elisa smiled. "You did not wake me, it's only 11." she said.

"So it is, being a single dad I am used to bedtime being at 9. Sorry." He said laughing. Elisa loved his voice, even over the phone it was soft and velvety.

"No need to apologize. How are you?" she said lying down on the couch.

"I am fine thank you, How are you?" he said sounding nervous. "I am great."

There was a slight pause and Elisa could hear him breathing heavily.

"I just called to ask if you would like to be my guest at Neverland this weekend." He said.

Elisa was shocked, did he really just ask her to spend the weekend with him. Thoughts began to rush through her head. Was he expecting anything to happen between them if she agreed? Was he seducing her? Elisa was extremely attracted to him, but they had only met a few weeks ago, asking her to spend a weekend with was kind of too fast for her.

"I miss talking to you, and I would love you to meet my children." He said affectionately.

Elisa now felt much better about the situation, his kids being there made her more comfortable with the offer.

"I would love to." She said. Michael felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He was so relived with her answer.

"Great! I'll have my driver pick you up Friday evening. I would give you directions but it's kind of complicated." Neverland Valley was in a secluded area about side Santa Barbra he did not want her to get lost in the middle of nowhere.

"That sounds great actually, thank you." She was terrible with directions.

"You are more than welcome. Well I don't want to take up more of your evening. Can I call you tomorrow?" Michael said.

"Of course, you can call me anytime Michael." Her words struck like an arrow. He was so happy.

"Good Night Elisa."

"Good night Michael. Sweet dreams."

His dreams would be more than sweet. He had her to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa's week went by so slow. She was so excited to be visiting Neverland that each day was like torture. Her work days were filled with staff meetings and small talk but she could not focus on her work, all she could think about was Michael.

Gary loved her article and she was quickly becoming the new office favorite. Anna was riding on her newly found success and walked around as if she was her best friend. She truly felt like she was back in high school, the popular kids always latched onto the other popular kids. Anna was convinced that she and Elisa were the best of friends Elisa however grew more annoyed form her every day.

She used to be excited to go to work every day, she used to walk into work praying and hoping that there would be a juicy story waiting for her. Now she was counting the minutes till she could go home, Michael would call her every night after he put his kids to bed, she loved talking to him and hearing his voice. It was now her favorite thing to do. She would get ready for bed early and just pass the time until he called. They would talk for hours and they would both fall asleep listening to each other's voices.

She could not wait till Friday, she wanted to see Neverland so bad. She was so looking forward to meeting his children as well, Michael spoke so highly of them. She could tell even over the phone that he was an amazing father.

Michael's week was filled with recording sessions and meetings. "Living with Michael Jackson" a documentary that he was doing with Martin Bashir was going to be airing at the end of the week, and him and his handlers had to get everything ready. He was so excited that it was airing. He prayed that the world would watch and see that he was just a normal guy and good father.

He and Martin had been working together for the past year, and he was certain that this would show him in a good light. Martin had been with him everywhere, to dance sessions, award shows and he was even there in Germany when the "incident" occurred. Martin had once done a wonderful documentary on Princess Diana who Michael adored, which convinced him to let Martin do the documentary. If Princess Diana trusted Martin, than he trusted him completely.

Although his week was filled with things to do, Elisa still filed most of his thoughts. During meetings he would be extremely focused than suddenly her face would captivate him. His mind would wonder off to what they would do and what he wanted to show her when she arrived at Neverland. Talking to her was by far the best part of his day. It became a routine for him, after he put his kids to bed he would go into his office and talk to her for hours. Her voice was a constant delight, he wished he could be sitting next her having these conversations but he knew he could not leave without being seen.

They talked about anything and everything. From books to music to politics, he never got bored or tired of her. She was so wise for someone so young and he was so impressed by how she transitioned from one subject to another. They could be talking about jazz and pop music one minute than have a religious debate the second. She was truly an educated and remarkable woman.

It was Thursday afternoon and Michael was sitting at the dinner table with his kids. Grace was feeding Blanket and Paris and Prince were eating and chatting loudly to one another. Michael sat at the head of the table and watched them. He was expecting Elisa the following evening so it was time to finally tell his kids that they would be having a guest this weekend.

"Paris, Prince I have something to tell you." He said, getting their attention.

Prince put down his fork and sat on his feet to get a better view of his father, while Paris resting her head in her elbows on the table waited for Michael to speak.

"Tomorrow I have a friend coming to stay with us, she will be staying all weekend. Her name is Elisa." He said slowly making sure they understood.

Both children remained silent. Grace tried to hide her smile as she feed Blanket his carrots and peas.

"Why is she coming daddy? Paris said. "Are you working with her?"

Michael had never really had a lot of woman visiting Neverland before so of course her first thought would be business.

"No, she is just a really good friend and I want her to meet you guys. Would you guys like to meet her?" Michael said this time looking over at Prince. He smiled and put a big piece of chicken in his mouth.

"I think you like her daddy, is she pretty?" He said with his mouth full. Paris's big beautiful blue eyes looked over at her father.

"Daddy, you never liked a girl before. Is she going to stay here forever?" She said excitingly.

Michael's laughter filled the room, did he really think he could have a talk with his kids without them jumping to conclusions. They were children after all, they did not understand courtship or relationships. Paris's idea of courtship was Cinderella leaving behind her glass slipper, and Prince still thought that if you liked someone you should hand them a thimble.

"I do like her very much Prince. And no honey she will not stay here forever, only for the weekend." Michael said to Paris.

His kids began to giggle and stare at each other. They gave giggled and kept their eyes on each other while they finished their meal. Michael knew that was code for we will talk about this later when dad is not around.

Friday morning Elisa got into work extremely early, she wanted to finish her work fast so she could go home and get ready for her weekend at Neverland. She quickly wrote an article about the new theater downtown and gave it to the copy editors. Usually she would take her time with her articles but she knew this was just another fluff piece that Gary did not really care about. At about 2 o'clock she went into Gary's office.

"Hey, how is my favorite employee?" He said happily. Elisa smiled; he said that to everyone who worked for him so Elisa did not think much of it.

"I'm good, hey Gary I was wondering if I could take off a little early today. I am going out of town this weekend and I just wanted to get everything in order before I leave."

Gary's phone began to ring. "Yeah, yeah that's fine just give your article to the copy editors before you go." He said quickly before answering the phone and signaling her to close the door to his office.

Elisa smile could not have been brighter which made Anna suspicious.

"What are you so happy about?" she said leaning over Elisa's cubicle.

"I am just excited for this weekend, I am going to see a friend." She said packing up her files and laptop.

"I am going to have a great weekend to, I was invited to a club opening downtown. It's going to be star studded and fabulous." Elisa just smiled at her, there was no sign of excitement or jealousy which annoyed Anna. .

A club opening may be fabulous but she going to spend the weekend with Michael Jackson. In Elisa mind she had the better end.

"Have fun, see you Monday." Anna watched her leave. That girl did not have the right attitude to make it in Hollywood, Anna thought sitting back at her desk.

When Elisa got home, she took a quick shower and straightened her hair. She than stood in front of her closet trying to decided what to pack.

"I have nothing to wear!" she said, looking at every piece of clothing she had. She decided to just pack whatever would be weather appropriate. Elisa packed a white summer dress, trouser jeans and a lot of cute t-shirts. She placed her new bathing suit in her suitcase with the clothes and zipped it before she changed her mind.

Her mind was already racing, the last thing she wanted to do was freak out over clothes. She then went into the bathroom to pack up her toiletries. Elisa usually avoided looking at herself in the mirror but this time she made an exception, she had to look perfect for Michael. When she was younger her family and classmates would tease her about her looks. She always had long black hair, and the other kids would always hide leaves and launch sip balls at her so that they would get lost in it. Also, her huge eyes had not always been flattering, her school mates used to call her "the alien" because her eyes were so big and green.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror Elisa was not satisfied, she knew she was not unattractive but she certainly was not anything special.

A clock chimed in the distance it was 6 o'clock. Michael had arranged for his driver to pick her up at 6:30. Elisa felt the bathroom and got dressed. She wore black jeans with a white flowy top. She had been wearing a lot more white ever sensed he said that the color suited her. At 6:30 she made her way to the lobby of her apartment and was surprised to see one of Michaels bodyguards already in the lobby waiting for her.

"Ms. Catani, How are you today?" he said smiling and taking her bags. Elisa remembered him from the night of the awards.

"I am fine thank you." She said following him to a black SUV. He opened the door for her and placed her bags in the trunk before getting into the front seat.

"It's about a 45 minute drive, so make yourself comfortable." Said the driver smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

The ride to Neverland might have only been 45 minutes but to her it would feel like a lifetime.

Michael had changed his clothes 4 times that afternoon, he wanted to look casual but he also wanted to impress Elisa. He finally decided on one of his most comfortable outfit's sense he would be showing her around Neverland. He wore black pants a white undershirt and black jacket. He went into his closet and got his aviator glasses and favorite black fedora.

When he finally came downstairs Paris was laying on her back in the library with a mess of papers surrounding her. She was coloring up a storm

"Honey, these are beautiful." Michael said bending over to view his daughter's art work. Paris smiled wide and sat up.

"Daddy I made this one for Elisa." She said happily holding up a huge piece of paper to his face. The picture was of a king and a queen sitting on a boat. Michael knew that he was the king because Paris always drew him wearing a black hat and glasses, the queen however had no head.

"It's beautiful Paris, but why doesn't the queen have a head?" He asked. Paris smiled and took the picture back from him.

"The queen is Elisa, and since I don't know what she looks like I gave her no head." Michael giggled and picked up a green and black crayon.

"She has big green eyes and black hair." Michael said handing her the crayons. Paris smiled and when back to her art work.

Michael than made his way to the kitchen to check on how dinner was going. It smelled delicious, he told his chief to make Italian for Elisa so the room was filled with the smell of spices and garlic.

Prince was at the counter with a chief's hat on stirring the sauce.

"Look daddy, I'm a chief!" Prince said happily. Michael laughed and made his way outside. He met Grace on the walkway holding a sleeping Blanket in her arms.

"Poor little angle wore himself out." She said whispering. Michael smiled and kissed his forehead.

"When are you expecting your guest, Mr. Michael" She said. Michael looked at his watch.

"Anytime now, it should only be a few more minutes." Michael's butterflies were back, in only a few minutes he would be seeing Elisa again.

"I will go and make sure the kids are cleaned up. They should look their best for your lady friend." She said winking at him before going inside.

Michael made his way to the front of the house and saw a black SUV coming up the long winding road. He cleared his throat and stood patiently waiting for the car to stop.

The car stopped a few feet in front of him and he opened the back door and held Elisa's hand helping her out of the car.

"Welcome to Neverland, Elisa." He said kissing her hand. Elisa blushed, than looked around in amazement.

"Oh, Michael it's so beautiful! I have never seen anything like this." She said in awe. Michael took her hand and led her to the front door.

"I hope the trip was not too long." He said opening the front door for her.

"Not at all it was wonderful, the scenery it beautiful." She said smiling looking around at the beauty of his home.

"Well this is my humble abode." Michael said. Humble was the understatement of the century, his house was beautiful. The craftsmanship and architecture took her breath away. The house was designed like a cottage yet it was so grand that it made her feel underdressed.

Still captivated by the beauty around her, Elisa did not notice Paris and Prince coming into the room.

"Elisa these are my two eldest children, Paris and Prince." Michael said beaming, he was obviously proud of his children. Paris was gorgeous! She had beautiful caramel colored hair and big beautiful blue eyes. Prince was the most precious child Elisa had ever seen. He was so handsome and his caramel skin and dirty blonde hair were beautiful. He was certainly going to be a heart breaker.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Elisa." She said walking closer to them and shaking their hands.

"You are very pretty, you look like a princess." Paris said making Elisa blush. Prince started laughing.

"Yeah, no wonder my daddy likes you." He said. Elisa turned to see Michaels face turn tomato red.

"I like your daddy very much to." Elisa said to the kids. Both Paris and Prince smiled and started at each other as if thinking the same thing.

"Prince, Paris go play for a while, I want to show Elisa around Neverland." Michael said to his kids. They said nothing but turned around and ran out of the room.

Michael led Elisa out through the backdoors and Elisa was speechless. His estate was beautiful; the first thing she saw was a huge Ferris wheel. Neverland was truly a mini amusement park. There were buildings that lined many carnival rides and popcorn and ice cream carts everywhere. There flowers, lights and beautiful bronze statues of children playing.

"Michael this truly is magnificent!" He was so happy she liked it. It sometimes took people time to warm up to Neverland but the honesty and wonderment in her eyes were proof enough she truly loved it.

They walked together around the entire estate. He showed her the movie theater, the lake, the zoo and the row of small cottages he used as guest houses. With every place he took her, Elisa lit up a little bit more. He was truly beyond words excited that she loved his home.

When they finally walked back toward the main house Paris was waiting for them on a bench.

"Daddy, Elisa!" she said running to him. "I made another picture for you, the queen was not pretty enough in the other picture." Paris said holding an even bigger paper, this time the queen had a head and a huge crown.

"Paris, I love this. Thank you." Michael said. Elisa was touched by the little girl's gesture.

"It's beautiful Paris, you have a lot of talent." Elisa said. Paris beamed.

"I was just about to show Elisa the library, how about we hang this in there." Michael said bending down so that he could be eye level with his daughter.

"Daddy this is not yours, its Elisa's I made it for her." Paris said in a matter of fact kind of voice.

Elisa laughed and took the drawing from Michael. "Thank you Paris, I will hang it up as soon as I get home." Paris smiled and hugged her waist. Elisa was a little shocked at first than wrapped her hands around the child. Michael stared at the two ladies. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen.

Elisa and Paris's touching moment was interrupted by one of Michaels employees.

"Mr. Jackson this was just sent over to you, It's the documentary." He said. Michael smiled happily and told him to set it up in the theater.

"Would you like to be the first to see it with me?" He asked Elisa. She nodded and they both walked hand in hand to his private theater.

After Michael, Elisa, Grace and the kids were all settled into their seats the lights dimmed and the documentary started.

Michael was all smiles for the first 20 minutes but then something changed. His expressions were of worry and confusion. Elisa felt the same way, Martin Bashir kept using unflattering camera angles and the entire documentary so far consisted of voiceovers of Martins opinions. Elisa was growing angrier by the second, she had a feeling this would happen. By the look in Michael's eye he was feeling the same. The scene now showed Michael sitting next to a young boy holding his hand. Elisa held her breath she knew exactly what Martin Bashir was trying to insinuate. So did Michael.

"Turn it off now!" Michael said loudly standing up. The screen went black and the lights were turned on automatically.

Paris and Prince looked confused. "What's wrong daddy? Don't you want to finish it?" Prince said. Michael turned to his son, what was he going to say to them.

"Daddy just noticed that it's not finished yet, I only want you to see it when it's perfect. Prince take your sister inside and wash up for dinner." He said smiling. Prince nodded and took Paris's hand. The theater was silent the only sound was the theater door closing after Prince and Paris.

The documentary was the most obvious case of yellow journalism that Elisa had ever seen. Martin had betrayed Michaels trust and she was furious. Michael sat back down and put his head in his hands, he was breathing heavily, and it broke Elisa's heart.

"It's called yellow journalism Michael, Martin manipulated the situation. He wanted people to see you in a bad light." She said quietly rubbing his back.

"How can people be so cruel and manipulative?" He said finally sitting back in his chair. She could see in his eyes he was on the verge of tears.

"What have I done to deserve this? What is it about me that people hate so much?" He said softly.

Elisa grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Michael there is nothing wrong with you. It's them that have the problem. They are greedy and soulless. They ride on the backs of the rich and powerful to advance their careers. Martin Bashir did not even deserve to be in your presents. He thinks he is a journalist but he is no better than the filthy tabloid." She said looking deep into his eyes. Michael knew she was right but he still felt disappointed in himself for trusted Martin. He had never been this close to Elisa before, her gaze was electric.

His whole body tingled as he leaned in and kissed her softy. To his surprise she did not stiffen or pull back she welcomed his kiss and placed her hands around his neck.

A few moments ago he felt like his world was crumbling around him, now with Elisa soft lips on his he felt like nothing could hurt him.

She was his salvation.

Dinner that night was quite. Paris and Prince decided to watch cartoons so they were setting in the living room eating their food. Michael tried to be charming and talkative but he was upset and Elisa could see anger and sadness in his eyes every time he looked down at his plate.

"Michael, for what it's worth it was pretty obvious what Martin Bashir was doing. Any publication or educated mind for that matter, will know that he was trying to make you look bad." Elisa said trying to make him feel better.

Michael however just poked at his meal in silence. Elisa returned to her dinner, he was so focused that she assumed that he did not even hear her.

"I am not worried about how the press will perceive this, I know that they will see Martin for who he really is. It's the tabloids I am worried about. The tabloids are like the social grape vine, they have no morals or ethics. They write what sells and I am sure they are going to have a field day with documentary." He said still focusing on his plate of uneaten food.

Elisa could not even begin to imagine how he must be feeling. She was sure that by Monday morning there was going to be a frenzy of stories and accusations about Michael. They whole world would be writing their own stories and it made her nauseas to even think about it.

"Michael you are an amazing person. Your fans, friends and family all know that you are wonderful. It's just the ignorant people of the world that might be swayed by the outcome of this. We just have to pray and keep faith that it will all be ok." She said taking his hand and rubbing it gently.

He was silent for a few moments with their hands together until Michael slammed his other hand on the table causing her to jump.

"I just can't believe that I trusted him, there were so many signs. Looking back on the past year I should have known. I have written songs about people like Martin, I have met hundreds of people that I knew had hidden agendas. I should have stopped this from happening." He said angrily.

Elisa had never seen him angry before, he was always so calm now he looked heated. He kept his free hand in a fist and was rigid.

"You can't blame yourself, he did not just fool you Michael he fooled your managers, handlers and even your staff. You were not being naïve or oblivious he was just too good at hiding his true nature." Michael still looked at his plate. Elisa needed for him to look at her; she needed him to understand that it was not his fault.

"Michael, look at me." She said. He remained still. "Michael, look at me!" she said more forcefully. He finally turned his head.

"I will not stay her if you are going to sulk all weekend. Now I came here to be with the wonderful and charming Michael that I know, If you are going to drowning himself in sorrow than I will leave." She said seriously.

Michael snapped back to the reality of the situation. He could do nothing about Martin at this point. Elisa was right he just had to keep faith. He had been waiting to be with Elisa for so long, he was not going to let a money hungry pig ruin his time with her. He would have his lawyers deal with him.

"You are not going anywhere, I have been waiting for this weekend and I will not let anything ruin it." He said making eye contact. Elisa smiled and kissed him softly before returning to her meal.

When dinner was over he took Elisa to Blankets nursery, she had been asking to see him all evening and since Blanket was up for a feeding he took her up before he fall asleep again.

When they entered the room Grace was mixing the baby formula and Elisa could hear a baby whimpering in a large crib. Blanket smiled up at them, as her and Michael stood together hovering over him. He was beautiful. He defiantly was his father's son no doubt about that. His beautiful check bones and big brown eyes reminded her so much of Michael.

"He is beautiful Michael." She said. "Can I hold him?" she asked turning to him.

"Of course." Michael said leaning forward and gently placing him in Elisa's arms. He was so adorable, he did not whimper or cry he stared up at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"He is so precious" she said handing him to Grace after a few moments so she could feed him. "All of your children are wonderful. You are an excellent father." She said. They walked out of the room and Michael gently closed the door.

"What would you like to do now?" he said. Elisa wanted to see the rest of the main house, so Michael showed her everything. With each room he showed her Elisa grew more impressed. He showed her the library, his office, the living room and the wine cellar.

"There is one more room that I want to show you." He said eagerly taking her hand and practically running down the halls. When he finally stopped running Elisa looked around confused.

"I don't see a door?" she said. Michael just smiled and pressed in a secret panel that was disgusted in the molding. A door suddenly appeared, the room was large and vacant. It consisted of one small table with a radio on it, and the walls were covered with floor to ceiling mirrors.

"This is my private dance studio, only certain people have ever been in here. Only a few people even know that it exists." He said after they entered the room.

"So this is where you come up with your out of this world dance moves." She said smiling at him.

"Michael, I know that you are shy but can you dance for me?" she asked sweetly. Michael was incredibly shy but he wanted to make her happy so he put his bashfulness aside just so he could see her smile.

"I'm a little rusty, I will just show you a step or two." He said walking over to the radio. A little rusty, let's see what a little rusty looks like when Michael Jackson dances. Elisa thought to herself as he turned on his sister Janet's hit "Rhythm Nation".

It was like a bolt of lightning went through Michael as soon as he pressed play. He moved with such grace and precision. He moved his body like no other dancer, he was truly otherworldly when he danced. He only danced for about 30 seconds before his shyness caught up with him and he turned off the music.

"That was just, a sample." He said walking back over to her.

"A little sample, that was amazing. You are like the god of music." Michael did not like hearing that.

"You shouldn't say that, we always have to be humble. I am who I am because he gave me the talent." He said seriously. She loved it when he was passionate. He was so humble; she has never met anything with such latent that was so modest and compassionate. He was truly one in a billion.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing a bottle of wine in a gazebo next to the lake. Elisa thought that Neverland was beautiful but by night Neverland was exquisite. There were twinkle lights all over the estate and the rides all lit up so perfectly, she felt like she was a child again. She loved being there so much.

It was midnight when Michael walked Elisa to one of the guest houses where she would be staying. She felt like she was in a fairy tale, the cottage was surrounded by flowers and trees, and was absolutely adorable.

Michael walked her to the door and unlocked it. He stood to the side and let her walk in first. The cottage consisted of only two rooms, a bed room and a bathroom. It was beautifully decorated with comfortable chairs and a huge wooden canopy bed covered in fluffy pillows. It was not as grand as the main house but it pleased Elisa.

"I debated wither to have you stay in one of the guest rooms, but I thought you would be more comfortable out here." He said standing next to the door while she looked around and explored. There were candles and chocolates on her dresser along with beautiful roses. Elisa opened the closet and saw that her clothes were already hung up with her suit case on the floor.

"Wow, I am not used to such V.I.P treatment." She said walking over to him. "I think you are trying to impress me, Mr. Jackson." She said smirking.

"I am just treating you the way you deserve to be treated." He said smirked back keeping his composer.

"Thank you, I have only been here for a few hours but I already feel so at home. I love being here with you." She said hugging him and resting her head against his chest.

"I'm glad" Michael whispered, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her head. He inhaled deeply smelling flowers in her hair. God he was amazed at how much she thrilled him.

His body began to tingle and butterflies invaded his stomach. He stroked her soft hair which caused Elisa to look into his eyes.

She smiled knowing exactly what he wanted to do; she stood on her toes and kissed him passionately. He kissed her soft lips and felt completely free, her lips were like symphony. He was filled with a jolt of adrenaline, he felt like he was on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans. He was truly and incandescently happy.

Michael had no idea how long they stayed joined together but his mind was racing. His tingle was now more of a yearning and he knew they had to stop before he lost control.

He gently kissed her once more before pulling away. "Elisa, I was not lying to James when I said I was a gentleman. I don't want us to move to fast, I want us to blossom not wilt." He said staring deeply into her eyes. His now swollen lips were turning her on even more but he understood he was an old fashioned man.

"Michael, if I did not want you to kiss me than trust me you would not have." She said "I have never felt so connected to someone in my entire life, I love being with you. I am not going anywhere." She said moving a lock of hair away from his eye.

"You're stuck with me." She smiled.

Michael woke up very early the next morning, it seemed that as soon as he opened his eyes he was smiling. He got out of bed and looked out the window, he had the perfect view of the guest cottages. He prayed that Elisa was awake, he wanted to spend all day with her. He quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs, his smile however quickly turned into agitation when he say his manager and handlers waiting in his living room.

"Michael we need to talk." His manager named Frank said smoking a long cigar.

Michael knew why they were there and sat down waiting for the bad news.

"The Bashir documentary was a disaster, more than 50 Million people watched as that man made you look like a fool. We should have known this guy would play us, we need to think of something do to Mike. The press is having a field day." Frank said.

Michael sat back in his chair and through for a moment. He still had access to all the footage he would get a court order to retrieve all the tapes and edit it himself. He would show the world the truth, using the same footage but this time it would be of what really happened.

Michael told Frank and his handlers what he was thinking and they loved it. Frank immediately got on the phone with Granada productions authorizing them to release the footage, while Michael spoke to his handler about how and where they would release the footage.

Michael was close friends with Geraldo Rivera and knew he could trust him, he would be the perfect person for this. He had never been so determined in his entire life, he had to show the world the truth. Martin Bashir would not get away with making him look like a fool.

After hours of planning and negotiating Frank and Michaels handlers finally left. And Michael sat down at his piano and played vigorously trying to calm himself down. Michael's mind was on one thing and one thing only and that was his fingers hitting the keys. He closed his eyes and played passionate until his mind stopped racing and his heart beat was steady. Music was his drug.

When he finally stopped he leaned over the keys and took a few deep breaths.

"Can I come and join you." Said a soft sweet voice from behind him. Michael turned to find Elisa leaning against the doorway, she was wearing a beautiful sun dress and her hair fail in waves around her face. She took his breath away.

He said nothing just smiled and signaled her to come over to him. Elisa sat next to him and listened to him play a soft melody. He was so handsome when he was in his element, he was an instrument of nature. The beat and harmony would captivate him and his hands would flow effortlessly over the keys.

When he finished the melody, he wrapped his arm around Elisa to bring her closer to him.

"Grace told me you where having a meeting. Was it about the Bashir documentary?" Elisa said after a moment of blissful silence.

"Yes, we are formulating a rather in genius plan." He said smiling. Elisa turned so that she was face to face with him.

"Enlighten me" she said eagerly. Michael told me everything he was planning and Elisa loved his idea. You do not scorn a man like Michael Jackson and get away with it.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Michael asked. Elisa shook her head. "I was waiting for you." She and Michael made their way out to the patio where they found brunch already set up for them. Paris and Prince were already setting down waiting eagerly

"Finally daddy! We are hungry." Paris said filling her plate with muffins and biscuits.

Elisa got into a discussion with Paris about which Disney princess she loved the most while Michael and Prince talked about Star Wars. The meal was filled with laughter and smiles it made Michael so happy.

When the table was being cleared Prince got up and tugged on his father's shirt.

"Come on dad, let's have a water balloon fight." He said enthusiastically. Michael just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think that is a good idea Prince, we have a guest. I don't think she would like to play that game." He said coolly

"Excuse me? You know what just for saying that. I want to be on Prince's team." Elisa said jokingly.

Paris and Prince got up and ran inside to get the squirt guns and balloons. Michael turned to her and raised his eye brow. "You really want to play?"

Elisa just shrugged "Why not, it sounds like fun. And it is a very hot day."

Michael just sat back in his chair. "Ok if you insist, but I have to warn you I never lose a water fight."

Elisa leaned over and looked him in the eye, Michael thought she was going to kiss him but she just smirked and said. "We will just see about that."

Elisa and Prince were the red team and Michael and Paris where the white team. They each got a basket full of balloons and one squirt gun. The teams stood about 10 feet away from each other ready to charge. Michael cocked his squirt gun and winked at Elisa.

"You ready to lose" he yelled to her. Elisa held up her gun and smiled. "Are you?" she yelled back.

"Ok! ONE, TWO THREE GO!" Michael yelled. They all ran around screaming. Elisa shot Paris with a water balloon causing her to scream happily while Prince tried attacking his father. Michael moved so fast, he was like the Michael Jordan of water fights. About 15 minutes into the game they were all soaked except for Michael. He yelled a time out and they all met in the middle of the field.

"You give up." He asked Elisa. "Not even close" she said confidently.

"Ok fine we will go one more round. When Grace comes out with the ice cream the game with be over, Deal?" Elisa nodded and started grabbing water balloons getting him ready.

"Ok GO!" Michael yelled. It was chaos Elisa was getting hit from all sides she was obviously a rookie. She finally hide behind a tree and took a deep breath, Prince came running up to her looking defeated.

"He always wins! It's not fair" Just than Elisa thought of an idea. "They Prince I have an idea." She said.

She whispered her plan in his ear and his smile got bigger and bigger. When she was done he nodded and ran away.

Michael was not going to win this time. When Grace brought out the ice cream on a big silver dish covered with lid. Michael yelled stop and they all made their way to the patio. Elisa and Paris were soaked while Michael was completely dry.

"I told you, I am the champ." He said happily sitting down. Elisa just smiled and tided up her wet hair.

"Where is Prince?" Paris said looking around.

"He told me he was going to the bathroom" Elisa said. Michael than took the lid of the silver tray. It was empty.

"Michael looked confused but Elisa started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked curiously.

"Oh, Daddy" Michael turned around to find Prince holding a garden hose. Before Michael had time to think, Prince began spraying him. Elisa, Prince and Paris all laughed hysterically.

Michael admitted defeat he just sat there smiling while Prince soaked him. When Prince was done with his punishment, he turned off the hose and ran inside to tell Grace to bring out the real ice cream.

Michael turned to Elisa. "This was your idea?" he asked

"Yes it was." She said continuing to laugh.

Michael started at her beautiful smile and emerald green eyes and knew at that moment he was in love with Elisa Catani.

Elisa spent a good part of the afternoon with Paris, while Michael went to the recording studio. He promised her a big surprise that evening so she was counting down the minutes till he came home.

She and Paris spent most of their time in the guest house. They painted each other's nails and gave each other facials. They talked about their favorite colors, movies, music and even celebrity crushes. Paris had a big crush on boy who played Peter Pan and Elisa thought that was adorable.

Paris had never spent quality time with a woman that was not family so she was shy at first. However, after the first coat of paint dried on her nails she warmed up to Elisa and acted like a regular kid. Paris sat cross legged in front of Elisa on her bed, Elisa was French braided her long beautiful hair.

"Elisa, can I ask you something?" Pairs said quietly. Elisa took the comb out of her mouth and answered.

"Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything." She said continuing to braid. Paris hunched her shoulders and relaxed.

"Do you love my daddy?" she asked. Elisa went rigid, how was going to answer her. Elisa loved being with Michael and knew she had an incredibly strong connection to him, but love. They had only known each other a month and half of their relationship had been over the phone.

Elisa knew that she did not want to lose him, he was an amazing father and friend. She could not imagine life without seeing him or speaking to him. He made her feel more alive than anyone she had ever known. She could just be herself around him, she did not have to dumb herself down or be less passionate. He liked her for who she was.

But was she in love with Michael Jackson?

"Love is a very strong word Paris. I do like your father very much. He has become extremely important to me. I do believe that very soon we will be in love but I think now it's too soon for such strong feelings. Do you understand what I mean?" She asked slowly wishing that the girl would not get upset.

"I understand." She said quietly. Elisa felt so relieved. "There are always people that say they love my daddy, but then they leave him or do something mean. You are very nice, I don't think you will hurt him." Elisa was touched by Paris's words; she was incredibly wise for someone so young.

Elisa finished braiding Elisa's hair and they began doing each other's make up when there was a soft knock on the door. Elisa opened it to find Prince looking sad.

"I'm bored" he said looking sad. "Can I play with you guys?" He asked. Paris jumped off the bed and stood next to Elisa.

"We are not playing Prince we are doing girl stuff." She said boldly holding up bright pink lipstick. Prince looked like he was going to throw up. It was obvious to Elisa that he did not want to do anything girly.

"How about we go on some rides?" Elisa said hoping to solve the problem. To her relief they both accidently agreed and ran ahead to the rides. Prince was one step ahead of her and got one of the security guards to operate the rides. They rode on everything, from the carousel to the Ferris wheel. Elisa started off doing it just to make Prince and Paris happy but she soon become more excited than them. They rode the rides over and over, Elisa laughed and screamed like she was 6 years old again.

She had no idea how long they were playing until she noticed the sun setting. They must have been on the rides for hours.

She, Paris and Prince sat on a bench next to one of the snow cone machines trying to cool down. The kids seemed to be fine but Elisa had never laughed and ran around so much in her life. She was exhausted.

"Daddy!" screamed Paris bouncing off the bench and running down the path to hug her father. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her a few times before kissing her forehead. Paris and Michael walked hand in hand to the bench.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked Elisa. Before she could answer Paris and Prince began yelling simultaneously, telling their father everything they did. When they finally stopped yelling Elisa answered.

"What they said." She said, Michael laughed and sat down next to her placing Paris on his lap.

"How was your recording session?" Elisa asked taking another bite of her snow cone.

"It was fine." He said taking a bite of Paris's red snow cone.

"You better go get cleaned up, I have something special planed." Michael said winking at her.

"You did not have to arrange anything special Michael, I happy just being with you." She said honestly.

"To be honest I feel guilty that I can't take you out on a real date, so I want to do something special. I want us to have a proper courtship. I am just a regular guy after all."

Michael told her to be ready at nine, he was going to put the kids to bed so they could have a special evening alone. Elisa was so excited, Michael had already showed her all of Neverland. What could he possibly be planning?

Elisa took a shower and dressed casual she did take her time and put on her makeup. At nine on the dot there was a knock at her door.

Elisa opened it to find Michael standing at the door holding a small white box, with a golf cart park on the path in front of the cottage.

"You look amazing tonight." He said walking in. "Thank you" she said wondering what was going on.

He opened the box and pulled out a corsage made from lavender flowers. Elisa felt like she was going to cry, he certainly was an old fashioned type of guy.

"May I?" he asked before talking her arm and placing it around her wrist. Elisa felt like she was going to prom, she was definitely falling for the King of Pop.

When they walked outside he opened the door of the golf cart to help her in.

"I told you I had something special planed we are going to have a proper first date." He said closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked curiously, He just smiled and said that it was a surprise.

He drove the golf cart around Neverland showing her the scenery that surrounded it. He then turned around and headed back to the main part of the house. He parked outside of his private movie theater and escorted her inside. When they went inside things were different. Elisa saw one of Michael's gardeners and security guards standing at the once empty ticket booth and candy counter.

"Hello welcome to Neverland Valley Movie Theater, how many tickets would you like?" The gardener said happily when they walked up to the counter.

"Two please" said Michael putting his hand in his pocket. Elisa knew he was trying to make to look realistic but was he really going to pay them?

Elisa busted out laughing when Michael pulled out Monopoly money and paid for the tickets. Michael tried to keep himself from laughing also but it was hard. He had a smile on his face the whole time.

She was still giggling when they reached the candy counter. One of Michael's huge bodyguards stood wearing a ridiculous white and pink stripped hat. Michael was certainly going all out.

"What can I get for you this evening?" He said trying to sound happy and not embarrassed.

"hmmmm…what would you like Elisa?" Michael asked trying to act indecisive. Elisa smiled and ordered a chocolate bar and popcorn. Michael ordered the same and paid with the same Monopoly money he used to pay for the tickets.

When they entered the theater they sat down and the commercials started. Elisa felt so special that Michael would go through all the trouble of setting this up. The lights dimmed even lower and the movie E.T started. She was actually really looking forward to seeing it, she loved that movie.

When the movie was over they walked back over to the golf cart and they made their way to the patio. There was a candle lit table set for two.

Michael pulled out her chair for her and placed her napkin on her lap. Michael's chief than came out dressed like a waiter.

"Good Evening, welcome to Neverland Bistro. Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?" she said. Michael answered her and she gave them paper menus before leaving. Elisa just smiled and looked over her menu.

"Wow, there is such a plethora of options. However will I choose." She said sarcastically. The menu only had one thing to choose from. Michael looked over the menu pretending to make a decision, Elisa stared at him with amassment.

"You are truly something else, Michael." She said admiring him for being so sweet.

"Here you go Mr. Jackson." The "waitress" said handing him the bottle of wine. Michael poured to glasses and placed the opened bottle in an ice bucket next to the table.

"Have you decided yet?" she said. Elisa looked back at her menu.

"It was a hard decision but I think I will have the lasagna. What about you Michael?" she said trying not to laugh.

"I agree, the lasagna sounds wonderful." He said. The "waitress" nodded and took their menus, before walking back inside.

"I have to say that this the best date I have ever been on." Elisa said lifting up her glass. "What should we toast to?"

Michael lifted his glass also. "Let's toast to our health and happiness, and to the children of the world." He said sincerely. Somehow she knew he would say something like that, she knew he was so sensitive to the pain of the sick and underprivileged. They clinked there glasses together and each took a sip.

Dinner was fantastic; Michael chief sure had a true talent for cooking. It seemed that everything she did and everything she ate at Neverland was more delicious and substantial. Neverland was truly magical.

When the table was cleared Michael "paid" for dinner and they walked hand in hand over to the golf cart.

"So what do you have planned next?" Elisa asked as he helped her into the passenger seat.

"I have one more surprise." He said driving away from the main house. Before they reached her final surprise Michael stopped the golf cart and pulled a blind fold out of his jacket pocket.

"Are you serious?" Elisa asked looking amazed. "Come on humor me, it's only a bit further." He said. Elisa sighed and turned so he could tie the blind fold. He helped her set forward again and placed her hands on the dash board so that she did not wobble.

After about two minutes Michael stopped the golf cart and helped her out. He walked behind her holding her shoulders. All Elisa could hear was Michaels breathing and the crickets. She could feel that they were walking on grass and not on any path, where was he taking her? She thought nervously.

Finally they stopped walking.

"Are you ready?" he said sounding excited. Elisa nodded and Michael untied that blind hold.

Elisa could not believe what she was seeing, she just stood there speechless with wide eyes. They were at the same lake that they shared a bottle of wine at the night before but this time it was different.

There were beautiful candle lit lanterns that were floating all over the lake and a gondola waiting for them on the shore. Next to the lake stood a violinist and a man in a white and black stripped shirt, who Elisa assumed would be driving the gondola.

Elisa had no words, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She could no longer hold back her tears of joy.

"I knew you would like this" Michael whispered into her ear, holding her even closer.

"Michael, I feel like I am in a dream, I love this!" she said sobbing. Michael knew they were happy tears, but he still did not like to hear her cry. He turned her so that they were standing face to face and wiped her tears away. He held her face with his strong hands and stared into her amazed eyes.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered. He leaned in close and kissed her softly on the cheek, he than kissed each swollen eye making his way to her other cheek. He kissed every inch of her wet face teasing her with his soft kisses. Finally he kissed her lips and she placed her hands around his neck. She might be speechless but she could use her lips to show how much she appreciated everything he did for her. There kiss became more passionate and this time it was Elisa who pulled away, she blushed and looked down.

Michael knew it was because the violinist and the gondola driver were standing only a few feet away. He took her hand up to his lips and kissed it as he led her to the gondola. He helped her and she sat leaning against his chest.

Elisa had never been so happy or relaxed in her entire life. The violinist began to play and she closed her eyes taking in the beautiful moment.

Maybe she was not falling in love with Michael Jackson maybe she was already in love.

Michael relaxed and held Elisa close, he never wanted to let her go. He wished the night would last forever. After his children Elisa was quickly becoming the most important person in his life. She did not treat him like a pop star she did not walk on egg shells around him, she saw him as a person not a personality. He quickly began to realize that he had never experience true love until now. His emotions were so real and genuine, he knew that this was what countless poets and philosophers spoke and wrote about.

He was truly in love with Elisa, and he was never going to lose her or let anyone hurt her.

As they gently rowed across the river he looked up at the star spangled sky and thank god for bringing Elisa into his life. He had been alone for so long, but he was not going to be alone anymore.

The world may think he was a freak pop star, but here now with Elisa he was just a man in love.

Holding her and loving her was all that he cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

The night Elisa spent with Michael was magical, no one had ever treated her with such kindness and love. She had no idea how she would ever thank me, but she would spend the rest of her life trying to make him feel as loved as she felt that night.

When she awoke Sunday morning her head was still spinning, she sat up in her comfy bed at found a rose on her pillow attacked to a note.

I have a few meetings this morning

I should be home around noon.

P.S You look radiant when you are sleeping.

Michael

Elisa loved looking at his handwriting; it made her feel loved to have a note from him. No one wrote notes anymore this day and age. She got out of bed and decided to take a long bubble bath. Her apartment did not have a tub, and she had been dreaming about soaking her stress away since she first laid eyes on the huge marble tub.

She lit candles and added bath salts and oils, she wanted to milk this experience for all that it was worth. Laying in the hot water, she felt so peaceful. The people in her life always kept her on edge, everyone except Michael of course. Anna, Gary and her mother were a consistent annoyance and she really needed this time to relax.

Across town Michael sat in a very big board room, surrounded by angry and chattering man. Frank was sitting to his left yelling out orders. Michael sat listening, trying to stay patient.

"This is a disaster! This family is ruining Michael's life, and it's all because of that damn Bashir interview!" Said a tall man on the other end of the table.

"If I recall Steven, it was you who thought this documentary would be good for Michael." Frank said standing and pointing his cigar viciously at him.

"Yes I did think that, that was before your client snuggled up with a 12 year old boy." The tall man furiously.

The whole room went quite, that was a low blow. The tall man knew what he said was wrong and sat back down.

"Michael I'm sorry. I did not mean that. Everyone in this room knows that you would never harm a child. But this is a very serious and delicate situation, we need to handle this now." He said sincerely. Michael knew that he was just upset, he forgave him and looked back down at his hands. A storm was burring and it was because of the tabloids, Chris had been right about Gavin and his family they were not to be trusted.

Janet, Gavins mother had a meeting with a social worker the day before and told her that she was seeking legal action against him. He felt like her was in a nightmare he now believed more than ever that, "no good deed goes unpunished."

The room was filled with chatter again and Michael could not handle the negotiations or yelling anymore, he already knew what he wanted to do. The greedy and the ignorant were not going to ruin his life or waste his time or money anymore. He was not going to run, he would stand and fight this. He made a mistake in 1993 by settling out of court, he would not make that mistake again.

Michael stood up and the whole room went quite again.

"Gentleman I appreciate you all coming here today. I thank you for your time and concern but I know what I have to do." He said firmly. The room remained quiet as the King of Pop spoke.

"I will not settle and I will not negotiate. I never want to speak to Gavin or his family ever again. We will take this to trail and I will be proven innocent by a jury of my own peers. I have been running and paying off my problems for years and I will not do it anymore. I am not a monster and I will not stand by and let the tabloids and the greedy strip me of my dignity." Michael said confidently and honestly. The man in the board room looked at each other in silence. They knew his mind was made and that it would useless to argue. They all agreed and started planning Michael's defense. Michael sat back down and got comfortable, this was going to be a very long and stressful morning.

Back at Neverland Elisa sat on the Patio with Grace and all three of Michaels children. They were all eating breakfast while Elisa read a book she had gotten from Michael's library. His library was truly impressive. There were shelves upon shelves of leather bound classics and the rich mahogany walls were covered in beautiful artwork.

"Elisa, are you sure you can't stay longer, I like having you here." Paris said eating her cereal. Elisa was so happy that Michael's children liked her. She knew that she would be a constant visitor at Neverland and them liking her would make the visits all the more special.

"Nothing would make me happier, but I have to work tomorrow." She said giving a sad face, showing Paris that she did not want to leave. Paris smiled and returned to her cereal.

"Mrs. Catani there is a phone call for you." Said the maid, coming out of the house and handing her the phone.

Elisa thanked her and walked inside to take the call. "It's Mr. Jackson" the maid said before going back to her duties.

"Michael?" she said happily.

"Elisa, I'm so sorry but my meetings are running late. I am going to be stuck here for a few more hours." He said sadly.

Elisa looked at her watch, it was already past noon. She was due to leave at 4. She did not want to leave without saying goodbye to him.

"I understand" she said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Don't worry I should be back in a few hours and I will drive with you back into the city. There is no way I am not going to give you a proper good bye."

Elisa could tell in his voice that he was smiling. He always seemed to think of everything.

"I'll see you soon." She said blissfully.

Elisa was still smiling when she went back out into the patio. Paris and Prince both say that she was happy and knew exactly why she was smiling

"That was daddy on the phone wasn't it?' Prince said happily, Paris began to giggle and Grace tried to hide her smile.

It seemed that everyone knew how much Michael and Elisa liked each other. They were a try couple now.

Michael undid a few buttons on his dress shirt and turned on the A/C. Being in a board room for 6 hours was not his definition of a good day, especially when he had a beautiful woman waiting for him at Neverland.

He along with his manger and handlers went over every detail of what would happen in the next 6 months. He knew that the Santa Barbra District attorney would soon have a search warrant and would be searching Neverland very soon. He also knew that if they filed a warrant for his arrest he would have to be taken into police custody.

He still could not believe that this was happening to him again. He had spent hundreds of hours helping Gavin beat cancer and spent thousands of dollars on his medical bills, how could his family be so malicious.

It was because of Michael that Gavin was still alive and how do they repay him; Gavin trashes his house stole from him and charged him with molestation. Michael now learned his lesson, he would never be alone with another child again without a parent present.

Society was crucifying him because of his kindness and innocents, but he was never going to make that mistake again. He knew in his heart that when he was with children it was out of love, but obviously he had to follow the statuesque.

Michael could also not believe that Tom Sneddon was still the District Attorney for Santa Barbra. Tom Sneddon was a cold man who had a sick vendetta against him. Michael never understood why he hated him so much. It was Tom who spearheaded the investigation in 1993, and he had proven even than that we was a soulless coward. Michael had no respect for him what so ever.

The car stopped and Michael looked out the window as the gates of Neverland opened up. He smiled at the thought of seeing and holding Elisa. When the car made its way to the main house Michael saw her standing with her bags waiting for him.

The car stopped and Michael quickly got out of the car, without saying a word he walked over to her and kissed her passionately. He had been in a living hell all day he needed Elisa's lips to keep him sane. Elisa eased into his kisses she had missed him so much, a few hours away from him was torture.

"Ewww!" Both Prince and Paris said covering their eyes. Elisa broke the kiss and starting laughing.

Michael bent down and hugged and kissed his kids. He took Blanket from Grace and kissed his cheeks multiple times before turning back to Paris and Prince.

"Im going to drive with Elisa back to her apartment, I want you to be on your best behavior for Grace." Michael said looking from Prince to Paris. They both nodded and went to hug Elisa good bye.

"Bye Elisa" Paris said sadly hugging her waist. "You will come back and see us, right" Prince said sadly.

"Of course I will." Elisa said leaning over and kissing his beautiful soft caramel hair. Elisa went over to Blanket and kissed his forehead before getting to the car. Michael handed Blanket back to Grace and followed Elisa to the car.

"Alright Michael, tell me everything" Elisa said as soon as Michael shut the door.

Michael sighed and told her everything. He told her every detail, from the allegations to the search warrant to the tabloids stories. Elisa was disgusted.

"I cannot believe that they could do this to you. After everything you did for them." She had the strongest urge to hunting down this Janet Arvizo and kick her ass.

Elisa and Michael talked about the allegations throughout the entire ride back to the city. Michael was confident that he would be found not guilty but he was so pale and tired, how was he going to survive a year of this torture.

When they arrived Elisa's street was full of people so Michael could not walk her to her door, so they said goodbyes in the car. When Elisa reached her apartment she found 56 messages on her machine.

She assumed they were all from her mother so she picked up her phone to call her back.

It rang three times before her moms voice screamed in her eye.

"Where have you been!" Elisa's ear started ringing, her mother was obviously upset about something.

"I spent the weekend with a friend, ma. I'm sorry I should have told you I was not going to be home" she said.

"Would this friend happen to be Michael Jackson?" Her mother said with venom in her voice. Elisa almost dropped the phone.

"How did you know that?" she said petrified.

"The whole world knows about that! How can you disgrace our family this way! Have you no decency, he is a sick man Elisa. You are not to see him anymore! Her mother said, her accent was really showing. Her mother was furious.

"Ma, I have no idea how you found out, but I assure you he is not sick or weird. He is wonderful." Elisa said truthfully.

"Elisa Maria Catani, I promise you this if you continue this relationship with that man. You are never allowed in my home ever again! I will not have a daughter who runs around with a sicko!" Her mother's said even louder.

"Mother, I know you are angry with me but please trust me do not believe the stories about him they are untrue. He is a good man, he cares for me deeply and I love him." Elisa said firmly.

Her mother was quite, Elisa could only hear heavy breathing

"What kind of a daughter chooses a man if you would even call him a man over her own family!" Elisa could not believe her mother did not trust her, or thought so little of her judgment.

"What kind of a mother wants her daughter to choose between her family and the man she loves!" Elisa said yelling back. Her mother always was unreasonable but this was drawing the line.

"Elisa I promise you as god as my witness, if you do not publically address these rumors I will no longer call you my daughter!" she said back spitefully.

"Then I am no longer your daughter!" she said loudly hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room.

What the hell was going on, how did everyone know about her and Michael. Elisa turned on the T.V. Entertainment Tonight was about to start she was sure she would get her answers from there.

Elisa stared the screen patiently awaiting answers.

"Tonight on Entertainment Today, new details on the Michael Jackson child molestation allegations also photos of Michael's new love interesting. We have the exclusive photo's next."

Photos of the black SUV that picked up Elisa flashed on the screen, they then showed a another photo of the same SUV at the gates of Neverland. Someone had followed her but whom?

The only person who knew where she lived was her parents and few people at work. Just then she knew who betrayed her. Anna.

Elisa got into her car and drove angrily to the news building. She knew that Anna was all about getting juicy stories but she never thought that she would stoop so low as to betray her. When Elisa walked in everyone was crowded around Anna was popping open a body of cheap Champaign. Obviously they were celebrating there big news story. No one saw her walk in.

"You fucking bitch!" Elisa said loudly, everyone in the News room stopped and look at her.

"How could you do that? Have you no morals or ethics! You are a selfish bitch that cares about nothing but status and money! Have you ever looked at your life, Anna? You are a middle aged single woman that makes her living by butting into and destroying people's lives. Don't you see how sick and sad that is?"

Anna pretended not to hurt by her words she just walked closer to her. "It's my job to dig up the truth Elisa, if you just so happen to be part of the story than that's just too bad for you. It's not my problem, it's yours" She said

"You were not uncovering anything! You were forcing yourself into someone's else's business." Elisa said growing angrier.

"Oh please, do not even waste your breath. I will never feel sympathy for a freak like Michael Jackson. He is a sicko who deserves everything he is getting." She said confidently.

Elisa could not control her anger anymore, she grabbed Anna by her fake blonde hair and punched her in the face before shoving her to the floor. Anna landing hard on her face and whimpered in pain. She would defiantly need to see her plastic surgeon in the morning.

Gary ran out of his office and ran to the scene.

"Elisa, what the hell are you doing?" He said trying to help Anna off the ground, her face already started turning black and blue.

Gary was about to say something else but Elisa lifted up her hand as I way of showing she did not want to hear it.

"Save it, I quite. You all disgust me. I hope you burn in hell" she said before leaving the news room behind for good.

She would never enter that office again.

Elisa slept in the following day, she felt so angry and depressed. She had no job to wake up early for and she really did not have any friends to turn to so she just lied there staring at her ceiling. Michael had called her the night before and she told him everything that happened. He was proud of her for standing up to her employer and co worker but he did not like that she resorted to violence. She lied to him and said hitting Anna was a mistake, she knew Anna deserved it and Elisa knew Michael was to kind to understand that.

Elisa laid in bed watching her ceiling fan spin slowly and dosed off again ignoring her phone that was ringing off the hook. She really did not want to talk to anyone, she felt so betrayed and exposed.

Usually when she was depressed she would go for a walk or go to the gym but she was petrified that someone would recognize her. Michael was used to be followed and recognized but she had always been a wall flower. Even the slightest bit of attention made her uncomfortable, image what the paparazzi would do.

It was around 1 when she finally got out of bed to answer her cell phone. She only answered it because she knew it was Michael, she had set a special ringtone for him. Smile by Charlie Chaplin, his favorite song.

"Hello?" she said in a low voice.

"Elisa? What's wrong you sound awful" he said sounding concerned.

She cleared her throat and tried to brighten her voice.

"No I'm fine I just have a headache." Which was true, when she was stressed she got the worst headaches.

"I'm sorry hun, maybe you should try some tea. That always helps me." He said sweetly. Elisa smiled for the first time all day. Tea had always helped her headaches too, they had so much in common.

"Well I just called to let you know I am going to be in city all afternoon for some meetings. I wanted to see if I could visit you this evening. If you are not feeling well, however I don't want to invade your privacy." He said kind of disappointed.

He was always so considerate, how did she ever get so lucky.

"Don't be silly Michael I would love to see you tonight. I will even make you my famous tiramisu. It's a very old family recipe." Elisa suddenly felt miserable.

Her mother had taught her how to make it when she was a little girl. Elisa knew that her mother was a stubborn woman and she truly believed that her mother was serious when she said that she would no longer see her as her daughter.

Was a tiramisu recipe really the last connection she had with her family?

"Sounds great, I will see you around 6 than ok." Michael said happily. Elisa agreed and hung up.

She might not have a job or her family anymore but she had Michael that's all that mattered to her.

Michael sat in meetings trying to stay focused, he had going over legal options and strategies for hours.

It seemed to Michael that the only people he could trust to handle this situation where the men that sat in the large board room with him. He truly respected them for pulling 12 hour days to help defend him.

His mind sporadically jumped to Elisa throughout the afternoon. Frank had told him about the photos being taken of her and he prayed that she was not being mulled by press and paparazzi. The last thing he needed was something else to worry about.

His attention was back to the men in the board room as Frank angrily began yelling on his cell phone.

This was going to be another very long day.

Elisa's apartment was small but it was very well decorated and comfortable. She had never been the obsessive compulsive type when it came to cleaning but today she made an exception.

She changed into ratty old clothes and began feverishly cleaning her apartment, she wanted everything perfect for Michael.

She hand scrubbed the titles in her small kitchen and dusted and vacuumed every inch of her apartment. She was so keen on impressing Michael that she even started re arranging her furniture and added more cute pillows and accent blankets to the couches.

Elisa was almost done with making her famous Tiramisu as well as cleaning her apartment when she began to hear commotion from the street in front of her apartment, she did live in downtown L.A so she did not think much of it.

She was in the bathroom spraying Clorox bleach on every surface when someone knocked on her door. She looked through her peep hole and saw no one, she opened the door.

"Hello?" Before she had time to think about twenty camera man surrounded her door taking pictures and yelling out questions.

"Mrs. Catani over here"

"Elisa, one photo please!"

"Is it true that you met Gavin?"

"Please Mrs. Catani over here one picture"

"Is it true you are pregnant with Jacko's kid?"

"Any comments on Anna Parker's story?"

"Is it true you attacked you co worker and she is now in critical care?"

Elisa could not believe what was going on. How did they know where she lived? The pictures of her getting into the SUV were from across the street, her address or street could not be seen.

Elisa after a few moments of standing there wide eyed like a deer caught in the head lights shut the door and took a few steps back breathing very heavily. She was in complete in utter shock, she never thought it would be this bad. Without knowing how far she was walking she bumped into her kitchen counter dropping the tiramisu all over the floor. Chocolate and espresso covered the walls and floor.

Her mind was spinning off in a million directions as her phone home rang.

"Hello?" It was only after she answered that she realize she should have just let it ring.

"Mrs. Catani, my name is Steven and I write for the L.A times…." She hung up the phone before he could finish. Her phone rang again and the banging on her door became louder and more aggressive.

She ran to her window to close the blinds when she saw three news trucks parked on the curb in front of her building and a helicopter hovering overhead. This was insane.

A helicopter, not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine this happening to her. She considered calling the police but her phone would not stop ringing and what would she tell them anyway.

"Hi, I am Michael Jackson's girlfriend and I am being attacked by paparazzi." They would probably laugh in her face.

Elisa did the only thing she could think of, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

She sat with her back to the door crying, she covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to block out the sound of angry paparazzi and the ringing that filled her apartment. She had never felt so trapped in her entire life.

She respected Michael now more than ever, if he could handle this on a daily basis than he was truly the strongest person she had ever known.

Michael's meetings where finally over and he was on his way to see Elisa. He had been in a hot board room all day surrounded by moody and agitated men.

Sharing a comfy couch with Elisa is exactly what he needed.

Before Michaels driver even turned onto her street Michael knew something was wrong, he could see a crowd of people gathering and a few news trucks in front of her building. He quickly told his driver to go down a few blocks behind her apartment before he turned. The last thing he wanted was them recognizing that he was in the car.

Michael was furious; Elisa did not deserve to be hunted this way. How did they even find out where she lived?

Even Michael's bodyguards and driver were furious, they liked Elisa very much and knew she did not deserve this.

"Mr. Jackson I have a friend who is L.A.P.D, I could call him and ask him to bring a swat team down here. This has to illegal." Once of his bodyguards said dangerously.

Michael was still speechless, he just nodded and his bodyguard got on the phone with the police.

Michael could not believe his eyes, there was actually a helicopter flying over her apartment. It broke his heart to think of what she was going through inside. He needed to see her and hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you man I appreciate it. They should be here in 15 minutes." The bodyguard said after hanging up the phone.

They sat in silence staring at the chaos in front of them; he would never let this happen again. This was unacceptable, the paparazzi had gone too far.

Michal had never been so happy to hear police sirens in his life. Six police cars came to break up the chaos. The officers got out of their vehicles and quickly began forcefully removing anyone that was next to the apartment building.

One officer even got on top of his car and yelled into a megaphone.

"You are all trespassing on private property and disturbing the peace. You have 2 minutes to remove yourself before we began arresting people without proper permits"

In only took about 30 seconds before the paparazzi started running scared. The entire block was practically vacant by the time Michael snuck in through the alleyway with one of his bodyguards. He was so relieved to find her floor empty; he ran to her door and knocked softly.

"Elisa, please open up its me." He said trying to sound calm. He was worried sick about her. She had been trapped in that apartment for god only knows how long.

"Elisa?" He was now extremely worried he looked over at his bodyguard and signaled him to open the door.

With one forceful shove of his massive shoulder the door flew open. Michael ran inside and looked around. The shades were closed so the apartment was dark, he turned on the light and something brown spattered all over the kitchen floor and walls.

"Elisa?" He said loudly trying to keep calm.

He then heard quite sobs coming from her bed room and went through a narrow hallway following her cried. She was crying in her bathroom

"Elisa, are you ok?" he asked softly slowly opening the door. Elisa was lying on the floor sobbing holding a news paper in her hand.

Michael bent down and lifted her to him. Her face was so red and her eyes were blood shot and swollen. She was shaking and now sobbing hysterically on his chest.

"They would not leave, they kept banging on the door." She said in between sobs.

Michael just held her close and whispered calming words in her ear. He took the piece of paper that she was holding and read the headline.

"MR AND MRS. WACKO JACKO."

It was a picture of them talking in James Browns dressing room. Someone in the room obviously wanted to make a quite buck.

"They slipped it under the door." Elisa said wiping her tears trying to calm down.

Michael skimmed through the article and was horror-struck. This article was suggesting that not only was Elisa helping Michael cover up the child molestation charges but they also wrote that she was pregnant and that Michael was neglecting his children to be with her. Michael than noticed a familiar name in one of the quotes.

"I have nothing to say, I dont know a Elisa Catani. I do not have a daughter!"

Now Michael understood why Elisa was so upset. As if being harassed was no enough.

The article was written by someone named Anna Parker, why was that name so familiar.

"Anna Parker, isn't that your co worker?" Michael asked.

Elisa turned on the cold water so she could wash her face.

"My former co worker, she is the most selfish evil person I have ever met." Elisa said before splashing cold water on her red face.

"Come on you are coming back home with me. I will not leave you alone tonight." Michael said giving her another hug and kissing her hair.

"Let me just get a few things." She said. Michael quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

"I will send someone to do that, we need to get out of here before someone sees us." Elisa ran to her bed and grabbed the clothes she was playing on wearing that day before quickly leaving with Michael

Elisa laid her head on Michaels lap as they made their way back to Neverland. Michael was furious with this Anna Parker she had hurt the woman that he loved. She would not get away with that.

Michael took out his cell phone, he knew exactly what to do with Mrs. Anna Parker.

Anna sat confidently at her desk basking in the glory of her hug story. She was quickly becoming Hollywood's new "It Girl" that every news room or publication in California wanted a piece of her. She was leaving straight from work and heading to the hottest Night Clubs and restaurants in town. She knew her night would be star studded and she was so excited.

Daniel picked her up in front of the building and they drove together to the first club. Britney Spears was having a huge party to celebrate her album hitting platinum and Anna knew just what to say to get in.

She and Daniel made their way up to the velvet ropes were a huge bouncer stood holding a clip board.

"Name?" he said loudly without greeting her.

"Anna Parker" she said confidently, she smiled at all the people standing behind the ropes in line. She pitied them; she never had to stand in line.

"You have been removed from the guest list." The bouncer said firmly.

Anna was speechless. "What! There has to be some sort of mistake." She said impatiently.

"There is no mistake; Mrs. Spears removed your name herself. Now back away from the ropes." He said threatening

Anna had no idea what was going on, what did Britney Spears have against her?

"Let's just go to the next club, it's probably just some sort of misunderstanding." Daniel said. Anna agreed and they went on to the next one.

There was no mistake or misunderstanding. Anna and Daniel hit almost every trending night club in L.A none of them would give her entrance. Some of the bouncers that Anna had known for years treated her like a stranger, she was being shunned by the A list of Hollywood and she had no idea.

Obviously someone in very high places was trying to ruin her career, and it was working very well.

As soon as Elisa and Michael reached Neverland she went and took a long shower. She smelled like Clorox and espresso and it was giving her a headache.

When she walked out of the bathroom there was note on the bed.

"I will be waiting in the library whenever you are ready to talk"

Michael

Elisa quickly got dressed and went to see Michael, when she entered the library he was sitting in a huge leather chair staring out of the window. Elisa came from behind and kissed him on the cheek. He looked so sad and worried.

"I'm fine Michael, you don't have to look so sad. I was just over whelmed before." She said sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You looked so broken lying on your bathroom floor. I never want you to feel trapped or fragile again." He whispered in her ear.

"I was just unprepared. Now that I know what to expect I will be more in control. I promise." Michael still was not satisfied. He just wanted Elisa to be safe and free, he knew she could not have that outside of the Neverland Valley gates.

"Elisa I already have so much on my mind right now, I don't want to have to worry about your safety as well. You have no idea how I felt when I saw you crying on the floor. I felt like someone had just stuck a knife in my heart. I never want to feel that way again." Michael looked her in the eyes and spoke with such grief. He truly wore his heart on his sleeve.

Elisa nested her head on his shoulder and promised him that she would not be overpowered by the press again, but Michael was not satisfied. Elisa had no idea what the press was capable of, the hell she was experiencing was just the beginning.

He had to protect her from there brutality, the only solution he could think of was Elisa moving to Neverland, but how would he ask her something like that. Was it too soon in their relationship for that kind of commitment?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Catani, your luggage has arrived." Said the maid.

Michael took Elisa hand and they walked to the front of the house. Elisa's bags were waiting for her in the living room. One top of one of the bags was a large folded yellow paper.

"What is this?" Elisa said unfolding the paper.

"It was tapped onto your door."

Michael looked over at Elisa and knew something was wrong, but before he had time to ask her she turned and walked out of the room.

After he was sure Elisa was no longer in the room one of Michael's security guards came over to him.

"It was an eviction notice." He said quietly before leaving.

Michael stood alone, heartbroken.

Michael stepped out on his patio in search of Elisa. He could not imagine all the feelings and confusion she was experiencing. In a 24 hour period she had lost her job, family and home and it was all because she was being loyal to him.

He walked along the stone path and found her near his giving tree staring off into the distance. He walked closer to her but did not touch her. He stood a few feet away trying to think of something to stay to comfort her.

Elisa heard someone coming up the path knew it was Michael, his cologne filled the air.

"Before you came into my life I had a career a family and my own home, now I have nothing. I have no job, no home and my family wants nothing to do with me." She said sadly still staring off into the distance.

Michael felt like she was stabbing him in the heart, was she blaming him for all her troubles?

"Do you regret me being in your life?" He said in almost a whisper. Elisa turned and saw true pain in his eyes. Her words were suffocating him.

"Of course not Michael, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thank god every day that he brought you into my life. I just feel like I am being punished for being so happy, it's like I can't have both sides. I cannot be with Michael Jackson and be a normal girl. I can't have a normal job and live in a normal apartment. I have to choose what side I want. " she said truthfully.

Michael placed his shaking hands in his pockets. "And what side will you chose?" he said sounding worried.

"That all depends on one thing." She said taking a step closer to him

"What?" he said nervously

"Do you love me? Truly love me?" she said firmly standing her ground keeping her face neutral.

Michael could not believe she was asking him such a question. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. He was truly and passionately in love with her.

"Elisa I love you, I love you so much" he said holding both of her hands to his chest.

"From the first moment I saw your face and heard you speak, I knew that you were special. You had a sparkle in your eye that I cherished and envied and your passion made me respect and admire you. Your beauty and intelligence took my breath away. I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you at the press conference. You have become an essential part of my life, I would be lost if I did not have your voice and face to look forward to everyday. You are truly my salvation." His words were so sincere.

Elisa began to cry she could not believe he felt so strongly in such a short time, she now could be honest with her own feelings towards him.

The wind around them became stronger and the air quickly cooled. Thunder roared in the distance and light droplets of rain began to fall but nothing mattered at that moment except them expressing their true feelings for one another.

"Michael I love you too, I never thought that I would have such a deep connection with anyone. When I met you something in my life changed, I finally found what I always dreamed about. You are my angel, my dream come true and now that I know you love me that is all that I need in my life. My job is not as important as seeing you every day and if my family cannot except that I love you, than they don't truly love me. I told you that you were stuck with me and I meant it. I never want to lose you" Elisa was crying softly while she spoke. She was so thankful that he felt the same way.

The day had truly been a living nightmare for Elisa but hearing Michael pledge his love for her made it magical.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again." Michael whispered before claiming her soft lips.

The kiss began soft but quickly turned more heated as the rain fall harder around them. Elisa ran her hands up and down his wet chest than began to unbutton his shirt. Michael stopped her before she was half way down. Her eyes were now a deep green, filled with passion. "You are not going to be a gentleman tonight Mr. Jackson." She said smiling before kissing him feverously.

Michael was caught off guard at first, but soon found himself kissing Elisa back with everything he had.

Letting go of the insecurities he felt just moments before, he did not stop her as she continued to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

The rain fell down steadily as she ran her small hands over his chest and smiled.

Michael's eyes immediately began to fill with worry. What was she smiling about? He knew she wasn't the type to make fun of people but her grin still left him uneasy. His body and overall appearance had always been the source of where his lack of self-confidence was rooted.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered reverently. The smile was gone and in its place was a look of longing and desire.

She wanted him. He knew that without a doubt; and he was so glad.

Her comment sparked something within him. For years, he had been self-conscious about himself thanks to his father's cruelty and the media. He had always made it a point to avoid mirrors whenever possible to keep the cruel words of the tabloids from resurrecting in his memory.

But here she was a member of the very media he had grown to despise and she found him beautiful….and desirable.

It had been a long time since he felt that way.

Wrapping his big hands around her waist, he pecked her on the lips and let the kiss trail over her cheekbone before stopping teasingly near her ear. "Let's take this inside…." he whispered softly, his breath sending jolts through her body.

Elisa stilled for a moment. Sure, she was the initiator of this embrace, but those four words he just whispered into her ear spoke volumes. She knew what it meant—there was no turning back from this.

Despite her boldness, she briefly questioned if she was ready to take this step with Michael. What would happen afterwards? Would he still feel the same way when it was all said and done?

She shook her head to rid herself of the invading thoughts and closed her eyes and permanently did away with the doubts with a soft yet firm, "Let's go."

He released her, slid his fingers through hers and led her to the cottage that were she was staying on his massive property

Elisa gazed around the cozy room as she willed the chills that engulfed her body to go away.

"You're shivering," his soft voice murmured in her ear as he slipped his arms around her from the back and pulled her to him.

She giggled nervously. "I'm just a little cold, that's all."

"Hmmmm," He placed an open-mouthed kiss on back of her neck. "I can take care of that….."

Elisa could barely form a coherent reply before she found herself pinned against the door.

He was right. His body pressed up against hers like that warmed her up immediately!

Without another word, he captured her mouth in a scorching kiss that left her nearly paralyzed. His strong hands held her up by the waist as he started to kiss on her neck and make his way down to her throat.

Elisa was on cloud nine. Michael's lips were good for more than just singing a tune, that's for sure….

"Michael-," she called softly as he knelt before her and placed kisses all on her calves before making his way up to the back of her knees.

She felt her breathing quicken as he did things to her body that left her mind floating away serenely.

His mouth explored her thighs as he kissed her further and further up her leg.

She wanted to call out his name again, but his lips left her temporarily mute and she had to resort to closing her eyes and fighting to control her breath as she felt his fingers tug at her undergarments.

He slowly slid them down her legs but immediately looked up at her as the shivering in her body returned.

"Are you OK?" He immediately stood up and looked deep into her eyes. "We can stop if you want. Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to lie down?"

Elisa shook her head yes at the first question and no at the rest of them. He had no idea that her shivering had nothing to do with the weather—he was eliciting feelings in her that had long lay dormant.

Because her vocal chords wouldn't cooperate with her mind to give him a verbal answer, she placed her hands on each side of his cheek and pecked him on the lips.

Michael studied her eyes and smiled in satisfaction at the answer they gave. She was ready for him.

With one last kiss he knelt back down and finally did what he had wanted to do ever since they entered the cottage.

The moment he kissed her 'there', her eyes to immediately water. His tongue explored her with slow, lazy swipes before slipping inside her.

Michael held her steady as her shaking increased with every thrust as he made love to her with his mouth. Elisa couldn't take it. She almost begged him to stop when her body heated up in ecstasy as his thrusts became harder and more urgent.

"M..Michael..omg," she managed to stammer as her hands instinctively slid through his hair as he continued to love her.

She was not surprised when she received no response. The tears continued to fall as her orgasm slowly invaded her body like a virus and her moans grew louder and louder until—

He suddenly stopped and stood up.

Elisa's teary eyes widened with shock as Michael picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I want to be inside of you when it happens," he told her as he laid her down.

His clothes were discarded quickly before he reached for hers next.

Before she knew it, he had covered her body with his and slid his hands under her thighs.

For a moment, neither one of them did or said anything. They just stared into each other's eyes trying to read what was on each other's minds.

"Are you ready for this Elisa? We can stop now if you want," he repeated those same phrases he uttered just a few minutes ago. He wanted more than anything to make love to her but he didn't want her to regret it later. That would kill him.

Elisa just grabbed his head and pulled it down for a deep kiss.

As they explored each other's mouths, she felt him spread her thighs farther apart and slowly slip a finger in between them. She squealed as it penetrated deep inside of her.

"I love you so much, Elisa," he broke the kiss and let his emotions go. "You don't know how much this means to me…."

Elisa felt something wet drip on her cheek which caused her to hold back her own sobs.

Michael was actually in tears over her, it was just too much to fathom; too awesome to comprehend.

"I love you more, Michael," she replied barely above a whisper.

She took a deep breath as he removed his finger and replaced it with something much more demanding.

Her fingers dug into his back as he slowly slid inside of her.

She was in pain. But the pain felt SO GOOD….

Once he was fully in her, he dropped a kiss on her nose and asked her if she was alright.

Her nod was all the confirmation he needed to start moving within her.

His slow strokes had Elisa moaning as she closed her eyes and took everything he gave her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he gradually quickened the pace and thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her.

'This is what heaven is like', she thought dreamily as her orgasm built back up within her. Michael was making love to her in a way she had never been made love to before and she questioned if she would ever even recover from it! In each thrust, she felt devotion, love and trust and it humbled her.

Michael Joseph Jackson was everything she wanted in a companion: beautiful, sweet, caring, selfless, loving and not to mention—an incredible lover!

"MICHAEL," she screamed out his name as she felt her release overtake her.

His body shook in ecstasy as his own orgasm caused him to moan her name just as loudly.

What they were experiencing was explosive—something they would never forget for as long as they lived.

As Michael's thrusts slowed to a stop, Elisa grabbed his sweat-filled, tear-stained face, kissed his forehead and rested it on her chest.

They both struggled to catch their breath as Elisa felt herself slipping into sub-consciousness.

He placed a soft kiss on her chest and gave up a silent thank you to the heavens for this miracle he was blessed with.

For the first time in his life, he felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking up next to Michael Jackson was the most wonderful feeling, Elisa felt like the world stopped spinning when she and Michael were together. The night they had spent together was supernatural, the feelings Elisa experienced were almost too much for her to handle.

She had never been with a man that gave her so much pleasure. Michael was certainly a Renaissance man. He was a genius at everything he did.

Elisa propped herself up with her head resting on her hand watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, yet his skin was very pale. The drama that was invading his life was taking a dramatic toll on him, it was slowly eating away at him.

His black hair fall gracefully on his perfect porcelain skin, making him appear angelic. His perfect red lips were still swollen from the night before, Elisa had the strongest urge to claim them again but she did not have the heart to disturb him.

She nestled her head on his chest and was immediately intoxicated by his aroma, his cologne had a true effect on her. Whenever she smelled it all she wanted to do was kiss every inch of him.

She tried to fall back asleep in his arms but even as he slept he had an overwhelming effect on her. Letting her urges take over Elisa planted butterfly kissing on his neck slowly making her way to his Adams apple. She then gently straddled his hips and planted soft kiss's all over his smooth chest.

Between kisses she glanced up at him to see if her sweet torture had any effect on his slumber.

It did, his eyes were still closed but he could not compose himself. Michael's cheeks were flushed and his smile was genuine. Elisa than claimed his lips and he mounded with passion.

It was now his turn to torture her, he gripped her hips with his strong hands and flipped her on to her back. She giggled playfully staring into his delicious chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Morning" he said teasing her before nibbling at her ear and running his hand slowly down her body.

Michael was about to lose control when he heard two cars speeding by the window. He looked up quickly and could see it faintly through the window somehow he knew exactly who it was.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Michael just smiled and kissed her lips quickly before getting off the bed.

"It seems that I have visitors" he said already starting to get dresses. Elisa was extremely annoyed. It was 7 in the morning who would be visiting this early.

She sat up and covered herself with the bed sheets.

"Could you have your maid or bodyguard send them away?" She said desperately not wanted their moment to end.

"I am afraid this visitors will not take no for an answer. It's my father" Michael said quickly buttoning his shirt.

Elisa had heard a lot about Joseph Jackson both from Michael and from the press, if what the press said about them was true than Michael was right. A man like Joseph Jackson would not take no for an answer.

"Should I stay in here? I don't want to intrude." She asked.

"Don't be silly I want you to meet him. You don't have to rush though I am sure he will have plenty to say to me." He said smiling.

Elisa admired Michael for staying so calm, from what he told her about his father he did not seem like a very nice man. Deep down she know Michael still feared him but he would not ever show it to his face.

Elisa wrapped the bed sheets securely around her and got out of bed to help Michael put his jacket on. She buttoned it and fixed his collar.

"Even when wrapped in a bed sheet you still take my breath away." He said softly rubbing her cheek. He kissed her forehead and left her blushing to go face his father.

"Please Mr. Jackson I believe he is still in bed" said Maria obviously afraid of the man standing before her.

"Well wake him up; this is not a social visit. I have serious matters to discuss with him!" he said forcefully.

Maria looked even more frightened.

"Mr. Jackson please keep your voice down, the child are sleeping." She said pleadingly.

Joseph looked at her as if she had just slapped him.

"I do not need to be told to keep my voice down by a….."

"Joseph!" Michael said vigorously before he could insult her. Joseph turned around and saw his son standing at the front door looking appalled.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed, where were you sleeping with your animals?" Joseph always seemed to have something hurtful to say.

Michael ignored his rude remark and gestured him to follow him into the family room.

"What can I do for you Joseph" he said sitting down. Joseph sat across from him and relaxed his feet on Michael's coffee table.

"We have a lot to discuss about these accusations Michael, the family is worried. I have already contacted…" Michael cut him off before he said anything further.

"I am taking care of it." He said quickly. Joseph looked stunned.

"You are taking care of it?" he said slowly as if trying to understand. Michael knew his father was growing angry but kept his composure.

"Yes Joseph I have a team of man that are highly capable and trustworthy, working day and night. I am overseeing everything myself, I have every confidence that this will end in my favor." Michael said self-assuredly.

Joseph still looked stunned. "And you did not think to discuss anything with your family? This drama is effect us all Michael not just you."

"I understand that you and the family are worried but it's my problem to deal with. It is my name in the tabloids not yours. They seem to prefer Jacko over Jackson this days so your good name is safe from there venom Joseph. I assure you I am handling it, you and the family do not have to worry." Michael said with such confidence that it seemed to irritate his father.

"You are going to trust a group of board members but you don't want your families help. Michael we just want to help you, you have become so isolated. We feel like you do not want to be around us anymore." Joseph said showing his anger.

"Don't be ridiculous Joseph you know how much I love my family, but I am not the one who is isolating myself. I have been living in this house for 16 years you all know where to find me and yet none of you come around unless the cameras are flashing. I appreciate your support in these difficult times but I do not need the Jacksons to rally around me, Randy has already told me about a wonderful lawyer that I have every intention of hiring, other than that I am truly handling it to the best of my ability." Michael was stern and confident, something that took him years to learn to do in front of his father.

"Will since you don't want my advice about the allegation we can talk about this made up love interest of yours, I…."

The front door opened causing both man to turn, Elisa bashfully walked into the room. Joseph raised an eyebrow while Michael stood up smiling.

"Perfect timing, Joseph this is Elisa Catani." Michael said standing next her.

"Elisa this is my father Joseph Jackson" Elisa smiled and walked over to Joseph.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Jackson, Michael has told me so much about you" she said happily holding her hand out to greet him properly.

Joseph ignored her gesture and just sat there eyeing her. Elisa lowered her hand and walked back over to Michael feeling snubbed.

Michael took her hand and squeezed it gently as if telling her not to feel offended.

"What else have you not shared with the family Michael? First you have this dream team of trustworthy advisers and now you have a young girlfriend at Neverland. What's next? What would your mother say?" Joseph said finally standing up.

"I am sure my mother would be happy as long as I am happy. That is how a mother is supposed to feel, is it not." Michael said tactfully.

Elisa felt a sudden lump in her throat. That is what a good mother is supposed to feel when her child is happy. Her mother however cared more about reputation and tradition than her daughter's happiness.

"Well I guess there is nothing more to say. It was a pleasure meeting you Elisa, I hope it will not be the last." Joseph said with a fake smiling before walking out of the room and slamming the front door behind him.

Elisa gazed at the floor still thinking about her mother, Michael took her in his arms knowing exactly why she looked so upset.

"Why don't you call her? I am sure she was just shocked by all the new found attention." He said sweetly.

"Michael you do not know my mother, she is a very traditional woman that has eyes of stone. She sees only what she wants to see, and follows only one way and that is her way. She never says something she does not mean." She said sadly.

"And your father? Why not talk to him" He said trying to find a loop hole of some sort.

"My father used to be the same way, but after his stroke 2 years ago he just kind of lives through his senses. He spends all his time reading in his library, he probably does not even know what is going on." She said close to tears.

Michael was stunned; she had never mentioned her father's illness before. Michael thought he was the only one with a troubled home life but Elisa was struggled with family issues also.

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?" he asked leading her over to the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it Michael please. I just want to focus on the here and now." Michael did not push it, he knew she would open up to him when she was ready.

"Your father is just how I pictured him. I see the effect he has on you. You seem to stiffen and guard yourself in his presents. Have you always been like that around him?" She asked frantically wanted to change the subject.

"When I was a child I and all my siblings feared my father, now we know to stand our ground around him. I believe he truly has good intentions but he always as a hidden agenda. We all have learned to be extremely cautious around him." He said.

"That must be hard. He is a very intimidating man." Elisa said picturing Joseph's scowl as he walked out of the house.

"I love my father very much but I don't understand him. I have never understood him. Joseph Jackson is a mystery and I believe he will always be that way." Michael said truthfully.

Silence fall between them, Michael wanted so much to talk about her moving into Neverland with him but he was nervous.

"Elisa!" Paris said running into the room and jumping on her lap. Elisa ignored the pain in her gut and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" she asked kissing her head.

"I heard grandpa yelling" she said continuing to hug her.

Michael was so happy that Paris liked Elisa. Paris always was the hardest to sway with new friends. She was extremely protective of her father and always guarded her feelings. Yet with Elisa Paris was happy and affectionate.

Paris and Elisa were now talking about Paris's new nail polish colors and what she should do with her hair that day.

Michael watched the two women in front of him and thanked god again for bringing Elisa into his life.

Michael was on the phone for most of breakfast planning his up and coming trip to Las Vages. He was going to shoot a short film for his new single off his greatest hits album and was extremely excited to get back to creating music. He was so thankful for an opportunity to forget about the media and allegations for a short time and get back into his craft.

He would be leaving in a few days and had every intention of taking his children and Elisa with him, she just did not know it yet.

"You seem incredibly happy this morning, good news?" Elisa asked Michael once he hung up the phone. She has been talking to Paris for most of breakfast and only heard bits and pieces of his phone conversation.

"I am happy, I will be traveling to Vages in a few days to shoot a music video." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Daddy, are we going too?" Prince said happily.

"Of course Applehead, did you really think I would leave you behind," he said smiling at his son.

"Daddy is Elisa coming too?" Paris said. Michael felt so grateful to his beautiful little girl for bringing it up. He had been trying to muster up the courage to speak to Elisa about it all morning.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure if you came along. It won't feel so much like work if you are there." He said sweetly to Elisa waiting for a reply.

"Will when you put it that way, I would love to come along. I have to confess I am really looking forward to seeing the King of Pop in action." She said slyly.

Michael was so relieved, now that she was coming with him to Vages he would try to concur the next request he had for her. Her moving to Neverland.

"Mrs. Catani here are the papers you asked for." Maria said handing her a pile of newspapers.

"Thank you Maria" she said sweetly before going into the library. Elisa has no intention of reading any of the articles for she knew that at least half would be about Michael. She opened them up to the property listings and began to search for a new apartment.

Elisa always knew her landlord was an unkind woman but filling noise ordinances against her and evicting her was just plain heartless.

She was circling a number of good prospects when the door opened. She had only been at Neverland for about a week all together but she could always tell who was coming into or leaving a room. Maria's footsteps sounding like a fast tapping since she was always moving fast. Ron the main security guard sounded like light thuds while Graces nursing shoes (which she always seemed to wear) squeaked lightly as she chased after the children. Now she heard a slow flat tapping which came from Michael's penny loafers.

"I wondered when you would come looking for me. Did Prince finally finish packing?" She said teasingly.

Michael smiled and pulled up a chair next to her. "Yes he is, now I just have to check Paris's suitcase and make sure she packed clothes and not just toys. What are you doing?"

He asked watching Elisa circle little ads in her newspaper. "I am apartment hunting" she said.

Michael did not like the sound of that; he adored seeing Elisa every morning. Wither it was at breakfast or in his bed.

Her face lit up his home, and he loved having someone to talk to that was not an employee.

"Elisa we need to talk." He said sadly looking down at his hands.

Elisa could tell that he wanted to talk to her about something important but seemed hesitant.

"About what?" she asked putting the newspaper down and facing him.

"You have no idea how incredibly frightened I was when I saw the paparazzi outside your apartment. They broke you a little that day and I never want that to happen again. You told me yesterday that you are choosing to be with me, and it pains me to say this but that comes with a price. The press will pursue you no matter where you are, and if you run they will find you. They thrive on the chase, and I won't let you face them alone. I have to know that you are safe." He said keeping eye contact. He was absolutely serious and Elisa knew it.

"So what do you suggest I do?" She said looking defeated.

"I want you to say here with me at Neverland, I know that we have not been together long but I love you. If anything happens to you because of our relationship, I would never be able to forgive myself. You deserve to be happy and free and I truly believe that cannot happen outside of these gates. The hardest part of this legal storm that I am facing is coming very soon and the last thing I want to be worrying about is if you are safe." Michael said.

Elisa had a feeling Michael would suggest something like this, he was always so cautious. Elisa looked away from him, she needed to think about this and Michaels loving stare made it difficult. Her heart was screaming "Yes" but her mind was saying that it was too fast.

"Elisa? Please look at me" Michael said with a whisper. He knew her brilliant mind was at work thinking about his suggestion.

Elisa did not know what to say, she needed time to think about it.

"Michael, I need time to think about this. Moving in with you is a very big step." She said hesitantly.

"Everything is just happening so fast. I just need time." She said sadly knowing that was not the answer he wanted.

"I understand" he said not meeting her eyes. He obviously did not want her to see how upset he was.

The silence that filled the room was excruciating, both sat broken hearted staring at the floor. Michael felt the sting of rejection while Elisa was filled with guilt and neither knew what to say next.

Both were relieved with they heard knocking at the library door.

"Mr. Jackson you have visitors." Maria said

"Who is it?" Michael asked not looking at her.

"It's your brother Randy and Thomas Mesereau. They are waiting for you in the living room." She said knowing she just walked in on a tense moment.

"Thank you Maria" was all he said, Maria knew that was her queue to leave.

"Elisa, the last thing I want to do is pressure you. You can take all the time you need to think about this." He said sweetly trying to get her to look at him. Finally Michael could not handle her guilt stricken face. He lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"I know you love me, and that's all that matters to me." He said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Michael" she said quietly.

"Now come on put a smile on that beautiful face of yours, I want you to meet my brother." He said lifting her up and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Randy Jackson and Thomas Mesereau were seating silently when Michael and Elisa entered the room hand in hand.

Randy Jackson was of bigger built than Michael. He still had the famous Jackson cheek bones but his face was plumper and his eyes were less defined than Michaels. His demeanor was more laid back and his fashion sense was more trendy than original.

Thomas Mesereau was a very well dressed older man with a very child like face. Elisa could tell that in his prime he was certainly a heart breaker. Everything about him said professional and qualified. He wore beautiful gold frames that heightened his brown eyes and his hair was pure white came down to his shoulders which showed a little rebelling on his part. Elisa liked him already.

Tom and Randy both stood up to greet them as they walked in. Tom looked calm and ready to start his assessment on the case. Randy however looked shocked.

"Thank you both for coming, I appreciate it greatly." Michael said before walking over to Tom.

"It a delight to finally meet you Mr. Mesereau. I have heard and read wonderful things about you." Michael said shaking his hand firmly.

"Please call me Tom, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Jackson." He said looking unfazed. He did not look at him like a fan he looked at him like a person. Michael liked him already.

"So it's true, I thought Joseph was lying when he said you have a beautiful young girlfriend at Neverland." Randy said smiling at his brother.

Elisa blushed, so Joseph Jackson thought she was beautiful that was good at least.

"Randy, Tom this is Elisa Catani my girlfriend." Michael said proudly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both" Elisa said shaking Toms hand than shaking Randy's.

Randy shook her hand and held it eyeing her curiously. Elisa was growing uncomfortable and so was Michael. He cleared his throat loudly causing Randy to drop her hand.

"I'm sorry for staring but I know I have seen you someplace before." Randy said, eyeing her again trying to place her face.

"What a minute you were that reporter that made that Physiatrist speechless at the press conference a few months ago. You should have seen my mother's face when she watched that, she was so happy." Randy said beaming at Elisa.

"I am glad I could make her happy." Elisa said smiling wide. Katherine Jackson already sort of liked her, that calmed Elisa's nerves about one day meeting the great Jackson family matriarch.

"Well shall we get started; we have a lot to cover." Michael said gesturing the two men into the hall, they would be having their meeting in the dining room.

Before leaving the room he turned a quickly kissed Elisa.

"It should not take too long," he whispered before leaving to join them

When he arrived in the hall Randy had a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"That girlfriend of yours sure is a looker Mike. I didn't know you had it in you." Randy said patting him on the back before entering the dining room.

Michael, Randy and Tom sat in the large dining room discussing every aspect of Michael's case.

They went through Michael's defense piece by piece and Michael was very impressed with Toms focus and strategy.

Tom had always been a good judge of character and from what he was seeing from Michael he could tell that the accuser's family was after his money.

This family was not only accusing him of molestation but they were accusing him of giving alcohol to a minor and kidnapping. Tom had no doubt the jury would see how ridiculous this whole spectacle was.

Tom studied the man setting across from him and could not believe the world believed such outrageous stories. The man sitting before him was so soft spoken and gentle he also noticed that Michael did not have a forceful nature, so how could he plot to kidnap an entire family. He had no doubt in his mind; the case was in the bag.

"Michael now that we have a defense in order we need to talk about more serious matters. I am afraid that Tom Sneddon is very close to getting a search warrant approved as well as an arrest warrant. I would not be surprised if they raided Neverland in the next week or so." Tom said knowing that Michael did not expect it happening so soon.

"As I understand it you will be out of town the next couple of days" Tom said

"Yes, I will be in Vages shooting a short film." Michael nodded

"If the arrest warrant is issued you will have to admittedly stop production and get back to Santa Barbara as soon as possible. The last thing we need is Tom Sneddon filing charges claiming that you are resisting arrest. This man seems to love filing charges against you, no matter how trivial or desperate they are." Tom said looking over the list of ridiculous charges.

A shiver ran down Michael's spine at the thought of them arresting him. What if his children witnessed it? What is they forcefully took him from his home? Michael never thought he would be facing this nightmare, not once but twice.

Why was this happening to him? Why did the world hate him so much?

It was early very early and the entire house was waiting for Michael so they could finally head to the airport.

Elisa sipped her coffee and sat on her suitcase in the cold morning air trying not to fall asleep. Paris and Prince were already lying down in the car and Grace was placing Blanket in his car seat.

Michael wanted to leave as early as possible so the paparazzi would not follow the cars to the airport. Elisa understood the logic behind it but still cursed him for making her get up at 5 a.m.

When Michael finally came outside he was wearing his usual black trousers and jacket but this time he had a surgical mask in his hand. He put on his black fedora and aviator glasses than slipped on his black satin surgical mask.

"Michael what are you doing?" Elisa sat trying not to laugh.

"I don't want the paparazzi to know it's me." He said seriously.

Elisa could not believe that he still thought that mask would disguise him from the paparazzi, if anything it would make them more keen on taking his photo.

"Michael I think you should just stick with the sunglasses and fedora. The paparazzi still know it's you." She said.

Michael looked genuinely shocked

"Do you really think so?" he said taking it off and placing it in his jacket pocket.

Elisa could not hold back her smile any longer she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It will be fine; it's really early and even if they do get a picture of you. At least they will see your handsome face." She said sweetly.

He turned away to hide his flushed cheeks and took her hand leading her to the car.

The ride to the airport was a quite one. The children were sleeping and Michael seemed paranoid. He kept staring out of window expecting something to happen.

Elisa had learned from Ron (Michaels head bodyguard) that Michael started becoming paranoid after his children were born. And now with this media circus evolving around him he was worse than ever.

Elisa hated seeing him so worked up, she was used to seeing magic in his eyes. Now he always looked worried and stressed, she hated what this drama was doing to him.

She reached over and held his hand tightly as if telling him to relax

"Everything is fine Michael, please just relax and enjoy the ride. Look around you were are all safe." She said rubbing her fingers over his hand playfully.

Michael sighed and rested his head back on his seat. He closed his eyes and put his arm around Elisa but said nothing. His body was still stiff; Elisa knew her words had no effect on him. Michael always expected the worst.

When they reached the airport Michael's mood finally changed, the anticipation was getting to him. He wanted nothing more than to get back to his music only than could he finally relax.

They drove through crowded terminals were a few paparazzi were lurking but they did not seem to notice Michaels truck. They were there scooping the place for young socialites and actors while Michael Jackson drove right past them. That made Elisa smile.

The parked at the terminal reserved for private jets and waited in the car patiently while security checked the aircraft.

"Prince, Paris it's time to get up." Michael said calmly shaking them gently.

Paris got up while Prince mounded and pleaded for a few more minutes of sleep. Michael smiled and held his sleepy son while Paris held Elisa's hand.

The jet was the epitome of luxury. The seats were cream leather and lined with glossy mahogany wood. The plane only seated about 15 people but it seems huge to Elisa. The windows were framed with beautiful drapery and the floors were covered in Persian rugs.

Michael was back on his phone arranging their arrival while Elisa read the paper. She held the paper up so that Michael could not see that she was reading the property listings.

After her talk with Michael she was becoming extremely paranoid about moving into a new apartment. With every listing she read she visualized the paparazzi there, all her wonderful prospects now seemed too good to be true. What landlord would accept her leasing from them when she was splashed all over the papers as Michael Jacksons girlfriend.

She knew that she would be safe and comfortable at Neverland but she did not know if she herself was ready for such a commitment. She did not want to move to fast, she wanted their relationship to evolve slow and steady.

"Enjoying the articles?" Michael said finally hanging up the phone. He knew she was looking at property listing but he did not want to think about her being away from him.

"They are quite depressing actually." She said shoving the newspaper in her bag and staring out of the window.

Michael was filled with conflicting emotions, he was happy that she was finally realizing how hard it would be on her if she was away from him but felt guilty for taking away her independence. Elisa was a strong woman and Michael hated seeing her looking defeated.

He just wanted her to be happy and safe. He truly believed that she would be under consent stress and misery if she was left to fend off the paparazzi alone.

The kids fall asleep again halfway through the flight so the plane was silent. Blanket was asleep on Michaels shoulder while Prince laid his head on Elisa's lap.

Michael stared at Elisa and knew her mind was at work trying to sort everything out. She gazed out the window while gently stroking Prince's hair. Her eyes were so focused, and her body was so stiff.

"Elisa you know I just want you to be happy" Michael said in a whisper so he would not disturb the children.

Elisa's eyes went from focused to uncertainty at the sound of his voice.

"I know that, Michael" she said quietly.

"You must hate me for making your life so unmanageable" He said filling miserable.

"Michael please, don't even think that. I could never hate you, none of this chaos is your fault. I told you I just need time to get used to all the attention." She said forcefully, she did not want Michael to feel one ounce of guilt. He could not felt that he was larger than life.

"Have you thought more about your living situation?" he said nervously.

"Yes"

"And?"

Another silence fail between them, she still had no answer for him.

"Michael I need more time to think about it." She said honestly. She knew that she was driving him crazy waiting for an answer but she wanted to think it completely through.

Michael said nothing; he just stroked Blankets back and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry" Elisa said barely a whispering.

And again silence fall between them.

When they arrived in Las Vages the tension and silence between Elisa and Michael dissipated. Vages was truly a beautiful city even during the day, the lights hypnotized you and the city buzzed with excitement.

As they drove to the hotel Paris and Prince were staring wide eyed at all the lights while Michael joyfully pointed out his favorite parts of the city.

He began reminiscing with Elisa about when he was still in the Jackson 5, he told her stories about performing on the strip and his eyes just lit up with gladness. She loved when his eyes were filled with happy memories.

"Oh oh oh look over there that is the theater where we performed when I was 17." He said pointing out the window happily.

Elisa watched the beautiful city pass her by; she could not wait to start exploring it with Michael. The fact that she was going to be on the set of his music video still had not registered with her yet. She never thought she would be able to see the King up close while he performed, she could not wait to see him surrender to the beat.

"I want to apologies in advance" Michael said as they got closer to their hotel.

"For what?"

"We are going to have to sneak in the back again, I'm afraid all the beautiful atriums of Vages will have to go unseen." Michael looked worried; he really wanted this trip to be fun for her.

"You don't have to apologies Michael, As long as I get to spend this time with you I am happy." She said with a radiant smile, she did not want him to think she could not handle being with him. Seeing a beautiful lobby was not as important as him and the children being safe.

They arrived at the hotel and Elisa only got a glance of it before the truck turned to park in the back at the loading dock. Before they got out of the car Michael pulled out a veil and placed it over blanket while Prince and Paris took beautiful feather masks out of their backpacks and covered there faces. It seemed like a ritual to them Michael did not even have to tell them.

Michael held Blanket in his arms as the door opened while Elisa held Paris's hand and Grace held Prince's. They all ran to the back door and made their way through the kitchen.

The kitchen staff seemed too busy to notice the entourage of people walking through although a couple of waiters stared with amazement. Michael was all ease and smiles as they made their way through the large kitchen, he was so used to it.

"Hello everyone, the food smells delicious." Michael said smiling to the staff. Elisa watched in astonishment at how he handled himself. The staff looked at him as if he was a true monarch. They moved aside and watched in awe as he walked pasted them with such ease and poise. Michael Jackson certainly was something else.

After walking through the kitchen they walked through the service hall to the staff elevators. When they were inside Michael's smile disappeared, his bodyguards stood around him so that he could not be seen from any angle.

From the corner of his eye Michael saw Elisa's confusion.

"They sometimes place cameras in the walls and mirrors." Michael said knowingly.

Elisa said nothing, she felt deep hatred toward the media for making a person's life so stressful. She did not know wither Michael was serious or if his paranoia was taking over but she still admired him for dealing with chaos so gracefully.

They reached the top floor and were met with the manager of the hotel.

"Mr. Jackson it's an honor to see you again, your suite is ready and of course if you need anything, anything at all you can ask me personally."

The manager of the hotel was an Old Italian man with a thick white beard. He was calm when he spoke to Michael but Elisa could see in his eyes that he was in awe of the man before him. Everyone seemed to have the same look in their eyes when they met Michael; it was like meeting true royalty.

"Thank you I will" Michael said following him to the room. The manager took out a gold card and opened the beautiful gold lined double doors to the royal suite.

The room was beautiful, it consisted of an enormous setting area and kitchen with a beautiful black piano next to a wall made entirely of windows. Elisa let go of Paris's hand and walked across the room to look at the view. The view took her breath away, it was of the entire strip. Elisa felt like she was standing on a cloud looking down at the city.

"The suite consists of three bedrooms Mr. Jackson and you have full access to the roof top." The manager said before walking over to Elisa.

"The view is spectacular is it not." He said taking in the view with her.

"Yes it is, the room is lovely too. You have a beautiful hotel. Mr…?" Elisa said turning to him.

"Giordano, Luca Giordano." Elisa smiled her grandmother's last name was Giordano.

"Elisa Catani" she said introducing herself. "My grandmother was a Giordano. Sofia Giordano."

Luca placed his hand on his heart and smiled bright.

"Catani! Was your grandfathers name Mario Catani?" he said excitingly.

"Yes he was!" Elisa could not believe it.

"I used to go to school with your grandfather; we used to play futbal together. He was a wonderful man. When he married your grandmother he was the envy of the town. I see you get your beauty from her." He said taking her hand and kissing it sweetly.

Luca than looked around and made sure no one was listening before turning to Elisa and speaking in Italian.

"I have known Michael for many years and this is the first time he has brought a woman with him here. He is a wonderful man, please don't break his heart." He said sincerely. His accent reminded Elisa of her grandfather, he always spoke to elegantly.

Elisa smiled at the man before her and responded in Italian.

"I would never hurt him, I love him. He has made me feel so alive." Elisa said nervously. She had not spoken Italian since she was a child but the smile on Luca's face was assurance enough he understood her.

"And what are you two talking about?" Michael said putting his arm around her waist.

"It seems that I and this beautiful lady have a person in common. I grew up with her grandfather back in Italy." He said happily.

Michael smiled and held Elisa closer to him.

"Really? What a small world we live in." Michael said.

Luca was a hopeless romantic and he could see that Michael had the look of love in his eyes. Michael looked at Elisa just like he used to look at his wife. The man was truly in love and Luca never thought he would see him so happy.

"Do not be afraid to contact me if you need anything" he said handing Michael the room key and leaving.

"When do you have to be on set?" Elisa said sitting on the luxurious couch in front of the window.

"In a few hours, do you want to freshen up?" he said sitting next to her.

"I think I am fresh enough, I want you to show me around Vages. Do you think we would cause a scene if you took me around to see the sights?" She said.

Michael smiled and took of his black fedora and glasses.

"Yes, but this is Vages. It's against the law not to cause a scene in this city." He said jokingly. Michael than placed his fedora on her head and nodded with approval.

"It looks nice on you" He was surprised that it really did look very well on her.

Lisa Marie always hated when he tried to get her to wear one of his hats and Debbie never did an eye for fashion but Elisa smiled and titled the hat to the side posing for him. He truly could not believe how connected they were. They were so opposite yet the fit together so perfectly, they were like a coin. You cannot have one side without the other.

Grace was getting the kids ready to go swimming as Michael and Elisa got ready to hit the strip. Michael wanted to show Elisa around his way, he had connections all over town and he wanted everything to go perfectly. Elisa changed into what she called her Chanel dress. It was a vintage black dress that made her fell like Coco Chanel herself when she wore it. She wrapped a red belt around her waist and wore sky high red pumps. She was still wearing Michael's hat and was surprised at how well it worked with the outfit.

Michael wore black as usual but this time he wore a red undershirt. He and Elisa never intended on matching but when she walked out of the bathroom and both began to laugh at the coincidence. This was the second time that they matched outfits unintentionally.

"You look beautiful" Michael said walking over to her. Elisa was so turned on by Michael she did not even hear his compliment. He always had such a unique sense of style, he always looked so put together and regal. She ran her hands up his blazer and fixed his collar, he smelled irresistible she had to ask him one day what cologne he always wore.

She stared into his eyes not knowing how to express how much he turned her on. He was just to perfect for worlds. Elisa than smiled mischievously and pulled on his collar bringing him closer to her. She might be speechless but she could diffidently show him how he was making her feel.

She kissed him hungrily taking in every bit of him, god he was a good kisser. Even when there kisses turned heated he always managed to stay in control. He always made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world when she was in his arms.

His hands were all over her hips and waist as he began to kiss her neck while she pressed her body closer to him feeling how much he wanted her. Suddenly the Vages strip did not matter so much to Elisa she wrapped her leg around his waist and felt his firm passion for her again.

Michael however could not lose control his children where in the next room playing.

"Elisa" was all he said pulling her gently away from him. The passion in his eyes was still there and his breathing was heavy. Elisa knew why he stopped when she heard Paris laughing in the next room. She moved away from him and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry" she said feeling embarrassed.

Michael sat on the bed with his eyes closed trying to compose himself.

"You never have to apologies for your feelings Elisa, it's just not the right time." Michael with his eyes still closed.

After a few minutes of deep breathing they made their way downstairs.

The stepped out of the elevator hand in hand and were met with Michael's bodyguards. They quickly made their way back through the kitchen and got into the SUV in a matter of minutes. Elisa was becoming accustomed to sneaking in and out of places.

There first stop was a huge shopping district that Michael adored. Michael was a huge fan or craftsmanship, he loved antique stores and shops with unique one of a kind items.

The first store they went into Elisa recognized from the Bashir documentary, it was filled with Masquerade masks and sculptures. The masks were beautiful; they were all handmade and had incredible detail. Thinking back to the Bashir documentary Elisa remembered Martin making this shop seem bizarre and weird but standing around those handmade works of art was amazing. There was a very old man sitting in a glass office in the corner making them as they shopped. It was truly amazing to see that he still used just a paintbrush and his hands.

"There is nothing better or more thrilling than seeing the masters at work. When you are passionate about your craft you can create brilliance." Michael said leading Elisa to the corner of the store to watch the old man.

The old man looked up from his work station and smiled and waved at Michael, he obviously had been in this store many times.

As the couple exited the store and walked through the pavilion of the shopping center, the other shoppers started to take notice to them.

Michael had told her in the car to remain calm and collected, he told her not to take notice to any whispers or comments. And that is just what she did, she felt safe being surrounded by 5 security guards but what really assured her was Michael's firm hand. She felt at ease when he was near and no amount of camera flashes or whispers could change that.

They did some more window shopping and Michael did stop a few times to sign an autograph or to take a picture with his fans. Michael's fans truly were amazing, they were so respectful and for the most part they kept their cool around him. Everyone that he met told him that they loved and supported him and Michael was beyond thrilled to hear their support.

Michael Jackson was not a typical celebrity and his fans were not typical fans, they loved him loyally and unconditionally and Elisa could see how much he appreciated their love when he was around them.

The last store they entered was a jewelry store and Elisa almost had a heart attack as they walked through the doors, she began to sweat as the door closed behind them. Michael had closed the store down so he could shop alone.

Elisa's heartbeat finally went back to normal when Michael told her that his mother's birthday was coming up and he wanted to get her something special. She was flattered that he wanted her opinion but worried that she would choose something that his mother would not like.

"I don't think I will be must help, I have never met your mother. I am not sure we have the same taste." Elisa said worried.

"You are both strong, intelligent and beautiful women. I am sure you will help me pick something great." Michael said scanning the cases

Elisa walked around the store staring at the cases trying to think of something. Everything seemed kind of typical nothing really stood out to her. Michael on the other hand had about 10 things out on the counter staring back and forth trying to decide.

"What do you think, which one is the most beautiful?" Michael said standing back gazing at the items. Katherine Jackson must have loved flowers because most the designs Michael has chosen were crafted in a floral design. Elisa did remember seeing numerous photos of Katherine Jackson back at Neverland and she almost always was wearing bright colors.

Just then something on the far back corner display taught Elisa's eye. It was in a case all on its own and was pinned to a black velvet pillow.

It was a beautiful pink and white diamond brooch in the shape of a lily with a pink Chinese pearl in the center. Elisa smiled wide ignored the 10 beautiful items Michael had just picked. She knew that was what Katherine Jackson would love.

"Excuse me but can I see that brooch please" Elisa asked with her eyes still fixated on the display case. The young sales girl gently took the pillow out of the case and handed it to her.

"Oh Michael this is so beautiful. I have never seen anything quite like it." Elisa said studying it more closely.

"You know I think you are right, she would love that." Michael was truly shocked at Elisa's discovery. The brooch was truly something his mother would love but he would have never picked it out.

"I will take it" He said handing the pillow back to the sales girl.

"You never seize to amaze me." Michael said sweetly to Elisa rubbing her arm.

"I could say the same thing about you." She said smiling.

There was a huge crowd gathering around the store front and camera going off both from the press and from bystanders but Michael did not care he kissed Elisa softly and held her close while the sales woman wrapped the brooch.

When they finally left the shopping center Michael was late for his first day of shooting.

They quickly made their way to the studio were Elisa and Michael were greeted by hundreds of people all working on the video.

The short film that Michael was filming was for his single "one more chance" and the video consisted of him walking through a park envying all the couple while he sang of a broken heart.

The set was coming together beautifully and as soon as Michael arrived he and Elisa were taken to the makeup area to get him ready.

A few hours later once Michael was dressed and ready, they began to film. Elisa had a special seat right next to the director, with the perfect view of Michael.

As soon as the music started and the director yelled action Michael surrendered everything he had to the song.

Michael was right when he said that nothing was more thrilling than seeing the master at work. The song had a slow soft melody but Michael still moved his body to the beat. He had so much passion while he sang; he truly was an instrument of nature. He did not catch up to the beat he was not in sync with the beat, Michael Jackson was the beat.

After a few takes Michael sat down next to Elisa smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"You are remarkable Michael, you move so well with the beat." Elisa said handing him her water bottle.

"It's the most important thing any entertainer can do, if you are not in touch with the rhythm than you are not a true performer." Michael said after taking a few sips of water.

Elisa agreed but she also knew that it was very rare for any artist especially now a days to have a true connection to their music. The music industry was like an assembly line, they could put any pretty face in front of the camera and claim that they are a star.

Michael however was an old fashioned artist with old fashioned talent. He could sing, dance, compose and producer and he did not need a bunch of smoke and mirrors to make him look good.

"Mr. Jackson you have a phone call they say it's urgent." One of his bodyguards said handing him his cell phone.

The smile that was on Michaels face a few moments ago was gone and sheer fright took its place.

"Yes" Michael said coldly taking the phone. The call was short and consisted of Michael repeating "I understand" over and over again. When he finally hung up he looked terrified and pale.

Elisa could not breathe; she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Michael, what is it?" she said quietly touching his shoulder.

Tears began to run down his cheeks, he looked at Elisa with red terrified eyes.

"They raided Neverland this morning and an arrest warrant has been issued. We have to leave as soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael held Elisa's hand the entire plane ride back to L.A. Michael had not spoken since he left the studio with Elisa. He was at a loss for words; he had no idea what to think or how to react. Elisa had to be the one to arrange their quick trip home she also had to go down to the pool and get the kids. She whispered to Grace that there was an emergency and that they had to get to L.A as soon as possible. Grace knew what was going on and got the kids ready within the hour.

The plane ride was filled with Paris and Prince laughing and playing but Michael was in a daze. He stared out of the window in silence, with a shrewd look in his eyes. Elisa knew nothing she could say would cheer him up so she just left him with his thoughts and held his hand firmly. She never wanted to let go.

Michaels mind was swimming with frightening and disturbing thoughts. He had no idea what would happen when he reached L.A. Would they be waiting for him? Would his children see him being dragged away in handcuffs? Would they put him in a crowded cell? Would they treat him like a criminal?

Tom Mesereau assured him when he called to tell him about the warrant that it would be dealt with quickly, he would only be in lookup for a few hours.

A few hours, Michael admired and respected Tom Mesereau but lawyers always threw around time and figures like they were playing cards. A few hours in a cell would be like an eternity to Michael. He hated being confined and helpless, he was not the type to respond well to intimidation and force and he knew that was just would the officers would do.

His mind was also swirly with images of a destroyed Neverland. He knew that the officers would not be kind and respectful of his property. In 1993 they trashed his home in search of incriminating evidence which they never found. Tom Sneddon would probably see to it that his home was destroyed. Michael did not want his children to see their home in ruin, they had no idea what was going on and they deserved to stay ignorant of it.

"Elisa" Michael said in a whisper. Elisa stared wide eyed, he had spoken in hours.

"Yes, Michael" she said sitting up and squeezing his hand.

"I don't want the kids to go back to Neverland, tell Ron to take them to my mother's house. They should be safe there until I get this sorted out." He said in sorrow stricken voice.

"I will make sure of it." She said firmly. Trying to show him how much she supported him.

"As for you, I think the best thing is to put you in a hotel for the night…" His voice was strained, as if trying to cope with a million things at once.

"Michael I will not stay in a hotel. We will deal with this together, I will stay at home waiting for you." She said holding his chin up so that he could not look down.

"Home?" he said with the slightest bit of hope in his eyes.

"Yes home, Neverland is my home." She said bringing her head closer and resting her forehead against his.

His breathing quickened and he closed his eyes inhaling her sweet perfume. She had called Neverland her home and to Michael that was like a ray of hope cutting through the darkness he was facing. For a few precious moments he forgot about his sorrow and smiled in the arms of the woman he loved.

8888888

The plane landing and Michael and Elisa stood up together and looked out the window. There was a large black SUV parked next to 2 police vehicles waiting for him. Tom Mesereau was standing anxiously a few feet away from the police waiting for Michael.

Michael knew he only had a few moments before they would come aboard to arrest him so he quickly walked over to his children. Paris and Prince were still in their seats putting a puzzle together.

"Now kids, daddy as to be gone for a few hours. You are going to go with Grace to grandma's house, I want you guys to be on your best behavior for Grace and for grandma Katherine ok." He said firmly. The kids nodded happily and began to get up from their seats.

"No!" Michael said loudly. The kids stopped and looked confused.

"What's wrong daddy?" Paris said. It took all that Michael had in him not to cry or show fear in front of his children.

"You need you to promise me something, you are not to get out of these seats until Ron comes to get you. Ok? I have a surprise for you and it will be ruined if you see what's outside, you both have to promise?" Michael said hiding his fear and sadness with a fake smile.

The children became excited and sat up in their seats.

"Ok daddy we promise." Prince said smiling, and turning to Paris asking her what she thought the surprise was. Michael kissed all three of children before turning to Elisa.

"I have no idea what I would do without you. Your face will keep me sane until this nightmare is over." Michael said sweetly rubbing her cheek.

Elisa could no longer contain herself she turned away so that the children could not see and cried. Michael held her in his arms and kissed her forehead before exiting the airplane.

Elisa stood at the entrance and watched as the man she loved walked towards the officers. Tom said a few words to him before standing aside and allowing an office cuff him.

It was by far the hardest thing she ever had to watch.

88888

Michael kept his head held high as he walked toward the police officers. Tom came over to him and told him that everything would be fine and to remain calm.

Michael barley registered what he was saying; his heartbeat was so loud he could hear it in his ears. Tom than moved to the side and an office stood in front of him holding small hand cuffs in his hands.

"Michael Joseph Jackson, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" said the officer dangling the silver cuffs in front of Michaels face.

"Yes" Michael had never felt so stripped or humiliated in his entire life. He had never thought that he would be standing in front an officer while he read him is rights.

The officer forcefully grabbed Michaels arm and placed the cuffs on him extremely tight. Michael tried to hide the pain he was feeling but Tom could see it in his eyes.

"Is that really necessary? There is no need to handle him so forcefully." He said angrily stepping closer to the scene.

"Its standard procedure, Mr. Mesereau." Was all the officer said before shoving Michael in the back of his cop car.

Michael was in so much pain, his cuffed hands were pushing into his lower back and his shoulder was throbbing. Michael tried to shift his weight but he could barely move he was in so much pain.

"You comfortable back there, Mr. Jackson?" said the cop looking over his shoulder smirking mischievously.

Michael knew that they were taunting him and he would not give them one ounce of satisfaction.

"I am very comfortable thank you." He said calmly. The cop grunted something Michael could not understand before concentrating on the road.

When they reached the police station there were camera crews and paparazzi everywhere. Michael remained calm and ignored the yelling and flashing lights, he did not look in their direction as the officer pulled him from the car and hauled him into the police station.

The busy police station turned still and silent when Michael was escorted in, some cops looked shocked while others smiled as if dinner had just arrived.

"Wait here." Said the officer after practically throwing him on a hard wooden bench next to the door.

Michael stared down at his feet trying to ignore the pain he was feeling both physically and mentally. He felt so drained and wanted nothing more than to be left alone so he would finally express the feelings that were eating him up inside.

"Alright let's get this over with" Said the officer coming back over to Michael, he grabbed his arm and lead him to a small table on the other side of the station.

There he uncuffed Michael's hands and began to take his finger prints. With ink stained fingers he lead him to a small white room and took a mug shot.

The officer were deliberately trying to hurt him and Michael knew it. He held his arms to tight and shoved him repeatedly as they made their way from room to room.

Finally the officer put him in a cell and Michael thanked god he was alone. He could not deal with being surrounded by more ridiculing eyes.

He sat on the metal bench and rubbed his arms, he was so sore. His body was acing and his head was throbbing. He had no idea why the officers who were suppose to be fair and up hold the law were treating him so poorly.

He always respected law enforcement and admired them for their courage but today Michael did not see strength or courage he saw heartless cowards.

Michael had no idea how long he sat in his cell, until a guard came by and unlocked the bars.

"You get a five minute bathroom break" He said coldly shoving him down the hall. He pushed him into a small bathroom and locked the door behind him.

The room was filthy and the smell of urine was overpowering. Michael stood in the center of the room trying not to be fazed. The walls were covered in urine and shit and the sink was leaking dirty water all over the floor.

Michael waited patiently for the officer to come back but no one came. Every couple of minutes of so a different officer would walk by the door, knock and say something rude or sarcastic.

"How's it going in there, superstar?"

"Enjoying the smell?"

Don't worry someone will let you out soon"

Michael could not believe what was going on, what did he do to deserve such treatment. Finally about an hour later an officer took him back to his cell.

Michael sat lifeless in the cold room thinking about how the world would perceive him after this. He knew that by now pictures of him being arrested were in every paper and on every TV screen. He did not want the world to think he was a monster; the charges that were being flown at him were ridiculous.

How could anyone believe that he would harm a child? He loved and adored children, he had spent hundreds of hours and millions of dollars healing and clothing the sick. Yet the world still only saw the monster that was splashes on the cover of the magazines.

He would rather slit his own wrist than harm anyone let alone a child. If they planned an assassination it would not hurt Michael as much. He knew deep down that ignorant people saw only what they wanted to see. They were the ones that were taunting him because they wanted him to be the outcast.

He was used to being a target.

888888

It was almost midnight and Tom Mesereau was still in his office waiting for the proper paper work to be approved. He put all his other cases to the side and focused only on getting Michael Jackson released.

He had been in negotiations all day with the judge who issued the warrant for Michael arrest, pleading for Michael to be released on bail.

After hours of negotiating the judge finally agreed. Bail was issued for 3 million dollars and Tom was painstakingly awaiting the paper work to be finalized.

At midnight Tom finally got the fax he had been waiting for and drove as fast as he could to the police station.

He notified Michael's handlers and security of Michaels release and they were waiting for him when he arrived at the police station. Tom along with Frank and Ron walked into the police station to retrieve him.

"My name is Thomas Mesereau I am Michael Jackson's attorney. I demand that you released my client as soon as possible." Tom said walking up to the counter and dropping the paperwork in front of the officer's face.

Tom glared at the officer heatedly he recognized him from that afternoon. He was the officer who arrested Michael at the airport.

The officer pretended to look unfazed and moved Tom's paper work to the side.

"You are going to have to wait." He said going back to his paperwork.

Frank looked like he wanted to tear the man's head off.

"I don't think you heard me, you will released my client in the next 60 seconds or I will charge you with obstruction of justice." Tom said forcefully.

"What is going on here?" Tom Sneddon walked up to the counter and glared at Tom, Frank and Ron.

"Is there a problem here gentleman?" Tom Sneddon looked extremely irritated.

"Yes there is, your officer is refusing to release my client. Now I don't know how you run things around here but from what I have seen I am not impressed Mr. Sneddon" Tom said staying calm.

He knew Toms reputation, Mr. Sneddon was an unethical man that had no problem making up faulty charges. Tom Mesereau did not want him using anything against him.

"Everything looks in order." Tom Sneddon said looking over the paper work before throwing the papers back on the counter. "He is stinking up my station anyway." He said curly before walking away.

Michael was lying on his side staring out the only window on the far wall of his cell. He was so tired and kept dozing in and out of consciousness. When his cell door opened he thought he was dreaming.

He was so relieved to see Tom Mesereau's face. It was like an angel was coming to save him, he could not stand being in the cell anymore.

Tom walked over to Michael and gently pulled him up.

"You are going home Michael." He said wrapping his arm around his waist helping him stand up straight and walking out with him.

"Thank you, Thank you so much."

Elisa felt like someone ripped a piece of her soul out when she entered the gates of Neverland. When she arrived at the main house she saw the entire staff waiting at the front of the house. They sat around as if they had just lost a loved one.

Elisa held her breath and got out of the car with Ron, she walked over to Maria who was setting on the steps looking crushed.

"Maria, what happened?" Elisa said bending down to speak to her.

"It was horrible Ms. Elisa. They questioned all of us one by one than made us stand outside for hours while they destroyed Mr. Michaels home. They were so carless and rude." She said close to tears.

"They kept yelling at us trying to make us say awful things about Mr. Michael but we could not. He is a wonderful boss and a good man." She said speaking from the heart, letting her tears fall.

Elisa had never felt so angry in her entire life. These people were not just employees to her and Michael they were friends.

No one has the right to enter a person's home and violate and destroy their property no matter what the circumstance.

"Have you all been inside?" Elisa asked standing up and looking around at a sea of saddened faces. They all nodded no.

"The head officer would not give us back the key." Maria said pulling a napkin out of her dress pocket and drying her tears.

Elisa sighed deeply and had the strongest urge to go down to the police station and give them a piece of her mind. If she still worked for The Sun Valley News she would have made sure that the world knew about the injustice that was surrounding Michael Jackson.

She felt so powerless.

"Someone has to have an extra key." Elisa said looking around awaiting for a reply.

"There is a skeleton key in the security office. I will get it." Ron said getting back into the SUV and driving down the path.

Elisa thanked him and knew what she and all of Michael's employees had to do next.

"Alright now everyone listen to me, I know that you are all tired and distressed but we have to do this for Michael. We cannot let him come home and find Neverland in ruins. He has all ready been through so much today. We need to do our best to make this house a home again." Elisa said staring at the crowd of employees in front of her.

She appreciated what they did so much as she knew Michael respected each and every one of them.

There frightened faces turned into smiles and they all nodded in agreement, they knew Michael was going through hell and wanted to help anyway that they could.

Ron returned a few minutes later and unlocked the door. Elisa walked in first with the rest following behind her. Elisa walked through the almost empty hall and held her breath as she opened up the sliding living room door. Her heart sank.

The house was a total mess, there were papers and boxes and statues and art work scattered everywhere. The couches was upside down with pillows scattered all over the barley visible wooden floor. Elisa ignored the lump in her throat and walked from room to room, she could not believe her eyes. Everything was broken, ripped, thrown or damaged.

This had to be illegal she thought gazing at the chaos around her; a search warrant did not give them the right to destroy someone's home.

She turned to see everyone else staring around in amazement; they were all thinking the same thing she was. They had not only destroyed Michael's spirit but they had ruined his place of refuge.

"Alright everyone there is no way we can clean this up in only a few hours. We should start off with the rooms that Michael uses the most. The areas of focus should be the library, master bedroom and living room. I will take care of the children's rooms. Just start boxing up anything that is damaged and try to make the rooms look as normal as possible." Elisa said in a steady but sorrow filled voice.

She was still in shock, she did not understand how anyone could claim to uphold the law than enter someone's home and deliberately destroy it. It was unfathomable to her.

She would never understand why the world hated Michael so much, but she would never forgive herself if she allowed Michael to come home and see this travesty.

One of Michael's gardeners had come in with a huge stack of cardboard boxes, Elisa took a few before heading upstairs to start on the children's rooms.

The entire house was filled with noise and chatter as they all worked together to reverse the damage, they were all tired and drained from the day's events but they all loved Michael.

They were doing this for Michael Jackson.

88888888888888888

Michael had never felt so ashamed of his appearance in his entire life. His clothes were wrinkled and torn, his hair was disheveled and his face was so pale and sickly.

He never wanted or thought that anyone would see him looking so beaten, he tried his hardest to stay strong but he could only take so much. He was not a machine, he was only human.

The pain in his shoulder and arms were getting worse and the soreness in his legs and back made it hard for him to set up straight. He needed to sleep he knew he had to rest but his mind was racing. He could not turn off his thoughts; every time he closed his eyes he saw camera flashes, steel bars and ridiculing eyes.

Every bump in the road or every turn the car caused a sharp pain to radiant down his back. He needed to see a doctor, something was seriously wrong.

The SUV jerked violently going over a large pot hole and Michael whimpered in pain. He bit his lip and closed his eyes praying that the pain would pass quickly. It didn't.

"Michael, are you ok?" Tom said looking extremely concerned.

"I am fine, just a little sore that's all." As soon as Michael said it another sharp pain ran down his back. He inhaled deeply and whimpered in pain.

"You are not alright, we need to get you to a hospital." Tom said holding him up so that he would not fall over.

"NO! No hospitals, I don't want the media seeing me this way." Michael said looking straight into Tom Mesereau's worried eyes.

"Michael, you are hurt you need to see a doctor." Tom said pleading with him.

Michael shook his head violently not listening to his attorney.

"No hospitals. Call Frank he will know what to do." Michael glared at Tom showing him how serious he was.

Tom admitted defeat and called Frank.

8888888

It was 2 am when Michael finally reached the gates of Neverland. He felt so relieved to be home but he did not think that he could handle seeing the damage caused by the raid.

When the car finally stopped Ron helped him out and walked with him through the front door making sure he did not fall.

Michael was taken aback by what he saw. His home looked almost the same it was just less cluttered. Michael had always been a collector of art and trinkets and his house was full of them but now it was practically vacant.

Michael was overcome with emotion he knew what must have happened. He was so grateful to have such wonderful people in his life. Even though some of his material possessions were gone he still had people who cared for him and that was all that mattered to him.

Most of his employees were still scattered around the house, they all came into the entrance way when they heard the door open. They all stood silently waiting for Michael to say something.

He stared at their uncertain faces with tears in his eyes.

"God bless you all, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This must have taken you hours." He said with such sincerity. He could not hold back tears any longer; he was so overcome with emotion.

Footsteps from the top of the stairs caught Michael's attention, he looked up to see Elisa staring wide eyed at him.

She ran down the stairs and through herself into his arms. Michael ignored the pain and held her tight.

"I was so worried about you, you have no idea how frightened I was." She said crying on his shoulder.

Elisa pulled away and stared at his drained face.

"Oh Michael, you look so tired. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through tonight." She said wiping his tears away.

Michael tried embracing her again but the sharp pain in his back was becoming too much to bare. He let out a grunt of pain and collapse against Elisa.

"MICHAEL!" Elisa said holding on to him before he hit the ground.

Ron ran across the room and pulled Michael into his arms. He carried Michael into the master bedroom and placed him gently on his bed.

The last thing Michael saw before passing out was Elisa's tear filled eyes. He hated seeing her cry.

8888888888888

Elisa leaned against Michael's bedroom door waiting for the doctor to come out. The door was ajar and every once in a while she peaked through to see what was going on.

The doctor was a close friend of Franks who had worked with Michael before on one of his tours. He was an older man with a very sweet smile.

Michael was lying on his bed shirtless with a cloth splint holding his shoulder in place. Michael had black and blue bruises up and down both of his arms and deep red marks outlining were they had handcuffed him.

His pale face high lightened the dark circles underneath Michael's swollen eyes. He had a dislocated shoulder and the doctor had to painfully pop it back in to apply the splint.

Elisa stood crying outside his door listening to Michael's pain and suffering, his cries hit like an arrow in her heart. The house was now empty; all the employees were gone the only people in the house were Elisa, Frank Michael and the doctor.

Michael's cries finally stopped and silence filled the bedroom. Elisa opened the door wider to see what was going on.

Frank and the doctor were whispering something to one another; Frank shook the doctor's hand before walking him to the door.

"How is he?" Elisa asked the doctor as soon as he stepped into the hall.

"He will be fine, his shoulder should heal in a day or two. He was very shook up so I gave him something to calm him down. I also prescribed something for the pain. With rest and a low stress environment he should be fine." The doctor said confidently.

Elisa thanked him and Frank walked him to the end of the hall before returning to Elisa.

"What did he mean when he said he gave him something to calm him down? Did he sedate him?" Elisa asked Frank with worry in her eyes.

"He gave him something to help him relax, I myself have taken the same drug it is not to strong." Frank assured her.

"He needs you now more than ever. It's like Pandora's Box has been opened. The entire world is watching now." Frank said staring at a sleeping Michael.

Elisa knew Frank was right, this battle Michael was fighting was only going to get worse.

"I will back tomorrow morning, will you be ok on your own?" Frank asked genuinely concerned for Elisa.

Frank had known Michael for years and loved him like a brother. He had been with him through everything from accidents to divorces to record breaking moments. He knew Michaels expressions inside and out, he knew when Michael was excited, worried or angry just by the look in his eyes. But he had never seen Michael look at anyone the way you looked at Elisa. Frank knew he was completely in love with her and was so happy that he had finally found someone to love.

"I will be fine." She said sweetly before hugging him. "Good night Frank"

"Night Elisa." He said before leaving her standing alone.

Elisa walked over to Michael and watched him sleep. She had never seen him look so pale and tired. His ivory skin was so discolored from the bruises that it made his skin look even paler.

Elisa took off her shoes and climbed into bed with him, she laid next to him but did not touch him she knew he was still too sore for that. She laid her head on the pillow and thanked god that he was finally safe and pain free.

Michael was the most important person in her life and while lying next to the man she loved she made a promise to always keep him safe.

She would never let anyone hurt him ever again.

Chapter 18

Michael's eyes opened slowly, he was still incredibly drowsy and anticipated a sharp pain to take over his body, but it did not feel a thing. He still felt extremely sore but the worse of the pain seemed to have subsided.

He stared up at the ceiling not wanting to move. He was so afraid that if he moved he would feel the pain again. His head was still swimming with thoughts and he felt extremely dizzy. He heard shallow breathing next to him and turned his head ever so slowly to find Elisa sleeping peacefully next to him.

Her skin was pale and she had defined dark circles underneath her eyes. Michael knew that he was the cause of her exhausted state; she had been up most of the night worrying about him.

He sometimes still could not believe that Elisa was in his life. He was so used to being alone and dealing with things single-handedly that it would take him time to adjust to having a constant companion.

Suddenly as if Elisa knew he was awake she batted her eyes open and smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling" she said in a quite drowsy voice.

"I am much better, still a little sore." He said smiling back.

"You sure gave me a fright last night; I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life." She said resting her head on her hand.

"I'm sorry about that, I did not mean to case you such distress." Michael said guilt stricken.

"You don't have to apologize, I am just glad you are ok." She said seriously. She hated when he blamed himself for things he could not control.

"Do you think you can get up, or should I have Maria bring you breakfast in bed?" Elisa said setting up and looking down at him.

Michael did not want any special treatment; he did not want to be treated like a patient he was at home not in the hospital.

"I think I need to get up, it will drive me crazy if I am idle all day." He said already trying to set up. Elisa helped him set up; Michael rested his back against his headboard and was thankful the sharp pains he experienced last night had vanished.

He could deal with soreness, he was a dancer he had grown accustomed to being sore but pain was another story. He had a very low tolerance for pain.

"Michael the doctor left you these medications; you are to take one pain killer and one muscle relaxer." Elisa opened the bottles that were on his night stand and gave him one of each.

He took them without hesitation and stood up slowly.

"I desperately need a bath I feel filthy." He said jokingly. Elisa looked worried.

"Do you think you can handle that? I don't want you to strain yourself" She said with concern.

Michael just smiled and started walking over to his bathroom.

"I think I can handle it, you are welcome to join me." He said with a sly smile and a wink.

Elisa smirked and seductively walked over to him she kissed him adoringly but was not ruff, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Loud knocking on his bedroom door interrupted there precious moment.

"Daddy! Are you awake yet?" Prince said loudly. Michael smiled wide kissed Elisa one last time before walking over to his door.

"Not so loud Applehead, daddy has a headache" he said opening the door.

His two oldest kids ran in and latched on to his legs.

"We missed you daddy, you said only a couple of hours. But we had so much fun with Grandma Katherine! We camped out in the backyard and grandma told us ghost stories and we made s'mores!" Paris said happily looking up at her father.

"I'm glad you had fun, did Ron bring you home?" He said trying to stand steady his dizziness was still affecting him.

"No grandma brought us" Prince said.

Elisa suddenly could not breath, Katherine Jackson was at Neverland. She would finally be meeting the Jackson Matriarch.

Michael's face lit up, he obviously adored his mother.

"Is she downstairs?" he said.

"No she said that you did not have anything good in the refrigerator, she went to the grocery store. She said she wanted to make you a great big lunch with all your favorite foods." Prince said full of excitement, he loved his grandmas cooking.

"Well in that case I have to get cleaned up, you two go play until Grandma comes back ok." Michael was so excited not only was he going to have his mother's cooking but Elisa would finally meet her.

The kids ran back out of the room and Michael turned to see Elisa looking worried.

"Don't worry she will love you." Michael said knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Elisa said nothing, just took in a few deep breaths. God, she was so nervous.

"God, what am I going to wear? Look at me, I look horrible! I have to get cleaned up before she comes. What is your mother's favorite color maybe I should wear that. Or maybe a sun dress but I don't want to look to formal. Should I wear my hair up or down, it is a hot day maybe up….."

Elisa continued to babble, he thought she was so cute when she was freaking out. She was so engulfed in her hysterics that she did not even notice him walking over to her. He silenced her with a deep kiss.

"You always look beautiful, you don't have to do anything special you are perfect just the way you are. Don't worry she will love you." He said smiling down at her.

"Now, how about that bath?" He said with lust in his eyes.

She smiled seductively and took his hand leading him into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind them.

88888888

Elisa stood wrapped in a towel in Michael's room while he got dressed in his colossal closet. The bath was extremely romantic and relaxing but Elisa had not thought the aftermath through. All her clothes were in the guest house.

She felt extremely embarrassed and anxious Katherine Jackson was probably in the kitchen making a fabulous lunch and she was standing half naked in Michael's room.

Elisa unlocked Michael's bedroom door and stuck her head out to see if anyone was around.

"Ms. Elisa?"

Elisa gasped and turned her head so fast to the other side of the hall that it cracked slightly; she was so relieved it was just Maria.

"Oh Maria thank god, I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to go to the guest house and bring me my suitcase." Elisa with a tomato red face, she was so embarrassed.

Maria knew what was going on and tried her hardest not to smile. She nodded and left quickly down the hall.

Elisa was so relieved her breathing finally went back to normal. She sat on Michael's bed shaking her leg frantically waiting patiently for Maria to return.

Michael walked out of his closet and giggled at her nervousness. He knew his mother would love her, but no matter how many times he assured her of it she still looked frantic.

The bath had done wonders, he was less sore and his vertigo was gone. The pain killers worked beautifully he felt so good. Plus soaking next to Elisa also uplifting, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Please stop worrying, you are freaking out for nothing. Relax." He said amused.

"It's not funny Michael, I want your mother to like me." She said staring crossly at him. Why couldn't he see how important this was to her?

The Jackson clan had seen their share of gold diggers and weirdo trying to latch onto their family name. His mother had 9 kids and had dealt with numerous strange and unsuitable spouses and relationships for years. Michael knew that Elisa would be a breath of fresh air to his mother.

Elisa was not a gold digger, she was not trying to advance her career, she simply just loved him. He knew his mother would quickly see how wonderful she was, but kind of enjoyed seeing Elisa squirm. She was incredibly cute when she was frantic.

Someone knocked on Michael's door and Elisa practically ran to answer it.

"Maria?" Elisa asked putting her ear to the door.

"Yes, it's me"

"Oh, god I love love love you! Thank you so much." Elisa said opening the door and quickly taking the bag from her before anyone saw her. Maria giggled and walked away.

Elisa threw the bag on the bed and began to rummage through it.

"What to wear, what to wear." She said to herself taking out a few things.

"Do you have the white sun dress that you wore when we had the water balloon fight?" Michael asked sitting on the edge of his bed watching her.

"I think so, do you think that is nice enough." She said not looking up at him, she dug deeper into her bag.

"I think it's perfect, you were wearing that dress when I first realized that I loved you." He said romantically.

Elisa froze; did he really just say that? She looked over at him and could feel tears behind her eyes.

Without even thinking she went over to him straddled his hips and kissed him.

She still did not understand how she got so lucky; she did not deserve a man like Michael. He was truly to perfect for words.

"Thank you" she said sweetly, running her hands through his hair.

"For what?" he asked wanting to kiss her again. The possession they were in made it incredibly hard for him to think clearly.

"For loving me"

88888888888

Elisa was finally dressed and ready to go down stairs. She wore her white summer dress and blow dried her hair straight. Michael insisted that she wear one of his black fedoras so she pinned her hair half up and tilted his hat slightly to the side the way she liked it.

She wore black kitten heels and sprayed her favorite perfume on before taking Michaels hand and walking down stairs.

They entered the kitchen together but found it empty, they heard loud chattering on the patio and Elisa's nerves took over again as Michael lead her outside.

There was a large table set up with delicious food sprawled out covering every inch of it. It smelled delectable; there was pasta's and casseroles, corn bread, chicken, vegetables and greens and even a large dish packed with chocolate cupcakes.

How did this woman manage to cook all this in only a few hours? Elisa was now even more intimidated by Katherine Jackson.

Katherine was standing with her back to the door arranging the dishes talking to Maria. Her hair was perfectly done and she wore the most beautiful shade of lilac.

She seemed kind of frantic; she kept moving the plates around trying to make them perfect.

"Mother" Michael said happily.

Katherine quickly turned around to see her son standing hand in hand with Elisa. Katherine's face was unreadable she stood staring at Elisa with a vague look in her eyes.

Elisa was overcome with a sudden urge to run away, why was she looking at her so distantly.

Was she not happy with what she saw?

Was she angry at her?

Did she think she was not good enough?

Katherine placed her hand over her heart and walked slowly closer to the couple. She kept her eye on Elisa the entire time. She stood directly in front of her than embraced her tightly and began to cry.

Elisa was so taken back by Katherine's emotion that she began to cry as well.

"My dear girl, you have no idea how long I have waiting for you" Katherine whispered between sobs.

"I have prayed for years that Michael would find someone to love. My prayers have finally been answered." She said rubbing Elisa's back continuing to cry.

Elisa felt so at ease holding Katherine, all the worry and anxiety she was feeling a moment ago were gone. She held her tight and took in the moment.

"I am the one who is blessed Mrs. Jackson, you have a wonderful son." Elisa said trying to control her emotions.

Finally Katherine let go of her and stared into her eyes.

"You are absolutely adorable." She said holding her face.

"Thank you" Elisa said bashfully.

Michael stood amazed at the scene before him. Two of the most important women in his life were crying hysterically in front of him. He did not know what to do, he just stood and watched quietly waiting for his mother to notice his presents.

Finally Katherine turned to her son and embraced him gently, he had the splint back on his arm so she did not want to hurt him.

"My beautiful baby boy. How are you?" She said scanning him with her motherly gaze.

"I'm fine, mother." He said smiling. Katherine did not seem to think he was fine.

"Don't lie to me Michael, you look extremely tired and pale. And look at you. You are skin and bones, you need something hardy to eat." She said in an all knowing voice.

"Everything smells wonderful Mrs. Jackson." Elisa said taking a seat at the table and wiping her tears away with a paper napkin.

"Thank you my dear, but please call me Katherine." She said smiling and taking the seat next to her. Michael sat on her other side while the kids sat across from them.

They dug into the food and chatting all throughout lunch. Katherine asked Elisa so many questions. From where she was born to what her favorite colors were. She was not leaving anything unturned or unexplored.

Katherine was extremely jealous to learn that Elisa had lived in Italy for a few years when she was a kid. Katherine told her that she adored Italian wine and food and would love to go there one day and submerge herself in the history and culture of Italy.

When the meal was over practically all the food had been devoured. It was so delicious that everyone not only had seconds but they had thirds.

Even Michael who usually ate very small portions had seconds and was now working on his third cupcake.

When the table were cleared Paris and Prince ran out onto the lawn to play with a Frisbee, which left Katherine, Elisa and Michael alone at the table.

"Elisa, would you mind if we took a walk? I would love to talk to you woman to woman." Katherine said blissfully to Elisa.

"Of course" Elisa said getting up from her seat.

888888

Katherine and Elisa walked down the cobble stone paths, Elisa waited anxiously for Katherine to speak, she assumed that she wanted to be away from the house so that they would not be overheard so she waited.

Michael had told Elisa that his mother was crippled by Polio as a child and because of it she had a permanent limp in her walk. Elisa initially thought that maybe walking would be difficult for her, but she walked with such speed and grace that it made Elisa admired her even more.

Elisa could see what a strong woman Katherine Jackson was.

They stopped at a bench a good distance away from the house and sat down.

"I am sorry if I overwhelmed you before. I am a very sensitive woman." Katherine said.

"We both were emotional, there is no need to apologize." Elisa said openly.

Katherine turned to face Elisa before continuing.

"Michael has always been very loving; I have seen him fall in and out of love numerous times. However, I have never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at you." Katherine said with a radiant smile.

"When he married Lisa Marie he was certain that they would be together forever, but I knew better. She was a sweet girl but she was so young and naive. Michael was determined that they were made for each other; I knew however that their views on life were different. He did the same thing with Brooke Shields, Michael seemed to think that he is so misunderstood that only someone with a similar past would understand him. After his divorce from Lisa Marie he was so depressed he began to think that he would never have children, and that is when Debbie Rowe came into the picture. I tried to assure him that he would find a wonderful woman and have a family one day but he was incredibly stubborn and impatient. Don't get me wrong I love my grandchildren I just wish that they were conceived under different circumstances."

Katherine paused for a moment and looked over at Paris and Prince playing in the distance; it was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was a proud grandmother.

"After Debbie he concentrated on his career and being a good father, his love life was put on hold. To my knowledge he never dated or even thought about dating. When Blanket came along I began to lose all hope I never thought he would find love. I thought he would be a single father forever, but then you came along. When my husband came hollering to me about Michael's new girlfriend I was stunned beyond words. And when my son Randy told me that you were the reporter that stood up at that absurd press conference I knew that Michael found someone special. You have changed his life Elisa; he speaks so highly of you. He respects and admires you, please don't break his heart. I don't think he could deal with another broken heart."

Katherine's words touched Elisa profoundly; Michael never really talked about his past relationships. Elisa knew that he had a hard time with love, but she had no idea that it affected him so much. From what Elisa understood from Katherine his scares ran very deep.

"I assure you, I love Michael just as much as he loves me. He is the most important person in my life and I never want to lose him. I am not sure how much he told you about my situation but I have gone through quite a lot these past couple of months. I lost my career, my home and my family wants nothing to do with me. Michael is my life now and I will never leave or hurt him. I can't even articulate in words how much I love him. He is like the air to me." Elisa said holding back tears.

Michael really was the only good thing in Elisa's life, she had lost everything but it failed in comparison to the pain she would feel if she lost Michael.

"My dear girl" Katherine said bringing her close and kissing her cheek.

"I want you to think of me as family. You may have a mother that does not have faith in you, but you can always turn to me." Katherine said sincerely.

"You have no idea what that means to me Katherine." Elisa said feeling truly happy.

The ladies were so submerged in their conversation that neither of them heard Michael coming up the path with his huge black umbrella.

"And what are you ladies talking about?" He asked curiously

"Nothing to concern you, just girl stuff" Katherine said jokingly.

Both women giggled while Michael looked on in bewilderment.

Chapter 19

Katherine had spent the rest of the evening at Neverland, Elisa her and Michael talked most of the time. Mostly the stories were about the 9 Jackson kids and about the early years of the Jackson Five.

Michaels trial was starting at the end of the week and Michael had promised himself that he would enjoy the time he had left before the frenzy started.

By day Elisa and Michael were inseparable, they spent always every minute together wither talking, cuddling or just sitting in silence they never got bored or annoyed form one another.

By night, they explored each other's bodies and let raw passion take over. Elisa was no longer in the guest house, Michael loved waking up and seeing her face. Elisa loved falling asleep in Michael's arms, his strong hands would hold her securely and her leg would intertwine with his as if they were one soul. It was a connection and sensation that neither of them ever wanted to lose.

88888

It was the day before the beginning of Michaels trial and the most of the Jackson clan would be having dinner at Neverland to show their support to Michael.

Tom Mesereau and Frank would also be attended so this was a huge affair that Elisa was not so comfortable with.

She had met only three of the Jacksons and was very nervous to be meeting the rest. She was also dreading seeing Joseph Jackson again, their first meeting was less than civil and she loathed his un-approving gaze.

The guests would be arriving soon and Neverland looked even more amazing than usual. There were two large tables set out on the lawn with beautiful cloth covered seats flanking each side. There were candles running down the center of the tables leaving large spaces for delicious food that both Katherine and Michael's chief were preparing.

Michael did not dress casually he wore a military style jacket with his usual red armband and black dress pants. Elisa wore her favorite little black dress and her favorite red pumps.

Katherine was again wearing shades of lilac which Elisa had learned was her favorite color and proudly wore the brooch Michael had bought her on her blouse. She loved it and would make sure to tell everyone she ran into who had picked it out for her.

The first guest to arrive was Michael's sister Latoya. She was incredibly skinny and had long caramel colored hair. Her famous Jackson cheek bones were well defined and her almond eyes sparkled as she got out of the car and ran to hug Michael.

"I missed you so much Michael but look at you, you are glowing! You look fantastic!" Latoya voice was high pitched and full of laughter, she was a very friendly person and showed it in her voice.

"Glad to see you too Latoya, it's been a while" Michael said hugging her back.

"I want you to meet someone, this is Elisa.." Michael did not even get Elisa's name out before Latoya squeaked and giggled like a little girl.

"Elisa Catani, I know! Our mother had told me so much about you!" Latoya said bringing Elisa in for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elisa said smiling at Michael over Latoya's shoulder. His whole family seemed to be so shocked at Michael having a girlfriend. In their minds Michael had always been the bachelor, the perfectionist and eccentric artist who had no time for anything except music.

Most of the time they were right, but Elisa sparked something in Michael, she was his new muse.

"I'm sure we are going to be such good friends, I am so happy my brother has finally found someone." Latoya said letting Elisa go and smiling wide.

"Joseph was not lying when he said you were beautiful, my brother is a lucky man." Latoya said staring from Michael to Elisa.

"I am the lucky one." Elisa stood closer to Michael and held his arm laying her head on his shoulder and smiling wide. She had truly never been so happy with anyone else in her life and wanted the world to know.

Latoya watched the couple in amazement. She truthfully never thought she would see the day when Michael would have a steady girlfriend, and she was beyond words excited.

Latoya went off to find Katherine and the kids and Michael and Elisa stood welcoming the rest of the Jackson clan.

Rebbie Jackson came next with Randy and Elisa was shocked at how much she looked like Katherine. She had a very strong personality yet she was kind just like her mother.

Michael's brothers all seemed to come one after the other. Most were affectionate and full of smiles. Others stared at Elisa with lust filled eyes and Elisa was not the only one to notice. Michael stood protectively by her side the whole time.

"Hey Tito is Janet coming tonight?" Tito was the last to arrive and the entire party was getting hungry.

"No, she could not get out of a few meetings she should be up here in a few weeks." He said taking a seat at the table.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and began to fill their plates.

"What are you all doing?" Katherine said warningly. Everyone suddenly became quite and dropped their forks and spoons.

"Not everyone has arrived; we are still expecting Frank, Mr. Mesereau and Joseph. And I did not hear anyone say grace, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Katherine said staring at each one like they were children in time out.

The entire table remained quite as Katherine took her seat next to Michael and glared at her children. She certainly was the Jackson Matriarch, Elisa had no doubt about that.

The silence was making the entire table uncomfortable they were all afraid to say anything; likely footsteps coming from side of the house commanded everyone's attention.

Frank, Tom Mesereau and Joseph Jackson walked in together and Michael knew something was not right.

"Sorry we are late, Mr. Mesereau and I got into a very interesting discussion on the driveway." Joseph said to the entire table.

Tom and Frank shook Michaels hand before taking their seats in silence.

"Really, care to tell us that the conversation was about?" Michael said to his father.

Elisa could sense the tension building, as soon as Joseph walked into the backyard something in all Jacksons changed. They all feared their father.

"Nothing to important." Joseph said taking his seat across from Michael.

"Joseph I know you are not the type to have small talk, so what was so important." Michael said not showing any anger, he wanted his dad to remain calm and tell him the truth.

"Do we have to discuss this now? We should be enjoying the meal." Katherine said pleadingly knowing this conversation would only lead to arguing.

"Your mother is right Michael, we can discuss this later." Joseph said eyeing Michael.

Elisa squeezed Michaels hand as if silently telling him to drop it and Michael listened. Katherine said grace and they all began to enjoy the meal.

Chatter slowly began and within minutes the table was full of laughter and small talk. Joseph kept looking from Michael to Elisa which made them both very uncomfortable.

The couple acted like they did not notice but Elisa had the strongest urge to throw her mashed potatoes at Joseph, his stare was insufferable.

Something changed in Michael while they ate dinner; he was not talkative or charming he was focused and distant. Elisa knew he was trying to think of what his father and Mr. Mesereau were talking about. Michael already confided in Elisa telling her that his father did not trust him, and had very little faith in his ability to handle things.

Michael had a very determined look on his face; Elisa knew he would not let it go.

After the table was cleared the coffee and desert was served and the talking was minimal while everyone enjoyed the delicious cakes and pastries.

There was a moment of silence and Michael used it to his advantage.

"Alright Joseph so what were you and Tom talking about?" Michael asked smiling sarcastically.

"I was just asking him a few questions about the trial Michael, why are you pushing this?" Joseph said looking unfazed.

"It's true Michael, your father was just curious about our strategy that's all." Tom said watching the glares between father and son.

"Yes that, among other things." Joseph said quickly before sipping his coffee.

"What other things?" Michael asked knowing that Joseph was hiding something.

The entire table now watched in anticipation. A look of curiosity was on everyone's face waiting for Joseph to speak.

"We were discussing your appearance during the months of the trial and if she would be helpful or damaging to the case." Joseph said pointing a long stern finger at Elisa.

Katherine let out a disappointed sigh and Elisa stared at Joseph with astonishment.

"Excuse me, you think my presents would hurt Michaels case." Elisa hoping that she understood him wrong.

"I think that Michael is going to have his hands full with his trial and the press will be in frenzy. Michael does not need more stories and cameras flashing around him, it might be better if you remained distant for a while." Joseph said directly to Elisa.

The others at the table looked at one another with a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief.

Elisa turned to Tom who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What is your opinion Mr. Mesereau do you think I should stay away from Michael during the trial?" Elisa said sternly.

"Elisa what are you saying, the last thing I would want is for you to be away from me during this time." Michael said quickly grabbing her hand.

"I know that Michael, but I am curious to see what Mr. Mesereau thinks." She said staring back at Tom waiting for his answer.

"As I explained to Joseph earlier I think that Elisa supporting Michael will do wonders for our side. It will show Michael as a normal man in love and not an introverted pop star that finds comfort in children." Tom said to Michael and the entire table giving his opinion.

Elisa smirked and turned back to Joseph.

"There you have it Mr. Jackson, Mr. Mesereau seemed to think I would be an asset to your son not a liability." Elisa said smiling.

Joseph seemed to be growing extremely irritated, he scowled at Elisa and pointed his finger at her again.

"I do not appreciate your tone." He said menacingly.

"Joseph!" Both Katherine and Michael said at the same time glaring at him.

"And I do not appreciate your rude manner towards me, I have done nothing but be polite and pleasant to you and yet you still dislike me! It seems that you do not want your son to be happy. What is it about me that you hate so much?" Elisa said growing angry.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. This is ridiculous." Joseph said angrily getting up and leaving the table.

"Joseph, you come back here." Katherine said getting up and following her husband.

The table was silent and Elisa felt ashamed of herself, she should not have lost her temper.

"I'm sorry, I should not have lost my temper. It was incredibly rude of me." She said quietly turning to Michael.

To Elisa's surprise the table bursted with laughter and she looked around in confusion.

"That was fantastic!" Michael said smiling. Elisa was so confused.

"No one ever speaks to Joseph like that." Latoya said smiling.

"We all knew he was being unreasonable but I can't believe you yelled at him" Rebbie said still looking shocked.

The Jackson family certainly was a unique family. Elisa thought to herself as she watched their smiles.

8888

"Joseph Jackson don't you walk away from me!" Katherine said loudly running after him. He finally stopped and turned around to face her.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened back there? Why are you so keen on disliking the woman your son is in love with?" Katherine said inquiringly.

"I don't trust her Katherine; there is something about her that rubs me the wrong way." Joseph now looked frantic.

"Shame on you Joseph, she is a sweet girl that has helped Michael more than you will ever understand. You don't trust anyone that is your problem." Katherine said so disappointed in the man before her.

"Think about it Katherine, Michael has not been in a real relationship in over 10 years than all of a sudden this beautiful woman comes out of nowhere. Something is not right" Joseph said trying to make Katherine see his uncertainty.

Katherine was used to remaining silent when it came to her husband, she had learned a long time ago that she could not sway or convince Joseph of anything. However she was not going to stand by a watch as he insulted the only woman her son ever truly loved.

"Joseph I know what you are feeling and trying to do and I will not let it happen. You have always kept your power in this family through Michael and now you are afraid you will lose it. The others all have their own lives and families and they do not want you to interfere but Michael was always the one that you could try to help or save, but don't you see how happy he is now. He is a strong and capable man that does not need your help anymore, he needs your support. Why don't you want to see him happy?" Katherine said waiting for her husband to finally reveal the truth.

Joseph just stood in silence string at his wife's grief stricken eyes.

"I would love to hear the answer to that too." Michael said coming down the walkway and standing next to Katherine.

"Michael I might not have been your idea of a perfect father but I still just want what's best for you. Good luck tomorrow, you are going to need it." Was all he said before he turned and to leave.

"I do not think I will ever understand him mother." Michael said keeping his eyes on his father's back.

"Your father is a very complicated man." She said taking his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael woke up super early the following day, he was due to be in court that afternoon and was feeling extremely tense. His father's actions the night before were not very surprising to Michael but he was amazed that he did not trust Elisa. Everyone around him seemed to see how important and wonderful she was except his father; Joseph always had to be the one to stand out.

Michael was confident that he would be cleared of all charges but it was the press and stories that would come from this trial that he dreaded the most.

The world already thought he was a weirdo, what would they think after the trial started. Tom had already warned him of the press that was covering the trial. Tom Sneddon had approved all news channels and publications to be present outside the court house. Therefore, Michael knew there would be hundreds of reporters outside reporting what they thought was going on inside. And he knew it would not be the truth.

Elisa woke up to find Michael standing at his window staring off into the distance. He had very dark circles under his eyes and was looking extremely uneasy.

"Everything will be fine Michael stop worrying" Elisa said pulling the sheets over her and seating up in bed.

"I'm just worried about all the press, that's all." Michael said keeping his gaze out the window.

Elisa wrapped the sheets around her and walked over to Michael. She wrapper her hands around his chest and kissed his back.

"Yeah I'm worried about that too." When Elisa meet Michael it was because of the press slandering his name, now that he was on trial she knew they would be ten times worse.

"Michael you look so tired, did you get any sleep last night?" Elisa was so worried about him, the trial had not even started yet but it was already taking on a toll on him.

"A few hours, I just had so much on my mind." Michael could not shut his mind off, he kept thinking about everything. From his arrest, to his children, to his father, he was replying and analyzing everything.

"I am so worried about you, this trial has not even started yet but you already look so drained and defeated." Elisa whispered holding him tighter.

Michael turned to face her worrying eyes and stroked her hair.

"I am fine; it's just in my nature to over think and analyze everything. It's so hard to turn my mind off."

Michael was such a creative and gentle soul. He was not built to handle all this ridicule and stress.

"This trial is going to take up so much of my time and energy. And Paris and Prince don't know what is going on, how am I suppose to explain me being gone all the time." Michael's eyes filled with sadness, he loved his children so much.

He had sheltered them from the media all their lives, they had no idea how big of a star there father was. They had no idea that millions thought he was a weirdo, to them he was just daddy.

"You are a great father and this trial will not change that fact. Just tell them that you are working on your music, they will understand. Those kids adore you; you are more than a father to them. You are there best friend and hero." Elisa said.

Anyone who saw Michael with his kid would see that he was a great father to them. The children were truly gifted and knowledgeable way beyond their years. They were very kind and polite and always thought of others before themselves. They were amazing kids because they had an amazing father, they were an extension of an remarkable man.

"I hate having to lie to them, they don't deserve to be going through all this." Guilt took over Michael and he looked down in shame.

Elisa hated when he blamed himself or felt guilty for something he could not control. He was always so hard on himself, none of this was his fault yet he still carried a huge burden on guilt on his shoulders.

"You don't deserve to go through this either Michael. Please stop blaming yourself. You are the victim here, evil and heartless people are trying to tear you down. You have to believe in yourself and keep your head held high. If you feel guilt even for a moment you are letting them win. You are better than them. You are not the monster that they are depicting, you are larger than life. Anyone who insults or hurts you is just jealous and spiteful. You are Michael Jackson, you are the great entertainer the world will ever know, and in my opinion one of the purest souls to ever walk this earth." Elisa always said the kindness things to him but looking to his eyes he say passion and conviction. She had the same look in her eye the first moment he saw her at the press conference.

He knew she believed and met every word. Overcome with emotion he kissed her hungrily than held her close.

He had no idea how he would be handling all this if she was not in his life. Michael always knew he could count on his family. No matter how many months or years they would spend apart he always knew that they would be there, but having Elisa by his side was different.

She was not just supporting him, she was like the other part of him. She believed in him even when she did not even know him. She always knew when he needed a hug or kiss or a hand to hold. She was more than his girlfriend she was his lover, best friend and muse.

"Thank you for having such faith in me. Words cannot describe how much I love having you in my life." Michael said rested his cheek on her hair.

"We do not need words." Elisa said grinning before claiming his red lips.

888888888

Michael was letting out some stress on his piano when Ron came in and told him someone was at the gate. Michael smiled bright when he told him that Rick Pallack.

Rick Pallack had been designing clothes for Michael for many years. Rick had always been a great friend and a fabulous designer. He was very creative and unique in his fashions and Michael loved his confidence and creative spirit.

Elisa was in the kitchen making hot chocolate with Prince when Michael entered happily.

"I want your opinion on something come into the living room." Was all he said before living again.

Elisa and Prince walked with their hot chocolate in hand into the living room.

When they entered there was a long rack of bagged clothes next to the piano. And Michael was unzipping them one by one smiling blissfully.

Michael needed to fill confident walking into the courtroom, he always felt confident in Ricks designs. Elisa was blown away, the suits were amazing. They were no gold pants or glittery gloves but the suits were striking. They were cut traditionally but they had a contemporary flair to them, the fabric was luxurious and masculine. The suits were made from velvet and suede and cotton blend satin with the most beautiful ties and vests Elisa had ever seen.

"Wow, these are beautiful" Elisa said feeling the material.

"You told me I needed to have my head held high, I always feel more confident in Ricks suits." Michael said.

Elisa was shocked that they were brought over so quickly, it seemed like whatever Michael wanted he got.

"They are amazing, Thank you for bringing them over so quickly." Elisa said to Rick who was putting a blazer on Michael.

"I have been dressing Michael for years, it was an honor receiving his phone call this morning." He said standing back to see if the jacket fit properly.

After Rick had left Michael and Elisa went upstairs to get dressed. Katherine arrived soon after and the three of them made their way to the court house. This time Michael and Elisa did not wear the same color she wore a red pencil skirt with a white blazer, while Michael wore one of his new black suits with a high collared white shirt underneath. He wore his traditional arm band and aviator glasses but no fedora.

They all sat in the car in silence each one was silently thinking about what would happen next. They were all on edge especially Michael. He was so worried that his fans would not be there to support him; his fans were everything to him. If his fans turned their back on him, than he had truthfully lost everything and he would never recover from that.

They arrived at the courthouse and all three were shocked by the number of news trucks and people there. To Michael's relief there were thousands of fans standing behind steel barricades holding up signs and chanting his name. However, there were so many photographers and news trucks that it made Michaels head spin. He had never seen so many camera and reporters in his life, this trial was quickly becoming the trial of the century.

The three of them got out of the car and were met with thunderous screams and hundreds of flashing bulbs. They tired ignoring the camera's and made their way to the entrance were they were met with Tom Mesereau and his associate Susan Yu.

"I have never seen anything like this." Tom said walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Welcome to my world." Michael said jokingly trying to calm his nerves.

Tom and Susan shook hands with Elisa and Katherine before making their way inside. The outside of the courthouse might have been surrounded with a sea of people but inside they were met with numerous police officers and public officials. There were stations set up with metal detectors and security everywhere. Michael, Elisa and Katherine all began to get searched while a few reporters were being let into the courtroom.

This trial was being closely watched but was not going to be broadcasted to the public. So the reporters who were entering the court room were the only ones that would know that was really going on inside. They moved slowly from station to station being searched and cleared before finally entering the courtroom. Michael took his seat next to Tom Mesereau and Susan Yu while Elisa and Katherine sat in the first row behind him.

"I never thought this would happen, this is unbelievable to me." Katherine said looking around the room in astonishment.

Elisa took her hand and told and tried to sooth her worries but Katherine was shaking and close to tears.

Latoya had arrived just before the doors of the court room closed.

"Can you believe all the reporters outside? Its pandemonium." She whispered sitting next to Elisa.

Before Elisa could say anything the bailiff stood and spoke.

"All rise" The courtroom was dead silent as the judge entered and took his seat.

"You may be seated" He said before putting on his glasses and opening his files.

Elisa kept her eyes on Michael the entire time, he was so stiff and on edge. He looked up at the judge as if he was being judged my god himself.

"Will the defendant please rise." Michael and Tom Mesereau stood.

"Michael Joseph Jackson, you have been charged with seven counts of child molestation and two counts of administering an intoxicating agent, in order to commit said felony. How does the defendant plead?" The judge was calm and relaxed as he stared down at the two man before him.

Katherine grabbed hold of Elisa's hand and held it firmly as the judge spook.

"Not Guilty your honor." Tom Mesereau said confidently. The rest of the trial went along very smoothly. Both attorneys gave their opening statements for the jury but Tom Mesereau spoke with such conviction that the jury latched onto every word he said.

He was an eloquent speaker and an amazing lawyer.

The first day of the trial was over and Michael could finally breath normally again. He was confident with how everything went, he was so glad he had Tom Mesereau on his side.

When the court started to empty he turned to his mother and sister and hugged them tightly before kissing Elisa and thanking her again for supporting him.

When the four of them left the court house and were once again met with thunderous screams from Michael's fans and supporters.

Michael went over to the security barricade with a swarm of his bodyguards and shook his fans hands causing them to scream louder. He was so overwhelmed with gratitude that he even stood on top of his SUV and did a few of his signature dance moves. He waved and bowed to them with a genuine smile and admiration of them.

He was so happy that his fans still believed in him.

8888888888888888

Back at Neverland Michael, Elisa and Latoya sat on the patio drinking lemonade reliving the chaos that they had just experienced. They were all still in shock by the number of press that was present and talked about how they were going to deal with the rest of the trial.

Latoya than excused herself inside leaving Elisa and Michael alone. Michael sighed and leaned his head back relaxing on his chair.

He was still worried and distraught at the thought of dealing with the trial for the months to come but he was also happy. He was happy that his fans still supported him, he was happy that he had Elisa by his side and he was happy that he had such an amazing lawyer defending him. Things were looking up for him.

"I was so happy to see my fans there today supporting me. It was so kind of them to come and support me." Michael said sipping his drink.

"I had no doubt that they would come. You are loved by so many Michael. You are truly blessed." Elisa knew Michael needed to be reminded of that constantly. He needed to know that millions supported him.

"Look who wanted to say hello to his aunty Latoya." Latoya said coming back outside holding blanket.

Michael smiled but looked annoyed.

"Latoya did you wake him up? Now he is going to be up all night." Michael said to his sister. Latoya ignored him and placed Blanket on her lap.

"I hardly ever get to see my niece and nephews; you are just going to have to deal with his late night crying." She said smiling down at Blanket.

Latoya held Blanket above her head making funny noises and kissing his nose and cheeks. Blanket smiled playfully and waved his arms joyfully.

"You are just so cute, yes you are, yes you are. You know Michael he kind of looks Latin." Latoya said using a baby voice than switching back to her normal tone.

Michael smiled at his sister.

"That's because he is part Latin." Michael said giggling. Michael went back to relaxing in his chair and Latoya continued to play with Blanket, neither of them noticed the look of shock and confusion in Elisa's eyes.

Michael had told Elisa that Blankets mother was a sergeant, he told her that he did not know who she was and that she did not know who he was.

So how could he know that she was Latin?

Elisa suddenly became extremely worried, what else had Michael not told her?

What else had he lied about?

88888888888888888

Elisa did not know what do to next, Michael had been through so much that Elisa did not want to bring up the suspicion that he was lying to her. She felt so confused and betrayed, why would Michael lie to her about Blankets mother?

She thought that Michael trusted her completely but apparently she was wrong. Why did he lie to her? Did he think she would not understand?

Maybe Katherine was right when she told her that Michael only thought someone with a similar past as him could truly understand him. He was hiding something and Elisa needed to find out what it was.

She would not be another member of Michael's entourage that would walk on egg shells around him. She was more than just a friend to him and if he could not trust her, than she could not trust him.

Elisa felt like such a fool seating out on the patio while Latoya and Michael relaxed and talked. She smiled and kept with the conversation but inside she was dying slowly. She wanted to grab hold Michael and yell at him, she wanted to look him into his eyes and confront him. But instead she sat across him, with a knife in her heart smiling and laughing hiding her pain.

Michael knew something was wrong with Elisa, she would still smile and be affectionate but when she thought he was not looking she would change. She would become distant and very quiet, she would spend more time alone and many times Michael found her locked in the library all alone.

When he would ask her what was wrong she would just smile and say that she was tired.

Michael was worried, was Elisa resenting him for making her life so difficult? Because of him she had no friends, no family and no career, he would not blame her if she was angry with him, but he needed to know what was wrong.

He was so used to her smiling face but now her smiles were fake and masked with doubt and fear, something was bothering her and he needed to know what it was.

888888

Michael had been gone for hours on end every day, having meetings with Tom Mesereau and Susan Yu. Elisa was still angry with him but still missed him around Neverland.

She knew she had to talk to him about her doubts and concerns but she felt selfish wanting to bring it up now. Michael was going through so much that she wanted him to be calm when he was home, he did not deserve to be questioned for things that happened before he even knew her.

Did she even have the right to ask about things that happened before they got together? She knew it was none of her business but what bothered her most was that he lied to her. She understood why he might lie about Blankets mother to the press but why to her.

Who was this woman that Michael was keeping secret? Was she a friend who agreed to have his kids like Debbie Rowe? Was she a former lover? A sudden bolt of jealously ran through her at the thought of her being a former lover. Elisa had been in relationships before Michael, and knew he had relationships before her but the thought of it made her crazy.

She knew that Michael loved her but Blankets mother had given Michael something that he loved more than anything, his baby boy. She was the mother of his child which meant she would always hold a special place in Michael's heart.

The thought of another woman sharing a piece of Michaels heart made her so jealous, she knew it was selfish but she wanted to be the only woman in Michael's life.

Elisa was mortified, she suddenly thought about what she was saying, what if she was just over reacting. What if Blankets mother really was just a sergeant? But Elisa was done hiding her feelings, when Michael came home she would talk to him about her concerns.

8888888

Michael had left early that morning and was in meeting with Tom all day. His routine had become the same after the start of the trial. Every morning he would wake up and have breakfast with his kids and Elisa than head for the city and be in meetings until late evening.

It was during those morning breakfasts that Michael noticed something different in Elisa; she started becoming very quiet and distant. She would laugh with the kids and talk to Michael than something in her eyes would change.

Sitting in Tom conference room Michael was not used to being so idle, he was not used to being in one room for so long. They sat around large stacks of papers and files discussing all the evidence and witnesses.

Michael knew it was necessary but he hated hearing all the stories and accusations day after day. The stories and accusations that Janet and Gavin were claiming were cruel and totally false.

Michael hid his distress with a calm and stern face; he wanted Tom to see him as the confident victim not the emotional rack he was being. Elisa's coldness was not helping his nerves; she was dealing with something profound. He wanted to ask her so many times what was wrong but she always just smiled and came up with some excuse for her distant behavior.

"Michael, are you alright?" Susan, Toms associate asked Michael looking concerned.

"Yes, I am. I am so sorry what were you saying." He said feeling embarrassed for not listening to her.

He sat up in his chair and put Elisa out of his mind focusing on what his lawyers were telling him.

88888

"Elisa, are you ok?" Paris said coming into the library. Elisa sat curled up in a big leather chair not reading the book in her lap.

"Yeah I fine, why do you ask?" Elisa said closing her book and putting it on the side table.

"You seem sad, is it because daddy is gone a lot?" Paris said coming over to her.

Elisa held out her hands and placed Paris on her lap. She could not tell Paris that she thought that Michael was lying and keeping something from her. She had to keep a smile on her face for Paris.

"Yeah, I am a little sad about that." She said playing with Paris's long hair.

"I am sad about that too, I know he loves his music but why does he have to be gone for so long?" Paris asked looking sad.

"Your dad is an entertainer, so when he is not home he is performing and creating music. It's not like he does not want to see you, but he has important things he has to take care of." Elisa said soothing Paris.

"I like having you here when daddy is not home." Paris said smiling up at her.

Elisa loved Paris she was so sweet and smart, out of all of Michaels children Paris had Michaels personality most. She was so affectionate and creative.

"Thanks sweetie." Elisa said kissing her forehead.

"Paris lunch is ready." Grace said coming into the library. Paris jumped off of Elisa lap and ran out of the Library.

"Grace wait I want to ask you something." Elisa got up and closed the door leaving them alone. Grace looked confused but stood waiting for Elisa to speak.

"You have been Michael's nanny for a while and I want to ask you something." Elisa said standing in front of the door.

"Ok" Grace said not really sure what to expect.

"Have you ever met Blankets mother?" Elisa said seriously.

"No, Mr. Michael has not even met her. He used a sergeant; it was done through an agency. The entire pregnancy was confidential." Grace said wondering why Elisa was asking such a question.

Elisa knew that it was a mistake to ask Grace, if Michael had kept it from her why Grace would know. She was feeling so stupid, why was this bothering her so much.

"Thank you Grace, I don't even know why I asked such a question." Elisa smiled at her and giggled to show her that it was a stupid question.

Grace giggled as well and walked out leaving Elisa alone with her thoughts.

88888

Michael came home from his meeting with Tom Mesereau feeling extremely tired and drained. After seeing his children and kissing Elisa hello he went straight upstairs to take a shower. He was so stressed he needed some peace and quiet.

He went into his private dance studio and danced for hours. He needed to forget about the world and immerse himself in what he did best. The court appearances and the meetings were draining and destroying him, hearing falsified stories and lies for hour's everyday made him sick. He was not made to handle all this pressure.

Michael was sitting against the wall in his dance studio sweating and breathing heavily. He had no idea how long he had been in the dance studio until he looked up at the clock, it was past midnight.

He leaned his head against the cold mirror lined wall and relaxed. Suddenly he heard someone opening the door, he knew who it was only Elisa knew about the room.

She walked in wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, she looked like she just got out of bed.

"I have been looking for you, we need to talk." She said softly.

Michael always hated when people used the phrase "we need to talk" in his experience that phrase always lead to bad news or heartbreak. He held his breath as she sat across from him on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, was she finally going to tell him what had been bothering her.

She was silent for a minute as if trying to find the right words to say, Michaels grew extremely nervous, what was she going to tell him?

Why did she look so scared?

"Michael something has been plaguing me these past couple of days, I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me." She said with great sincerity.

"Of course, what is it?" He said anxiously.

"Have you ever kept something from me?" She said sternly.

"What?" He said looking shocked.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Elisa said waiting for him to answer.

"Where is this coming from?" He said looking offended.

"Michael, please answer the question." She said patiently awaiting the truth.

"Not until you tell me where this is all coming from. Has this been why you have been so distant this past week, you think I have been lying to you?" Michael said looking sad and insulted.

Elisa sighed deeply; she knew if she wanted a straight answer out of him she had to explain why she was concerned.

'Michael the day you first appeared in court you told Latoya that Blanket was part Latin, now how would you know that unless you knew who Blankets mother was. Now, you told me that you had never met the woman. Can you please explain that to me, because my mind has been racing with thoughts and scenarios all week" Elisa was upset now, and Michael knew it.

Michael suddenly broke into a cold sweat and butterflies invaded his stomach, he never thought that he would have to explain this to anyone. That was a part of his life he wanted to forget, he never wanted to relive those days again.

But he knew if he wanted Elisa's trust he would have to tell her. If he wanted her support and trust than she deserved his in return.

"I never meant it to be a lie Elisa. I just….those times were very hard for me." He said close to tears.

Elisa was speechless, she never expected him to be so emotional she just wanted the truth.

"You have been by my side and have sacrificed a great deal to be with me, the least I can do is be honest with you." Michael face was very pale and he sat very still not looking at Elisa.

"In 2000, I was in Spain recording a couple of songs for my album Invincible. It was an amazing time for me because as you know I am never happier than when I am in my element. One night one of my producers took me to a fashion show, he thought I was working too hard and wanted me to have some fun. When we got there I was bombarded by people and I felt extremely uncomfortable so the host of the party gave me a drink to calm me down. Now, no one warned me about how strong the liquor was at the party so I got very drunk very fast."

Elisa's heart was pounded she did not like where this was going.

"After a few more drinks I was introduced to one of models of the show, her name was Carmen. She was extremely beautiful and we began to talk. I was so shocked and flattered that anyone with her beauty would even speak to me."

Elisa felt like someone was ripping out her heart, Michael never understood how handsome or perfect he was.

"We both got very drunk and we ended up in her hotel room. I thought it was magical and I had every intention of pursuing her further. She on the other hand was not interested. She made it perfectly clear to me that her sleeping with me was a mistake and that she wanted nothing to do with me."

Michael's eyes were blood shot as he spoke, Elisa now regretted bringing up the subject she did not want Michael to be this upset. This whole situation was selfish of her.

"Michael I am so sorry." Elisa said in barely a whisper, she was so ashamed of herself. Michael did not need to be distress especially now.

"I think you can kind of guess what happened next. The rejection killed me, I was so depressed that even the release of my album failed to brighten my spirits. Than months later I got a call from her, she came to Neverland holding a newborn baby boy in her hands. She told me that she did not want to be a mother and that if anyone found out that she was the mother of my child it would ruin her career. She insisted that she wanted no contact with me or with the child."

Michael's tears were flowing now and Elisa could not believe anyone would be so cold hearted.

To not acknowledge that you had a son and to be ashamed of the father of your child was impossible for Elisa to comprehend. Michael must have been super drunk to even speak to such a woman.

"I tried to reason with her but she would not listen. She wanted nothing to do with me or Blanket and threatened to go to the press if I did not keep it secret."

Elisa was so angry what kind of person does such a thing

"What was she going to tell the press?" Elisa said trying to understand.

It took a few moments for Michael to answer the question, the memories were flowing back to him and he was trying his hardest to stay composed.

"She said she would tell the press I raped her." He said quickly, like ripping a band-aid off. He did not even want to think about such a thing.

Elisa gasped and began to cry. She lowered her head in shame and wished she never brought up any of this. Why was she so stubborn?

"Michael I am so sorry, I should have never brought this up. You are already going through so much, you don't need this right now." Elisa was devastated, she tried holding back her tears but she couldn't.

"I should have never thought that you would lie to me. What ever happened before I entered your life is none of my business. I am so sorry" She said feeling low.

Michael grabbed Elisa's arm gently and held her close as she continued to cry.

"You have every right to want to know the truth; from now on we will be completely honest with one another. I don't want to hide anything from you, and I hope you feel the same way." Michael said kind of relieved that someone knew the truth, it was a large secret that Michael had been carrying for years.

"Through all the pain that I went through with Carmen I would not change a moment of it, because Blanket is my son and I love him dearly." Michael said contently.

Elisa admired Michael so much, he was such a kind and wonderful who had been through so much. He had been lied to, manipulated, used and criticized yet he was still a kind soul.

He was the epitome of a man, and he was the kindest soul Elisa had ever met.

If the world really knew him, than the whole would truly be awestruck by the true Michael Jackson.

Elisa was still ashamed of her stubbornness, she had a one track mind and when she put her mind to something she always saw it through. She knew that Michael would never lie to her but she had to know the truth and the truth is what she got it.

To her humiliation she cornered the man she loved and cut open a few scars but she got the answers she was looking for.

After Michael confessed everything about his past with Blankets mother, Elisa knew that Michael was filled with conflicting emotions. She assured him that if any woman was ashamed of him than she was not worth his time or sorrow but Michael was a kind soul and was still filled with grief.

After their talk in the dance studio Elisa had taken Michael back to their bedroom and showed him passionately how loved he was. She personally saw to it, that he knew how desirable and perfect he was.

The morning after their talk things went back to normal for Elisa and Michael. They were just as affectionate as ever and Elisa was back to her usual smiling self.

Michael was back to his routine of meetings and court dates so Neverland was dull and lonely without him around. The children were always a constant joy but without Michael Neverland just was not as magical.

Elisa was determined to go to every court date with Michael but he wanted her to spend more time with the kids at Neverland. He hated leaving his children alone and wanted a friendly face there at all times.

Even though Elisa hated being in a court room hearing lies for hours on end, she hated being away from Michael more. She kept thinking about him sitting in the hot courtroom defending his name, and wanted nothing more than to be there with him.

It was about one month into the trial and things seemed to be looking up for Michael's defense, that was inside the courtroom at least. Outside, it was the complete opposite. The press and media were making up the most atrocious things, claiming that other children were coming forward and that Michael was paying off his accusers one by one.

The trial that the world was seeing was not the trail that was going on in the courtroom.

********************

It was a cold morning and Michael was setting in the gazebo next to his pond, he was still in his pajamas he had hardly slept the night before.

He sat watching the ducks swim by as the crystal water flowing out of the fountain it was a very tranquil setting but Michael felt uncomfortable. Neverland had always been his refuge and his home but now it was a wasteland of terrible memories.

Neverland was full of memories both good and bad; Michael had always learned that the bad should be cast in sand while the others in stone but now it was too difficult for him.

The bad memories were branded in his memory and he no longer felt magical or untouchable at Neverland anymore. Gavin's accounts of what happened at Neverland were running through Michaels mind and he could not erase them.

Every tree and every patch of grass made him think of lies and deceit, the magic was gone. But what was he to do, could he really leave Neverland behind?

"Michael" Elisa said holding a tray with two cups of tea coming up the stairs of the gazebo.

Michael turned and smiled as Elisa placed the tray on a small table and sat down on a chair next to him.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, how long have you been up?" Elisa said looking concerned.

Michael had not had a good night sleep since the trial started and it was worrying her.  
He always looked so tired but hid his distress with sunglasses and a smile.

"For a while, I have been thinking" he said in melancholy tone.

"About the trial?" she said sipping her tea.

"Yes, among other things." He looked so troubled, he looked like he had been hit by a car. His eyes were puffy and his skin pale, but there was something dark in his voice it was as if he had just lost a piece of his soul.

"I build Neverland because I wanted a place where I could be happy. I wanted a home where I could always be comfortable, a place that would always be my refuge but now something has changed." He said darkly.

He took the tea cup off the tray but did not drink it, he stared down at the hot liquid and was lost in his thoughts again.

"Do you think these feeling will go away after the trial is over?" Elisa said sadly. Neverland was not just Michael's home it was his sanctuary his heaven on earth. Elisa did not want him to see it so grimly.

"I don't think so, everywhere I look I think of bad memories and lies I don't feel safe here anymore." Michael said getting upset.

"What are you saying, are you thinking of moving away from Neverland?" Elisa said looking a bit shocked; she never thought Michael could even think of leaving Neverland.

"I don't know" was all Michael said, he was under so much stress that relocating was something he would have to think about later.

Michael and Elisa sat in silence and finished their tea. The sun was rising in the California sky making the air warmer as they sat in the shade next to the pond.

Michael was due to appear in court in a few hours so he and Elisa started walking over to the house together to get ready. As they walked Michael was lost in his thoughts again and tripped over a large rock landing on his hip.

Elisa immediately tried to help him up but he was in so much pain that he did not move. Ron who was patrolling the grounds saw him fall and ran to his side, he lifted Michael and carried him to the nearest  
bench.

Michael insisted that he was ok, but Elisa and Ron both could see how much pain he was in. Against Michaels will they put him in the car and took him to the hospital.

Michael put his arm around Elisa and sat only to one side trying to keep his balance, the pain was extensive shooting up and down his leg and thigh. Ron had called Tom Mesereau and told him what happened; Tom was concerned and said he would try to get the judge to grant a recess.

When they reached the ER, Ron ran down and got Michael a wheel chair to put him in while Elisa helped Michael get out of the car. He was immediately taken into a room and seen by a doctor because the hospital did not want a crowd to form outside.

Elisa and Ron eagerly waited in Michael's room as the nurse took him to radiology for an X-ray. Katherine and Joseph arrived a short time later and found Elisa and Ron alone in Michael's room.

"Oh Elisa dear, where is Michael? How is he?" Katherine said filled with worry.

"They took him to radiology; we should know what if something is wrong soon." Elisa said trying to stay  
calm.

"What the hell happened?" Joseph said angrily.

"He was walking back to the main house and tripped over a rock." Elisa said trying to stay composed in front of him, she was still angry with him.

"Tripped over a rock? Are you serious" Joseph shook his head as if not believing what Elisa just said.

The tension in the room was building, Elisa and Joseph were eyeing each other and Katherine was  
oblivious to their glares. She stood in the middle of the room and said a little prayer.

Michael rolled into the room a few moments later with a smiling nurse behind him.

"You are a very funny man Mr. Jackson. I don't think I have ever heard such funny jokes." She said helping him into his bed.

Elisa and Katherine both looked relived if Michael was making jokes than it could not be very serious.

"Oh thank god, you are ok." Katherine said sitting on the side of Michael's bed. Elisa and Joseph stood at opposite ends of Michael's bed smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Elisa said

"I am better, I am still sore but the pain is mostly gone." Michael said with relief in his voice.

"Well, thank god for that. You are to appear in court in an hour." Joseph said not showing a single ounce of caring in his voice.

"Oh Joseph, How can you expect Michael to go to court. He could have broken his hip." Katherine said rubbing Michaels arm.

"Well he didn't, did he." Joseph said loudly.

"They have me on very powerful medication Joseph I can barely keep my eyes open." Michael said looking drowsy.

Ron cell phone went off and Elisa was the only one who looked over at him, she was expecting Tom Mesereau to call them back with the judge's decision.

"It's Mr. Mesereau he wants to speak with you." Ron said handing the phone to Elisa.

"Hello?" Elisa asked anxiously

"Elisa the judge is furious, he will not grant a recess and he said if Michael is not in court in the next 45 minutes he will incarcerate him until the trial is over." Tom said quickly sounding alarmed.

"WHAT!" Elisa said in shock.

"Elisa me and you both know that Michael would never survive being in lock up. He needs to get here now." Tom said urgently.

"Ok, ok we just need to get over to Neverland to change his clothes." Elisa was cut off in mid sentence.

"No, there is no time for that. He needs to get here A.S.A.P." Tom said firmly.

"Ok, we are on our way." Elisa said hanging up.

The entire room was staring at her wanting to know what was going on.

"The judge did not grant a recess, Michael if you are not in court in the next 45 minutes you will have to be in lock up for the remainder of the trail." Elisa said furiously.

The whole room was in shock, even Joseph looked amazed.

"What about his clothing? We can have him going to court dressed in pajamas." Katherine said to Elisa.

"We have no time to go back to Neverland; we are just going to have to think of something." Elisa said apprehensively.

*********************

The doctor gave Michael another dose of pain meds so that he would not be in pain while he was in court and both Elisa and Katherine helped Michael into the car. They rushed over to the courthouse as fast as they could.

One of Michael's security guards gave him his black blazer so at least form the top Michael looked professional; they were just going to have to work with the pajama bottoms and slippers.

As soon as they got out of the car the camera flashes and questions came from every direction. Most reporters looked on with pointed fingers laughing at the Michael, but none of them cared to notice the pain he was in. He could barely walk on his own, yet all they saw was him in pajama pants. The headlines the next more would be very interesting.

Elisa walked behind Michael linking arms with Katherine, both ladies were too worried about Michael's health to notice the snickering and pointing fingers from the paparazzi.

All the paparazzi and media had become like a blur to Elisa, they all seemed the same to her but today someone stood out.

Anna Parker was standing with Daniel at the front of the press barricade looking at the scene in front of her as if she had just struck gold. She and Elisa's eyes met just before she entered the courthouse with Katherine.

Elisa had the strongest urge to go outside and confront Anna but Michaels well being was more important. Elisa had seen that smile a million times, Anna thrived on a good juicy story and Michael's misfortune was going to be it.

The bitch was back and she was looking for revenge, and Elisa knew she had the perfect story to build it on.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the "pajama incident" was on the cover of every tabloid and newspaper. Michael acted like it didn't bother him but Elisa could see how upset he was.

Elisa had spoken to Tom Mesereau the night before and he blamed himself for Michael's humiliation. Even though the Judge respected Michael for showing up to court the world thought he was not taking his trail seriously and that spread faster than any good praise from a judge ever would.

Elisa tried to assure Tom that it was not his fault but he was very stubborn, he insisted that from now on Michael should come to the court house early to show the press how important the trail was to him. Michael and Elisa both agreed but Elisa secretly hated the idea, Michael was already gone too much showing up early everyday would drive her and the kid's crazy.

88888888

Elisa woke up to find Michael gone, she looked around but he was not in their bedroom. She quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to find many voices coming from the dining room. Elisa walked closer trying to identify the voices but did not recognize any.

She opened the sliding door of the dining room and saw Michael setting at the head of the table with six people setting around him that she had never seen before.

Everyone went silent and looked nervous like they had just been caught doing something wrong. Michael however turned to her and smiled bright.

"Good Morning!" He said brightly after getting up and kissing her hard.

Elisa was taken back, not only was Michael being affectionate around strangers (which he never did) but he also looked totally pain free. The pain meds that the doctor had given him must have done wonders.

Michael was always happy to see her but today was different, he was ecstatic, but why?

"Good Morning" Elisa said hesitantly. "I did not mean to interrupt your meeting; I heard voices when I came down stairs. Should I leave you alone?" Elisa said trying to figure out Michael's brilliant smile.

"Oh this should not take too much longer, meet me out on the patio I'll be there soon." He said confidently returning to his seat at the head of the table.

Elisa smiled at the rest of the people and left the room, something smelled fishy.

When she went out onto the patio she was met with Paris and Prince who were standing close together whispering something.

"Good Morning" Elisa said. Her words were like a gunshot; both kids turned around and became very still and quite. They had a look in their eyes like they had just been caught doing something naughty, just like the people that were having the meeting with Michael in the dining room.

What was going on at Neverland? Elisa thought walking over to the kids.

"What are you two up to?" Elisa said smiling sweetly, maybe the kids would tell her what was going on.

"Nothing" They both said together looking scared.

Elisa looked from one to the other trying to read there expressions.

"Paris? What is going on" Elisa said eyeing the little girl

Paris's face turned red and Prince was sweating. Just than Maria brought out a pitcher of juice distracting Elisa, both kids took the opportunity and run away giggling.

Elisa was so confused why everyone was acting so weird. She sat down on the patio chair and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Elisa" Ron said standing next to her. Elisa looked up startled; she had not even seen him come outside.

"Oh, Good Morning Ron." She said smiling.

"Good Morning, this arrived for you this morning" Ron said handing her a large yellow envelope.

She thanked him and took the envelope, who could it be from there was no return address.

She opened it and a large amount of confetti spilled all over her, there was a birthday card attached to a wrapped present.

Elisa gasped, how could see have forgotten her own birthday? Now it all made sense to her, why Michael and the kids were acting so strange. Where they planning something for her?

The thought made her smile vibrantly, her smiled quickly disappeared however when she opened the card.

It was Anna's perfect cursive handwriting.

"Happy Birthday Honey! Enclosed is the article that has sky rocketed my career. Thanks to you and your wonderful boyfriend. ENJOY!"

Elisa could feel her blood boiling already, she ripped the wrapping paper open it find a stack of tabloids.

There was a copy of People magazine, Us Weekly, The National Enquirer, Sun Valley News and many more. They all had almost the same cover, it was the so called "pajama incident" photographs. Anna was pouring salt over and open wound.

She wanted Elisa to see and read all the lies that Anna and other so called reporters were making money off. Elisa skimmed through them and could not believe what they were writing, nothing that was going on during the trail was being reported about. It was all lies and propaganda.

Finally Elisa got to Anna's article and this time she did not skim through it, she read the entire thing wide eyed and livid.

Anna was never been one to have a great imagination but Elisa had to admit she had one now. The entire article consisted of her quoting fake witnesses and contacts claiming to be close to the Jackson family. The so called facts that Anna was reporting were so stupid that Elisa was sure only someone would half a brain would actually believe them.

There were a few quotes from eye witnesses and so called contacts that made Elisa both want to laugh out loud and kill someone.

"Michael cannot distinguish fact from fiction. He is living in a dream world he thinks the trail is not important."

"A gardener at Neverland has reported that Michael stays up all night because he is haunted by guilt."

"Michael's kids are staying with his mother Katherine Jackson because she fears for there safety"

"Debbie Rowe has filled for sole custody because she does not want the children around Michael anymore."

With every line Elisa read she grew more and more infuriated, she could not understand how anyone could read such rubbish. If these readers would just open up their minds and use common sense they would see how fictitious and vulgar those stories were.

Elisa could not read anymore she angry closed the magazine and began to rip it into little pieces.

"Evil bitch!" Elisa said loudly.

"There is no need for such language" Michael said coming outside looking concerned.

"Trust me Michael that is a compliment to that woman, there are no words to describe how evil she is." Elisa said continuing to rip the magazines.

"Who? What's wrong?" Michael said sitting in the chair next to her.

Elisa continued to rip the magazines explaining to Michael what just happened. He was as shocked by Anna's actions but instead of hate his eyes were filled with disappointment. This was not the way he wanted Elisa to start off her birthday.

"She is just being spiteful, you are much better than her." Michael said trying to calm her down.

"Hell yeah I am, I already knew that" Elisa said loudly. Michael smiled and held her hands with his so she would stop ripping the magazines.

"Come on this is supposed to be a special day, let's not let Anna ruin it." He said tenderly making her cool down.

Elisa sighed and leaned back in her chair taking a few deep breaths. Michael was right she would not let Anna ruin her birthday.

Just as Elisa was calming down Ron came back out onto the patio with two more yellow envelopes.

"Mr. Jackson these have just arrived, they are addressed to Paris and Prince." He said holding them out so Michael cold take them.

However Elisa stood and snatched them from him before Michael could, the hand writing was Anna's. Elisa had never felt so angry in her entire life, Anna had just hit a new low.

She ripped the envelopes opened; they were the same magazines that she had sent her. What the hell was Anna thinking? Was she trying to permanently scar Michael's children?

"OH, HELL NO!" Elisa said angrily walking back inside. Michael knew what was going on and followed her.

"Elisa wait! What are you going to do?" He said trying to catch up to her.

Elisa ignored him and hastened to the front door she walked over to one of Michaels black SUV's and got into the driver's seat.

Before she could close the door Michael grabbed it.

"Elisa please just let it go. Don't stoop to her level your better than that slut, come back inside." He said trying to plead with her, his eyes were full of anger as well. He hated when the press brought his children into there lies.

Elisa smirked at Michael because she had never heard him swear before but she was still determined to face Anna.

"Michael that woman deserves to get her ass kicked but I swear I am just going there to talk to her." She said sternly, but Michael was still not convinced.

He knew that Elisa would never be able to let this go or enjoy her birthday if she did not let out her anger. Michael had planned on sending her to the spa today to get her out of the house for a few hours but telling Anna off would probably be more therapeutic at the moment.

"At least take Ron with you, I don't want you driving while you are upset." He said admitting defeat.

Elisa smiled and moved into the passenger seat, Ron and Milo another one of Michael's body guards got into the car and they headed for the city.

88888888

Elisa cooled off a little as her, Ron and Milo made their way to downtown. However, as soon as the SUV hit downtown L.A Elisa grew anxious. She had spent the car ride thinking about what she would do to Anna, her thoughts went from violent to more sinister as she cooled down. Beating up Anna would certainly make her feel better but it would not solve anything. She had to expose Anna for who she really was, she had to make her the outcast of the journalism world.

They were heading toward the Sun Valley news room when Elisa noticed Anna's car parked in a vacant parking lot. She knew it was hers because no one else would be stupid enough to drive a lime green thunderbird.

"Ron, stop here!" Elisa said happily. The SUV stopped on the side of the road. Anna looked so stupid trying to disguise herself; she had a bright pink scarf around her neck and huge white sunglasses on.

She was saying something to a man that Elisa had seen many times before, he was a gossip columnist that worked at People magazine. Anna pulled a white folder out of her purse and handed it to him, he opened it and revealed what was inside.

Elisa had caught Anna red handed, she was selling photos to other magazines. What would Gary say when he found out about this? Elisa thought happily taking out her phone and taking a few pictures of the stupid and oblivious Anna Parker.

88888888888

"NO NO NO! That's not what we agreed on Daniel, until you tell me how our photos are being leaked you can forget about a promotion." Gary said angrily before slamming his phone on his desk.

The past few months had been like hell for him, he was in journalism heaven with the whole Michael Jackson trail as well as other celebrity news that seemed to be flowing in every few hours. But Anna was always out "investigating" and his other employees were completely incompetent.

He practically had to run the magazine on his own.

"How are you Gary?" said a sweet voice that Gary had missed the past couple of months.

He looked up from his paper and candy wrapper filled desk to find Elisa smiling over at him with two large scary looking men behind her.

He stood up and smiled as she walked into his office.

"I thought you said you would never step foot into this office again?" Gary said smirking.

Elisa smiled and sat down

"Yes well here I am. I could not help but over hear your phone conversation, I think I have found your leak" Elisa said handing him a few photographs.

Gary put on his glasses and stared wide eyed at the photos. Elisa knew it must be killing him but she could not help but smile, Anna was finally going to get what she deserved.

"How did you get these?" He asked still looking shocked.

"I was actually coming here to confront Anna when I noticed her car. Her and this other guy seemed to be pretty cozy around each other I doubt that was their first meeting." Elisa said.

Gary could not believe Anna would be so disloyal after everything he had done for her. He had given her free reign to write whatever she choose as well as an office and paid vacations and she still betrayed him and the paper.

Gary might not be the editor and chief of The L.A Time or Vanity Fair but he respected his employees and demanded respect and loyally in return.

"I just thought you should know the real Anna Parker." Elisa said taking the yellow envelopes addressed to Prince and Paris and placing them on his desk. At first he was confused but after opening the envelopes he understood what Anna was trying to do, if it was possible his eyes became even wider.

"I cannot believe this" He said growing angry, what kind of person tries to scar two innocent children he thought sadly.

"I always respected you Gary as a person as well as a boss, I know you will do the right thing." Elisa said getting up and leaving his office with him still looking over the photos and envelopes in shock.

888888

Anna was filling like a million bucks when she arrived to the office. Her life was finally on track, Gary had given her a promotion and she was gradually making her way back into the inner circle of A list Hollywood again.

She walked through the news room and all eyes were on her, she had always been the queen bee but now she was the practically running the paper.

"Anna can I see you in my office please." Gary said standing next to his door gesturing her over.

Anna put down her Marc Jacobs bag and entered his office all smiles.

"What is it?" Anna said waiting to hear praise on her newest article.

"Sit" was all Gary said his tone was threatening now.

Anna sat down and looking into his furious eyes, she had no idea why he was so angry.

"Care to explain these to me?" Gary said throwing the photos at her.

Anna's heart sank as she stared down at the images, the parking lot was empty. How and who took this pictures.

"I…um, it's not what it looks like" Anna said stuttering.

"Really? Why don't you explain it to me" Gary said leaning back in his chair as if awaiting a great explanation.

Anna tried making up some futile excuses but Gary was not buying a word of it. He then questioned her about the magazines that she had sent to Michael's children and she turned very pale.

She finally realized it was Elisa who had took the pictures of her in the parking lot.

"Gary, you can't trust Elisa she is just trying to make me look back. I would never do that to two innocent little kids." Anna said pleadingly.

He had not heard a single word; he could not stand her voice or face anymore.

"Save it Anna, you have 15 minutes to clean out your office. You are fired." He said sternly pointing to his office door.

"WHAT!" She said, her face was turning fire engine red.

"You can't fire me! I am this magazine; you think you can ever find someone else that can do what I can do. I am an asset to his magazine." Anna was now leaning against Gary's desk trying to intimidate him.

He was unfazed; he reached over to his office phone and pressed a big red button. Within seconds two security guards came into his office.

"Please escort Ms. Parker off the premises." Gary said calmly.

With Anna kicking and screaming the two large guards dragged her out of the building.

There were many tourists and by standers who stopped and crowded around the scene as the guards dragged a yelling red faced Anna into the parking lot.

Many bystanders had their phones out and were laughing and recording the scene in front of them on their cell phones and camera's; within hours the videos would be circulated from phone to phone throughout L.A. as well as on the internet.

No one in their right mind would hire Anna after seeing the scene that she was causing outside of the Sun Valley News Building. Her career was over.

8888888888888

It was mid day when Elisa finally returned to Neverland. She got out of the car and saw a huge white tent peeking out from behind the house.

She, Ron and Milo made their way over to the tent and were met with a huge crowd of people all screaming "Happy Birthday" All the Jacksons were there as well as every employee at Neverland.

She also noticed a few of the people that Michael was having a meeting with that morning wearing head sets and walking around the property. Michael had been planning a party for her all morning, that's why he and the kids were acting strange.

"Happy Birthday, Elisa" Michael said coming out of the crowd and kissing her.

Paris and Prince ran over to her and gave her a huge.

"Did we surprise you Elisa?" Paris said looking up at her with blissful eyes.

Elisa had never been so content; she usually dreaded her birthday because she had no one to share it with. Now she felt loved and humbled by all these people who wanted to see her happy.

She thought that revealing Anna for the evil woman she was made her happy but standing next Michael and his children made her feel complete. She felt like she was home.

"This is truly the best birthday I have ever had."

Michael out did himself planning Elisa's birthday. The party looked more like a wedding reception than a birthday, the white tent was massive and the tables and flowers were shades of scarlet all done elegantly and beautiful.

The guests were dressed formally and the food and deserts were gourmet. There was a dance floor set up in the middle of the tent and a piano sitting vacant on the side of the small stage. Elisa's heart skipped a beat the moment she saw it. Was Michael going to perform for her? Did he get someone to perform?

Elisa looked around the tent and still could not believe her eyes, everything was so beautiful. All the Jacksons came over to her and wished her a happy birthday along with all the Neverland employees.

When the birthday wishes were over Elisa took Michael to the side and thanked him personally for so sweet. She took him behind one of the many huge flower arrangements that lined he room and kissed him yearningly.

She kissed him with everything she had, it shook Michael to his core, he wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs and quench his desire for her. But Michael being the shy man that he was, he pulled away and stared into her lust filled eyes.

"Not now" He said seductively whispering into her ear after nibbling it and kissing her neck lightly sending jolts through her body.

Elisa knew it was not the right time but still held him close, she had never thought that she could love Michael anymore than she already did but at that very moment she knew that she would die for him.

"Thank you so much, but you did not have to go through all this trouble." She said sweetly.

Michael stroked her soft raven colored hair and bit his lip seductively. For some reason he was turned on by her humbleness and modesty.

Elisa felt a strong tingle invade her body, Michael biting his lip was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. The man was driving her wild, her body was hot and she had the strongest urge to hide under one the tables and claim what was hers.

"You have struggled and lost so much because of your loyalty to me, the least I could do is throw you a birthday party. Besides there's more, I have many more surprises for you." The lust in his eyes was gone, now he was giddy and smirking brightly.

"Really? And when do I get these fabulous surprises." She said giggling.

"Well one is waiting up stairs in the master bedroom." He said gesturing with his eyes to the main house.

She smiled and took his arm leading him to the house, but he pulled back.

"You don't need me for this surprise, you run up and see what it is" He said smiling and kissing her hand. Elisa ran like a little kid to the house to claim her first surprise.

The main floor of the house was buzzing with caterers and waitresses, Elisa smiled and thanked them as she pasted through the house. She kept her cool until she reached the stairs, she than ran up the stairs and busted open the bed room door wanted desperately to know what her surprise was.

There were two people in the room waiting for her with a black garment bag lying across the bed.

The elder of the two people walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Catani. My name is Stella Stone and this is my associate Luke. Mr. Jackson hired us to make you look stunning for the party." She said smiling, speaking in what sounded like a French accent.

"It's nice to meet you" Elisa said shaking her hand as well as Luke's

"May I?" Elisa said pointing excitingly to the garment bag. Stella smiled and stepped out of the way.

Elisa held up the bag and almost screamed when she saw "Oscar De La Renta" printed on the bag. She opened it with shaking hands and marveled at the master piece before her. Oscar De La Renta was one of her favorite designers, Michael sure had exquisite taste.

It was a white cocktail dress with a plunging neck line. It was made from the most beautiful satin blend that Elisa had ever felt. It was lined with lace and perfect fabric flowers that were gathered to one side. Elisa was impressed, it was just her taste, she than looked for the tag to see if Michael guessed her size correctly but the dress was tag less.

"Its Couture!" she said happily practically hugging the dress. She felt like jumping up and down, she never thought she would ever get the chance to wear a couture dress.

"Ms. Catani" Stella said standing behind her holding a tan show box that she never thought she would ever see up-close.

Elisa felt like she was on a fashion high, Christian Louboutin shoes and an Oscar De La Renta dress. Elisa could not wait till the party was over so she could personally thank Michael for making her birthday magical.

Luke did her makeup while Stella did her hair, Elisa was not used to getting pampered but she had to admit she loved it!

Elisa had a very unique body shape, her Italian curves made it extremely difficult to find clothing that fit correctly but the dress Michael choose fit like a glove. The shoes were fabulous and Luke and Stella made her look like a Hollywood beauty not a journalist from Jersey.

After buckling her striking stilettos Elisa stood in front of the full length mirror in Michael's closet and felt like Audrey Hupburn in "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

Michael would defiantly be speechless when she entered the party, she could not wait to see his face.

8888888

Dinner was being served and the guests were all chattering having a good time. Michael was standing at the end of the dance floor speaking to a few of his brothers when suddenly the entire party got quite.

Michael looked around to see what had happened; he glanced around the room and found the source the silence. Elisa stood across the dance floor looking absolutely stunning. Michael felt like he was looking at an angel he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Tito and Jermaine who were standing next to him looked at Elisa with their mouths gaped opened, and Randy had dropped his drink shattering crystal and Champaign all over his feet.

Elisa blushed and walked over to him, Michael walked closer to her and they met in the middle of the dance floor. Elisa smiled up at him waiting for him to say something but he just looked her up and down thunderstruck.

Elisa could not take the silence or staring any longer.

"Michael, please say something" She said giggling feeling embarrassed.

Words had always been essential to Michael, he was blessed with the talent of capturing the moment both in his poetry and in his song lyrics. However, he could not find any word to describe how beautiful Elisa looked. As soon as she caught his eye the entire party disappeared and he felt like it was just him and her in the room.

"You look stunning…no, not stunning you look angelic. I think Aphrodite herself would be green with envy. You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Michael said keeping his face natural and speaking from the heart.

Elisa felt like she was going to cry, she was so happy. Michael took her into his arms and kissed her ardently, running his hands over her hips feeling her perfect curves.

The entire party whistled and clapped making both Elisa and Michael embarrassed. They broke apart blushing and giggling together still looking into each other's eyes.

A slow melody stared playing on the piano and Michael took Elisa's hand bringing her closer to him again, he put her hands around his neck and moved her around the dance floor.

Elisa had never been a good dancer but Michael led her effortlessly around the floor. He was so light on his feet and connected with the music it took Elisa's breath away.

Stevie Wonders song "Isn't she loving" began playing and Elisa smiled bright, she loved that song but something was different the song was slower than the original and it was being played on the piano only.

Elisa who had been fixated on Michael's eyes as they danced glanced over at the piano and almost had a heart attack. She gasped and stumbled embarrassingly over Michael's foot, she stood in shock with her hands covering her mouth as Steve Wonder sat at the piano singing to her and Michael.

Michael giggled and held her from behind swaying her slowly back and forth slowly.

"Surprise, I knew you would like this." He whispered into her ear as she cried softly staring at the iconic Stevie Wonder.

Thank god she was wearing water proof mascara.

After Stevie had finishing the song the guests clapped and cheered loudly, he being there was a surprise to everyone not just to Elisa.

"Come on" Michael said taking her hand and leading her over to the piano.

Elisa was so nervous, butterflies invaded her stomach and a lump formed in her throat.

"Stevie thank you so much for coming, this is the girl I have been raving about. Elisa this is Stevie." Michael said gently moving Elisa closer to the piano, she was so nervous she was practically hiding behind him.

Stevie Wonder looked over at the couple smiling intensely. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he wore his infamous large sunglasses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elisa, Michael has told me so much about you." He said holding out his hand so she could shake it.

Elisa felt like a 15 year old fan girl, she was completely star struck.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Wonder, I am a huge fan! I think you are a genius." Elisa said trying not to stutter, she was so nervous.

Stevie laughed and slid down the piano bench to get closer to her.

"You hear that Michael she thinks I am a genius." Stevie said laughing "Please call me Stevie Elisa and thank you for the complement, usually when I and Michael are in the same room he is the one being praised." Stevie said jokingly.

Elisa smiled looking from Michaels blushing face back to Stevie's.

"Well of course I think Michael is a genius as well but that song you just sang holds a special place in my heart. My father used to sing that to me almost every night." She said with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Michael knew she hated talking about her family so he took her hand and squeezed it showing his support.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Stevie said giving a little bow with his head.

Elisa felt like she was in a dream, sometimes she still could not believe she was with Michael Jackson and now she was being serenaded by Stevie Wonder, she was truly blessed.

888888

The rest of the party was just as magical, Stevie performed a few more of his hits included Elisa's all time favorite "Superstitious". Elisa's birthday cake was massive and was covered in beautiful sugar flowers.

The entire Jackson family including Paris and Prince sang her happy birthday, Michael had tried to shove a slice of birthday cake in her face but Elisa was too fast for him. She moved quickly out of the way so Michael shoved it into Latoya's face instead. Michael tried to hide is smile while apologizing to his sister but she just gave him an evil eye and headed for the bathroom.

They danced and ate late into the night; it was well past 2 am before the guest started leaving.

Michael and Elisa walked his brothers and sisters as well as the rest of the guests out and stood together on the driveway watching all the cars drive down the lane to the main gates.

"Are you tired?" Michael asked putting his arm around Elisa. She leaned against him, her feet were killing her and she wanted nothing more than to slip into her comfortable pajamas but she was not tired.

"No really, I am curious though. Do you have any more surprises up your sleeve?." She said holding him close.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said slyly, leading her onto the dark Neverland grounds. They followed the lit cobblestone paths until they reached a large oak tree that Michael called his "Giving Tree".

"You are going to have to take those off" he said pointing to her shoes giggling as he started to claim the tree.

"Michael I'm not too sure about this, and I am wearing couture!" Elisa said nervously watching him claim higher and higher.

Michael stopped claiming he looked down at her.

"Come on, it's perfectly safe and your dress will be fine." He said laughing.

Elisa admitted defeat and slid her shoes off, she whimpered with fright as she slowly climbed the tree trying not to look down. When she was close to the top Michael took her hand and helped her with the last step. She curled both legs under her and marveled at the view. She could see all of Neverland, with the crescent moon shinning over their heads. It was a spectacular sight.

Michael held her hand and looked up at the moon trying to gather his thoughts. When he saw Elisa standing across the dance floor something in him snapped, in that moment he knew his life would be meaningless without her. In that moment he realized she was more than just a girlfriend she was his life and his campaign. Michael would be lost if he did not see you face or heard her voice every day.

Elisa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is amazing; no wonder you get inspired up here. The view is perfect." She said softly admiring the splendor around her.

Michael suddenly became very tense and his palms began to sweat, Elisa gazed at him concernly.

"Michael, are you ok?" She asked noticing that his breathing was becoming shallow.

Michael turned and looked into Elisa's concerned eyes, he smiled and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. He had to tell Elisa what he was feeling, he felt like he would burst if he didn't.

"Elisa from the first moment I looked into your beautiful emerald eyes I knew you would change my life. You have become so unbelievably important to me; I cannot even being to imagine my life without you." Michael was shaking as she spoke, Elisa felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"You have become like the air to me, your face and loving embrace has been the only thing keeping me sane through these dark times. I still sometimes look at you and I can't believe that someone with your beauty and grace would call herself my girl." Michael tried to keep his voice steady but his emotions were taking over.

Elisa's cried softly squeezing his hands hanging on every word he said.

"Whenever you are near me, my heart pounds and I feel completely safe and happy. Your smile has brightened up my dismal life and I want you by my side forever." He leaned back just so he could see her beautiful face more clearly.

Michael swallowed hard before asking the question he never thought he would ask again.

"Elisa Catani, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Elisa could not breathe, she had not expected Michael to ask her that question. She was speechless; totally mute and her hands began to shake.

She felt the same way about Michael, she loved him with every fiber of her being but could she be his wife?

He loved her for who she was and always treated her with respect. He always made her feel safe and she always felt needed and desired in his arms. But were they moving too fast?

She loved his children, but could she be there step mother?

Suddenly Elisa felt completely stupid, why was she over thinking this? Michael was everything she ever hoped for in a husband. He loved her completely and was kind and generous, he took care of her and made her feel safe. He always made her smile and kept her laughing. Also he was a passionate lover and an amazing kisser. She could not see her life without him, he was her everything.

Elisa put her head down and cried tears of joy. She covered her face trying to hide her shock stricken face. She never thought that Michael would ask her to marry him.

Michael stared at her not knowing what to think. Was she crying tears of joy or was she crying because she was going to say no.

Michaels question was answered when she smiled up at him with a tear stained face and grabbed his face kissing him.

"Yes, Yes of course I will" she said between kisses.

Michael broke the kiss and held her wet face.

"I am so sorry I don't have a ring." Michael said warily.

"I don't need a ring, all I need is you."

Both Michael and Elisa slept in the next day, they were both worn out both from Elisa's birthday and from the night they spent together. Even after they both woke up, they laid in bed holding each other in silence.

That was one of the things Elisa loved about their relationship, they did not need hours of love making or long meaningful conversations. They could just be holding each other in silence and feel love flowing through them.

"Michael?" Elisa said softly not knowing if he went back to sleep or not.

Michael answered her with a simple yeah, and stroked her arm to show he was listening.

"What are we going to tell your children?" Elisa said questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"I mean, are we going to tell them that we are engaged?" Elisa said wondering if now was the right time to tell them.

Michael had not thought about it, proposing to Elisa was not something he intended on doing last night. It just happened. With the trial going on Michael did not know if it was a good idea making their engagement known.

He trusted his family and friends but somehow everything that happened in the Jackson family made its way through the tabloid grapevine especially if it was about him.

The last thing he wanted at the moment was his family planning a wedding while he and Elisa were already under a mountain of stress with the trial proceedings.

"Michael?" Elisa asked again bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, um..what is your opinion on the matter?" He asked buying himself time to think about it some more.

"A part of me wants to announce it to the world but another part of me thinks that maybe it's not a good time. I mean you have so much to worry about and I definitely do not want to be responsible for more press." She said hoping he would not get offended by her honestly.

Michael was so honored, she always thought of his happiness before her own. He agreed with her but still felt guilty for wanted to hide their love from the world. Elisa continued to amaze with each passing day, she and him thought so much a like it was like they were one soul inhabiting two bodies.

"I am so grateful to have you in my life, thank you for thinking of my happiness before your own. But are you sure this is what you want? I have been dealing with press since I was a child, I can handle it." Michael said not wanted Elisa to resent her decision later.

Elisa knew Michael was strong and could handle any story or lie they threw at him but Elisa did not want him to have to deal with any of it.

She wanted him to always be happy and with the trial eating away at him and the press haunting him, the last thing she wanted him to deal with was more press.

"Michael I have learned a lot being with you this past year and from being a journalist living in L.A. I know that good news does not sell. The press will take this happy time and turn it into something bad. I think we should wait for the right time." Elisa said with absolute certainty in her voice.

Michael loved Elisa for her brilliant mind and strength, she really was one of the most brilliant people Michael ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Thank you" Michael said kissing the top of her head and bringing her closer to him.

"The question is through do we keep it just between us or should we tell a few people?" Elisa said trying to compromise, she knew Michael felt guilty and wanted him to feel content with the situation.

"I think my mother and Frank can be trusted but I do not want to take any chances. I love my family dearly but news travels to fast with them." Michael said seriously with a bit of resentment.

"I can't believe this is happening, you know I was not going to tell you this but I had such a big crush on you when I was a teen." Elisa said sitting up and looking down at him with flushed cheeks.

Michael sat up against the head board and smiled slyly wanting to hear more.

"Really?"

"Yeah it was after you released your album "Bad" I was a senior in high school and me and my best friend at the time could not find dates for the prom so we went together. They played your music throughout the evening and I kept imagining you as my date. I was not really popular in school so I envisioned all the girls in the room being so envious because I walked in on your arm." Elisa suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, why had she just told him that. That was so embarrassing.

"Yeah, that was kind of pathetic of me." She said blushing and looking down.

"That is not pathetic at all, I think that is so sweet. If I knew you back then, I would have been honored to be your date." Michael said lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I was kind of an ugly duckling back then, I'm sure I would not have caught your eye." Elisa letting her insecurity show.

"Elisa, the first thing that captivated me about you was your passion and character not your looks. Yes I thought you were beautiful but that was not why I feel in love with you. Your ethics and compassion made me respect you and you're loyally made me love you. You are far more than just a pretty face, I hope you know that." Michael said holding her face and gazing into her eyes.

"Thank you, Michael" she said still recovering from her flashback, she had so much pain in her past. She hated dwelling on it.

888888888888

The final trial date was set for June 3rd, that was when Tom Mesereau would make his closing arguments and the jury would begin their deliberation.

Elisa and Michael put their relationship aside so that Michael had his mind on the trial. Michael was confident that he would be found not guilty but he was still extremely tense.

He had a kind soul and always assumed people saw what he did, but he was no stranger to shock and heartbreak and he prayed everyday that the jury would see that truth.

Michael had been home for about a week awaiting the final date and the kids were enjoying every minute with their father. Michael was still on edge, every time the phone would ring or a door would open he expected bad news.

It was a few days before the "big day" and Michael had invited his mother over to Neverland for lunch. Prince and Paris were in the private theater watching a movie with Grace; Michael wanted to tell his mother about him and Elisa as privately as possible.

Elisa agreed to his plan and was in the kitchen helping make lunch with Michael's chief, she wanted everything to be perfect for Katherine.

The kitchen smelled heavenly, Elisa was a fairly good cook but watching Michael's chief in action was like watching an artist create a master piece. Elisa felt like a child when she was in the kitchen at Neverland, she was so afraid that she would do something wrong so all she did was stir or hand over ingredients.

Elisa took freshly made biscuits out of the oven and placed them on the counter to cool before heading into the dining room to help Maria set up the table.

Elisa and Maria used Michael's good china and crystal and folded cloth napkins into little fan designs and placed them in wine glasses. They lit candles and had wonderful flower arrangements set up down the center of the table.

The table looked wonderful the food smiled delicious now all she had to do was make herself look wonderful. Before she started dating Michael she never really cared for her looks, she had work clothes and she had house clothes. Now she always wanted to look her best and always felt under dressed around Michael. His clothes even the casual ones were so beautiful and finely made that it made her want to look good for him at all times.

Her mind was racing with clothing opinions when she entered the master bedroom to find Michael laying out clothes on his bed. Michael smirked when she walked in a gestured her over to him.

"Which one should I wear?" He asked gazing from one garment to the other.

"They are all great." Elisa said, she had her own clothing dilemma to figure out.

"I know my mother and she will remember this day forever, I want everything to be perfect." He said sweetly.

Michael and Katherine had such a strong bond. He was so devoted to her happiness, she was a proud mother and he was the dutiful son that would do anything for her.

Elisa was envious of their close relationship, even on the most wonderful days her and her mother did not understand each other. Elisa's mother was hard to satisfy and Elisa had stopped trying a long time ago.

"I think anything you wear will make her happy" Elisa said trying to help.

"I do like this one, it's very you." Elisa felt stupid saying it but some of the clothes Michael wore seemed to be made with his personality in mind. While others, were more stylish and dramatic.

The outfit Elisa chose was a black suit but it was made from light cotton, it had a red band on the right arm and a beautiful filigree design on the outer jacket pocket. The pants had a red strip that lined the pant leg and was cut straight legged.

The outfit just screamed Michael Jackson.

Michael knew what she meant and agreed with her, he put the rest of the clothes away and got dressed.

Elisa wore gray trousers with a short sleeved lavender blouse, she knew it was Katherine's favorite color and wanted to wear it just for her.

When Katherine arrived she got out of the car and held Elisa close planting kisses on her cheek before turning to Michael. Elisa never got tired of Katherine's affection; she was always so kind and sweet.

When they escorted her into the dining room Katherine was impressed with Elisa's table arrangements.

"Very nice, but what is the occasion. I thought this was just lunch?" Katherine said smiling gazing at both of them; she was a smart woman she knew something was going on.

"I just wanted to thank you for your support Mother." Michael said pulling her chair out for her.

Elisa smiled at his chivalry and sat down across from Katherine while Michael sat at the head of the table.

"Oh, Michael before I forget Janet called me this morning. She will be arriving late tonight and heading to her hotel, isn't that wonderful. I know how much you long to see her." Katherine said taking her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"I'm glad, I have missed her terribly." Michael said smiling, pouring her some ice tea. He poured himself and Elisa also and then the room was silent.

Katherine could not take the secrecy anymore she knew something was going on.

"Alright Michael now tell me the real reason why you invited me over for lunch." Katherine said leaning closer to him waiting for his answer.

Michael smiled over at Elisa and held her hand than turned back to his mother.

"Mother, I know you probably never thought I would do this again but I have asked Elisa to marry me." He said lovingly.

Katherine knew it, from the moment Michael called her asking her to come over she knew something was going on.

"Oh Michael I am so happy!" Katherine said getting up to hug him. She held her son close and swayed him back and forth in complete delight.

She then grabbed Elisa and planted her cheeks with kiss's. Michael had ever seen her so happy.

"I knew it, I knew it! From the first moment I might you I knew you would be the one." Katherine said holding her close again and crying tears of joy.

The entire room was filled with happiness and Maria could hear it from the next room; she stood smiling waiting for the excitement to dissipate.

Maria did not know for sure why they were so happy but she had a guess and she could not be happier for Michael. He was such a kind man and an amazing boss he deserved to be happy. Elisa had grown close with her the months that she was at Neverland and Maria respected her a great deal. Elisa treated her like a friend not a maid.

After the cheerfulness and hugging stopped Katherine grabbed Elisa's left hand but found no ring.

"Michael, why is there not a beautiful ring on this woman's finger?" Katherine said staring at her son.

Michael explained to his mother how he did not want the family to know just yet. Katherine pleaded with Michael, she wanted to announced it to the entire family but Michael was stern with her and explained why he wanted it a secret.

Finally Katherine agreed and they enjoyed a wonderful lunch. The conversation was mostly between Katherine and Elisa; she asked her how she envisioned her wedding day and the two ladies practically planed the whole thing while Michael looked on with loving eyes.

8888888888888

It was 10 o'clock and Michael had just finished putting the kids to bed while Elisa read in the library. The house was fairly quiet and the excitement from hours before had finally worn off.

Michael was making his way back downstairs when he heard a knock at the front door, Elisa heard it too and put her book down to go see who it was.

Michael opened the door to find his baby sister Janet standing before him. He hugged her and laughed sweetly.

"Janet, how are you. It's been such a long time." He said after letting her go.

"I know, I just that's what happens when you are part of a show biz family. You have to schedule time to see your siblings." She said laughing and walking into the foyer.

"You look fantastic!" Michael said marveling at his beautiful and talented sister.

Janet blushed and stared her big brother up and down.

"I could say the same thing about you, you look great given the circumstances. Although, I hear from the rest of the family that I should thank your new girlfriend for that." She said winking at him.

Michael blushed and finally noticed Elisa standing at the end of the hall smiling at the pair before her.

"Elisa come here, I want you to meet my sister Janet." He said happily.

Janet turned to see Elisa walking down the hall towards her, the family was right she was very beautiful. Janet could see that her smile was genuine and that she was truly happy to meet her.

"It's great to finally meet you, Michael has been raving about you. I am also a huge fan of your music Janet." Elisa said shaking her hand.

Janet was usually shy around strangers but she felt as ease around Elisa. Janet could see that she was sweet and she was glad that she was a fan of her music.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Michael has told me great things about as well" Janet said lightly slapping Michaels arm.

Michael went and stood next to Elisa and Janet could sense the love between them, she had never seen her brother so at ease around a woman. This Elisa must truly be the real thing.

"So what are you doing here? Mother said you would be arriving late and heading straight for your hotel." Michael said.

"I was but everyone in the family could not stop talking about your new love interest as well as the trial, I just had to see you. It's an absolute miscarriage of justice what they are doing to you Michael, but I am glad you have someone by your side during these hard times." Janet said close to tears. She loved her big brother so much, he was not just a brother he was a mentor and her inspiration.

Michael could see that Janet was close to tears and hugged her again. Elisa could feel that they had a strong connection. Even before she knew Michael personally she always thought that the two most famous Jacksons had the most in common. Their talents seemed limitless and they had such a similar music style, they were both pioneers and paved the way for all other artists to follow. They were both true icons.

Michael, Janet and Elisa all sat together in the living room talking. They first talked about the trial than they talked about more familiar subjects, music.

After Michael explained to her what was going on with the trial, Janet talked about her up in coming album as well as a few movie scripts that she was reading. Elisa felt a little left out but she enjoyed the interaction between brother and sister.

Janet than turned to Elisa and asked her about herself, she asked her about her child hood, career and how she and Michael met. It was Michaels turn to set back as Janet got to know her secret future sister in law.

It was past midnight when Janet finally realized how late it was. Both Michael and Elisa got up to walk her out but Janet quickly insisted that it was not necessary.

"Michael it's alright you don't have to walk me out. I would like a few moments alone to speak with Elisa if that it ok." Janet said before turning to her.

"Would you mind walking me to my car?" Janet asked her.

"Of course not." Elisa said following behind Janet.

Janet walked slowly with Elisa next to her, she remained silent until they reached her car. Janet's bodyguard opened the door for her than got into the front seat.

"I have to be honest I was very shocked when my mother told me about you Elisa. My brother is sweet but he is kind of a hopeless romantic, I thought that maybe you were the next Debbie Rowe or just a woman Michael was using to keep the press at bay. I see now that he truly loves you, I have never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you. Please be patient with him and love him completely, I have seen Michael go through hell and I don't want to see him suffering from a broken heart." Janet said calmly and sincerely.

"Michael is extremely important to me, I love him so much I would never hurt him. He keeps telling everyone how much I have helped him but he forgets how much he has helped me. I came alive when I met him and I am a better person today because of his love, you don't have to worry Janet I will never hurt Michael." Elisa said close to tears, she always got emotional when she spoke of her feelings for Michael.

Janet smiled bright and hugged Elisa before getting into the car. Elisa stood back as the engine roared, but before the car took off Janet rolled down her tinted window.

"By the way, please do not take anything Joseph says to heart. He is cruel to everyone; do not think that he has singled you out." Janet said smirking.

"I sure hope not." Elisa said waving as the car departed from Neverland.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a very tense morning for Michael, today was the last day he had to appear in court. Tom Mesereau would be giving his closing statements and the jury would be dismissed to begin deliberations.

Michael hardly spoke a word that morning, he kept to himself and had eating nothing. Elisa knew that it was just his nerves but she hated seeing him so distance and silent. Michael's family arrived a few hours before they were due in court to show their support. All the Jacksons were wearing white and were in good spirits, they knew that Michael would be exonerated.

Elisa now felt like one of the Jacksons, none of Michael's siblings acted shy or secretive around her. The woman treated her like a sister and the man saw her as a friend. Elisa did notice a few side glances coming from the Jackson man but she knew it had nothing to do with their opinion towards her, they were man after all.

Even Joseph seemed to be at ease around her now, Elisa still felt animosity from him but it was not as strong as it was before. He was getting used to her and he knew that she was extremely important to his son. If he wanted to continue being a part of Michaels life than he had to show Elisa respect.

Janet, LaToya, Rebbie and Katherine were all in the kitchen having coffee while the man sat in the dining room. The house was full of chatter but Elisa did not hear Michaels voice, Elisa did not even see Michael. He was nowhere to be found. His family seemed to not notice they were all catching up and trying to calm their nerves, Elisa however had to find Michael. She had to hold him and tell him everything would be fine.

Elisa searched the entire house but Michael was nowhere to be found. She had looked in the bedrooms, the library, his office and his dance studio. All the rooms were quiet and empty.

Elisa finally made her way outside and she searched the grounds, she pasted by the pool to find Grace swimming with the children but no Michael. She walked over to the animal habitats but all she found were animals. She was heading back towards the main house when she finally realized were Michael was.

His "Giving tree", why hadn't she thought to look there first. She made her way to the large oak tree and sure enough there he was, perched high above Neverland deep in thought.

Elisa took off her kitten heals and made her way up the grand tree, Michael did not hear her until she was on the last step. He turned to look at her but did not smile or speak, he had been crying and his wet face and swollen red eyes made Elisa's heart break.

"Oh, Michael" Elisa said sitting next to him holding his hand.

"They have killed it, I can never look at it the same way again." Michael said sadly continuing to cry.

"Killed what?" Elisa said hooking her arm with his and bringing herself closer to him.

"Neverland, I don't see a home anymore. All I see is lies, ugly malicious lies. I don't feel comfortable or safe here anymore." Michael was so emotional, he had told Elisa before that he feared his view of Neverland would change but now it seemed like it was happening.

Michael had built Neverland to be his safe haven; he made it with the image of love and magic in mind. Neverland was full of wonderful memories but Michael was the type of man that always forgave but he never forgot.

Everywhere he looked he saw lies and broken dreams and Elisa knew it would haunt him.

"What are you going to do?" Elisa said not knowing what to say to comfort him.

"I can't be here anymore; I can't submerge myself in lies any longer. I have to leave this all behind. I need a fresh start." He said finally calming down and breathing deeply.

"Whatever you decided I am with you 100 percent." Elisa said keeping her voice steady. She knew Michael needed support now, she could not start crying or else Michael would never calm down.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that, I am so glad you understand. I just hope my children will." Michael said leaning his head onto hers.

"Michael I and your kids love Neverland but you have a very real and unwavering connection with this place. You build it in your image and if you do not find yourself comfortable anymore than you need to walk away from it. A home is supposed to be a place where you can shut yourself out from the outside world, it is meant to be a refuge not a prison. I will feel at home as long as I am with you, and I am sure your kids will feel the same way." Elisa said, she always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"I hope so." Michael said holding Elisa close, staring out over the beautiful wasteland that was his Neverland.

"Hey! You two love birds get down here; we have to leave pretty soon." Jermaine said standing at the bottom of the tree.

888888888888888

Elisa and Michael wore all white to match with the rest of the family. They all packed into two cars and made their way to the court house. When the Jacksons arrived the press and fans went crazy. With each Jackson that left the car the screams and photos became more furious. When Katherine and Elisa got out of the car, they were welcomed with many I love you's from Michaels fans which surprised and humbled Elisa.

Michael was the last to get out and the fans rejoiced, they scream furiously and edged closer to the security barricade, screaming there love and support to him. The press was in a frenzy shouting questions and persistently snapped their cameras.

Michael usually was in high spirits when he arrived at the courthouse but today he was not smiling or waving to fans. He was calm and focused all this attention on his breathing, he was extremely tense.

They all were escorted into the court house by Tom Mesereau and Susan Yu, and went through the security check. Michael ignored the cameras and questions and held Elisa's hand as he made his way into the courtroom.

Michael walked her to her seat before opening the small swinging door to take his seat next to Tom Mesereau.

"Michael" Elisa said getting up and walking over to the wooden divider.

Michael who had not sat down yet turned with tense eyes and looked at her. Elisa gestured him to come closer to her. He looked so nervous, she did not want any of the jury members or reporters to see him so tense.

"Yeah" Michael said quietly.

Elisa just smiled and kissed sweetly, Michael stiffened for a moment but then relaxed into her soft kiss.

Elisa pulled away and wiped her lipstick off his lips.

"I love you." She said knowing that all the jury members and reporters were looking.

"I love you more." Michael said relaxing his tense shoulders and sat next to a smiling Tom Mesereau. Tom knew what Elisa was doing and smiled over at her before saying something quietly to Michael.

Everyone took their seats and the final day of the trial began. Tom Mesereau was brilliant, he spoke beautifully of Michaels kind heart and reminded the jury again that they entire case was built around lies and manipulation. He reminded them about Janet's Avizo past with breaking the law and about her suing and claiming sexual assault many times before.

Elisa looked over at the Jury while Tom spoke and could see understanding in their eyes. Most were very focused on Tom's words and nodded their heads with agreement. Elisa than looked over at Michael and he was also looking at Tom, he was staring at him with admiration and respect.

The Jury was not so easily swayed or calm when they heard the district attorney speak. He was too forceful and made the entire room uncomfortable. The judge than reminded the Jury to be clear and decisive during deliberations and excused them from the room.

The courtroom quickly emptied and Michael grabbed Elisa's hand, making their way out together. All the Jacksons ignored the press and camera's as they quickly entered the cars except Joseph. He stopped a few times and answered a few questions before sitting next to Katherine as she glared at him with disappointed eyes.

They all look at him with disappointment but said nothing as the car speed away, leaving screaming fans and press behind.

8888888

The next week was hell for Michael; he spent most of his time alone and was extremely paranoid. Not only was he jumpy every time the phone rang but every time someone walked into a room or a loud noise was heard he would get anxious. Tom called him almost every morning to talk to him and keep him calm; he would tell him that the longer the deliberations were the better it looked for him. Tom knew that the longer the Jury looked over the evidence the more they would come to realize how ridiculous the allegations were.

Michael understood the logic and tried to stay calm but all he kept thinking about was his children and what would happen to them if he was found guilty. A guilty verdict would be like a death sentence for him, he would never survive prison.

What would happen to his children if he was jailed? They would be thrown to the wolves, the press would be all over them making up stories and haunting them. He knew his family would love and take care of them but he did not want anyone raising his kids except him.

What would happen to Elisa? She would be devastated; she would be a large target also. Every reporter and publication would be following her and he knew she could not handle such pressure.

The press was vicious and stalked her with helicopters because they found out she was dating him, Michael could only imagine what they would do if they found out that she was his fiancée.

"Daddy?" Michael turned to find Paris standing next to the door looking nervous.

"Hey Honey." Michael said smiling wearily.

Paris walked a little closer but stayed away, Michael was upset usually she would ran into his arms happily.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Michael said

"Grandpa, said to leave you alone but I wanted to see you. Is that ok?" she said frightened.

Michael rolled his eyes and held out his arms to show Paris that it was ok to come closer.

"Honey, come here. Don't listen to grandpa, there will never be a time when I will not want to see you." He said putting her on his lap and hugging her.

"Why are you so sad daddy?" Paris said resting her head against him.

"I am just under a lot of stress, but it should all be ok soon." Michael said trying not to sound scared.

"Daddy, the next time you leave to make music can I go with you. I miss you." Paris said making Michaels heart break.

Not only was he hurting his daughter but he did not feel inspirited musically. That has never happened to him in his entire life, music was his craft he never stopped making music. It was a part of him.

"I don't think I will be making any music anytime soon." Michael said truthfully before asking the question that had been haunting him.

"Paris, how would you feel if we left Neverland for a while?" Michael said stroking her hair anxiously.

Paris looked up at him as if she could not believe what he was saying.

"Why would we leave Neverland? Daddy what's wrong?" She said close to tears.

"We would not leave forever, just for a little while." Michael said trying to assure her.

"But why?" Paris said wanting to understand.

"Sometimes people just need a change, like when you change the wall color of your room. You can't see the same thing every day sometimes you have travel and see new things." Michael said desperately hoping that his beautiful little princess would understand.

Paris still did not understand but she nodded and rested her head against her father's chest.

"As long as I am with you daddy, I am happy." She said sweetly.

Elisa told Michael that his kids would be happy as long as he was near and he thanked god she was right.

"Will Elisa go with us?" Paris said.

Michael smiled, he loved the fact that Paris was so attached to Elisa.

"Yes, of course she will." Michael said giggling.

Paris looked up at her father again, only this time she was smirking brightly.

"I think you want to marry her." She said giggling.

"And why do you think that?" Michael said staring at his brilliant daughter; Paris took his breath away sometimes. She was so mature and wise for someone so young.

"Because you love her, that's what people do when they love each other they get married." Paris said in an all knowing voice, which reminded him of his mother.

88888888

It was very late and Michael was in his bedroom with his doctor. Elisa and Frank waiting outside the door, while the doctor followed up with Michael. Michaels back and hip pain was no longer the problem, it was his anxiety and insomnia that worried everyone. Michael had not had a good night sleep in weeks and his anxiety was effecting his day to day activities.

Elisa tried her hardest to hear what the doctor was saying through the large wooden door but all she heard was muffled voices.

"What is taking so long?" Elisa said pacing back and forth impatiently.

Frank leaned against the wall across from her smoking his usual cigar.

"I am sure everything is fine, stop worrying. All you're pacing is making me dizzy." Frank said irritated. Elisa rolled her eyes and turned to the door just as the doctor opened it.

"So?" Elisa said pleadingly.

The doctor seemed relaxed and calm which to Elisa was a good sign.

"He is fine, he is in perfect health. His anxiety and insomnia is not surprising to me due to all the stress he is under. I have prescribed him a few medications that should help." He said to Elisa.

"A few? Is that really necessary?" Elisa said worried, Michael was already taking pain medication and muscle relaxers she did not want him taking too many drugs at once.

"Insomnia is a very serious condition, if Michael does not calm down and sleep than it will affect more than just his mood. Anxiety should not be taken lightly either; it can lead to strong panic attacks that can sometimes feel like a heart attacks. Don't worry Elisa the medications are not too strong, if he takes them correctly than he should be fine." He said sternly before turning to Frank.

Elisa did not want to hear their conversation she wanted to see Michael. She closed the bedroom door softy behind her and walked over to the bed. Michael looked drowsy which was a good sign, she has not seen him cozy in bed in weeks.

"Hey" he said softly.

Elisa smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey, so I guess the medication is working." She said watching him trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah I guess so" he said with a smirk before closing his eyes and breathing steady.

Elisa stared at him for a few moments and knew that he was asleep; she whispered a prayer in Italian that her grandmother used to whisper to her when she was a little girl before kissing him on the cheek.

"Good Night" she whispered. Elisa looked over at the bedside table and saw 6 orange prescription bottles; she sighed sadly and put them in the drawer. She did not want to see them.

888888888888

"Hello?" Elisa said picking up the phone.

"Elisa, the jury has their verdict Michael needs to get here as soon as possible. I will contact the rest of his family and meet you there." Tom said quickly before hanging up.

Elisa broke into a cold sweating, she ran into Michael's office. Michael looked up at her startled as she rushed into the room.

"Michael the verdict is in; we have to get to the courthouse." Elisa said quickly out of breath.

She and Michael quickly got dressed and left, Michael was completely silent in the car and lost in his thoughts. Elisa just held his hand and prayed silently that the verdict would be in their favor.

Elisa did not remember arriving or entering the courtroom, she was so lost in her thoughts. The other Jacksons all arrived in unison and took their seats in silence everyone was tense and anxious.

The courtroom went silent as the Jury entered and sat in their usual positions, all of their faces were neutral. No one knew what to expect. The Judge entered and asked the head Juror to stand and give the verdict, the entire courtroom was dead silent.

"The people of the state of California Plaintiff Vs. Michael Joe Jackson, Defendant. Case number 113360 count one verdict, we the jury in the above entitled case find the defendant not guilty of conspiracy as charged in count one of the indictment. Count two verdict, we the jury in the above entitled case find the defendant not guilty of allured act upon a minor child as charged in count two of the indictment. Count three verdict, we the jury in the above entitled case find the defendant not guilty…." With every not guilty verdict Michael cried tears of Joy.

Katherine squeezed Latoya and Elisa hands and sighed happily.

Michael and Susan Yu were crying and Tom Mesereau was ecstatic. Elisa's heart was pounded, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

The verdict was the only part of the trail that was released to the public so the fans outside were screaming and crying joyfully for their idol. A woman outside was so happy that she released a beautiful white dove every time she heard the words "NOT GUILTY".

As cold and distance as Michael was when they left Neverland he was the opposite on the way back. After smiling and waving to his devoted fans outside he hugged and kissed his family as well as his defiance team before getting into the car with Elisa.

As soon as the car drove away from the courthouse Michael pulled Elisa onto his lap and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. She held him tight and gave as well as she received. Michael's nightmare was finally over and he was showing his happiness by kissing the woman he loved.

Michael's nightmare was over but the press was till hunting him and his family. Michael's anxiety and insomnia was getting worse which by extension made him more and more dependent on his medications.

Elisa tried to make Michael as relaxed as possible but his anxiety was unwavering, Michael tried to fall asleep without the meds but it was extremely difficult. He would lay down next to Elisa and try his hardest to shut his mind off but he could not.

Most nights he would wait till he knew Elisa was asleep than climb out of bed and take the medication his doctor prescribed. He knew that she hated seeing him taking so many meds, but he truly needed them.

Now that the trial was over his main concern now was spending time with children and relocating. He could not stand to be at Neverland anymore and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Michael's brother Jermaine overheard a conversation between Michael and Frank about leaving Neverland to recuperate from the trial. Jermaine who had converted to Islam in 1988 told Michael to go to the Middle East, Jermaine insisted that the people over there were friendly and would treat him with respect. Michael kept his suggestion in mind while he and Frank searched for suitable chooses for him, Elisa and his kids.

Michael's children were enjoying their fathers company but just as Michael predicted his family moved on with the rest of their lives. Janet was back in New York, his brothers were off with their families and Joseph was doing interviews by the dozen.

Katherine called Michael and stopped by frequently but she had a family to take care of. Michael tired to get back into his music but his recording sessions, contended mostly of him listen to old tracks and synthesizing beats he created in his 20's.

Elisa noticed Michaels discomfort and weariness and tried her hardest to cheer him up but he was persistent with his misery.

88888

Maria opened the front door to find Frank holding a very large black binder. She smiled at him and lead him into the living room before going to get Michael.

Michael was in his office pretending to write song lyrics, the page before was filled little stitches and words describing how he was feeling. Maria opened the door slowly not wanted to disturb him.

"Mr. Jackson, Frank is here to see you. He is in the living room." She said quickly.

Michael looked up and crumbled the paper before getting up.

"Thank you, can you please find Elisa and tell her to join us." He said putting his aviator glasses on and walking to the door.

Maria moved out of his way with a nod before leaving to find Elisa.

Michael walked swiftly to the living room and hugged Frank after he entered. Frank patted him on the back and they sat down next to him.

"How are you doing, Mike" Frank said crossing his legs getting confortable.

"I am fine." Michael said looking over at him.

"Fine is not a feeling Mike. Come on tell me how you are feeling." Frank said staring at one of his closes friends.

Michael sighed and leaned back against the cushions.

"I am miserable, I am thankful that the trial is over but I am haunted by all that has happened this past year. I can't sleep, I can't think I am lost in my mind. I am willing to forgive the media and Gavin but I can't forget. Frank I can't forget, I don't think I will ever fully recover from this." Michael said shaking.

Elisa walked in just as Michael was confessing his feelings to Frank and stood next to the door until he finished. It broke her heart how miserable he was.

"Your not the only one that suffered these past months Michael. We are all trying to heal." Elisa said making her presence known to them.

"She is right Michael, Your whole family is coping, we are all here for you." Frank said patting him on the back again.

Michael felt ashamed of his selfishness, he had not even thought about how Elisa or his handlers were dealing with the aftermath of the trials. Michael had the worse of the storm but all who loved him were hit and healing.

"So why did you want to see me." Elisa said after sitting next to Michael and kissing his cheek.

"I wanted your opinion on some things" Michael said sitting up straighter and taking the binder form Frank.

"What is all this?" Elisa said interested, in the binder on Michaels lap.

"Property listings" Michael said flipping through most of the pages.

"I see" Elisa said trying her hardest to hide her disappointment. Michael heard it in her voice but ignored her disappointment as he flipped through the pages.

"Is there a certain location that you were thinking of Michael?" Elisa said getting into the search with him.

"I just want to be…away from here" He said sadly continuing to flip.

Elisa could sense his sadness and leaned closer to him. The homes and locations were all beautiful but she had no idea what Michael was looking for.

"Michael I am sure that you will find the perfect property, anything you decide is ok with me." Elisa said.

Michael took her hand and sighed closing the binder, he had no idea what he was doing. Deep inside he did not want to leave Neverland but he could not live with the feeling of lies and hate anymore.

"I need you right now more than ever, I need you to help me get through this" Michael said squeezing her hand.

Elisa knew what Michael was saying and she also knew it had nothing to do with property listings. Michael needed help, he needed come for his wounds to heal.

"What about Jermaine's suggestion" Frank said, after clearing his throat. Michael had forgotten that he was in the room.

"What suggestion?" Elisa said looking at Frank.

Michael had not told her about Jermaine's because he was not sure if he could uproot his family to the other side of the world.

"Jermaine thought it would be a good idea to go overseas for a while, so I would not have to deal with the smug of the American tabloids." Michael said wanted to get her opinion on the idea of going overseas before telling her the exact location.

"Where exactly?" Elisa said curious to see into the mind of Jermaine Jackson.

"The Middle East" Michael said waiting for Elisa to react, to his shock she remained neutral.

Elisa did not except Michael to say that. That certainty would be a change of scenery, but how would they adjust to the culture shock.

"That defiantly would be a chance of scenery Michael, what do you think about it.?" Elisa said wanted to know if Michael was seriously considering it.

"I think it would be an adventure. It would be different but I think what we need right now is different." Michael said honestly.

Elisa truly did not care where they went as long as she was with him. If this would get his mind of the horrific events of the last year, than she would stand by him.

"I did receive a letter from the Bahraini Royal family. Jermaine has been connected to the family for quite some time and they have agreed to be your hosts if you do go to the Middle East." Frank said trying to shed some light on the matter.

Elisa was speechless, a royal family wanted to be Michaels host. Michael was shocked as well he looked at Frank with disbelief.

"That is so nice of them, they do not even know me and yet they are being so generous. That would never happen in America." Michael said looking down, he was truly disappointed in his country. Not only did they crucify him in the media but they never cared for him and always treated him with disrespected.

Michael had molded and invented American music but no one seemed to notice or respect him. When they wanted his talent they took it, but when he needed support they casted him out as the freak.

"How long were you expecting to be out of the country?" Elisa said knowing that Michael was seriously considering this.

"I don't know, for as long as it takes." He said determined.

(SINCE I AND THE REST OF THE WORLD DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHILE MICHAEL WAS IN BUHRAIN I AM GOING TO FAST FORWARD TIME. I WILL RESUME THE STORY WITH HIM IN EUROPE WORKING ON THE REMAKE OF THRILLER)

Michael had everything settled. He, Elisa and his children left for Bahrain within a month after receiving the letter from the royal family. Michael and Elisa were worried about how they would adjust to being submerged in an entirely different culture but surprisingly everything went smoothly.

Bahrain was primarily an Islamic country so Elisa and Michael had to make a few arrangements and compromises with their relationship. Elisa wore more conservative clothing and her and Michael did not sleep in the same bedroom.

Elisa and Michael were housed in separate wings of the huge mansion but saw each other often. They did not engage in any public displays of affection, but they did have plenty of alone time thanks to the Queen. The Queen enjoyed Elisa's company and she arranged many dates and romantic evening for her and Michael on her extensive property.

Michael's children still continued there education and had many children to play with. The Bahraini royal family was a very large family so there were plenty of children running around.

The country itself was very tolerant and beautiful, English was widely spoken so Michael, Elisa and his children were comfortable in their interactions.

Elisa and Michael's stay at the royal estate was limited, Michael was determined not to stay idle. He and Elisa traveled all around the Middle East, visiting important families and attending functions. Jermaine was right when he said everyone would be friendly and obliging. Everywhere they went they were met with smiles and love.

Of course there were screaming fans and paparazzi but nothing compared to what Michael was used to in the states.

Elisa started feeling like she was the first lady not the girlfriend of a pop star. Her clothes were chosen for her, her time was scheduled and she was constantly surrounded by dozens of body guards. All the attention and smothering would have driven her mad if it was not for Michael's smile.

Michael was finally beginning to act like his old self. The love and friendly manners that the Middle Eastern people showed him, made him happy and inspired.

He was writing lyrics again and began to visit the music studio more often. Michael's recording studio visits stared off short but soon he was dragged back into the beat and began to spend hours creating music.

Michael and Elisa had still kept their engagement a secret; for one thing the culture of the Middle East was very conservative and traditional so they did not want there relationship known to the Arabic news papers. And second, Elisa was more preoccupied with Michael's healing process she was not persistent or wanting of an engagement ring.

Who needed a diamond ring when you were watching the man you love heal and blossom into the wonderful iconic man he used to be. To Elisa Michaels love and feelings were more important.

After spending a year traveling and exploring The Middle East, Michael had bought a refurnished farm house in Northern Ireland and settled in the Irish country side with Elisa and his kids.

His back pain was now very minimal and his anxiety was nonexistent. Michael still suffered from a mild case of Insomnia but it was due to all the music and ideas running through his head, not from memories of lies and anger.

88888888888888

It was a very mild morning in Ireland and Michael was sitting in the backyard drinking coffee staring at the beautiful cloud covered sky. He felt content and relaxed which was like heaven to him.

It had been so long since he felt pain free and relaxed. His mind was filled with his children's laughter and beautiful music lifted his soul, he felt like Michael Jackson again.

Michael loved Elisa now more than ever, she had stood by his side when he was at his lowest point. Now that he felt back on top again he would show her how much he loved and appreciated her. After all, every king needs a queen.

Michael knew that he had not formally made her his wife but she certainly felt like it to him. She was constantly by his side making sure that he was ok and at ease. She was the first face he saw in the morning and the last face he saw at night. She took care and loved his children as if they were her own and made every house or hotel they stayed at feel like home.

Now that his muse and inspiration had returned, Elisa was very patient with him being in the studio for hours on end. Elisa used to stay with him while he created beats but it became too much for her, she was not used to sitting in a chair for hours listening to rhythms and beats. She did not have the ear for music the way Michael did, but she had learned so much about music and the magic behind it from Michael.

Elisa also got back into her own element, she started writing again and like Michael she was very inspired by the beauty and tranquility around her. She started off slow with her writing, she began with poems and short stories but eventually she let go off all her fears and began to write novels.

She was still very self conscious about her writing so her work was done in private and she would not let anyone read it, even Michael. Paris, Prince and Blanket were also enjoying their stay in Ireland. The wide open spaces and lush green fields reminded them of Neverland, they played outside for hours and Michael was at ease with their safety since they were in the middle of the country side and there location was kept secret.

I was late spring when Michael finally felt comfortable enough to get back into the music industry; he contacted Frank and told him to of his plans.

By Michaels request Frank contacted a young music artist named Will. from the pop band The Black-Eyed Peas and told him to meet him in Ireland. Within the week he was there and in the music studio with Michael.

Elisa was beyond thrilled that Michael was back into his music and spent the entire day making a wonderful dinner for Michael and his guest. She made what she made best, Italian.

Since she had excess to the most delicious fresh sea food she made sea food scampi with a side of fresh vegetables and garlic bread. Paris was her little helper in the kitchen while she sent Prince and Blanket off into the fields to pick fresh flowers for the center pieces.

After everything was prepared and the table was set she changed into an elegant sun dress and went to surprise Michael and Will..

The recording studio was a few hundred yards away from the main house which gave Michael the privacy he needed but he was close enough to his children. Elisa opened the door and made her way down a short flight of stairs. The music she was met with was invigorating; the beat was amazing it made her want to dance. The King was back!

She opened the door to find both men snapping their fingers and bobbing their heads to the beat. They were both smiling and tapping their feet in unison.

"That was amazing; it has such a good hook." Michael said smiling as soon as the beat finished.

"You have no idea how honored I am to hear you compliment one of my beats. You are the reason why I love music." Will said smiling bright.

"It was really fantastic." Elisa said finally making herself known.

Both men turned and smiled.

"Did you really enjoy it?" Michael said swerving in his chair to face her.

"Yes, it made me want to dance." Elisa said walking over to them.

"Thank you, Elisa." Will said, continuing to smile bright. He still could not believe that he was sitting with the king of pop. Michael was such an inspiration to him, he was an inspiration to every artist that amounted to anything in the music industry.

Will. knew that there was something missing from the music world and Michael was just the person to find it. Who better to put a jolt back into the music world than the person who was responsible for it being there in there in the first place?

"You both have been out here for hours you must be starving" Elisa said coming up behind Michael and rubbing his shoulders.

"I am actually" Michael said relaxing into her touch.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat." Will said watching the couple before him and feeling a bit envious.

"Well, I have been in the kitchen all day with Paris, you both are in for a treat." Elisa said excitingly. Her and Michael usually ordered out or had one of his employees cook dinner, Elisa was so anxious on hearing what they both thought of her cooking.

"You cooked?" Michael said looking up at her shocked. Elisa was a little offended but brushed it off with a smile.

"I am not completely incompetent in the kitchen Michael. Dinner should be ready in 10 minutes and I assure you, you will not be disappointed." She said walking around the chair to face him.

After a quick giggled filled kiss she felt Will and Michael alone and headed back to the house.

Will whistled and laid back in his chair swinging slowly back and forth.

"She truly is something else. Beautiful, smart, kind, and she can cook. Come on man, how did you get so lucky?" Will said eyeing Michael with a crooked smile.

Michael blushed, he didn't even know how he got so lucky.

"I have been asking myself the same thing for the past 2 years." Michael said chuckling.

8888888888888

Dinner was filled with laughter and chatter, to Michaels surprise the food was excellent and Elisa was glowing the entire evening form all the compliments coming her way.

Will and Michael talked about how the music industry had changed and Elisa listened on with fascination. The men sitting before her were so passionate it was a joy to just watch them.

The conversation than turned to Will's childhood, he talked about growing up in a poor neighborhood and about how Michaels music inspired him. Michael than told stories about his childhood, he talked about the ups and downs of being a child star while Will listened to every word captivated.

Paris, Prince and Blanket asked their dad questions about when he was a kid which Michael answered happily. However, as soon as their favorite show started they ran out of the room living the adults behind.

Will asked a lot of questions about how Elisa and Michael met and the couple argued a bit about some details that they seemed to disagree on. Will watched them and knew that what he was seeing was the real deal. The way that they interacted and looked at each other was electric. He knew that they were truly in love.

Will than stared lovingly at Elisa and asked her if she had a sister that he could get to know. Elisa turned bright red and almost choked her coffee, she laughed and wiped her mouth before she answered.

"I am sorry Will, I am an only child" She said still blushing.

Will leaned back in his chair and looked over at Michael.

"Some men have all the luck." He said with a mixture of humor and resentment.

Elisa than served desert, she finally got a chance to make her famous tiramisu. The last time she tried her day ended horribly but today it turned out perfect.

The room was silent as they ate the wonderful chocolate and espresso desert. Michael and Will who had been talking nonstop were silent and indulging in the treat before them.

Elisa was so happy.

888888888

Will was back in the recording studio with Michael when he received a phone call. He walked outside and took the call, It was his manager. Entertainment tonight wanted to do an interview with Michael and they wanted Will to convince him to do it.

Will said no right away but his manager explained that the interview was strictly music related. Will said he would talk to Michael but he could not make any guarantees.

When he reentered the small studio Michael was dancing in his chair to the beat. Even in his chair, not really trying he still was exceptional.

"Hey Mike, can I run something by you?" Will said sitting back down.

Michael turned the beat off and turned to him.

"Sure"

"That was my manager on the phone, it seems that Entertainment Tonight is looking to do an interview with you. Would you be interested?" Will said leisurely.

Michael thought for a moment before he answered him.

"What kind of Interview?" Michael said wanted all the facts.

"My manager says it would be strictly music related. They will be interviewing me too." Will said.

"I guess that would be ok. At least my fans will get to see that I'm ok and back in my element." Michael said turning the beat back on.

888888

Michael was in Dublin all morning doing a few radio interviews and attending a couple of meetings. The reporter from Entrainment tonight would be arriving at his house in a few hours and Michael was looking forward to it.

He was a little late coming back home, he had to make one last stop and it went longer than he expected.

Elisa was waiting for him when he arrived, she was outside writing when Michael got out of the car, and he was met with her irritated glare.

"Where have you been? You said you would only be gone for a few hours." She said getting up and walking over to him.

"The meetings were longer than I expected. Has the reporter arrived yet?" He said smiling at her.

"A few minutes ago, they parked next to the studio. Will is talking to them." Elisa said smiling back, his smile was infectious.

Michael touched her cheek, and kissed her softly.

"You look beautiful" He said whispering.

"Michael, I look awful. I have been out here for hours! I have the worst case of writers block." Elisa said quickly. Michael silenced her with another kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said again.

88888888888

The interview went beautifully. The reporter was kind and respectful and asked very good intriguing questions.

They talked about Michael's music plans and the reporter seemed genuinely excited at the idea of Michael releasing a new album. Michael confidence was on high after he played a few beats that he and Will were working on. The reporter was captivated and enjoyed every minute of it. Maybe he still had it in him.

After the interview Michael and Elisa went for a walk around the property so that he could fill her in on what happened.

"It was amazing; you should have seen the look in his eyes when I said that I wanted to release a new album." Michael said happily walking in the moonlight holding Elisa's hand.

"I am sure he was beyond thrilled. People may write trash about you and call you names but they cannot deny your musical genius. If you do release a new album everyone will love it." Elisa said boosting his confidence even more.

"He did say something that intrigued me." Michael said more seriously.

"What?"

"We were talking about Thriller and he suggested that I should try to release it again but this time with new tracks and remixes." Michael said wanting to get her opinion.

"I think that sounds fun, who better to remix the classics than the man who created them." Elisa said knowing.

"I am not saying it's a bad idea I just wanted to move on with my music, I don't want to be 50 years old and still be performing Billie Jean. I want to grow as an artist." Michael said profoundly.

Elisa laughed and turned to Michael, they both stopped walking.

"Michael I think if you grow more as an artist they will have to invent a new genre just for you. You are an icon; the world has never seen a star as big as you." Michael smiled and blushed in the moonlight.

"If you perform Billie Jean or any of your other hits, it's not because you are living in the past or that you have not grown as an artist. It's because your songs are legendary, they were ahead of their time. No one can top them" Elisa said smiling bright and filling his heart with joy.

Michal hugged Elisa kissed her head thanking her for her kind words.

"Elisa I have a confession to make." Michael said tensing up against Elisa.

Elisa let go of Michael and looked up at him with concern, why was he so tense all of a sudden.

"What is it?" She said in an uneasy voice.

"I did not have any meetings today." Michael said quickly pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"So what were you doing in town all day?" Elisa said ignoring the romantic gesture.

"I was getting this." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Elisa knew what it was and instantly began to cry.

Michael smiled and went down on one knee.

"Elisa Maria Catani, you have been my best friend, my lover and my salvation these past 2 years. My love grows for you with each passing day, I know that I have already asked you this question but will you marry me?"

Michael opened the box and waited for her reply.

Elisa was speechless she had never seen anything so beautiful. The ring was beautifully crafted in an antique setting and the diamond sparkled in the moonlight making it look enchanted.

"Yes! A thousand times yes."


	10. Chapter 10

The recording sessions with Will. were becoming more frequent and Michael was creating new tracks by the dozen. Michael and Elisa's engagement was now known to everyone and to his surprise the tabloids were being rather friendly. They reported the engagement then went off to the next celebrity news. Michael's happiness was not as interesting as celebrity rehab or divorces.

Michael attended meetings almost every day with his record company and with producers that he had worked with in the past. Michael had thought long and hard about how he would make his come back into the music industry and decided that revamping his album Thriller would be the perfect.

It was perfect timing since the 25th Anniversary of Thriller was vastly approaching. He had a large number of artists that wanted to calibrate with him and Michael was beyond thrilled with their eagerness to help.

Working from Ireland was becoming too much for Michael, since all his contacts and producers lived in the US so he rented an estate in Las Vages. Michael and Elisa had not set a date for their wedding, but the couple seemed content. Michael was working on his Anniversary album and Elisa was actually getting her first book published.

Both Elisa and Michael had such busy schedules that just having dinner together at the end of the day was becoming a challenge, planning a wedding would have to wait. Michael made sure that the home he rented in Vages had an office so that Elisa could work from home so that she could be with the kids.

Because of their busy schedules Michael and Elisa made Thursday there family day. Every Thursday Elisa would made dinner and the entire family would stay at home and watch a movie or play board games. It was not much but Michael was determined to keep their family connection strong.

Now that Michael was back in the US his family contacted him more, never in person but they would call to see how his album was coming along. Katherine called Elisa a lot and already saw her as a daughter in law, Joseph was no longer rude to her but he showed her the same annoyance that he showed to everyone.

8888888888888888

Elisa was having a quiet dinner with the kids; they were disappointed because their father was working late yet again. The dinner table that was usually filled with smiles and laughter consisted of loud sighs and forks hitting against plates. Elisa hated seeing them so disappointed.

"How about we have a movie night tonight? You guys choose any movie you want, we will make a big bucket of popcorn and stay up late." Elisa said trying to cheer them up.

Blanket was the only one who looked up bright eyed, but when he saw Paris and Prince not showing any excitement he changed his mind and went back to his dinner.

"Come on guys, it will be fun. We will stay up late and eat a lot of junk." Elisa said smiling trying to get any kind of reaction out of them.

"That does sound like fun" Michael said walking into the dining room.

It was amazing the way Michael's children reacted to him, he was more than just their father he was there world.

Suddenly their dreary faces lit up and they stood up in their chairs. Paris dropped her fork loudly against her plate and ran to hug her dad, while Blanket sat up trying to get his attention.

"Hi daddy!" He said leaning on the table.

"Hi Blanket, how was your day?" Michael said coming over to him and kissing his head.

"It was good, me and Prince played cops and robbers." He said happy to see his dad.

Michael kissed Princes head before sitting down next to Elisa.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun. What is this I hear about a movie night?" He said smiling at everyone at the table.

A minute ago they showed no interest in Elisa's suggestion but now since their father was home they were beyond excited. All three kids smiled and left to get things ready. Prince ran to the kitchen to get snacks, Paris went to choose and movie and Blanket went to get a bunch of pillows.

"You look happy; I'm guessing your recording session went good." Elisa said smiling at her fiancée.

"Yeah it was fantastic; we are so close to finishing I am so excited about this." He said joyfully.

"I am sure it will be spectacular." Elisa said laughing.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your project but I am so happy that it is almost finished. I miss you." Elisa rubbed his hand seductively.

Michael knew what she was talking about and blushed. There love life had hit a little snag since he started work on the album and both were missing the passion between them.

"I miss you too" he said leaning in and kissing her lightly, Michael only pulled back because Paris ran back into the room.

"Come on you guys!" she said excited.

888888888888888

The 25th Anniversary of Thriller album was finally completed and Elisa's book met with good reviews. Everything seemed to be great for Michael and Elisa.

Michael's album launch party was in a few days and so was the Radio Music Awards were he would be accepting the Humanitarian award. R&B princess Beyonce was set to present him with the award and Michael was humbled and excited to receive such an honor.

Elisa was excited because this was her first award show where she would actually be in the audience. Michael calmed her nerves by telling her that it was not as glamorous as she was expecting. The press was also very eager to see Michael Jackson, this was going to be his first appearance after the trial and they were swarming on his Las Vages home.

The paparazzi would surround the gates of the estate and stand out there for hours trying to get glimpses of him or his kids. Many would dress up as mail carriers and delivery workers trying to sneak onto the property, Elisa was surprised that anyone would stoop that low but Michael was not. He was used to their ruthless behavior and grew angrier with every failed attempt.

It was very late and Elisa awoke to a loud thud, she sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. Michael was not there, the wind was so strong outside that branches were hitting against the windows as if someone was trying to forcefully get it.

She got out of bed and went in search of him, she walked around the silent house but he was no were to be found. She went down to the main floor and saw that the front door was opened.

Fear rushed through her body, where was security? Why was the door open? Elisa set her fear aside and went outside to see what was going on. The wind was picking up and the property was cast in darkness, it was a moonless night.

The front lawn looked vacant; the only sound that she heard was the wind howling. She walked around the house and saw in the distance that the tennis courts were lit. A shadow of a tall slander man was standing next to them, Elisa walked quietly towards the courts not wanting to make herself known.

She rounded a small corner to take a short cut through the backyard when she was met with one of Michael's gigantic bodyguards.

"Oh my god" Elisa said holding her heart, flushed with shock.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." He said trying not to laugh at her frightened face.

"It's ok, where is Michael?" She said calming down and running her hands through her long hair.

The guard looked a little nervous and Elisa could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" She said coming closer to him with a determined look on her face.

"Michael thought that some paparazzi got onto the grounds. We have been searching the grounds for hours." He said looking tired.

"And?"

"Nothing, everything is secure." He said.

Elisa was worried something like this would happen. Michael had been jumpy and paranoid for days.

"Thank you, I am so sorry that he kept you up." Elisa said with worry in her voice, she had to talk to Michael.

"There is no need to apologies; it's my job to make Mr. Jackson feel secure." He said before smiling and wishing her a good night.

Elisa now knew that the dark figure at the tennis courts was Michael and went over to meet him. Michael was standing with his back toward the gate, he was perfectly still as if listening for something in the darkness. As soon as he heard her footsteps he turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's just you." Michael said with relief.

"Michael what are you doing? It's 3 am." Elisa said standing under the light with him.

"I heard noises, I was sure someone had come onto the property." He said firmly.

"I heard noises too, I'm certain that it was just the wind." She said staring into his frightened eyes.

"How long have you been out here?" Elisa was growing more and more concerned; his paranoia was getting worse these days.

"A while." He said looking around into the darkness.

"Come on Michael, we both need some sleep." Elisa said holding out her hand.

Michael looked around the dark grounds again before allowing her to lead him back to the house.

Michael's mind was racing; he was not crazy he was sure he heard something.

8888888888

The morning of the awards Elisa woke up to a very busy schedule, she had a meeting with her publisher than she had a dress fitting for the show. A makeup and hair stylist was going to come to the house at three to get her ready.

Michael was in the studio all morning but got home just as Elisa was getting out of the car.

"How was your recording session?" She asked smiling.

"How was your meeting?" Michael asked at the same time.

The couple chatted about their day as they made their way upstairs to the master bed room. There Elisa was met with a seamstress and Michael disappeared into his clothes trying to pick out what he was going to wear.

Elisa's dress fit perfectly, it was a vintage black lace cocktail dress with organza flowers bunching at the hip.

Michael was putting on his blazer when the door bell rang. Michael went to see who it was while Elisa finished getting her makeup done. A few minutes later there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Elisa, you have a guest downstairs waiting for you." Ron said after Elisa let him into the bedroom.

"For me?" She was so confused, who would be visiting her in Vages.

"Yes"

"Ok, thank you I will be down in a moment." She smiled at Ron and put on her shoes.

When Elisa was on the top of the stairs she leaned over the banister to see if anyone was waiting in the lobby, but there was no one. She made her way downstairs and heard familiar voices coming from the living room.

When Elisa entered the living room she was shocked to find her cousin setting next to Michael. Elisa could not believe her eyes, she never expected to see anyone from her family ever again.

"Camilla?" She said with shock.

"Oh my god, Elisa you look beautiful." Camilla said standing up and walking towards her.

"I can't believe how different you look, you look wonderful." Elisa said close to tears. When Elisa moved to L.A Camilla was only 16 but now she looked like a beautiful woman. She could not believe it.

Both Ladies cried softly and held each other, Elisa was so thankful but also so confused. How did Camilla know that she was here?

"Camilla what are you doing in Las Vages, and how did you know I was here?" Elisa said carefully wiping away her tears; she did not want to mess up her makeup.

"I am here on spring break. I was at a bar one night with a group of friends and we over heard someone say something about Michael Jackson renting this place. I had to see if it was true, I have missed you so much!" She said hugging Elisa again.

Camilla than suddenly turned to Michael looking worried.

"Don't worry, I did not tell anyone I was coming here or that I am related to Elisa." Camilla said sounding nervous.

Michael just giggled.

"It's ok, any family of Elisa's is always welcome." He said still smiling at the two ladies. He was so happy for Elisa; she had not seen her family in years.

"It seems I have come at a bad time, you both look great." Camilla said smiling at the both of them.

Elisa forgot about the Awards, she was so excited to see Camilla that a star studded event did not seem all that exciting.

"Elisa if you want to stay home and catch up with your cousin than I understand." Michael said reading Elisa's thoughts.

"NO! No, please I don't want to ruin your evening." Camilla said pleadingly.

"Michael, I have already gotten dressed and this is a huge night for you." Elisa said quickly.

"Please, don't be ridiculous I will go accept the award and then come home. I was not planning on staying for the after party anyway. And trust me your dress will not go to waste, you can wear it to the launch party tomorrow." He said smiling and speaking sincerely. He knew that family meant more than a star studded event.

Elisa smiled and walked over to him thanking him for being so sweet with a long kiss.

"You are wonderful, I love you so much" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you more, I have to stay you would have driven me crazy all night anyway. You look spectacular. "He whispered back.

Elisa giggled and blushed, Camilla felt like the third wheel. She had the strongest urge to leave the room and give them privacy.

"Are you sure about this?" Elisa said looking into Michael's lust filled eyes.

"Yes, I am sure." He kissed her forehead before wishing Camilla a good evening and walking out of the room.

888888888888

Elisa changed out of her couture dress and was sitting with Camilla with a big bucket of ice cream watching the awards. They two ladies talked about everything that had happened in the past 2 years. Camilla filled Elisa in on what was going on with the family and Elisa told her of all the wonderful times that her and Michael had together. Camilla assured Elisa that her parent's opinion had not changed the opinion of everyone in the family. Most of Elisa's family still respected her and loved her, no matter what her mother may say or think.

"I have to say Elisa, I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would meet Michael Jackson let alone be related to his fiancée. Let me see the ring again." Camilla said putting her spoon in her mouth and grabbing Elisa's left hand.

"God, it's so beautiful. I wish I have half your luck, he really seems like a wonderful person." Camilla said getting into the ice cream again.

"He really is, everything they write about him is BS. He is in my opinion close to perfection." Elisa said smiling pouring more chocolate sauce in the bucket.

"Hey can I ask you….Never mind" Camilla said trying to hide her flushed face.

"What? Come on, you can ask me anything" Elisa said getting more comfortable.

Camilla looked around to make sure that they were alone before leaning closer to Elisa.

"Ok fine, is it true that Michael is very large?" Camilla asked curiously licking her spoon smirking.

Elisa was confused only for a moment than understood what Camilla meant.

"Camilla! How can you ask me such a question?" Elisa said hitting her thigh smiling.

"Come on, with the way he dances he has got to be an amazing lover." Camilla said giggling.

Elisa was so embarrassed but could not control her laughter any longer. She got up and grabbed the pillow she was leaning against and began to hit Camilla with it.

"I am not having this conversation with you. When did you get so naughty?" Elisa said laughing.

Camilla just laughed it off and took Elisa's flushed face as a yes to her questions.

"Hey, I think his award is coming up next." Camilla said hiring the volume.

Beyonce came out on stage and said a few kinds about what it takes to be a super star. She than explained how important it was to stay humble and to give back, while pictures of Michaels humanitarian work flashed on the screen behind her.

After a small video presentation Michael came out on stage and kissed Beyonce on the cheek before taking his award and walking over to the microphone. Elisa was so happy that the music industry was finally seeing past the headlines and was honoring him for his kind heart.

Michael thanked Beyonce than talked about how much the award meant to him, Elisa smiled at how shy he looked. He thanked his kids and parents before looking up at the fans in in the balcony, he thanked them for their support as well before shyly walking off stage with Beyonce.

"Wow, Beyonce looked gorgeous." Camilla said looking over at Elisa. Elisa looked depressed and remained silent as she got up and went into the kitchen carrying the ice cream.

"Elisa? What wrong?" Camilla said following her. Elisa remained silent and kept her back toward her.

"Elisa?" Camilla said coming up behind her and touching her shoulder.

Elisa took a few deep breaths before turning to face Camilla. She was not crying but she looked heartbroken.

"What's wrong, why do you look so miserable." Camilla said confused and concerned.

"It was a big night for Michael; He was so excited to be honored for his humanitarian efforts." Elisa said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it meant the world to him." Camilla was still confused, why was she so sad.

"He didn't mention me" Elisa said crying softly.

"What do you mean?"

"He thanked his children, he thanked his parents. He even thanked Beyonce, but he did not mention me" Elisa said wiping her tears than loudly throwing away the ice cream.

"Oh, well I am sure he did not mean to forget you." Camilla said growing uncomfortable; she did not want to be in the middle of a lover's spat.

"I know he did not mean to forget me, But that does not mean it hurt any less." Elisa said heartbroken.

Michael was all smiles as he rode back to the house, he relaxed in the backseat and admired the large plaque that Beyonce presented to him and could not wait to show it to Elisa.

He was surprised at how friendly and obligating everyone was at the Awards. All the celebrities were genuinely happy for him and the crew treated him very high esteem. Beyonce was a joy to be around as usual; he had worked with her in the past and as always she was lovely and sweet.

When Michael arrived at his gated mansion he smiled and waved to his security guards as he drove onto the property. Once the car stopped he hoped out of the backseat with his award and went inside.

He stopped in the foyer waiting to be greeted by his sleep deprived children or by Elisa but the house was silent. He walked into the living room expecting to see faces but saw no one. He set down the large plaque on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"I think you are over reacting." Camilla said quietly to Elisa as if trying to console her.

Both ladies sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, Camilla looked worried and Elisa stared down into her mug with a distressing expression.

"Elisa? Whats wrong?" Michael said coming into the room. Camilla looked up at him wearily but Elisa did not look at him. She sat up in her chair and whipped her tears away.

"I am just home sick, that's all." Elisa said quickly. Camilla took a sip of her coffee and turned to look out the window. Something was not right.

"Then why would Camilla think that you were over reacting?" Michael said narrowing his eyes, he knew she was lying.

"Michael I…I just, I don't really want to talk about this right now." Elisa said finally facing him. She got up and walked closer to him with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, you were great tonight." Elisa said trying not to say what she was really thinking.

Michael could see that she was in pain, her eyes were read and her cheeks with flushed. He knew something was wrong and held her shoulders with his large hands making her gaze into his big brown eyes.

"Elisa what is wrong? I thought we agreed not to keep anything from each other." Michael said with a mixture of worry and hurt.

Elisa opened her mouth to say something than turned away from him, how would she even begin to say what she was thinking. Her mind was screaming, "stop being narcissistic! Do you really need Michael to thank you publically in front of millions to make you happy?" But her heart was saying "Why could he not acknowledge that you are important to him?"

"Elisa please, just talk to me" Michael said growing angry.

Michaels tone surprised Elisa but she still did not want to talk to him about her feelings.

"Michael I am going to escort Camilla back to her hotel, I'll be back soon." She said before grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

Camilla who was setting at the kitchen table silent and very uncomfortable quickly followed behind her not saying a word.

Michael stood alone confused and hurt, he had no idea what was wrong with Elisa but he would not let this go. Elisa had a tendency to shut people out when she was hurting and Michael was going to stop that cycle tonight.

88888888888888

Camilla knew it was none of her business but she had the strongest urge to yell at Elisa. Elisa had a right to be angry but why was she shutting Michael out. Why couldn't she just tell him what she was feeling? Camilla debated whether or not she should say anything as she sat in the back of a large SUV with a silent and distressed Elisa.

"Elisa I know it's none of my business but I don't think Michael deserved that" Camilla said finally mustering up the courage.

"What?" Elisa could not believe that Camilla was taking Michaels side.

Camilla knew what Elisa was thinking from the look in her eye but continued with her point.

"I know and you know that he did not mean it, so why are you punishing him? Did you even care to notice the look in his eyes? He looked so hurt and concerned and you just stood there, silent." Camilla said with sympathy in her voice.

Elisa did see the look of hurt in his eyes, but she could not bring herself to tell him what she was feeling.

"I just could not tell him Camilla. How do you even start off a conversation like that? Its selfish of me to even think this way, so what if he forgot." Elisa said franticly.

Camilla knew that she did not mean anything she just said, she was certain Elisa was just looking for excuses.

"It is not selfish, from what you have told me and from what I have read you have been by his side for more than 2 years now. You have loved and supported him when no one else had, wanting him to acknowledge and thank you for that is NOT selfish." Camilla said forcefully and truthfully.

Elisa sighed and stared at her beautiful cousin. Camilla was right; Elisa had to talk to Michael.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Elisa said smiling.

Camilla sat back and relaxed crossing her legs flirtatiously.

"I am a Catani, it's in our blood." She said confidently making Elisa giggle.

888888888888888888888

Elisa came home feeling a little better, the initial shock of the nights events had worn off and she was ready to talk to Michael about it. As soon as she walked through the front door, Elisa saw a security guard standing next to the stairs with their arms crossed waiting for her.

"What's going on?" Elisa said puzzled.

"Mr. Jackson ordered me to keep a look out for you, you are not allowed upstairs until you talk to him. He is waiting for you in his office." The guard said trying to sound intimidating.

Elisa no longer wanted to talk to Michael; she wanted to yell at him. She was shocked, since when was Michael so demanding?

"Oh, really? And what if I refuse to see him, what then? Are you to throw me over your shoulder and carry me to him?" Elisa said irritated with the whole situation.

The guard looked bewildered, he shifted his feet trying to think of something so stay while keeping the look of intimidation on his face.

Elisa held up her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I would never put you in that kind of situation." She said before going to see Michael.

She opened his office door and found him hanging his plaque on the wall. He looked over his shoulder than returned his gaze to the wall to straighten it out.

"I trust Camilla is safely back at her hotel." Michael said dryly straightening out the plaque.

Elisa closed the door and walked closer to him.

"Yes, she is fine." She said in the same tone he was using.

Michael finally turned to meet her gaze. He walked around his desk and leaned against it staring at her.

"You know Michael it is not Sean's job to be a messenger and you can't just summon me when you want to talk." Elisa said setting down her bag forcefully and crossing her arms.

"It is his job to do whatever I ask, and it was the only way I could think of getting you in here. You can be so unbelievably stubborn sometimes." He said in a very unkind voice.

Both Michael and Elisa heard how very unkind he was sounding but neither of them said anything.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you now?" Michael said in a more friendly tone.

Elisa softened her expression and sighed.

"Michael it bothers me that you do not know why I am upset! Tonight was a very important night for you; I know how much it meant to you." She said keeping her gaze neutral.

"Yes it meant a great deal" He said taking in her words.

"You were welcomed with applause with the entire room on their feet and you spoke beautifully." Elisa said showing admiration to the man before her.

"And that upset you?" Michael said narrowing his eyes.

"Michael, do you remember what you said in your speech tonight?" She said now showing her insecurity and frustration.

"Why, are you asking me this?" Michael said not sure where there conversation was going.

"Michael please, I know it sounds ridiculous but please do you remember what you said?" Elisa said sounding disparate.

Michael sighed and unfolded his arms giving into Elisa.

"I thanked the Awards and my parents, I thanked my children and my fans…." Michael stopped mid sentence and turned very pale.

He touched his heart looking ashamed of himself. Now it all made sense, how could he have been so thoughtless.

"Oh my god, Oh Elisa I feel so ashamed. You have to know that it was completely unintentional." Michael looked mortified; his soft spoken voice was filled with regret and embarrassment.

"I know that you love me Michael but I…" Elisa could not finish, she had no how to express what she was thinking.

"I know, I know" Michael said going to her and holding her.

"I feel so incredibly stupid right now, I never meant to hurt you." Michael voice was cracking; Elisa could hear how sorry he was.

"I over reacted, I am sorry" Elisa was cut off before she could finish. It was impossible staying angry at Michael, Elisa melted into his kind voice and gentle demeanor.

"No, you had every right to be upset. I should be the one apologizing. I still can't believe this, I am so thought less." Michael said still holding her close, he wanted her to feel loved and appreciated.

"It's ok" Elisa said resting her head on his shoulder.

Elisa said that she forgave him but Michael knew he was still in the dog house. He was going to make it up to her, in a very big way.

88888888888888

The next day was the launch party for Thriller, it was going to be absolutely star studded. Every music artist wanted to be a part of it and Michael and his handlers were happy to oblige them. The more stars that attended the party, the more the press would cover the event.

Since Camilla was still in town Michael invited her to be his guest and she made him temporarily deaf when she screamed into the phone with excitement.

Elisa picked up Camilla at her hotel that morning and took her shopping, they found her the perfect dress and shoes and they did not even have to pay for it. There were many boutiques on the Vages strip that gave Michael a yearly allowance just to be seen shopping at their, to Elisa that was a major perk for her.

Michaels Vages mansion was buzzing with people going in and out all morning. Michael was in meeting with party planners and handlers all morning and his outfit was being made special just for the event.

The launch party was a huge deal on the strip, Camilla informed Michael that everyone was talking about it and planning on crash the party. Michael who's paranoia was already on high did not like the sound of that, so he double the security for the event.

Michael, Elisa and Camilla left the house a half an hour after the party had already started. Michael was set to make a grand entrance while Elisa and Camilla sat in a V.I.P room with a select number of people.

When they arrived they of course parked in the back and snuck in through the kitchens. Elisa and Camilla went up a large flight of steel steps while Michael went down a bricked hallway lined with metal pipes.

The industry setting that they were seeing did not prepare them for what they saw when they entered the V.I.P room. It was completely open to the dance floor underneath as if it was an over sized balcony. The room was dimly lit and had small individual circle sofas scattered around the room. A long leather white couch lined the entire wall and white silk hung from the ceiling. Velvet red pillows were scattered everywhere and chocolates and Champagne was on every table.

There were two large red seats that over looked the stage below reserved for the Elisa and Camilla with Champagne chilling in between them. The ladies took their seats and looked down at the splendor below. The whole club looked beautiful, there were large iconic pictures of Michael everywhere and every waitress wore a silver studded glove and fedoras.

Camilla could not contain her excitement; she was so fidgety and kept biting her nails. Elisa was anxious to see who she was sharing the room with but she was not as frantic as Camilla.

The V.I.P guest started to arrive and to Elisa's relief the room was filled with people she knew. Frank was their along with Will. and a few of Michaels handlers. And just as appetizers were being served, Quincy Jones and Latoya arrived together. Latoya introduced Elisa to him after giving her a rib breaking hug; she was incredibly strong for someone so petite.

Beyonce arrived next, than Usher and Chris Tucker. Chris remembered Elisa from the BET Awards after party and loudly greeter her, he than flirted with Camilla for a good 15 minutes before chasing one of the waitresses out of the room.

Camilla and Elisa were having a wonderful time but Elisa mind kept wondered to Michael and what he was going. His grand entrance was taking longer than expected and Elisa was growing worried.

The club was filled below and the sound of voices and excitement filled the air, the whole club was buzzing all waiting to see Michael. Camilla was chatting with Chris Tucker again when the lights went dim and the club erupted with screams.

A single stop light was on the stage shinning on a stool. Michael than emerged carrying a small suitcase, he walked slowly and stood under the spot light setting the briefcase on the stool. He looked around a little causing more screams than opened the case. He took out a black fedora and put it on his head, the crowd knew what he was doing and cheered with anticipation.

Michael pretended like he did not hear them and took out his infamous silver studded glove. As soon as put it on his hand, the screams in the room became unbearable, everyone was frantic. Elisa just giggled and watched in awe at the effect he had on his fans.

After the glove was on put on Michael removed his famous Billie Jean shirt from the case and closed it. He slid it across the dance floor and stood in front of the microphone putting on the black sequenced shirt. He stood in silence for a few moments simmering in his fans screams.

As soon as the beat for Billie Jean started it was like a volcano erupted, everyone even the celebs in the V.I.P room could not seat down or control their excitement.

The way Michael moved was supernatural, he made everything he did look effortless and striking. To Elisa his voice had not changed since the 80's, he sang Billie Jean just as if he was 24 years old again. His voice was like velvet and his moves were perfect, Michael was truly the king.

When Billie Jean was over the entire club was on their feet cheering, even the wait staff. Michael stood there bowing for minutes drinking in their love. The cheers seemed endless, every time he would smile or wave the crowd would get louder.

Finally after long minutes of cheering the crowd finally calmed down and gave Michael a chance to speak.

"I am honored and blessed to have you all here tonight to re-launch Thriller. I would be lying if I said I did not want Thriller to be a huge success. When I and Quincy Jones made the album Thriller we had one thing and one thing only on our minds, perfection. We wanted to push the bounties and make a great album that would be loved through the generations. However, if someone told me 25 years ago that Thriller would be the best selling album in history I would have not believed them. I just want to thank all my fans, friends and family for their support; without you all none of this would be possible." Michael said pointing into the audience and up to the V.I.P room.

The club was filled with screams and applause again but Michael was not done speaking.

"However, there is one special person I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart." Michael said smiling pointing up to the V.I.P room.

Elisa had no time to think or react before a bright spot light was on her, the entire club turned to see her and Michael giggled into the microphone at her shocked expression.

"Elisa, you have been by my side through the darkest times in my life, no actions or words can ever describe how much I love you. You are my inspiration, my muse, and my entire world. I love you so much." Michael said close to tears.

Elisa still could not believe what she was seeing, the club erupted with cheers again and Michael smiled up at her blowing her kisses. Elisa stood up and mouthed I love you feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Michael had made a mistake at the Radio Music Awards, but here tonight he made it up to her in a VERY big way.

Elisa was so overwhelmed after Michael's surprise at the Thriller launch party. Elisa could not express in words how much Michael's speech meant to her, so as soon as they got home she showed him through raw and untamed passion how much it she loved him.

Michael was growing restless again, the re-launch of Thriller had been a great endeavor but he wanted to do something more substantial. Michael was serious when he said he did not want to be performing Billie Jean when he was 50. He did not want to live in the past, he wanted to pave a new path and change music.

Michael was finally comfortable with his life, his children were happy. The backlash of the 2005 trial was behind him and his inspiration was blossoming.

What Michael did not see was that his problems were just beginning to emerge. Michael had always been careful with his money and investments. He had considerable stock in the music industry and owned the rights to The Beatles catalog along with the rights to his own music. What Michael did not like was conflict or stress, the trial in 2005 scarred him. He had no intention of ever being in a court room again, so every law suit or copy right in fragment was settled out of court.

Also in his attempts to forget the past and heal he was traveling all around the world and recording whenever he could. Without a studio album in the works, all of Michaels recording session were at his own expense.

Michael did not see the consequences of such actions until he was swimming in debt. He had been warned by his handlers for years about the way he viewed his finical situation but he ignored them. Elisa had no idea and in some ways neither did Michael, he was not ignorant when it came to money but he was interested either.

He trusted his attorneys and handlers and gave them reign to decide what was best. Trust was very important to Michael, he was a firm believer in that most people had bad or greedy intention. However, he was a kind soul with a good heart and he believed that most people had his same outlook.

Vages was starting to get tedious for Michael, he adored the thrill and the excitement of the city. But on the other hand, he did not feel safe in his home and his children could not be normal children in such an eccentric city.

He wanted something that was more calming; he wanted something that had the essence of Neverland. Michael missed the tranquility and privacy of Neverland but never regretted leaving. He was still haunted by what happened there but missed the feeling of being absolutely free.

His kids seemed to be fine with all the traveling, to them it was an adventure but they were becoming young adults and Michael wanted them to have stability. Prince was almost a teenager and blanket was a smart, vibrant kid. Paris was still Michaels little princess but she was not a little girl anymore. She was a beautiful young woman that was wise beyond her years; she now had more of a spunky personality and was an amazing judge of character.

Elisa and Michaels relationship was now stronger than ever. Michael who once was so used to doing everything alone now counted on Elisa and wanted her near at all times.

Michael told Frank of his concerns with living in Vages and as a result Frank found Michael the perfect home to rent in L.A. Frank came to Michael and showed him many pictures of the property and Michael fell in love with it instantly. The home itself was lovely but what Michael loved was the fact that it was completely gated and private.

The property was surrounded by large lush gardens and fountains which reminded him of Neverland, the location was also ideal. It was fairly close to the Jackson family compound in Encino and close to downtown L.A.

Elisa agreed with Michael, she loved it and thought that it was a lovely home so Michael rented it and the 5 of them were moved in by the end of the year. Michael put his Las Vages home up for sale but due to the low economy it did not sell.

Michael's handlers were growing worried about his finical situation and knew that he had to be known of the troubles he was facing. Once he was settled in L.A they put together a portfolio of his finical history and a list of his investments and called a meeting with him.

Michael walked into the meeting with Elisa not prepared for bad news or the severity of his situation. Elisa had never been involved or asked about Michael's money, she always assumed that Michael's wealth would never be a trouble for him.

When they walked into the board room they were shocked at how many people were present. The large table seated about 20 people and each seat except two was full.

Each person had a large stack of files before them and there were even more papers and files in the center of the long table. The board room had a long row of windows letting in natural light but the room itself seemed cold. The room was not filled with flowers of drapery or lush stained wood, it was simplistic and dull.

"Mr. Jackson, thank you for coming today. I know that you would probably rather be doing something else with your time but Michael your situation is growing desperate." Michael's long time accountant and friend Anthony Stewart said from the head of the table.

Michael shifted in his chair feeling uncomfortable, he felt embarrassed and he really wished that Elisa and the others did not have to hear about any troubles he was facing.

"Your average yearly spending totals about 10 million; however your estate only brings in around 5 million per year. All this could be resolved because of your investments and your music ownership; however with your many legal fees and your low record sales I do not see an easy fix. You are in debt Mr. Jackson." Anthony said taking off his glasses and looking wearily at Michael.

Michael could not believe what he was hearing; he never thought money would be an issue for him. He always assumed that he and his children would always be stable.

"I never expected things to be this bad." Michael said looking at a copy of the portfolio.

Elisa was shocked, why didn't anyone monitor Michaels spending and finances? Michael was an artist not an accountant; it was not his job to look over facts and figures.

"I don't understand, why was Michael not warned or told of this dramatic change with his finances? Is it not your job to make sure that your client stays on track Mr. Stewart?" Elisa said looking over at Anthony.

Her voice was calm and relaxed but Anthony could hear the distain in her voice.

"I have hundreds of other clients Mrs. Catani, Michael has a 5 year contract with my firm which means every 5 years we look over his spending and sort out any loose ends. Five years ago I did warn him that this could happen, however obviously he did not heed my warnings." Anthony said firmly to Elisa.

Elisa still did not blame Michael for any of it, Elisa was sure that Michael had many people around him that could have warned him or stopped him.

"What do you suggest I do." Michael said still looking over the portfolio. Elisa knew what Michael was doing; Michaels eyes always showed what he was thinking. He did not want anyone to see how ashamed he was feeling.

"We have a few options you could sell Neverland, sell all your stock in Sony Music, Auction off your rights to The Beatles song catalog or file for bankruptcy." Anthony listed off the options as if they were a grocery list.

Michael who had been trying to avoid eye contact looked up at him with disbelief. Those were not opinions to him, it was like asking Michael to throw away a piece of his legacy.

Neverland was his home, no matter what feelings he had towards it he never wanted to sell it. His stock in Sony was not just a business investment it was a strong connection to the music world and The Beatles catalog was one of his most prized possessions.

Filling for bankruptcy would be like the nail in the coffin to him. He was finally out of the press eyes; if they found out that he was broke they would finally have enough to destroy him.

"There has to be another way" Michael looked around the room waiting for anyone to give him any kind of suggestion. What was the point of having a board room full of advisers if everyone remained silent?

Frank who was surprisingly quiet took the cigar out of his mouth and broke the silence.

"There might be another way" He said questionably.

"The 02 arena in London had been trying to get you to perform there for years. They built it with only a few select stars in mind and of course you were one of them. A Michael Jackson come back tour has the potential to make millions upon millions. The only solution is to get back to what you do best Michael." Even though the entire room was looking at him, Frank spoke to Michael. He looked his old friend in the eye and spoke truthfully.

Elisa agreed with Frank but stayed silent, Michael had not yet spoke and she wanted his view before she said anything. Michael looked around the room and could tell that everyone thought it was a good idea, so did he.

Michael never thought that he would tour again, Michael hated to tour. Michael loved his fans and loved to be submerged in their love but he hated the stress and the hell that he went through while he toured.

Frank was right if he came back and toured than he knew his fans would save him. His fans were loyal and vast, he knew that they would come from all over the world to see him. He agreed with Frank, there would be a lot of potential but Michael never thought that he would have to perform out of desperation. He loved music and always performed from his heart, he never thought that we would have to perform out of obligation.

"I think Frank is right Michael, we do not have many positive suggestions. If you want to save your estate then you have to perform again." Anthony said growing impatient with Michael's silence.

Elisa knew that everyone in the room had good intentions but they were smothering Michael. She knew he needed time to think and he could not do that it a hot cramped board room.

"Michael, you don't have to decide anything now. You have been thrown with a lot of information today; you need time to think this through." She said sweetly taking his hand.

Michael appreciated her compassion but he did not want to waste any time, it was his fault that he was in this situation and he would do whatever it took to fix it.

"I will agree to do a comeback tour but it has to be done my way. I want to see over everything, not just the creative side but the financial side as well. I will do the shows at the 02 but I will not do a world tour. My children have been moved around far too much already I want them to feel stable." Michael said addressing the entire room with confidence and conviction.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads with agreement. Michael could not believe how fast everything was happening. A few hours ago Michael was playing with his kids now he was setting in a board room talking about debt and tour dates.

Frank was on the phone with the manager of the 02 arena and had an answer from them instantly. They were beyond thrilled that Michael had finally agreed to perform at their arena that they complied with every demand Michael had.

By the end of the meeting Michael and his attorneys and handlers had a mountain of things to take care off. A Michael Jackson come back tour was going to shake the music world; Michael prayed that behind all the hard work and stress this problems would finally be resolved.

88888888888888

Michael and Elisa talked all night about the situation he was in and about the tour. Michael confessed to her all the pro's and con's and explained to her the basics of touring. Elisa felt like she was back at school, Michael was so knowledgeable he explained every aspect of the touring process to her.

Michael also confessed how frightened he was, he was not sure how the world would respond to the news but he was determined to make it happen.

After talking to Elisa and seeing the situation more clearly he knew that he had no other option. He might be going through some difficult times but he would not let any of it taint his creative spirit. He would perform for his fans and he would do it with all the love he had left.

Michael was also excited that his children were now old enough to appreciate and see his gifts and talent. They always knew that their father danced and sang but they never saw him give into the music or perform in front of thousands of screaming fans.

Michaels children had no idea how incredibly talented or famous their father was, to them he was just daddy not the king of pop.

Michael was in his office looking through an old address book, he was being very careful about whom he trusted to see this tour through. Michael only wanted the best, he was on the phone all morning gathering only the greatest from every field.

He last thing on his list was a tour manager and director, and he knew exactly who to call.

Michael dialed in the number and prayed that the number was right. He had not called this person in nearly a decade.

Ring….ring…..ring…..

"Hello?" said a soft child's voice.

"Hello, May I please speak to Kenny Ortega." Michael said knowing he was talking to a child.

"Ok, who is this?" Said the little girl

At first Michael thought maybe he should use a fake name but he did not want to make this more complicated.

"Can you tell him it's Michael Jackson" Michael said in a soft voice trying not to laugh.

Silence

"Hello?" Michael said

"No really what is your real name" The little girl said.

Michael giggled

"Can you please tell him that Michael is on the phone" He said smiling.

Michael heard a soft tap and then some muffled noise as if the phone was placed on a table.

"Grandpa! Someone pretending to be Michael Jackson is on the phone!" Said the little girl, Michael giggled again that always seemed to happen when he called people personally. No one ever believed it was him.

"Michael?" Kenny said answering the phone.

"Hello Kenny, how are you?" Michael said giggling again.

"I'm sorry about my granddaughter, Mike." Kenny said sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok, it happens all the time."

"It's good to hear from you Michael, it's been a long time." Kenny said sincerely.

"Yeah it has. I have missed talking to you Kenny. You were always a joy to talk to" Michael said happily.

"So what I can do for you Mike?" Kenny said sounding curious.

"I'm calling to offer you a job Kenny, I am planning a comeback tour and I want the best and brightest by my side. I would be honored if you would join the team." Michael said knowing that Kenny would agree right away.

"Michael I would love to be a part of it! This is fantastic, you have not toured in so long. This tour is going to be epic!" Kenny said cheerfully.

Michael giggled and thanked him for his confidence.

Michael and Kenny talked for quite a while about what they wanted the concerts to invoke. They both agreed that it should not take away from Michael's true god given talent but it also had to have a modern edge.

Michael wanted to push the barriers and to do things that no other artist ever did or dreamed of doing. Michael wanted this concert to set the standards for all future concerts to be based on. He wanted the world to see what true talent and genius could do, Kenny understood that and agreed 100 percent.

Kenny had worked with Michael before so he was not at all surprised at Michael's eagerness to expanded and push the limits. Kenny knew that when Michael performed he performed with everything he had and every performance had to be perfect and spectacular.

Kenny spoke to Michael about some ideas that he had and Michael loved them right away. He and Michael thought so much alike, they were both veterans in the musical industry and knew what would work and what would not.

"Michael, if I may ask. Why choose now to come back?" Kenny said.

Michael did not tell him about his financial situation but he told him the truth. He wanted to show the world that he was still capable of performing and he wanted his fans to be happy. He then told him the main reason why he was so eager, his children. Michael wanted his children to see him in his element; he wanted them to see how beautiful and spectacular performing could be.

Kenny admired Michael for his strength and love for music, he always had. The world would truly be in for a treat after Michael Jackson took the stage again. Every artist out there might admire him and emanate him but now they would see what a true performer could do.

"So this is it Michael, this is truly it." Kenny said once there conversation had winded down.

"Yeah, this is it." Michael said happily


	11. Chapter 11

Michael was very busy putting together everything he needed for his comeback tour, his L.A home was constantly filled with producers, choreographers, lightening directors and handlers. AEG Live entertainment was hired by London's O2 Arena to manage the tour and to handle all the promotions.

Michael spent more times in meetings than he did at home, even when he was home he was in the dining room or in his office having working on tour details. Elisa stopped working on her second novel so that she could spent time with the children. She knew that they were feelings lonely and did whatever she could to make them feel loved.

Prince was very interested in the mechanics of his father's work; Elisa often caught him sitting outside his father's office listening in. After Elisa told Michael about Prince's curiosity Michael let him sit in on most of his meetings.

Every since Michael's first conversation with Kenny Ortega over the phone Michael was fascinated by something Kenny had said to him. When Kenny said "this is it" the words continuously rang through his ears. Michael did think that this tour would be his final curtain call and decided to name it "This is it".

He had no desire to perform well into his 50's, he wanted to settle down. He had seen and watched other stars push themselves into destruction but he did not want his life to end tragically. He wanted to end on a high note and live his life peacefully with his children and with Elisa.

He was doing these concerts to save his estate but he was doing it more to secure his legacy. He wanted to show the world that he still had talent and drive, he wanted the cynic's to see that the tabloids were wrong. He was a true performer that knew how to please an audience; he was a talented performer that knew how to capture your attention.

Rumors were floating around about Michael's come back tour and the reactions were divided. Some critics could not wait to see the king perform again while others saw it as a vain attempt to hold onto the past. The internet was buzzing with speculation and with excitement. The world was divided, and most did not even believe that it was true but the truth would be known to all by Michael himself on March 5, 2009.

Michael set up a press conference outside the O2 Arena and was apprehensive about how his fans would react. The O2 Arena was one of the largest stages in the world and Michael did not want to disappoint the venue with insufficient ticket sales.

Everyone around Michael thought he was crazy, everyone knew that the tickets would sell out in a matter of minutes. But past failure and ridicule scarred Michael; he always had doubt and fear in the back of his mind.

It was a few days before Michael was set to appear in London to formally announce the tour and he was very overwhelmed. The plans for the tour were coming along smoothly but inside of Michael's mind he was fighting an unwavering battle with himself.

His fear, doubt and stress made his mind race with constant ideas and worse case scenarios. Michael did not want to burden anyone or complain so he kept his troubles locked away in his mind. His paranoia was now coming back and his insomnia was plaguing him again.

For a long time he tried to hide it from everyone, at first he tried his hardest to sleep but he just could not relax. As a result he had to pretend to be asleep so that Elisa would not stay up all night worrying, when she would fall asleep he would gently get out of bed and either write or dance till the wee hours of the morning before sneaking back into bed so that she would wake up next to him.

Michael's security noticed the insomnia first but said nothing, it was not there place to discuss there employers health. They would see Michael walking around the property or they would see the light on in his office but never said a word. Sometimes they would even see him out on the patio or on the tennis courts practicing and crafting his dance moves, they would go to him and ask if he was ok but Michael would always smile and just say that he was creating new moves.

Elisa finally caught wind of what Michael was doing; she noticed how tired and pale he was becoming. Michael might be able to fool everyone else with smiles and a few carefully chosen words but he could not fool her.

Her suspicion was confirmed one morning when she saw Michael trying desperately to cover up the dark circles underneath his eyes with makeup as well as taking anxiety medications. She wanted to confront him as soon as she knew but the house was full of people and she wanted to talk to him about his problems in private.

It was the night before her and Michael were to go to London and Elisa was getting ready for bed. She walked out of the bathroom in her night gowned and saw Michael already lying comfortably in bed with a cup of water next to his bed. Elisa knew that he had just taken more medication but said nothing. Michael gave a fake yawn as she climbed into bed and rested her head on his porcelain chest.

"You must be exhausted, you have been working so hard lately." Elisa said running her nails lightly up and down his chest.

"Yeah it's a very stressful time." He said softly running his hand up and down her arm.

They continued to explore each other's bodies in silence, Michael's mind was filled with music, schedules and planning while Elisa thought of only the man in her arms.

"Michael?" She said softly as if asking if he was awake even thought she already knew the answer.

"Yeah?"

"I know you are under a lot of pressure but I hope you to know that you can always talk to me about what you are feeling." Elisa said hoping he would tell her of his troubles.

Michael was silent for a moment and Elisa held her breath waiting for him to admit his insomnia.

"I know, I love that I can always turn to you." Michael said softly.

Elisa was disappointed but remained silent and pretended to fall asleep. She sleepily rolled over to the other side of the bed so that she was not lying on Michael anymore and waited. After long minutes of breathing evenly and remaining silent Michael got up off the bed slowly and left the room.

Elisa opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling; she hated all the stress Michael was going through. He always put so much pressure on himself, being a perfectionist might be great for your work but it was damaging to the artist.

After a few long minutes of reflection Elisa finally got up and went to find Michael.

Elisa was still in her night gowned so she was thankful that the light was on in his office. The door was slightly opened so she peeked in to see what he was doing. To her surprise Michael was not doing anything, he was just setting at his desk with his head in his hands thinking.

Elisa opened the door slowly and walked in, Michael who was still staring at his desk did not even notice her and she was standing directly in front of him.

She sighed sadly and cleared her throat getting his attention. Michael looked up quickly and smiled.

"Michael, what are you doing up?" Elisa said leaning on his desk staring down at him.

"I just have a lot on my mind" He said not thinking anything of it.

"Michael, how long has your insomnia been back?" Elisa said wanting him to tell her the truth.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm fine." He said brushing off her question with a shrug.

Elisa walked around the desk and sat on the ledge directly in front of him, she looked down at him with disappointment.

"Don't lie to me Michael; I know that you have not been sleeping." She whispered with sorrow.

Michael sighed and admitted defeat right away; he could not lie to Elisa.

"It's just in my nature, I obsess over everything. Every detail has to be perfect. I cannot shut my mind off, I am filled music and it won't come out." He said sadly resting his head on her knees.

Elisa stroked his hair and let him continue.

"My fans will be expecting perfection and the press is expecting better than perfection. I have to be 200% just so that they will see me as 100%. I have to please everyone, and all the while I have to have everything done in a specific way. This concert is more than just performances; my future and legacy depend on them." He said letting his feelings out.

Elisa lifted his head up slightly and moved him back so that he was resting against the back of the chair. She pulled up her satin gowned and straddled him.

"Michael don't you see how unhealthy this is. You are not sleeping, you are hardly eating and you are putting way too much pressure on yourself. I think sometimes you forget who you are, you are Michael Jackson. You are the greatest performer to ever walk this planet. I am certain that your fans will be happy with nothing more than you and a spot light. And as for the rest of the world, it will be a cold day in hell before they can make you look bad on stage. Once you sell out all your concerts and take the stage no one will be able to ignore you, you are the best." Michael was trying his hardest to focus on Elisa's words, the situation that they were in made it terribly difficult to think.

"You need to stop putting so much stress on yourself, you are destroying yourself Michael can't you see that." Elisa said on the verge of tears.

Michael saw the pain in her green eyes and cursed himself for worrying her. He hated seeing her frightened or sad, he loved her for you concern but knew that he would not change. He had always been a imaginative spirit that was ruled by creativity, he would always have thoughts and ideas running through his head and he knew he would never change.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Michael said rubbing her cheek.

"Michael, please try to take better care of yourself. I hate seeing you this way." She said beginning to cry.

Michael kissed her tear stained cheeks and then gazed into her worried eyes.

"I might be stressed but I assure you I am not destroying myself. I am fine, don't worry about me." Michael kissed her sweetly than rested his forehead against hers.

Elisa remained silent and took in the romantic moment but she knew that Michael was in denial. If he did not take better care of himself he was going to turn into tragic front page story.

888888888888888888

The next morning Michael and Elisa left on an early flight to London; Michael did not want to be away from his kids for long so AEG chartered a private jet to take them back to L.A right after the press conference.

Michael was on the phone for most of the flight and the rest of the time he was looking over contracts and schedules. Elisa noticed him taking more pills but when she asked him about it he said it was aspirin for a headache. Elisa not wanting to think that Michael was lying to her dropped the subject.

When they arrived in London Elisa accompanied by two security guards went through airport security while Michael went through a special terminal so that he would not cause a scene. When Elisa arrived at the hotel her reservation was under a different name and the entire hotel was filled with Michael's security.

It was unbelievable how Michael had to do something as simple as checking into a hotel; the world had no idea how hard it was to be on his level of celebrity.

When Elisa reached the room there were two more security guards standing outside of the door and another one down the hall standing next to the stairwell. When she finally was settled into the room the beauty and silence was like a breath of fresh air. She put her bag down and rested on the couch waiting for Michael.

Elisa had not realized that she fell asleep until she was awaken by a door shutting, she sat up to find Michael entering the room with his security.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Michael said noticing her drowsy eyes.

"No, I was just resting my eyes. When does the press conference start?" Elisa said getting up and straightening her clothes.

"In a few hours, the manager of the O2 Arena is on his way up right now to go over a few things." Michael said looking excited. He was really looking forward to this press conference; it was open to the public so not only the press was going to be there but his fans as well.

Michael had not seen his fans gathering since the trial and he was eager to see if they would still show him the same love they showed him in 2005.

After the manger of the O2 Arena arrived Elisa excused herself and went to take a shower, she wanted to give Michael his privacy but she also needed to recuperate from their 10 hour flight.

Elisa straightened her hair and got dressed before joining Michael. The hotel room was silent so Elisa assumed the manager had left she walked into the sitting area and found Michael in front of a large mirror fidgeting with his black satin shirt.

She walked over to him and took over the task of buttoning the shirt.

"Nervous?" Elisa said straightening his shirt and beginning to button it closed.

"I am more curious than nervous." Michael said holding his head up so that she could fix the collar.

"What do you mean?"

"The manager of the O2 told me that they have been making announcements about this press conference for days. I just hope that my fans will be there." Michael said with genuine concern which shocked Elisa.

"Michael sometimes I swear I just don't understand you. You need to be more positive, I am sure that there will be hundreds of fans there maybe even thousands." Elisa said smiling up at him trying to get him to be more optimistic.

"I hope so"

When they left the hotel, their car was mulled by fans and paparazzi trying to get a picture or a glimpse of Michael. He wanted to open the windows and sign a few autographs but his security would not allow it, the streets were to narrow and the crowd was so massive.

They drove incredibly careful until the fans seemed to scatter than hurried off to the O2 Arena. They arrived at the loading dock and made their way into the building from there. Michael took Elisa's hand and followed his security through the long hallways making their way to the front of the arena.

As they got closer they could hear the fans chanting Michaels name from above them, Elisa pinched Michaels side and smiled bright.

"I told you so" she said confidently.

They went through a large steel entrance and were met with shrill screams and chatter. They made their way up a small flight of stairs and Michael peaked through large red curtains that created a small stage in front of the arena and saw a sea of fans and reporters.

Michael's worries were now laid to rest, he felt so happy and humbled by this fans love. His curiosity and nervousness had disappeared and pure excitement ran through him. Michael stood waiting for his signal to go on, as an announcer welcomed everyone and said a few words about Michael. As soon Michaels name was called he kissed Elisa quickly and walked out onto a small platform and stood at a podium drinking in the love his fans were giving him.

He smiled, waved and blew kisses to his fans waiting for the screams to conclude, but with every move he made they got louder and more frantic.

"Thank you so much, I love you all. I just wanted to say…" The cheering and screams were so overwhelming that Michael paused and blew more kisses into the crowd.

"These final shows will be my last performances, and when I say this is it I truly mean this is it. I will be performing the songs my fans want to hear" The screams grew again and Michael giggled into the microphone.

"This is really it, this is the final curtain call. I love you all so much, I really do from the bottom of my heart. This is it and see you in July!" Michael said happily

Michael stood before his screaming fans and basked in their love and excitement as they happy cheered.

"This is it!"

"This is it!"

"This is it!"

Michaels busy days only seemed to get more hectic as July drew nearer. No one could say that Michael was not a dedicated artist, nothing was beneath his notice. He was there every step of the way, every department wanted and used his input.

Elisa was proud of the way Michael was handling the tour but she was worried of the way he was doing it. To her displeasure Michael was back on his sleeping and anxiety pills and he was also not eating as well as she would have liked. He was at the Staple center for hours going over everything with Kenny and the other producers, there meetings were tedious and Michael always came home exhausted.

Elisa along with Kenny began to take matters into their own hands, Elisa would have Michaels chief make him a large healthy lunch to take with him to his rehearsals and meetings. Elisa would also see to it that Michael got enough sleep and would take his medications the way they were prescribed never anymore or any less.

Kenny made sure Michael ate and stayed hydrated during rehearsals. There were snacks and bottled water on every table and in every room of the staple center.

"This is it" was coming together beautifully, Michael would tell Elisa and the kids everything that he and Kenny were visualizing and it all sounded fantastic. Michael described things that Elisa did not even know were possible for a concert, Michael's 3D concept blew her mind and incorporating classic movie scenes into his dance sequences was a genius idea.

Michael was happy there was no doubt about that, the concerts sold out in record time and AEG even added more shows because the demand was so great. Michael seemed confident, he had no doubt he would make it till the end. Elisa however talked to him a few times about the number of concerts he agreed to do, 50 concerts was no small task.

Michael constantly assured her that he was ready and fit for it and she supported him entirely. Elisa had even accompanied him a few times to watch him rehearse and the talent and devotion of everyone that was involved with the tour was astonishing.

They were all amazing in each thing that they did, when the lights were streaming on stage and the dancing and music started it was phenomenal. Everything from the lighting to the sound to the dancing itself flowed with razor sharp precision and Elisa knew that was because of Michael. His perfectionism was certainly paying off.

Michael and Kenny had all the basics set for the tour so Michael had a few days off to spend at home with Elisa and the kids.

He was glad to have a few days off but he was still under a lot of stress, he was in his office or on the phone most of the time and hardly ever relaxed. The only way he could sleep was with the medication that he was prescribed and everyone seemed ok with that except Elisa. She hated seeing Michael depended on his medication, his bedside table was now full of medication bottles and vials.

Michaels back pain was getting worse due to all the rehearsals and the pain pills he was taking no longer helped. He was now taking pain shots and it infuriated Elisa, seeing Michaels doctor filling up syringes and injecting Michael every night was surreal and distressing to her. She tried to talk to Michael about his dependency, but he was convinced that if a doctor was overseeing his health than he would be alright.

Michael was sick of the health food he was eating during rehearsal so he planned a family barbeque, Elisa and Katherine were in the kitchen getting everything ready while Michael tried his best to get the grill ready. Michael was not an expert in that subject so he had a member of his security do it.

Elisa and Katherine were bringing out the food while Michael was poking the charcoal pretending that he knew what he was doing.

"Michael where are the children?" Katherine said setting down the plates.

"Paris and Prince are next to the pool, but I am not sure were Blanket is." Michael said pouring way to much lighter fluid over the grill.

"I think he is in his room, I'll go get him" Elisa said.

Elisa hurried up the stairs to get Blanket so that they could all eat together, Michael was not the only one who was sick of health food and the smell of burgers and potato salad made her mouth water.

"Blanket?" Elisa said knocking on his bedroom door and opening it.

"Blanket, what are you doing?" Elisa said, Blanket had his bed sheet wrapped around him and was throwing his clothes around trying to find something.

"I am freezing; I am trying to find my sweater." He said shivering and looking pale.

"freezing?" Elisa walked over to him and touched forehead.

"Blanket, you are burning up. How long have you been feeling cold?" Elisa said stopping him before he threw all his clothes on the floor.

"Since this morning" he said innocently.

"Honey, why didn't you tell anyone?" Elisa said looking into his red eyes.

"Daddy said I could go to rehearsals with him tomorrow, I can't be sick." Blanket said looking sad.

"Oh, honey we have to tell your dad. He cares more about your health than about rehearsal." She said sweetly before leading him to his bed.

"You stay in bed, I'll go get him" Elisa said tucking him into bed and kissing his hot forehead.

The smell of the hamburgers no longer appealed to her as she walked back outside.

"Michael can I talk to you" Elisa said standing at the back door.

"Sure" Michael said with a mouth full of potato salad.

"Michael, Blanket is upstairs in bed, he has a fever and he looks really pale." Elisa said to him after he walked inside.

"Oh my, I had no idea. Why didn't he say anything?" Michael said with concern.

"He wanted you to take him to rehearsals tomorrow, if you knew he was sick you would not let him go" she said, stating his sons concerns.

Michael knew that Blanket was excited to go with him but he never thought he would hide being sick to do so. Tomorrow they were testing the pyrotechnics and Blanket was so excited to see the explosions and lights.

"I will go check on him" Michael said before hurrying upstairs.

"Is something wrong dear?" Katherine said to Elisa after she took her seat at the table.

"Blanket does not feel very well that's all." Elisa said truthfully scooping a large amount of potato salad onto her plate.

"He probably just has a cold, there has been a nasty bug going around. He will be fine in a few days." Katherine did not seem worried; being a mother of 9 she had seen every kind of sickness.

"I hope so" Elisa said enjoying the food.

"You know dear you look very beautiful today. I mean you always look beautiful but today you seem to be glowing. Have you done something different?" Katherine said wanting to know Elisa's beauty secret.

"No, I have not. I guess it's just all the sun I have been getting." She said shrugging.

888888888888888888888

Michael gave Blanket some cold medicine and had his chef make him some chicken noodle soup, he slept for the rest of the day but he still felt the same the next morning.

Michael called Kenny to tell him that he would not be coming in that day to stay with Blanket. Kenny understood but was disappointed; AEG was also disappointed so they told Michael that they would send over one of their associate physicians to check on him. The faster Blanket got better the sooner Michael could get back to work.

Michael agreed and waited for the physician to arrive while Blanket slept. Michael and Elisa were sitting in the kitchen having coffee waiting together for the doctor to arrive.

Elisa had been feeling tired all day and had no appetite, she usually loved her morning coffee but today she stared down at the steaming liquid with no intention of drinking it. Michael who had been watching her all morning noticed something was wrong.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked looking at her from across the table.

"Yeah, I just have no energy today and no appetite." She said in an uncertain voice.

"Do you think you caught what Blanket has?"

"Maybe, you know I have not had a physical in forever. I will call my doctor today and set an appointment." Elisa was not worried that anything was wrong, but she did feel strange.

"I am going to go check on Blanket" Michael said. As soon as he stood the doorbell rang.

Both Michael and Elisa went to answer it. A very tall, ebony skinned man in a silver suit stood before them smiling vibrantly.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, I am Dr. Conrad Murray."

88888888888888888888

Dr. Conrad Murray was all ease and confidence as he checked Blanket, he concluded that Blanket had a severe cold and gave him antibiotics. He was a very friendly man who was very obliging to Michael, he answered all of Michael's questions and Michael liked him instantly.

Michael's former doctor Samuel Peterson was retiring and Michael was currently looking for a new primary care physician. His first impression of Dr. Murray was a great; he asked him if you would be interested. Dr. Murray was a cardiologist with a thriving medical practice, however he liked to branch out and help so he agreed.

Elisa thought that Dr. Murray was a very kind, professional man however she thought it kind of strange that a renowned cardiologist would be working for an entertainment company. Michael asked him the same question out of curiosity and Dr. Murray simply answered that he loved to help all people. Michael loved the answer but Elisa did not, it was as if Conrad Murray was telling Michael what he knew Michael wanted to hear. There was something strange about him.

After Blanket had fallen back asleep the three of them were in the living room, Dr. Murray was asking Michael some medical question and Elisa studied him carefully.

Why was he so eager? Elisa thought to herself sipping her ice tea.

Michael and Dr. Murray were at ease talking to each other while she looked miserable. She had been nauseas all day and her fatigue was getting worse. Conrad Murray noticed her pale, sweaty face and asked her if she was ok.

"I am fine" she said annoyed with him for some strange reason.

"I think she might have caught Blankets cold" Michael said looking over at her.

Dr. Murray reached for his medical bag but Elisa stopped him.

"No, that is unnecessary. I assure you I am fine. I have an appointment tomorrow with my primary doctor." Elisa said smiling at the both of them.

Both men returned to their conversation and Elisa sat listening to Dr. Conrad Murray telling Michael about many other medications that could help him. It took all that Elisa had in her to not shout.

"He does not need any more medication!" she wanted to shake Michael and tell him to stop relaying on meds but instead she sat quietly feeling helpless.

8888888888

The next morning Elisa woke up early for her doctor's appointment, she was feeling dizzy and took a bath because she was afraid of falling in the shower. The bath only helped a little because the body wash she used made her nauseas which confused her greatly.

When she was finally dressed she left with Ron and Milo to her doctor's appointment. When they arrived Milo accompanied Elisa inside while Ron went to park the car. A few eyes were on her when she entered the office because of her large sunglasses and the large well dressed man next to her but no one said anything to her.

She signed her named and sat down ignoring the eyes that were watching her. Ron entered a few moments later and took the seat next to her which caused more people to gaze at her.

Elisa was so thankful when the medical assistant called her name and escorted her to the room. The MA took her vitals and asked her a few questions before handing her a urine cup.

Elisa had not had an complete physician in a while so she forgot all the tests that were run. They drew her blood and tested her urine and performed a breathing test. Her doctor palpated and checked practically every inch of her body, before leaving to read her test results. She was left alone to get dressed while the doctor looked over all the results.

"Alright Mrs. Catani, I have looked over your tests results and I have to say that you are in excellent health. Also, I want to say congratulations. You are pregnant." Her doctor said sincerely walking back into the room.

Elisa's nausea suddenly came back and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that she could articulate, she was stunned.

"We are going to have to wait for the blood test to know how far along you are but your urine test showed a high count of (hCG) Human Chorionic Gonadotropin which indicates that you are indeed pregnant." Her doctor said looking over the urine test again.

Elisa did not know what to say or think. She was so excited but also worried, she never thought that she would have children of her own.

Her doctor continued to talk to her about maintaining a stress free environment and about vitamins and foods she should be eating but Elisa's was mind was on Michael's reaction.

How would he react to hearing that he was expecting a 4th child?

Elisa was snapped back to reality when her doctor held out a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Elisa thanked her and walked out of the room. She made a follow up appointment with the receptionist and walked out into the lobby smiling bright.

Ron and Milo stood up smiling back at her.

"I assume you're in good health than" Milo said happily.

"Yes, I am perfect." She said smiling putting on her sunglasses and following them out to the car.

The ride back home was intense and nerve racking for Elisa. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and concerns.

She knew Michael would be thrilled but he was already under so much stress from the tour, how would he handle this as well? Elisa was also worried about her age, she was not old but she was not in her 20's anymore, she was extremely worried about how her pregnancy would affect her and her body.

She also started mentally listing every person she wanted to tell, of course Michael, Katherine and Camilla were on the top of the list but she had no idea if it would be proper to tell the rest of Michaels family. Should Michael be the one to tell his brothers and sisters?

Elisa knew one thing for sure; she wanted to be the one who told Joseph. She wanted to see his face when she smiled bright and said "I am the mother of your son's unborn child".

The thought of his shocked, speechless face kept a smile on her face the whole ride back to the house.

When Elisa arrived she followed the sound of loud cartoons and found the children in the living room eating breakfast.

"Hey kids, where is your father?" Elisa said smiling at them.

"He is upstairs taking a nap" Paris said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Taking a nap?" Elisa said confused, Michael never took naps during the day? He was supposed to be at rehearsal in a few hours why was he napping?

Elisa set down her purse and went upstairs to see what was going on.

Elisa was not at all prepared for what she saw when she walked into the master bedroom. Dr. Murray was sitting on a chair next to her and Michael's bed holding Michaels lifeless wrist monitoring his pulse. Michael had an IV in his arm and Elisa could see a milky liquid being dripped from the IV bag.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elisa said in complete shock.

Dr. Murray placed Michaels hand back on the bed and got up gesturing her to remain calm.

"Due to the consultation we had, I have concluded that the medication that Michael was taking is neither effective nor strong enough. This drug will secure that he gets the rest he needs and he will wake up feeling refreshed." Dr, Murray said calming to a still shocked Elisa.

"The only drug you could think to give him was an IV drug! He has a damn IV in his arm! This is completely unnecessary; he needs to relax that does not mean that he needs to be sedated!" Elisa was furious she had the strongest urge to punch Dr. Murray and yank the IV out of Michaels arm.

"I assure you he is completely safe, the drug I am administering is wonderful. He will feel much better in a few hours." Conrad said firmly.

"Dr. Murray I mean you no disrespect but you are a Cardiologist not an Anesthesiologist you are not qualified to administer sedatives." Elisa said breathing heavily trying to control her temper.

"I understand that you are worried but I assure you, you do not have to be. He is perfectly safe and I truly believe that this is the best solution for the time being. From what Michael has told me this tour is putting a tremendous amount of pressure on him, he needs to calm down and relax. This sedative will help him greatly." Dr. Murray said walking back over to Michael and checking his pulse again.

Elisa wanted to yell and scream at Dr. Murray but she had no idea what to say, her concerns were falling on deaf ears.

If Michael could not handle the tour without sticking an IV in his arm how would he handle the news of a new baby? Elisa knew what she had to do; she had to wait to tell Michael about her pregnancy.

She was not going to cause Michael anymore stress or give him anymore reasons to listen to Dr. Conrad Murray.

Elisa waited in the master bedroom with Dr. Conrad Murray while Michael "slept", Elisa avoided looking or talking to him as he check on Michael every few minutes. Elisa was furious not only toward Dr. Murray but towards Michael as well.

How dare he make such a decision without her? How can he think that sticking an IV in his arm would help him? Michael never liked stress and always took the easy way out but this was going too far. After a few hours of waiting Michael finally began to stir in bed, he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Michael, how are you feeling?" Dr. Murray said standing next to the bed smiling down at him.

Michael blinked a few times adjusting his eyes before speaking.

"I feel….. I feel rested" Michael said lifting his head slightly to look at him better.

Dr. Murray smiled bright and took a blood pressure cuff out of his medical bag and wrapped Michaels arm to take his blood pressure. Michael looked around and saw Elisa staring at him intensely.

"Elisa I know this looks intense, but I am ok." Michael said in a drowsy voice as Dr. Murray took the blood pressure off.

Elisa just continued to stare as Dr. Murray help him set up and wrote down his pulse and blood pressure in a medical folder.

"Everything seems perfect, I am very pleased that I could help you Michael" Dr. Murray said smiling at a very grateful Michael. Elisa felt like screaming, what the hell was Michael thinking? Why couldn't he see how unhealthy and dangerous this was?"

"Thank you Dr. Murray" Michael said sweetly.

Elisa could not take it anymore.

"Dr. Murray, can you please give us a moment alone." She said intensely gesturing to Michael.

Dr. Murray nodded and Elisa walked him to the door, she smiled sarcastically and waited till he was down the hall before turning to Michael and slamming the door.

"Michael, what the hell were you thinking?" She said getting angrier.

Michael looked confused, this was the first time he had a restful sleep in mouths. Why was she so mad?

"I figured that you would be worried, but I never thought you would be this angry." Michael said innocently.

"You did not think I would be angry? Can you imagine how I felt, coming home and finding the love of my life lying lifeless on a bed with an IV in his arm? What are you doing to yourself Michael! Don't you see how dangerous this is?" She said intensely.

Michael put himself in her shoes and understood why she was upset. He still did not understand why she was so angry.

"Elisa, I think you are blowing this out of proportion." Michael said meeting her gaze.

"Michael I am not blowing anything out of proportion. You did not even think to discuss this with me. Your children were down stairs thinking that you are taking a nap, and you are up here with a damn IV in your arm! This is getting to be too much, you are acting so selfish." Elisa said losing her temper again.

She knew that her words were hurting him but she could not think of any other word to describe this behavior.

"Elisa, I am not being selfish! I always put my family and the needs of others before my own." Michael said offended and saddened by her cruel words.

"Were you thinking of your family when you allowed Dr. Murray to sedate you? Were you thinking of you fans or even your health? No you were thinking of your own troubles. Michael I understand that you need help but this is not the way to do it." Elisa said now standing right next to his bed; she took the used bottle of the night stand and read the label.

"Michael this is very powerful, it says "for surgical use only". How could you allow him to do this to you?" Elisa said wanting him to understand how serious the situation was.

Michael felt so relaxed and rested that he put Elisa's concerns out of his head. He was not on drugs he was not skulking around street corners waiting for his next fix, he had a wonderful doctor that was monitoring him and he finally felt peaceful he needed this.

"Elisa, I need you to support me on this. I need this; I have not felt this good in months." Michael said pleading with her to understand.

Elisa could not take his excuses anymore; this was way too overwhelming for her.

"Michael please stop this, there has to be another way to handle your problems. You need to think of your health, this is not the way to do it." Elisa said breaking down in tears.

She held his hand and made him look at her, demanding him to understand.

"I love you and I know that you feel trapped and strained, but there has to be another way to handle this. I will go to every doctor in California if that's what it takes, why are you putting so much trust in Dr. Murray?" Elisa said continuing to cry.

Michael hating seeing her hurt but she would never understand, no one understood. This is the first thing that had helped him and he trusted Dr. Murray completely. Not only was he a kind and wonderful person but he also worked for AEG which made Michael trust him more.

"Elisa, please just trust me. Please try to understand…" Michael said touching her cheek, but she could not believe that he was being so blind and oblivious.

"Michael I can't support you on this, you need to open your eyes and see that what you are doing is wrong. Please promise me that you will not do this again." Elisa said getting up and moving away from him.

Before Michael could say anything to her, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Murray walked back in smiling.

"Your security tells me that you will in rehearsals for the rest of the day, we can set this up as a routine if you like. Feeling refreshed is essence for a good performer." Dr. Murray said completely oblivious to the anger and sadness in the room.

Elisa looked over at Michael waiting for him to do the right thing but Michael sighed and ignored her gaze.

"Yes, that will be perfect." Michael said sturdily. Elisa felt like Michael was sticking a knife in her heart, she furiously walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

8888888888888888888888

Michael was at rehearsals the children were playing happily in the backyard and Elisa sat lifeless in the living room staring at a blank television screen. Her and Michaels conversation ran through her head over and over again, she was so angry and worried.

Elisa tried to think of other ways she could sway Michael to see reason but she could not think of anything to say that she did not already say to him. He was being so stubborn and blind. Michael might think that Dr. Murray was a fabulous genius but Elisa say him as a parasite.

He was latching onto Michael telling him what he wanted to hear and making him feel euphoric so that he could make Michael happy. What kind of doctor does such a thing? What kind of doctor gives a patient with Insomnia anesthesia? To Elisa that was like giving a child with a paper cut a bottle of Vicodin, it did not make any sense.

She also debated wither she should tell someone, the only people she could think of was his brothers and sisters but how would that turn out in the end? From what Michael told her and from what she had seen they would probably come over and just yell at him. Michael being the non-confrontational type would just convince them that he would stop than do it anyway.

Elisa's options were running short she had no idea what to do, she than thought of telling Michael about the baby. Maybe the thought of his unborn child would snap him back to reality and he would stop destroying himself.

But what if it did not?

What if thoughts of his unborn child caused Michael to slip further into his mind? If a tour was causing all this strain, what would news of a new baby do? Elisa knew however that she could not be selfish, the child was Michaels to and she had to tell him.

888888888

The stage was hot and the all the dancing made Michael even hotter. He did not take his blazer off because the bruise from the IV was still very visible on his arm. A number of times Kenny asked if he was ok because of how much he was sweating but Michael just smiled and changed the subject.

The show was really coming together and he felt alert and rested, he loved the feeling. The only thing that plagued him was Elisa's words, he knew that she loved and cared of him but he had his mind made up. If he was going to finish these rehearsals on time than he needed his rest and energy, Michael knew that what he was doing was drastic but it would only be for a few weeks. Once he was settled with the kids and Elisa in London than he would stop.

88888888888888888

It was late and the children were in bed, Elisa sat alone in the living room waiting for Michael. Her mind was racing and her gaze was on her engagement ring that was gleaming on her shaking finger.

She was so nervous, she had no idea how Michael would react to the news that she was pregnant. She was certain that he would be happy; Michael loved children and was a terrific father. But how long would the happiness last before he began to over think and stress over the news.

Elisa heard the door opening and stood up ready to face Michael.

"Michael?" Elisa called down the hall waiting for a response.

Michael entered the room but said nothing; he stood with his hands in his pocket waiting for her to speak.

"Michael, we need to talk?" Elisa said seriously.

"I really don't want to argue Elisa." Michael said wearily.

"I don't want to argue either. I have something important to tell you" she said walking closer to him.

"What is it?" He said curiously.

"Michael I…I am not really sure how to tell you this" Elisa said growing nervous.

Michael noticed her nervousness and grew worried. His mind was racing with doubt and fear. What was she going to tell him? Was she going to leave him? Was she going to threaten to tell someone about his current state?

"I….." Elisa started.

"Elisa, Camilla is on the phone." Grace said coming into the room.

Michaels mind was still racing with thoughts and Elisa was trying to gather her courage to tell him the news.

"Tell her I will call her back" Elisa said keeping her gaze on Michael.

"She says it's urgent" Grace said feeling uncomfortable, she could tell by the looks on Elisa and Michaels face that she had walked in on something important.

"Fine" Elisa said irately walking over to Grace and taking the phone.

"Yes Camilla what is it" she said in harsh tone.

"Elisa" Camilla said in soft devastated voice. A knot formed in Elisa's stomach at the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" She said

"It's your father Elisa, he passed away this morning." Camilla said sadly.

Elisa felt light headed and confused.

"This morning? Why was I not told tell now?" Elisa said between light sobs.

"Your mother did not want anyone from the family contacting you. I have been with the family all day, I just got home. I had to call and tell you, you have a right to know."

Elisa could not feel her legs she walked over to the wall and leaned against it crying.

"Elisa?" Michael said coming over to her and touching her shoulder.

"Thank you Camilla, I will take the first flight I can get. I will see you soon" Elisa said before hanging.

Her legs were now completely numb and she slid down the wall crying and holding the gripping the phone tightly. She never thought her mother would be that cruel, to not want to tell her that her father had passed away. That was unforgettable.

"Elisa, please talk to me. What happened?" Michael said holding her.

Elisa was so engulfed in her sadness that she did not hear Michael.

"Elisa?" he said shaking her lightly.

"My father pasted away this morning" Elisa said softly still in shock.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry" he said holding her tight rubbing her shoulders.

"My mother was not even going to tell me. I am so angry with her; I will never understand how her mind works." Elisa said wiping her tears, trying to control her rage.

"Is there anything I could do?" Michael said comforting her.

"There is nothing you can do. I have to go pack; I need to get to the airport." Elisa said getting up and crying all the way up to bedroom.

88888888888888

Elisa changed into black trouser and a black blouse; she put her hair in a bun and quickly packed with her mind on her father the whole time. She knew that his situation was serious, but she never thought about him dying so young. She knew that it was naive to think that he would live a long life after his stroke but she never thought that she would be across the country as her father lay dying.

She wanted to hold his hand and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to look into his eyes and tell me how sorry she was for leaving him behind. She had always been a daddy's girl, her relationship with her father was much better than the relationship with her mother.

Her father was the reason why she went to college; she was a strong, fair and professional person because she followed his example.

Elisa mind was on overload, she was feeling so lost and helpless. The man she loved was slowing destroying himself, her father was died and her family wanted nothing to do with her. She could not live like this anymore. In a few weeks she would be moving with Michael to London and sitting alone on a small plane she made a promise to herself to take control of her life.

She could confront her mother, say goodbye to her father and stop Michael's destructive behavior. She was not going to be silent or "supportive" anymore.

She had to set her life back on track and the first thing she would do was confront her mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Elisa waited at the terminal for Camilla to arrive, Michael wanted her to take one of his body guards with her but Elisa thought it was unnecessary. She would be with family and she was not a target in the press anymore. Camilla was the only person on Elisa's side and she loved her even more for it.

It was very late and the airport was slow and quite, she stood alone at the gate holding her suitcase waiting. She was growing nervous as to what her mother would say or think when she walked through the door after years of being away.

The opinions of her other family members did not matter to her, but her mother disowning her and cutting her out of her life really hurt her. Elisa thought that she did not need her family in her life but she really missed the chaos and dysfunction that she had as a child. Coming from a big Italian family was hard and rough at times but she still missed having people around for her to talk to.

The sliding doors opened at the end of the gate and Camilla walked in with one of Elisa's cousins Marco. Camilla ran over to Elisa and hugged her while Marco stood waiting for the ladies, he was always a shy teenager and it turns out that he was now a shy adult.

"Thank you guys for picking me up, you both look so tired." She said looking over to Marco.

"Yeah we have been at your mother's house all day, she is giving everyone in the family a job to do. She is not handling this very well." Camilla said linking her arm with Elisa and walking over to Marco.

"Does she know that I am coming?" Elisa said as Marco took her bag.

Both Marco and Camilla smirk and looked at each other. Elisa noticed the stares and narrowed her eyes at them.

"What?"

"She is already freaking out; we thought keeping your arrival a secret would be best." Marco said. His voice was so manly and deep it took Elisa back. She had been gone too long from her family, she had missed so much.

"It's good to see you Marco, you look so handsome." Elisa said smiling up at him.

"Thanks you look great too, that's one hell of a rock on your finger there." He said holding her hand getting a better look.

"How is Michael?" said Camilla.

Elisa stiffened and avoided Camilla gaze, she did not want her to see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"He is fine; the rehearsals are keeping him busy." Elisa was glad that they did not ask any more questions about Michael as they left the airport.

They all walked over to Marco's car and made their way to Elisa's house. The ride was pretty quiet, filled with yawns and coughs. When they finally arrived Elisa was surprised to find that most lights were still on in the house.

Marco took Elisa's bag from the trunk and the three of them made their way up the walk way hearing loud ladies speaking Italian. They were not arguing that's just how they talked in her family, Elisa smirked listening to their voices before taking a deep breath and walked in with Marco and Elisa behind her. She followed the chatter and made her way to the kitchen, Elisa was met with her mother and three of her aunts.

Her aunts noticed her and stopped talking, Elisa's mother turned from the sink gawking with surprise.

"Hi ma" Elisa whispered.

Elisa's aunts ignored her mother's shocked gaze and went over to hug her. They kissed her head and gave their condolences while Elisa cried in their arms.

"Elisa" said her mother causing everybody to stop and look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elisa could not believe she was acting so oblivious.

"Ma please, you know why I am here. I loved dad and I want to say goodbye properly."

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Marco and Camilla hide behind the doorway and Elisa's aunts backed away from both ladies.

"So you will leave after the funeral" Her mother said firmly.

Elisa knew her mother would act this way but it still hurt her.

"Ma I have not seen you in years, I thought I could stay a few days and help you through this." Elisa said coming closer to her, but her mother moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"I don't need your help Elisa; I have been going fine without you." She said taking her apron off and moving toward the door. When she saw Marco and Camilla in the hall she turned to them with displeasure.

"I am very disappointed in you two" she said before stomping upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

Elisa followed her mother upstairs, she promised herself that she would confront her mother and that is exactly what she was going to do.

She knocked on the door and called her mother's name but not surprisingly she ignored her. Elisa opened the door and found her crying on her bed, staring at a picture.

"Ma I miss him to" Elisa said coming closer. She sat on the bed across from her. Her mother put down the picture and reached for a tissue from her bedside table, it was not of her father it was of her.

It was a picture of Elisa's graduation; she was standing happily in her cap and gowned holding a bouquet of white roses.

"How could you Elisa. How could you leave us behind for him?" Her mother said sniffing.

"Ma, I never wanted to leave you. I love Michael but that does not mean that I don't love you and dad. You were the one that pushed me out of your life." Elisa said growing weary.

"You pushed yourself out of this family the moment you chose that man over us." Her mother was now angry.

"He has a name ma, his name is Michael." Elisa said growing angry as well.

"You chose Michael over me and your father." She said growing irradiated.

"Ma, please stop living in your own fantasy world. It was your coldness and judgmental behavior that pushed me out of your life. Even before I met Michael, I moved to L.A to get away from you. You have no idea how stubborn and cruel you can be." Elisa was not holding anything back now; she was going to get everything out.

"Excuse me?" Her mother looked so hurt but Elisa was not going to let her off easy.

"You have always made me feel low and unimportant. My job in this family was to shut my mouth and marry a good Italian man and have a family. You think I did not notice how disappointed you were when I got into college. You never supported me, you never believed in me. You cared more about your reputation than of your own daughter!" Elisa said now shouting.

"Good Italian girls do not live alone; good Italian girls can only have good Italian boyfriends. You cannot make a living being a writer Elisa" Elisa said crying and shouting letting out the feelings she had been keeping bottled up for so long.

"Elisa, I just wanted what was best for you" Her mother said looking dumfounded.

"No Ma, you wanted me to be the girl you had in your mind. You cared more about others opinions; you have always been that way." Elisa had been waiting so long to confront her mother and now that she had she had she was waiting for her mother to speak or to shout back at her but nothing happened.

Her mother looked shocked and heartbroken, Elisa tried to feel sympathy for her but she could not. It was about time her mother heard all of Elisa's concerns and feelings.

"I had no idea you hated me so much" she finally said after long moments of staring at her daughter.

Elisa was amazed she had never known her mother to be quiet or speechless.

Her mother walked over to the door and held it open.

"I want to be alone, good night" she said heatedly

"Fine" Elisa said leaving her stubborn mother behind.

8888888888888888

Michael had just returned home from rehearsals, Dr. Murray would be arriving soon to give him another dose and Michael felt relived. He was so tired from rehearsals and his mind was filled with thoughts of Elisa that he really needed to relax.

He went into his office to look over some last minutes contracts and paper work while he waited for him to arrive. He sat at his desk looking over the lease for his London home as well as last minute AEG contracts and agreements.

Michael had insisted that he, Elisa and the kids have a proper home to live in while he was performing. He wanted his children to feel grounded and stable so that when Michael finally finished the concert series they would not be effect too much. Michael had also been thinking a lot about his retirement, since these concerts were his finale performances he was looking forward to a quiet life with his children.

Michael was not naïve he knew that he would always be a part of the music industry, he would continue to write music and produce but he did not want to perform forever. He wanted to raise his children and finally marry Elisa, he wanted to grow old with her and watch his children blossom into successful individuals that would heal the world.

All Michael had to do was get through this last concert tour than he would finally be free to live his life. He no longer needed a manager or handlers or personal assistants. All he needed was his children and Elisa to make him happy.

The thought of spending the rest of his life with Elisa was light at the end of his tunnel. He never thought that he would have a lifelong companion, he had gotten used to being a single dad. The years that he spent with Elisa were undoubtedly the best of his life, he could not imagine life without her.

Michael still laughed sometimes at the way they met. The fact that she was a member of the press always made him smile. He had always been at war with the press, he always hated and ignored the press but Elisa was different. He never thought in a million years that he would fall in love with a journalist, but he thanked god every day that he had.

A door bell chimed in the distance and Michael was snapped back to reality. He greeted Dr. Murray in the hall before he went up to set up the IV. Michael went into the living room to tell his kids not to go up stairs, he told them that he was taking a nap and that he did not want to be disturbed.

Paris and Blanket agreed and returned to show they were watching, but Prince seemed suspicious.

"Daddy, are you ok? You have been taking a lot of naps lately" He said to his father.

Michael just smiled at his son and told him that his rehearsals were making him very tired. Prince did not push it any further and went back to watching the show.

888888888888888888888888

After Camilla, Marco and her aunts left Elisa went back upstairs to her old bedroom, she was stunned to find that everything was left the same. Her desk, her bed and bookshelves all were in the same exact place and even her stuffed animals were lined up just how she left them. The room was dusty but that did not surprise her, her mother probably never went into it let alone cleaned it.

She opened her closet and looked at her old clothes, it was full of old Halloween costumes, school uniforms and dresses that she would never be caught died wearing. The back of her closet door was filled with celebrity crushes that she had in high school, there was a collage of pictures of Bon Jovi, Tom Cruise and Johnny Depp. To Elisa's surprise there were also a few pictures of Michael form his BAD era, she stared at them and could not believe how much Blanket looked like his father.

She was so drained and exhausted that she did not feel like changing or unpacking, she got into her old twin size bed and stared up the ceiling. Elisa thought of Michael and her unborn child until she fell asleep with the sound of thunder in the distance.

8888888888888888

Michael once again woke up to the face of Dr. Conrad Murray, he felt rested and relaxed but he felt empty. He wanted to fall asleep naturally in the arms of the woman he loved and wake up to her beautiful face. He wanted his life to be less complicated, he wanted a simple life of love and family but he was Michael Jackson he did not have what you called a normal or simple life. Maybe he would never have one.

He took his other medications and made his way downstairs feeling miserable. He hated that him and Elisa had argued before she felt, he hated that she never told him what was on her mind before she got her devastating phone call. He wanted so much to talk to her but she had been gone for 2 days and there phone calls were short and consisted of only small talk and I love you's.

They were growing apart and Michael hated it, but he was certain that once they were settled in London everything would go back to normal. The thought of getting everything ready for the move to London make Michaels breathing quickened and his hand shake, so he went into his room and took another dose of his anxiety medication. It calmed his body physically but the uncertainty was still running through his head.

88888888888888

The next morning Elisa woke from knocking on her door. Elisa was confused there was no sun shining through her window. What time was it?

She peaked through her blinds and saw that it was rainy and very cloudy. A cold, wet, sunless day was exactly what she did not need right now.

"Elisa, are you up yet?" Camilla said knocking lightly again.

Elisa opened the door and told her she would be down in a minute. She went and took a quick shower and wore a plain black knee length dress. She did not care what her hair or face looked like so she put her wet hair back up in a bun and went down stairs.

The house was full of her family and Elisa spent most of the morning greeting everyone and talking to relatives she had not seen since she moved to L.A. Her mother avoided her the entire morning and kept herself busy in the kitchen.

When it was time for burial they all pilled in each other's cars and drove in a procession to the cemetery. When they arrived the grass was still wet but the rain had stopped. The entire family ignored the wet chairs and stood around the large coffin covered in multicolored roses.

Elisa began to cry before the priest even spoke. She stood close to Camilla, both girls leaned on each other crying together. The prayers were lovely and the short speeches were beautiful and heartfelt.

Before they lowered the casket into the ground each family member took a rose and put it on top of the already huge arrangement. The cemetery was completely silent, the only sound that was heard were footsteps and tears being shed.

Elisa tried going over to her mother and hugging her but she moved away from her every time she got close. Elisa could tell by the looks on her aunt and uncles faces that they were disappointed in her mother's behavior but she seemed not to care.

Elisa's mother was determined to be distance and that is exactly what she did.

888888888888

Michael laid in bed feeling anxious and worried, he had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen and he did not understand where it was coming from.

Dr. Murray explained that it was just his paranoia coming back but Michael knew it was different. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy, his mouth was dry and he could not shake the awful feelings. He just kept praying over and over that for his family to be safe, he silently said every prayer he knew as Dr. Murray calmed him down medically.

8888888888888

Elisa said goodbye to most of the family and guests that had come to pay their condolences and was helping her aunts clean up. Her mother had not said more than two words to her the entire day and Elisa stopped trying to speak or comfort her.

The storm from the other night was back and the rest of her family left before it got any worse. By the time Elisa was done with all the dishes it was past midnight, she had an early flight back to L.A so she headed upstairs to get some sleep.

The house was casted in darkness as she carefully made her way up the large flight of stairs. When she got to the top she was shaken by a loud thunderclap and a flash of lightening filled the hall reliving that her mother was standing waiting for her.

"My god" Elisa said sweating and breathing heavily.

Her mother turned on the hallway light and walked over to her.

"I was a good mother to you Elisa, no matter what you say I was a great mother. I suffered through 12 hours of labor and took care of you and how do you repay me? By leaving me and your father." Her mother said.

Where was this coming from, why was she bringing this up now?

"Do you know what people said about you? Do you know what they said about me?" She said standing directly in front of Elisa. Elisa could smell vodka and wine on her mother's breath, she was obviously drunk.

"Mother the rest of the family seems fine now; you are the one with the problem. You are supposed to support me and be happy that I found someone, not dishonor me." Elisa said trying to move past her.

Her mother would not let her move; she grabbed her arm and looked deeper into her eyes.

"You found someone, you did not find anyone. That man that you love is a sick man and you chose him over your family." She said making her grip tighter.

"Ma, stop it! You don't even know him. How can you be so judgmental on someone you don't even know" Elisa said trying to loosen her mother's grip, after a few strong pulls she finally got her arm free.

"Elisa! Don't walk away from me"

Everything happened so fast after that. Elisa's mother grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly toward her, they were both startled by the piercing sound of thunder that plunged the house into darkness. Both women stumbled in the dark losing their balance. Elisa's mother tripped and grabbed onto the banister but Elisa was thrown down the entire flight of stairs, landing on her side and hitting her head hard against the wooden floor.

The last thing Elisa remembered before blacking out was her mother screaming her name, and the sound of rain and thunder beating against the house.

Elisa was falling in and out of consciousness; she went from hearing thunder to hearing sirens. She went from being in the dark to having bright lights flashing in her face. She was in pain yet she was numb, everything was quite than it would turn hectic. She could hear voices but she could not distinguish who was speaking or what they were saying.

She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy, all she remembered was arguing with her mother than falling. Suddenly Elisa began to sweat, at the thought of her baby. She needed to wake up, she needed to know if her baby was ok.

888888888888888888888888888

"Michael, how are you feeling?" Michael opened his eyes to a smiling Dr. Murray.

The restful state that Michael was growing addicted to was no longer satisfying him anymore. He hated lying lifeless while a doctor stayed at his bedside; he missed waking up to Elisa's happy face. He hated that she was gone but he detested her disappointment in him even more.

He sat up in bed and let Dr. Conrad Murray check him, he looked over at the clock and grow happy. Elisa should be arriving soon, he really needed to hear her voice and kiss her lips.

"Mr. Jackson we have a problem" Ron said coming in looking concerned.

Michael's heart sank and his eyes grew wide, he was expecting the worse.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Michael said trying to keep his voice even.

"Elisa is in the hospital; Camilla called his morning she is in intensive care." Ron said quickly.

Michael could not breath, his vision went blurry and his chest was pounding.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Michael said intensely sitting at the edge of his bed while Dr. Murray quickly took the IV out of his arm.

Ron looked speechless; he did not know what to say.

"Um, Mr. Jackson you were unavailable all morning." Ron said trying to be as vague at possible.

Michael knew what Ron was trying to say and felt mortified, while he was lying with a doctor at his bedside Elisa was in a hospital bed somewhere fighting for her life.

Michael stood trying to keep his balance; Dr. Murray helped him stand steadier. Michael did not want to feel helpless anymore he moved away from Dr. Murray and spoke to Ron.

"Take the children to my mothers and call the airport; I am taking the first flight out to New Jersey." He said firmly before going into his closet to change. Both Dr. Murray and Ron left the room and Michael cried with humiliation and shame behind his closet door.

8888888888888888888888

Camilla sat at Elisa's bedside while Elisa's mother slept in the chair next to the window. Elisa was so pale and sweating profusely, she was unconscious from her extensive blood lose. Her aunt told her Elisa had a large amount of blood between her legs and was unconscious after her fall. The doctor's told her that Elisa had slipped into a coma because of the shock and the blood lose, so all Camilla and the doctors could do was wait till she woke up.

Camilla had took Elisa's cell phone as soon as she arrived at the hospital and searched through her contacts. Grace answered the phone and said that Michael was sleeping; Camilla was surprised with her answer she asked Grace to wake him up but Grace sounded scared when she said that Michael could not be disturbed.

Camilla did not know who else to speak to so she asked for the head of Michael's security, she told Ron what was going on and he said he would tell Michael as soon as he woke up. Camilla was beyond confused but she had to get back to Elisa so she put the confusion out of her mind.

Elisa had been unconscious for hours, and her mother had not said a word. Camilla did not know wither she was shocked or feeling guilty. She knew that she should not think of her aunt in such a way but she could not help but think that maybe Elisa was in a coma because of her. Her aunt told her that it was an accident but the unresolved tension between them made the situation very delicate.

It was late and the hospital was quiet, Camilla was about to fall asleep but low painful whimpers made her eyes open wide. Elisa was whimpering in pain and moving slightly.

"Oh my god!" Camilla got up quickly and pressed the button to call the nurse.

"Elisa? Elisa can you hear me?" Camilla whispered happily sitting on the edge of Elisa's bed.

Elisa opened her drooping eyes and looked around the room, she thought that she was dreaming but her mother worried stares from across the room reminded her what had happened.

"Oh god, oh god" Elisa closed her eyes and began to cry uncontrollably. Camilla did not know what to do, she tried to calm her down but Elisa was murmuring something she could not understand. Elisa began to shake and hide her face with hands feeling ashamed; if anything happened to her baby she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Where is Michael? I have to talk to him now" Elisa said trying to calm herself down. Camilla grabbed her hands and tried to speak calmly, she had no idea why Elisa was so hysterical.

"I called the house this morning but I am not sure….." Before Camilla could finish Michael hurried into the room with Ron and Milo.

"Elisa, oh my god. Are you ok? What happened?" Michael said coming up to her bed looking petrified.

"Michael, I am so sorry. I made a huge mistake, I should have told you." Elisa said through loud sobs and heavy breathing.

Michael was so scared and confused.

"Tell me what?" he was now crying right along with her, the hurt and sadness in her eyes was unbearable for him.

"What is going on in here?" Elisa's doctor said coming into the room.

"This is the critical care unit; there is a limit of only two visitors at a time. This woman needs rest and breathing room, please everyone wait outside." He said looking furious at the number of people crowded into the hospital room.

Camilla dragged Elisa's mother out and followed Milo and Ron down the hall to the waiting room while the doctor spoke to Michael and Elisa.

"How are you feeling Ms. Catani?"

"Why is she even in the hospital? What happened?" Michael said hysterical looking from Elisa and to doctor.

"She took a very nasty fall down a flight of stairs; she has a mild concussion and minimal internal bleeding. I am sorry Ms. Catani but the impact of the fall was too much for your body to handle, you had a miscarriage." The doctor said sadly.

Michael was in utter shock and Elisa began clawing her nails into the hospital bed screaming "No!" over and over again. The doctor and the nurse ran to her bedside and tried to calm her down. Michael got out of there way and stood at the end of her bed crying in shock.

The doctor took a syringe out of his white lab coat and stuck it into Elisa's leg, within seconds Elisa was calm and laying still breathing heavily. The nurse checked her vitals and the doctor wrote some more notes in her medical chart before living her and Michael alone.

Michael stood crying watching Elisa, they were both speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said between tears.

"I tried a number of times" Elisa said in a shaken voice.

"You could have tried harder." Michael said menacingly with tears running down his face.

"Michael when I found out that I was pregnant you were letting Dr. Murray sedate you, I tired telling you numerous times after that but you were too busy with rehearsal. The night you came home late I had every intention of telling you but then Camilla called." Elisa said crying again.

Michael walked back over to the bed and sat down staring at her.

"Elisa that was almost a week ago, we did not need candle lit and roses. All you had to do was tell me." Michael said aggravated.

Elisa shock her head and wiped her tears away.

"Michael you were under so much stress already I did not want you going further into your mind. I wanted to wait till at least the first show to tell you. I was thinking of you." Elisa said urgently.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you were trying to save me from myself and that's why you did not tell me you were pregnant? I had no idea you thought so little of me Elisa, I had no idea you thought I was so weak." Michael said crying again and growing angry.

"Michael you are misunderstanding me" Elisa said trying to assure him but Michael would not listen to her.

"Elisa you thought I could not handle the news of your pregnancy you think I am weak" Michael said showing how hurt he was.

"Michael, stop it! You know I do not think that way. You have been going down a very long steep spiral for months. Yes I admit I thought the news of my pregnancy would overwhelm you, but I never for a second though that you were weak!" Elisa said sitting up in bed and meeting his gaze.

"Well now we will never know, we will never know how I would have reacted because our child is dead." Michael said through tears, clenching his hands into fists trying to control his anger.

"You must hate me' Elisa said waiting for him to say something. His silence was enough, he did blame her and the tearing pain and agony she was in was nothing to the look that Michael was giving her.

She had never seen him look so hurt or angry.

88888888888888888888888

Michael stilled loved her, no matter what she did he could never hate her. He was still angry but the sadness from losing his child filled his heart and mind more than his anger.

The doctors gave Elisa more medication and she cried herself to sleep the rest of the night. Michael stayed at her bedside and watched her pale, tear stained face. Even as she slept she looked heartbroken, Michael should have told her that he did not blame her. He should have told her that he loved her and that they would get through the grief together but he couldn't. He was to hurt to speak, to hurt to think, all that filled his mind was his children faces and the image of his dead unborn child.

Elisa's doctor ordered her to stay overnight for observation but Michael could not stay any longer. He had his children and his tour to think about and Elisa respected and understood his eagerness to leave. Elisa knew that he needed time to think and clear his mind and mourn.

She wanted nothing more than to be with him so that they could mourn the loss of their child together but her doctor would not permit her to be discharged.

Elisa was not a very religious person but she prayed for hours after Michael left, she prayed that Michael would handle the loss in a healthy manner. If Michael did anything to hurt himself, Elisa would never be able to forgive herself.

Elisa was conflicted; she was feeling so many emotions at once. She was devastated and in physical pain as well as mental pain. Every time she moved she felt a stinging pain in her abdominal, she refused powerful pain medications and any numbing creams. She wanted to feel the pain, she blamed herself for the death of her child and she was punishing herself.

Camilla stayed at the hospital with her for the next two days, Camilla tried to distract Elisa with family talk but Elisa was in horrible spirits. Elisa's was not sleeping and when she did her dreams were filled with images of her falling and shrill infant screams; she finally understood what Michael was going through the past months.

Her sleepiness nights were starting to affect her, she was dizzy and her pain was now giving her severe headaches and nausea. Elisa knew that Camilla was trying her hardest to comfort her but she did not want to speak to anyone. She was mourning and all she wanted to do was rest and heal so she could get back to Michael.

Her doctor ran more tests and monitored her vitals; his conclusion was that Elisa was stable and that she was ready to be discharged. Elisa was extremely excited but did not show her happiness, she was still stone faced and cold. Every time she smiled or felt even a jolt of happiness she felt so guilty, she did not deserve to feel happiness.

Camilla picked her up from the hospital and already had Elisa's clothes packed and in the trunk. They drove in silent to the airport; Camilla parked at the corrected terminal and helped Elisa with her bags. Both ladies stood quite staring at each other with the frenzy of the airport rushing by them. Camilla wanted to say something to comfort her and Elisa wanted to tell Camilla how much she loved her for standing by her.

The silence was becoming too much for Camilla, she was growing sad and uncomfortable.

"Have a good flight Elisa" she whispered before smiling at her and walking back around the car to the driver's seat.

"Camilla wait"

Camilla stopped and turned back to her cousin. Elisa burst into tears and ran into her arms.

"Thank you for standing by me, I love you so much" She clang to Camilla and showed her how much she appreciated her.

"I love you too." Camilla said trying not to cry.

Michael had not gone to rehearsal in two days, he told Kenny that he was feeling ill and Kenny did not pressure him. There was a lot of behind the scenes decisions to be made so Kenny and AEG did not pressure Michael to get back to work, however when the third absent day came along they grew worried and impatient.

Michael spent most of his time in bed, he did not want to speak to anyone or do anything. The only person who was allowed in his bedroom was Dr. Conrad Murray who was giving him a higher dose of medications so that Michael could have a few moments of peace.

Every time Michael closed his eyes he saw the image of his dead child. He spoke to Elisa for only for a few minutes every day, and there conversations were not the deep conversations he needed from her. She was coming back tomorrow and while Michael did not show it he could not be more thrilled. He wanted to see her and his kids missed her greatly, it was time for them to mourn together and he needed her to help him heal.

With Kenny's pleads Michael did go to one short rehearsal so that he could put the finishing touching on his performance for his song "They don't care about us" He was relieved that he was rehearsing that song, he could be mad and show anger and sadness without drawing any suspicion from the people around him.

He did not blame Elisa he blamed himself; he understood why Elisa wanted to wait to tell him. He did always put so much pressure on himself and the people he loved. He had a kind heart and loved to help everyone but he was stubborn, if he wanted to do something he usually did it. Elisa was trying to save him for months but he would not listen. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but the loss of his child was too much, he needed to shut the world out even if it was only for a few hours.

Elisa was due back home tomorrow and when she came home Dr. Conrad Murray would be gone and he would show her that he loved her and wanted to heal with her. He would only escape the world one last time before she arrived than he would stop.

This was it.

June 25, 2009

Elisa stood in line to check in her bags. The crowded, loud airport around her was not affecting her at all. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice any of the chaos around her. When she reached the counter she smirked sadly and handed the employee her ticket.

Elisa leaned against the steel counter drummer her fingers against on the smooth surface waiting for her bags to be checked.

"I am sorry Ms. But your flight as been canceled due to a problem with the plane's engine." The woman behind the counter said sweetly, her smile infuriated Elisa; it was like a canceled flight was not a big issue to her.

"No, I have to get to L.A today." Elisa said franticly showing how serious she was.

"I will see if anything is available"

The woman smiled and looked down at the computer screen, she typed silently for a few moments which drove Elisa crazy, and she felt like yelling at her.

"We have a flight leaving in 15 minutes if you hurry you can catch it. I have to warn you there is a large fee for last minute flights…"

Elisa could not stand her smiling face anymore she practically yelled in her face.

"I don't care about that, I will be ready. Bock it!" she said quickly.

The overly chipper woman quickly checked in her bag and handed Elisa her new ticket. Elisa was still experiencing pain so she could not run but she walked as fast as she could to the gate. She got there just before they were closing the doors.

She would be in L.A 4 hours early; she could not wait to see Michael.

Michael woke up very early that morning and ate breakfast with his kids. He told them that Elisa was coming back that afternoon and they were all happy to see her again. They knew that Elisa's father had died and that she fall but they did not know about the baby. Michael thought it was best not to tell or worry them; he and Elisa were already going through so much telling the children would be an added burden that they did not need at the moment.

Dr. Murray arrived some time after lunch and Michael explained to him that since he was moving to London he no longer needed his services. Dr. Murray understood and did not press the matter any further.

Dr. Murray noticed the dark circles under Michael's eyes and his red eyes that he was trying to cover up with his aviator glasses. When he asked him about them Michael explained that he was going through a family crises and that he was under a lot of stress. Dr. Murray wanted nothing more than to help Michael, so by his request he agreed to sedate him one last time.

Elisa got off the airplane as fast as she could and practically ran out of the terminal, she waiting patiently at the security check and then practically ran through the airport to the gate. Elisa tried to call home to tell them that she was coming home early but no one answered the phone.

She tried calling Ron's cell phone but there was no answer there either so she left a message. Elisa ran from one side of the gate to the other looking for any member of Michael's security but saw no one. She could not wait any longer, obviously no one got her message and no one was coming to get her.

Elisa made her way outside praying that no paparazzi or bystanders recognized her, she quickly made her way to the first cab she saw and quickly got in. She gave the cab driver the address and sat back trying to relax as he drove off.

When Elisa arrived home she knew something was wrong. Through the closed iron gates she saw a large amount of security running out of house and a few more running in. Elisa could not breath she knew something was terribly wrong, she threw a huge pile of money at the cab driver and quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the car. She dropped her suitcase and ran to the gate, she tried to open in but it was locked.

"Sean!" she screamed, he was the first body guard she saw outside that she knew by name.

Sean looked terrified as he ran to the gate, his brow was covered in sweat and he was breathing hard.

"What the hell is going on? Open the gate!" Elisa said frantically.

"I'm sorry Ms. Catani but I cant…."

Elisa moved so fast Sean was not ready for her, she put her hands through the steel bars and launched onto his jacket roughly moving him closer to her. Elisa brought him so close that his head hit hard against the bars and she was digging his forehead into the hot metal.

"IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS GATE, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL…" she said it with so much anger that it terrified Sean, he had never seen her so mad or determined.

"OPEN THE GATE!" He yelled showing his panic.

Elisa roughly let him go and ran past him and entered the house. As soon as she entered she heard Paris yelling "Daddy!" over and over again and loud cries coming from the other room.

Elisa sprinted in the room but Michael was no were in sight. Paris and Blanket ran over to Elisa and cried louder in her arms.

"Where is your dad?"

Paris was sobbing and could not speak she pointed upstairs and tried to talk but her cries were too much for her.

Elisa pushed a few guards out of the way that were trying to stop her and ran up the stairs. Elisa felt like she was outside of her body, she was numb and completely horrified. Her heart was beating in her ears and her whole body felt cold.

When she entered the bedroom she let out a murderous scream at the sight before her. Michael was lying pale and lifeless with his eyes gapped opened on their bed with Dr. Conrad Murray over his body performing chest compressions.

"MICHAEL!" she screamed again and ran to the bed and climbing next to him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CAN NOT PERFORM CPR ON A BED!" Elisa wanted to murder Dr. Murray if anything happened to Michael she would kill him with her bare hands.

"He is too frail to move" Dr. Murray said petrified as he continued to perform CPR.

A frightened Ron ran into the room "The paramedics are on their way!" he said catching his breath.

"MICHAEL, LOOK AT ME! STAY WITH ME!" Elisa said taking his pale face and looking into his terrified eyes.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak but all that was heard were loud gasps and whimpers.

"MICHAEL NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She said rested her forehead on his and crying hysterically.

"I love you" Michael said in cracked shriveled voice that pierced Elisa's heart.

Elisa moved back to look into his eyes once more but his body was still and his breathing was so shallow his chest was barely moving.

"NO! NO! NO! MICHAEL!" Elisa's screamed over and over again, Ron came over to her and held her back as the paramedics ran in and put Michael to the floor and began to administer CPR properly. They placed an air bag over his mouth and carried him out of room to take him to the hospital.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" Elisa was now glaring murderously at Dr. Murray. She was fighting against Ron's restraint; she wanted to make Dr. Murray pay for what he had done. Ron held her tightly and tried to calm her down but she continued to cry and yell.


	13. Chapter 13

July 7, 2009

The room was dark and silent, no light steamed in through the covered windows. No fresh air blew in from the balcony doors. Elisa was still, completely lifeless lying on the couch. She hardly spoke since Michael had passed away. She ate very little and had not slept in days, she would not answer the phone or the knocking on her door.

She was numb and broken, there were only two people in the world that ever made her feel loved, her father and Michael and now they were both gone. Elisa could not even walk back into her and Michael's rented L.A home. After leaving the hospital she went to the first condo complex she could find and signed a lease within the hour.

She felt small and insignificant and blamed herself; she stayed awake every night going over every moment of her life with Michael wondering what she did wrong or what she could have done differently. Elisa wanted to be alone and mourn the loss of her fiancée and wanted nothing to do with the media circus that was swarming outside. The Jacksons were already being bombarded and they all seemed to hate it except Joseph and Jermaine who seemed to be doing interviews left and right.

Elisa did speak to Katherine a few times and she was just as cold and numb as Elisa. The kids were staying with her in her Encino compound and she was just as determined as Elisa to cut herself out from the world and media. She refused interviews and hardly left the property.

Many letters and requests were coming Elisa's way, everyone wanted to interview her from Barbra Walters to Oprah. Elisa ripped every letter to pieces and tossed them in the trash without even replying to them. She had no intention getting in front of a camera and talk to people that had once ridiculed and abandoned Michael. They might love him now but they loved him because he was gone and because he made good news.

What troubled Elisa the most was the fact that she never got a chance to say good bye or tell Michael that she loved him. When he whispered "I love you" into her ear she was so frightened and shocked looking into his lifeless eyes that she grew speechless. She would give anything to see him for a few moments, she just wanted to hold him and tell him that she loved him. She loved him more than she could ever describe or express.

Today was Michaels public memorial at The Staple Center, Katherine had called her that morning and left her a message inviting her to seat with the family but Elisa could not see Michael's casket. Seeing Michaels casket would mark in stone that he was really gone and Elisa could not handle that.

She knew she was being a coward but she did not care, she could not break down in front of thousands of strangers and she could not see Michael in that way. The image of him gasping for air was still branded in her memory and she did not need more morbid images filling the dark corners of her mind.

Elisa stared at the clock for most of that morning, she knew Michaels memorial was starting and she could not stop gazing at the minute hand. It was not moving fast enough, she wanted this day to be over. She could not turn on the T.V, she could not read the paper and she could not leave her condo. Everything in L.A from newspapers to billboards was covered with Michaels face.

Trying to distract herself Elisa began to clean her apartment, she went into every room trying to distract herself but it only made her think of Michael more. Every piece of clothing she folded reminded her of a time when she wore it with Michael. Every book she but back on the shelves reminded her of a discuss she had about it with Michael.

Even going into the bathroom and organizing her makeup and lotions made her think of him. She thought of all the times he complimented her on her beauty or told her she smelled nice, she felt like she was being tortured!

Finally she made her way to the living room and being to clear her coffee table of food crumbs and empty mugs and cups. As she cleared them her TV remote fall of the table and turned on the screen as it hit the ground. Elisa dropped the glasses and mugs she was holding shattering them on the table. She looked at the screen in fright as the news coverage from Michael's memorial lit up Elisa's dark living room.

Usher was singing and the camera showed the entire Jackson family sitting in the front row. The children and Katherine looked devastated and his brothers along with Joseph wore matching suits and silver sequined gloves.

Tears began to trickle down her face and she sat down mesmerized with the screen before her.

The camera than went to Michael's large silver coffin covered in beautiful roses. It than went back to the Jackson family and showed Prince trying to keep his head held high. Elisa could not believe how handsome and grown up he looked; it was like he went from a child to a man overnight. He looked strong and beautiful sitting next to his crying sister holding her hand. He was the man of the house now and Elisa was so proud of him.

Elisa than at that moment realized how childish she was acting, she was not the only person who loved Michael. Yet, she was the only one acting like a coward. She had to get to the memorial, she had to hold Michael's children and tell them how much she loved them.

She overlooked the broken glass and went into her bedroom to change, she grabbed her cell phone and ignored her 20 voice mail messages and called Ron.

"Elisa?" He answered sounding surprised.

"Ron, I need you to do something for me." She said frantically changing her clothes as she spoke.

Ron was in front of her condo within 15 minutes he drove her to The Staple Center and snuck her in through the back. The memorial was almost over and Elisa made it to the side of the stage just as Paris was speaking sweetly into the microphone.

"I just wanted to say; ever since I was born Daddy has been the best father you could ever imagine. And I just wanna say that I love him, so much" she threw herself into Janet's arms and cried. Elisa stood waiting for them to leave the stage and began crying herself.

She was not 20 feet away from the large silver casket and it felt like someone was ripping at her insides. She was aching in places that she did not know she had inside her.

The family began to walk off the stage and Elisa walked out further making herself known to them. A few camera man and paparazzi eyed her suspiciously and took her picture but she did not care. She smiled at Paris, Prince and Blanket and they all made their way over to her.

They gave her a group huge and they all cried holding each other.

"I am so sorry I have been away, you all must hate me." Elisa said to them.

Prince was the first to pull away, he looked into her eyes and spoke genuinely.

"We could never hate you; we love you with all our hearts. We know that this is hard on you, but we love you just as much as our father did." He said sounding so much like Michael.

Paris clang to her harder telling Elisa that she agreed with Prince and Blanket hugged her leg and would not let go. The rest of the Jackson family crowded around them giving them some privacy from the audience and from the cameras.

Katherine pushed her way through and touched Elisa's cheek getting her attention. Elisa pulled away from the children and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry; I should have tried harder to save him." Elisa said into Katherine's ear.

Katherine held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"My dear girl, I have been trying to save Michael for years. Do not blame yourself for this, this was a tragedy but you are not to blame." She said crying softly.

To her surprise Joseph was the next person to speak to her. He rubbed her shoulder tenderly and spoke kindly.

"You were the best thing to ever happen to my son, He loved you. He would not want you blaming yourself." He said with kind eyes and an even kinder tone.

Katherine smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek while a few of the Jackson's looked on with amazement.

The first notes of Michael's heartwarming song "Man in the mirror" started to play and Michael's brothers and close friends crowded around his casket. They each held one handle and slowly carried it out of the arena with Michael's perfect face on the large screen above them smiling down at them.

888888888888888888888

August 28, 2009

It was Michael's birthday and Elisa spent the day with the children and Katherine at her Encino home. They made their fathers favorite cake and sang happy birthday in memory of him.

The kids then watched Peter Pan while Katherine and Elisa talked alone. She told her everything, she told her about what she knew about Dr. Murray and the sedations. She also told her about the baby and the miscarriage, they went through an entire box of tissues talking and healing together. Katherine was becoming like a second mother to Elisa, she loved her and trusted her completely.

8888888888888888888888888888

Elisa was finally starting to heal, she was not shutting herself off from the world and she was learning to smile and laugh again. She got in touch with her family again (mostly just Camilla and Marco) and assured them she was fine. Camilla was starting at UCLA in the fall so she was living with Elisa while she attended University.

Michaels face and news was still everywhere but the initial shock had downed down which made it easier for Elisa to go out or to watch T.V. She was working on her new book and her publisher was completely supportive and gave her no set time to finish it.

The process of healing was slow but steady; she was starting to enjoy life again. She and Camilla would go visit Michael's tomb at forest lawn every Sunday and they usually went right before the cemetery closed to mourn privately.

Elisa still refused to do any interviews or answer any questions and her publisher was furious about that. Her publisher wanted her face and name out there but Elisa would never used Michaels death to further her career. She even considered writing under an alias but Katherine and Camilla talked her out of it.

The year went by smoothly for Elisa; her second book was published and met with fair reviews. She visited the children as much as she could and Michael's dying face no longer haunted her dreams. There would always be a missing piece of her soul that would never be filled again but her life was slowing getting back on track and she was thankful for it.

She still wore her engagement ring and swore never to take it off. She would never love any man the way she loved Michael, and vowed never to marry or date anyone again. Camilla and Katherine both thought she was over reacting. They tried to convincing her that she was still very young and had a long life ahead of her. Katherine tried assuring her that Michael would have wanted her to be happy and find love but Elisa was determined.

She never wanted to love anyone again, no one could or would ever take her heart away from Michael.

June 25, 2010

It was a year to the day, one year ago Elisa's life changed forever. Elisa woke up early that day and had a quite breakfast with Camilla. Camilla knew why she was quite and did not pressure her to speak. She simply told her that she loved her and left for her morning classes.

Elisa was going to go down to Gary, Indiana with Katherine and the kids. The town was revealing a shrine that they built for him and Katherine wanted Elisa with her. She agreed right away and made the arrangements; she would fly there early and meet them at the hotel. They were going to go to Jackson St. so that Katherine could reminisce with the kids there families past.

Elisa packed her bag after breakfast and left for the airport. When she arrived in Gary she rented a car because she wanted to explore the town and set off alone. She was not due to meet Katherine for hours and she was excited to explore Michael's childhood.

She had no idea where she was going, she took random turns and went down random roads discovering the city around her. She saw beautiful old churches and schools and wondered did Michael ever went to any of them. She drove through some wonderful neighborhoods with old fashioned shops and candy stores and could just picture Michael as a child buying all the sodas and candy he wanted.

The clouds were starting to gather and the sky was getting dark, she did not want to get caught in a storm so she stopped the car on the side on the road and looked over her map trying to find her hotel. Elisa was super confused, most of the streets had similar names and she could not remember for sure what streets she had taken from the airport.

She decided just to drive around until she found something familiar. It was not long before the sky became darker and darker and the sound of thunder rumbled above her head. The rain began hard and fast and Elisa must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because she was now in the middle of nowhere.

There were no houses or charming little shops around, just wide open space, factory's and steel mills. The roads became narrower and were slippery from the heavy rain. She turned off the radio that she was listening to so that she could concentrate harder on the road. She turned on her high beams but they did not seem to help, the rain dropping so hard and the car seemed to be losing control.

There was a loud crack of thunder and Elisa could see two bright lights in the distance. The lights belong to a semi truck and were growing bigger and brighter as it came closer. The car began to hydroplane and Elisa tried her hardest to keep it steady the high beams from the truck now made it impossible for her to see the road in front of her.

Her car skidded off the road; the last thing Elisa's remembered before everything went dark was the sound of shrieking tires and the semi's loud horn ringing in her ears.

Katherine Jackson was pacing her hotel room waiting for Elisa to arrive or call. She was two hours late and Katherine was starting to grow worried. The children were in the bedroom playing monopoly, dressed in their best clothes for the event they were going to.

The Michael Jackson shrine was all over town and Katherine could not believe that Elisa would be late for something so important.

Katherine turned on the T.V to try to pass the time until Elisa showed up. She went to channel 4 and watched the news. The red headed anchor man talked of the election for mayor that was vastly approaching before switching to the next story about a local food drive. The camera than turned to his co anchor who spoke of a terrible car accident that had just happened off the highway.

Katherine sat up and held her heart, for some reason she knew that it was Elisa and cried as the news anchor told the story.

"The crash took place during this afternoons surprise thunderstorm. The victim was driving a rented car which has confirmed that it was 39 year old Elisa Catani. Ms. Catani is the former fiancée of pop super star Michael Jackson. Ironically Ms. Catani was in town on the anniversary of his death with members of the Jackson family to help reveal the shrine that has been build in the pop stars honor. And in another bizarre chain of events she also died in the same hospital that Michael Jackson was born in 51 years ago."

Katherine could not believe her ears, she tried to still her beating heart but she was devastated. She turned off the T.V not wanting the children to hear and cried openly.

In all the grim and horrifying events of the last year, only one thought put Katherine's to ease.

Her Romeo was finally with his precious Juliet.

Elisa was lying on soft grass; the sun was beating down warming her cold cheeks and body. She batted her eyes open and was taken aback by the bright light around her. She put her arm over her eyes and sat up slowly.

Still adjusting her eyes to the bright light around her, Elisa looked around at her surroundings. She was in a valley surrounded by flowers and flush trees; she could hear water in the distance and the beautiful sound of birds chirping. She felt dizzy but she stood up slowly and looked into the distance seeing outlines of mountains and valleys.

She had been here before, she recognized this place but something was strange. She was surrounded by flowers but she could not smell there fragrance, she could see the grass and trees blowing in the window but could not feel any breeze.

Where was she?

She looked down and discovered that she was wearing a flowy white dress. She touched her hair and could feel flowers in it.

What was going on?

With her eyes were no longer stinging from the bright light she walked around the strange yet familiar landscape and look in its beauty. Everything seemed perfect, the colors were vibrant the clouds and valleys were perfectly formed. The grass was soft and looked like shaven pieces of emeralds.

She walked further discovered a stone path which she followed, at the end of the path stood a large oak tree with thin wood panels nailed into the side creating a ladder.

It was Michaels "Giving Tree", suddenly Elisa knew where she was.

Neverland.

"This is impossible" Elisa whispered spinning slowing looking at the splendor all around her.

"Nothing is impossible" said a soft, sweet voice behind her.

Elisa stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice and turned slowly to see Michael standing behind her.

He seemed to have come out of the light held something wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

Elisa was speechless, he was dressed in all white and his skin seemed to glow.

He looked healthy, his pale skin was now slightly sun kissed and his frame was slender but healthy. His brown eyes were bright and sparkled with happiness.

He walked slowly closer to her and smiled bright causing her heart to melt.

"Am I dreaming?" Elisa said not in upper shock.

"No Elisa you are not dreaming, you are finally awake." He said smirking at her stunned face.

"Michael, I don't understand.." She said still sounding shaken, Michael giggled and leaned in and kissed her softly.

Elisa felt her whole body tingle, suddenly with Michael's soft lips on hers she could smell the flowers around her and a cool breeze ran through her hair and chilled her body.

Michael pulled away and stared into her vibrant eyes.

"We are finally together; I have missed you so much." He said sweetly.

Elisa finally understood what was happening and did not feel once ounce of sadness, she was with Michael again and that is all she needed to feel happy.

"I missed you more." She said now crying tears of joy.

Michael gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"There is someone I want you to meet" Michael pulled back the cloth reliving that he was carrying a baby girl.

He carefully handed her to Elisa, she had never seen anything so beautiful or perfect. The baby girl was the perfect mixture of both her and Michael. She had Michael's eyes shape but they were vibrant green like hers. The child's hair was black and shinny and her cheeks were beautiful and defined.

"Michael is this?"

"Yes, this is our daughter" He said moving next to Elisa, stroking the babies' cheek with his long finger.

Elisa stared down at her beautiful baby girl and felt pure joy. She had never felt so happy or content.

Michael took the baby back from her and held her high up in the air as she giggled and kicked her little feet innocently. A strong wind brew around them and Michael and Elisa's child magically turned to a pile of beautiful white rose petals and blew around them in the wind.

"Michael. What happened?" Elisa said looking up at him worried.

"Don't worry you can see her anytime you like." He assured her before holding her in his arms.

"This place is our home, here there is no hate or ridicule. There is just beauty and love."

Elisa smiled up at him and brought him close and kissing him adoringly, she never felt so blessed or happy.

They were home and she and Michael were finally completely free.

-THE END -


End file.
